


爱狗人士发来强烈谴责

by Sawa_G



Category: Canaan (Anime), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: BAMF John Wick, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 162,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: 佣兵大佬稻见金盆洗手后回国养老，每天在宠物店打工，与狗子相依为命，偶尔和邻居交流养狗心得，过上了岁月静好的神仙日子。然而有一天，她心爱的狗子被一个黑风衣黑帽子黑墨镜的男人一枪崩了。大佬怒不可遏：天凉了，让酒厂倒闭吧。*cp是爱狗邻居安室透*女主设定略有涉及《迦南》，仅作为背景补全（和金手指），没看过也不影响*柯学世界观，除了人体实验、足球踢卫星、铁轨开高达以外没有任何超能力，也不综任何带有超能力的番*灵感来源电影《John Wick》，老李很帅，片子很爽
Relationships: Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. 打狗要看主人

咖啡厅服务生兼私家侦探安室透的生活总是非常忙碌，而这一天，正是他在结束了好几个月的连轴转之后难得收获的空闲。一如既往，他选择将休息日献给了自己当下最重要的家人——安室哈罗。仔细一想，自从安室透不久之前将这只流浪狗带回家收养，除了为它起了名字以外就再没有尽到过主人的职责，他为此对哈罗抱有颇多的愧疚之情，决心借此机会好好补偿一番。

一人一狗在河堤公园快乐地玩耍了一番，安室透顺便完成了今日的锻炼任务。临近傍晚的时候，他们在回家途中路过街对面的宠物商店，与惊呼着“好久不见啊安室先生”的店长聊了几分钟，最后提着一口袋的新品狗粮和各式玩具回到了租住的公寓。

刚出电梯，安室意外地在平日里安静的楼道里听见了轻轻的声音。他牵着狗往自己家的公寓走过去，声音也随之越来越清晰。转过一个拐角，声音的来源便出现在了他们面前：一个抬着纸箱的年轻女孩正哼着歌，背对着他们走在前面，脚步轻快，看得出来心情很好。几步之后，安室见对方停在了自家隔壁的门口，意识到这是新搬来的邻居，正准备礼貌地打个招呼，忽然被一声响亮的狗叫打断。

“哈罗？”

“啊……抚子！”

安室下意识地低头看向自己的宠物，却又很快发现叫声并非来自哈罗。只见一道影子从他邻居刚刚开启的门缝里窜出，一只可爱的柯基犬跑到安室的脚边，与同样可爱的小白柴面对面眼对眼，片晌后一齐兴奋地互相“汪汪”叫了起来，似乎对自己新交到的朋友非常满意。

两只狗快速结成的友谊让两位主人都不由一愣。他们同时抬起头，感到有些尴尬又有些无奈。最后还是安室很善解人意地打破沉默，摆出邻家哥哥招牌微笑，率先自我介绍道：

“啊……不好意思。我是住在这间的安室透，您是刚刚搬来的吧？”

“你好，稻见加贺里，昨天才搬到这里，日后请多指教！”

年轻女孩的嗓音也和脚步一样轻快，说话时带着一点北海道腔，配上她颜色鲜艳的卫衣牛仔裤打扮，整个人都充满了活力。

安室似乎也被她的表现所感染，无懈可击的笑容中添上了许多真诚。

“看来它们已经相处得很好了。哈罗可是好久都没有这么活泼了。”

“这孩子叫作‘哈罗’吗？真可爱——”稻见眨了眨眼，似乎很想蹲下来摸摸小白柴的脑袋，但碍于还抬着箱子只得放弃，“我家的这位是抚子，刚刚来东京就交到朋友真是太好了。不过我们也该回家了，晚点再和哈罗一起玩吧？”

稻见叫了几声，但两只狗却仍然凑在一起玩得不亦乐乎，一副不愿分开的样子。安室蹲下去抱起哈罗的时候，甚至收获了两只狗狗可怜巴巴的注视。

稻见见状鼓了鼓腮帮子：“抚——子——！”

“那个……不如让它们再玩一会儿？”与稻见相反，直接遭受狗狗眼攻势的安室非常迅速地心软投降了，“正好稻见小姐还有不少事情要忙吧？我今晚没什么事，可以帮忙照看一段时间的。”

“这怎么好意思……”

“没关系的。抚子也觉得是个好主意，是吧？”

安室话音一落，聪明的柯基犬立刻上道地拱了拱他的裤腿。

“小滑头。”稻见冲满脸谄媚的狗子哼了一声，“那就麻烦您了，安室先生。我回去收拾一下房间，过后就来接抚子。”

“好的。需要帮忙吗，稻见小姐？”

“不用不用！别看我这样，之前可是一直在乡下帮爷爷干农活的。”

似乎是为了证明自己的话，抱着纸箱站了好久也不显疲态的女孩拿肩膀顶开房门，轻轻松松地进了屋，关门前还不忘转头递给安室一个灿烂的笑容。

“你的主人还真是……充满干劲啊，抚子。”

“汪！”

初次见面时的小意外让两只狗成为了要好的玩伴，自然也让两位狗主人因此而熟络起来。珍贵的休息日过后，安室透又变得繁忙起来，往往一连好几天都见不到人影。稻见为了答谢邻居的诸多关照，自告奋勇地提出帮忙在邻居工作时帮忙照料哈罗。

“但是稻见小姐也有工作吧？”

“我打工的地方是一家宠物商店，就在那边不远处，白天把它们带到店里去也没关系的，店长也很喜欢小狗。”

唯一的顾虑也被对方的回答打消了。而后安室有些惊讶地表示，那家宠物店他也经常光顾，和店长关系不错，的确是值得托付的人，没想到邻居小姐就在那里工作。

“那么安室先生就是特别会员了。下次去买东西的话，我可以偷偷给你员工折扣！”

稻见说着，单臂抱起自家的柯基，另一只手上拉着哈罗的牵引绳，在公寓楼门口与邻居告别。安室也挥了挥手，看着一人二狗远去的背影消失在街角，才转身往停车场走去。

*

又是一个多月过去，足够安室透习惯了隔壁新邻居的存在，并且习惯了在工作时放心地将哈罗交给她照顾。不过，最高兴的当属风见裕也，这位不那么擅长照料宠物的部下对接过这项任务的年轻女性感激不尽，甚至亲自购买了一盒和果子作为谢礼，委托上司送给稻见小姐。当然，作为不方便出面的公安警察，风见的礼物理所应当地被安室拿来借花献佛，实在是可怜。

安室终于又得了空闲和哈罗一起去公园散步，回家的时候路过宠物商店，鬼使神差地进去寻找稻见的身影，却被告知她今日休假，不在店里。安室扑了个空，耸了耸肩，在店长揶揄的眼神下随便拿了一包狗粮。

结账的时候，店长若有所指地自语道：“稻见可是个难得的好女孩。”

“是啊，店长也这么觉得吧。”安室不动声色地眨了眨眼。

黄昏的时候下了一场雨，不算大，但把空气都弄得湿漉漉的。一人一狗都不太喜欢这种感觉，尤其是哈罗，一路上都表现得蔫巴巴的。然而，电梯门刚打开一个缝隙，前一秒还安安静静的小狗突然呲起牙，浑身的毛发都竖了起来。它大声地“汪汪”叫着，然后“咻”地一下钻出电梯，几下就消失不见。等安室沿着哈罗留下的脚印追过去，就看见自己的邻居女孩正坐在家门前，低着头，脑袋埋在抱起的膝盖上。她浑身湿透，雨水从漆黑的发梢上滴落，裤腿和衣摆上沾了许多泥点。哈罗趴在一边的地上，耷拉着脑袋，探出来的两只前爪小心地扒在女孩的鞋子上，口中发出“呜呜”的声音。

“……稻见小姐？”安室皱了皱眉，看了一眼蜷缩在地上一动不动的邻居，再看了一眼她背后紧闭的房门，“没有带钥匙吗？”

对方一声不吭，安室便放下手里的东西，也跟着在一旁蹲下来。他张了张嘴，打好腹稿准备先劝说淋了雨的女孩回家休息，却忽然在潮湿的空气中嗅出了一丝淡淡的血腥味。

她受伤了？

没等安室问出口来，坐在地上的女孩先有了动作。只见她慢慢地抬起脸，一双通红充血的眼睛直愣愣地盯着前方，却什么都没有在看着。

——“抚子，不在了。”

在稻见还没有反应过来的时候，事情就那样发生了。她只是打发了几个纠缠上来的小混混，再一转头的时候，原本跟在身边的柯基犬就不见了踪影。她向四周看了看，很快就判断出宠物可能跑走的方向，然后一刻不停地寻了过去。但稻见没有想到，她再一次见到抚子的时候，这只总是充满活力的柯基犬却了无生息地倒在巷口，毛茸茸的身体下面是一片鲜红的血水。

细雨冲淡了令人不适的腥味，但带来了更加刺骨的寒冷。巷口围了一圈人，嘴上念着“真可怜”、“好残忍”之类的话，有心软的女性捂住嘴巴抑制尖叫，或者背过身匆匆走过。稻见挤开人群，呆滞地在死去的柯基身边跪下。路人大抵也猜到是主人来了，纷纷摇着头叹着气散开了。一个老人拄着拐杖从旁路过，腾出一只手来拍了拍女孩的肩膀，说：“带它回家吧。”

然后稻见才似是恍然惊醒。她张开双臂，抱起抚子的遗体，带它回了家。

她将抚子埋葬在了公寓后的院子里，又一个人在那里怔愣地站了好久，才脚步不稳地上了楼，最后在见到房门的那一刻终于抑制不住悲伤，“扑通”一下坐到地上，抱起膝盖蜷缩了起来。

稻见婉拒了邻居伸出的援手，自己撑着地站起来，从口袋里掏出钥匙开门，然后一言不发地进了屋，将安室透和哈罗都关在了门外。对方已经如此直白地表现出拒绝，即使对女孩的状态很是担忧，安室也不好再多管闲事。他带着自家的宠物回了隔壁，去关窗帘的时候下意识往旁边看了一眼——隔壁的阳台门紧闭，厚厚的窗帘也拉得严严实实，阳台上养着的几盆花花草草也没了往日的整洁，经受了一场雨的洗礼，如今都耷拉着叶片，显得无精打采。

“看来她相当伤心呢……”他叹了口气，坐上沙发，抱起同样无精打采的哈罗，有一下没一下地抚摸它背上的绒毛，“你也是吧？”

狗狗发出一声有气无力的呜咽，接着就听头顶上的主人又发出一声叹息。

几个月的相处不多，但足够安室透从诸多细节看到稻见加贺里是一个什么样的人：活跃、充满朝气、喜欢小动物、相当热爱生活。而今天见到的稻见却与这些关键词截然相反。坐在家门口的女孩身上带着平常绝对没有的阴沉味道。她很悲伤、很痛苦，除此之外，似乎又在愤怒，尽管很难觉察，但安室透确信，他在女孩抬起头的一刹那，从那双充血的眼睛里窥见了尖锐的杀气。

“抚子……一定是对她很重要的家人吧。”

隔着一道墙，安室朝着另一侧的方向看过去。

希望她不要出什么事才好。

*

雨早就已经停了。

稻见窝在沙发上，望着天花板发了很久的呆。她没有开灯，窗帘也都拉着，整间屋子里又黑又静，但她的眼睛很快适应了黑暗，直到连天花板上涂漆的细小裂痕都一览无余。年轻女孩深吸了一口气，闭了闭眼，又立刻睁开，仿佛依靠这样的动作下定了什么决心。随后，她行动了起来。

先脱掉脏兮兮的衣服，进浴室冲了个澡，换上干净清爽的背心和短裤，把毛巾往肩膀上一搭，盘腿坐到茶几边，伸手打开了笔记本电脑。

当时围观的路人也许只当这是一起意外，但稻见看得清清楚楚：柯基犬的腹部，让它流了一地血的，是枪伤。

有人开枪打死了她的狗。

正是这一认知让痛失爱犬的稻见在悲伤过后勃然大怒，决定彻查到底，看看究竟是什么人如此胆大包天。

事情发生在一条巷子里，不在监控摄像头的覆盖范围，更何况犯人是敢在城市街头明目张胆持枪行凶的歹徒，必定行事谨慎。稻见在键盘上敲打几下，很快，屏幕上出现了分割成一块一块的视频图像，是案发现场附近可能拍下线索的监控画面。她单手扶着电脑，前倾身体，凑近了专注地观察起来。一分钟后，她移动鼠标将其中一格放大，在画面的一角，能看见一个扶着帽子匆匆走出小巷的男人的侧影。

稻见眯起眼，手上继续敲击键盘，模糊不堪的监控录像截图勉强变得稍加清晰，至少足够稻见看清这个男人身上的特征。

黑色的大衣、黑色的帽子、黑色的墨镜，整个人在装扮上就散发着可疑的气息。再加上单手探进大衣内的动作——怀里有枪，刚使用完，正在往回放。

就是这个人。

人像识别程序开始高速运行，通过监控中拍摄到的画面，可疑男子今晚的行动路线被尽数看穿。也许是觉得没有人会因为一条狗的性命而盯上自己，故而不曾特别严加防范，只是开车简单地在城中兜了几个圈子。总而言之，追踪的过程比稻见预料中更加容易。她瞥了一眼电子地图上画出来的路线，推测出目的地和时间，轻哼一声合上电脑。

紧接着，稻见一把推倒了小巧的茶几，伸手摸上木制地板拼合的空隙，手指用力一抠，几片地板被掀开，露出一个鼓鼓囊囊的大号旅行袋。

“恭喜——你们又有派上用场的一天了。”

*

刚刚结束一场交易的伏特加走出仓库，准备按照预定计划与琴酒接头。交易很顺利，全程都没有出现什么意外状况。正当他如此感慨的时候，不知从什么地方，忽然传出一声轻蔑的冷笑。

“什么人？！”

伏特加一惊，条件反射地抬起枪警戒，但下一秒响起沉闷的枪响，一颗子弹打中他持枪的手臂。他完全来不及反应，手枪应声掉落在地，与此同时，他的背后被什么人重重地提膝击中。伏特加快速地挥出另一只手臂，却被早有预判的袭击者抓住手腕，“咔哒”一下拽脱了臼。立时，他完全失去了抵抗能力，只得顺从于对方压在背后的力道单膝跪地，任由还散发着硝烟味的枪口顶上后脑勺。

“就是你杀了我的狗吗？”

“……什么？”

“装什么傻！就是你杀了它吧！抚子可是我爷爷留给我的重要的遗物，是我在世上仅剩的家人了。你说——你要怎么赔我？！”

伏特加听得直冒冷汗。他算是在对方越来越激动的声音中记起了事情经过。当时他急着赶去和琴酒汇合，却在那条巷子里被一条狗纠缠住了。不知道是什么原因，那狗对他呲牙咧嘴，一副凶相。伏特加驱赶了半天，甚至上脚去踹，仍然收效甚微，不耐烦之际才从大衣里掏出枪，直接打死了。

现在看来，这个突然冒出来的袭击者就是那条狗的主人，来向自己报仇来了。

更糟的是，这个人很强，特别强，他毫无还手之力，以目前的状况来看，他只能等死。

但是，等等——这到底是怎么回事？！东京原来是这么卧虎藏龙的地方吗？！他在街上随随便便杀了一条狗，主人竟然就是这么身手不凡的家伙。这也太倒霉了吧？！而且，这个人——到底是什么人啊？！

伏特加在脑中疯狂大喊，现实却没有给他更多的时间用来思考这些。

“好了，给你三秒的时间，说一下遗言吧。”

“等一下……！我只不过是……”

“三。”

“那只不过是……”

“二。”

“那只不过是一条狗啊！”

“够了。你去死吧。”

完了。

黑衣组织成员，琴酒的忠实跟随者，代号伏特加，今天将因为随手杀死了一条狗而死在这里。

对不起，大哥，下辈子，还要给您开车。

“砰——”

枪声响起，但伏特加并没有脑袋开花。

他小心翼翼地睁眼，看见自己刚刚还在心里念叨的人站在不远处，抬起的左手上握着心爱的伯莱塔，枪口还在冒烟。

“嚯，同伙？”在刚刚避开琴酒的一枪，此刻仍然拿枪顶着伏特加的袭击者发出了感兴趣的声音。

对面银色长发的男人冷哼一声，看也没看被压制住的伏特加，径自走了过来。

“等一下，我们谈个交易。”银发男人的声音和口气都是冷冰冰的，而且嘴上说是“交易”，手中的枪也始终直指对面的女人。

“我没兴趣。这家伙杀了我的狗，我来讨个说法，仅此而已。至于你，要么在边上看着，要么别怪我不客气。”

伏特加的冷汗根本停不下来。

真是不要命的家伙，竟敢这样对大哥讲话。

琴酒显然也被这番口出狂言给激怒了，看起来很想立刻扣动扳机，让对面的人再也不能开口说话。但出人意料的是，他并没有这么做。尽管脸色奇差，却是的的确确地忍了下来。

“哼……倒是如传言中一样嚣张，大名鼎鼎的'飓风'，没想到是个女人。”

“飓风”？“飓风”？！

这是个很久没有听过的名号了，属于曾经活跃在东欧的雇佣兵，实力强大，身份神秘，堪称暴力世界的都市传说。不会吧？他在街上随手杀掉的，是那个“飓风”的狗……？不会吧不会吧不会吧？！

伏特加不冒冷汗了，他现在觉得双腿发颤。

神明没有听到伏特加的祈祷。听见这个称号，女人的动作明显地迟滞了一瞬，几乎是证明了琴酒没有认错人。若是平常，这个机会足够伏特加摆脱控制，但他此刻正在怀疑人生，根本动弹不得。

琴酒见对方不应声，直截了当地挑明目的：“我们的Boss希望你能加入组织。”

“组织？”女人听闻挑起眉，低头瞥了一眼伏特加，又看向琴酒，“开玩笑吗？你们的人刚杀了我的狗，现在竟然还好意思来招揽我？”

“不会少你的报酬。”琴酒答非所问，双眼眯起，露出危险的目光，“日本可不是你的地盘，女人。你无权拒绝。”

这完全就是明目张胆的威胁了。

稻见沉默了下来，开始思考其中利害。琴酒所言非虚，她在日本孤身一人，纵使是都市传说，也难以直接与一个庞大的组织为敌。更何况，她在这边生活了几个月，人际关系虽不复杂，却多少也是发展出了一些熟人朋友的：关系近些的安室先生，关系远些的店长女士……因为自己的一时冲动而连累旁人，实在不是她愿意看到的。

深吸一口气，稻见做出了决定，抬手慢慢地将枪口从伏特加的脑袋上移开。

“转告你们Boss——记得付佣金。”

她的妥协也完全在琴酒的意料之中。看也没看那边伤痕累累的伏特加，银发男人兀自嗤笑一声，劈手扔过来一部手机，没什么感情色彩地说道：

“欢迎，托卡伊。这是你的代号。”

托卡伊。托卡伊。

“啧，难听。”

琴酒和伏特加走后，稻见随手把那部手机和自己的枪收进怀里，默默地咂摸几下新获得的代号，觉得怎么听怎么别扭。

还不如那什么“飓风”呢，虽然都很中二，但在稻见看来，拿酒名当代号不仅中二，还很傻逼。

天边开始蒙蒙亮了，稻见意识到自己该回家了，毕竟几个小时之后她还要去上班，邻居估计还要把哈罗送过来拜托她照顾。还有，昨晚的她实在太失态了，得去为自己的失礼和安室先生道个歉才行……

思绪回归到日常事务的稻见在晨光下伸了个懒腰。

没错，就在刚刚，她改变主意了。与其杀一个无名小卒，不如干一票大的。

她倒要看看这背后的组织是何方神圣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章哈罗失去了女朋友，dbq，还会再有的……  
> 托卡伊是一种贵腐酒，原产匈牙利


	2. 都市传说不可信

凌晨的便利店没有多少顾客，上晚班的店员倒是还精神抖擞。稻见买了一瓶水，踏着店员“谢谢惠顾”的声音走了出去。玻璃自动门在身后合拢，稻见摸出手机看了一眼时间，然后拧开瓶盖，仰头往嘴里灌了几口水。

回到家的时候，她意外地在公寓楼前碰上了安室透。对方一如既往地穿着干净清爽的衬衫长裤，柔软的金发在清晨阳光的照耀下愈发显得色泽浅淡，看上去完全就像是正要去图书馆的大学生。

也许是因为天亮了，也许是因为迎面遇见了帅哥，此时此刻，稻见感觉前一个晚上沉重窒息的情绪稍有缓解了。

她犹豫着要不要打个招呼，对方倒是先一步发现了年轻女孩的身影。

“稻见小姐？”安室难掩诧异地看过来，目光在女孩灰扑扑的衣着、乱糟糟的头发和明显睡眠不足的脸色上诡异地停留了几秒，“在外面待了一晚上吗？”

虽然是在提问，但几乎就是肯定的语气了。稻见蓦地产生了一些不合时宜的心虚，宛如夜不归宿出门鬼混却被家人发现的女高中生。

她思来想去，最后露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，并试图转移话题，“安室先生今天好早啊。”

“等会儿要去见委托人。”

哦，对了，这位邻居是个私家侦探来着。

“是这样啊。那么我就不耽误……”稻见找准时机准备开溜，刚迈出半步，就被身后传来的声音无情打断。她转过头，正对上一双好看的下垂眼，冷色调的瞳仁里充满了不赞同，以及非常微小的一部分担忧。

“我今天叫了朋友来帮忙照顾哈罗。”安室透收回视线，若无其事地扬起微笑，“所以——稻见小姐今天就请务必好好休息吧。”

好可怕。

完全就是发现自家小孩夜不归宿后生气的老父亲啊。

“……好的，麻烦您了。”

被吓得冒出满嘴敬语的稻见目送邻居离开，才如获大赦般地上了楼，回到家中直奔卧室，衣服都没换就往床上狠狠一扑。

公寓里还保持着昨晚屋主人离开时的样子，沙发上堆着淋了雨还沾了血的脏衣物，茶几翻倒在一旁，露出被掀开一块的地板，里面是塞满了各种武器装备的旅行袋。稻见抱起枕头，把脸埋进柔软的布料里用力地吸了一口，试图以洗衣液的香气来摆脱弥漫周身的硝烟味。

上一个会对她说出这些话的人应该还是爷爷。还在北海道的时候，他就总是在午后来到庭院里，叫卖力修剪花草的女孩上楼睡个午觉。

“休息一下吧，加贺里。只有休息好了才能继续努力啊。”

爷爷一般会这么说。她拗不过固执的老头，便妥协地随他回了屋。后来，午睡便成了稻见北海道生活的每日必备。直到现在来到了东京，不用上班的休息日里，她也偶尔会按照之前的习惯小睡一会儿，尽管她一度以为，再也没有人会关心自己的生活了。

稻见还记得，罹患癌症的爷爷人生的最后一刻，在病床上紧紧地抓住她的手，用尽全身的力气一样，轻轻地对她说：“之后也要好好地生活下去啊，加贺里。”

“是，我会努力的，爷爷。”

当时的她应该是这样回答了。

稻见翻了个身，把枕头抱到胸前，望着空荡荡的天花板叹了口气。

一定要找个时间去道歉，还必须好好地感谢一下安室先生的关心才行。

*

说是要去见委托人，但二十分钟之后，坐上白色马自达副驾驶的是一位容貌美艳、身材火辣的金发美女。

贝尔摩德，美国女演员，黑衣组织重要成员，与驾驶座上的波本互相捏住秘密，因此双方目前维持着一种塑料合作者关系。今天的贝尔摩德也为波本带来了组织内的最新小道消息。

“托卡伊？”波本漫不经心地扶着方向盘，趁着等红灯的时间往旁边瞥了一眼，又轻飘飘地落下一句，“别在我车上抽烟。”

贝尔摩德充耳不闻。她吐出一口烟，打开车窗，将手伸出去，轻巧地抖落两下烟灰。做完这一切，她才不紧不慢地开口道：“没错，是琴酒那边招揽来的新成员。”

“琴酒去招揽的？很有面子嘛。”波本恰到好处地露出一点感兴趣的神色，却在心里暗暗盘算着如何不动声色地多套一些新成员的情报。然而没等他准备好进一步试探的说辞，那边的贝尔摩德倒是先沉不住气，眯起眼睛给了他一个警告的眼神。

“这一次，你最好把那旺盛的好奇心收起来比较好。这个人的身份可不简单。”

“哇哦，比你这位‘千面魔女’还要不简单吗？”

“我不是在和你开玩笑，波本。”金发女人又吸了一口烟，神色晦暗不明，“‘飓风’——听说过吗？相当有名的雇佣兵，东欧一个武装组织培养出来的怪物，在那个组织被摧毁之后就开始自由接活了。据说没有他完不成的任务，雇佣金高得吓人，身份又很神秘，没有人见过他的脸，也没有人听过他的声音。关于他的猜测五花八门，完全就是我们这个黑暗世界的都市传说。不过最近几年没怎么听到消息了，有人猜他死了，不过现在看来还活得好好的，而且竟然到日本来了。”

很少有人能让贝尔摩德露出这样的表情。在提到这个神秘的新成员时，她的语气中竟是带上了非常显而易见的忌惮。并且，显然是出于这种忌惮，贝尔摩德完全不想与那个人扯上一丁点关系，更遑论去深入探索、搜集情报。

“所以，波本，我好心地忠告你，别去招惹这个‘托卡伊’。”

“好的好的——我收下你的忠告了。”

波本连连点头。贝尔摩德在这件事上的谨慎确实地传达到了，但在身兼公安卧底使命的他看来，这个情报的价值无疑在于另一点——有一个极其危险的雇佣兵来到了日本，并且被黑衣组织所招揽，简直就是突然冒出来的国家安全巨大隐患，必须尽快想办法解决才行。

他又不露痕迹地看了一眼副驾驶座上的贝尔摩德，见她仍在一言不发地抽烟，想了想，试探性地问道：“不过很奇怪啊……按你说的，那个佣兵已经好几年没有消息了，组织怎么会突然在最近让他加入了？”

“确实很奇怪。”贝尔摩德轻哼一声，向后靠上椅背闭目养神，倒是出人意料地爽快回答了，“我偶然听琴酒那边的人说，好像是伏特加前阵子失手误杀了他的家人，被找上门寻仇，这才让组织掌握了‘飓风’的行踪，派了人过去招揽。”

波本的头上冒出了问号。他表示自己听懂了事情经过，但无法理解其中逻辑。

“……这不是更奇怪了吗？一般会有人同意加入杀害自己家人的组织吗？！”

贝尔摩德则对此不以为然：“这是什么话？那可是战绩累累的佣兵啊，只要给够钱，就能帮你做事。更何况我们好歹是扎根日本的庞大组织，无论怎么看，敌对都不是明智的选择。”

波本耸了耸肩，不置可否。

贝尔摩德的目的地很快到了，他把车停到路边，送走了搭顺风车的千面魔女。车门关上的瞬间，金发男人立刻收起了脸上伪装的笑容，神情变得严肃而沉重。他在贝尔摩德坐过的位置附近仔细检查一遍，确保没有被安装任何的窃听设备，这才放心地拨通了下属的电话。

于是，刚刚抵达上司公寓的风见裕也接到了继“给哈罗添狗粮”之后，本日的第二个任务。

“帮我查一个人。”

*

稻见是饿醒的。

她不太情愿地睁开眼睛，摸到床头柜上的闹钟看了一眼时间：差十分钟就正午十二点了，而如果她的记忆没有出错，从昨天中午开始自己就什么东西都没吃过了。

尽管很不想离开舒服的床铺，稻见还是迫于生存压力，不得不起床觅食。她趿着拖鞋走进浴室，洗了个澡又刷了个牙，一番折腾之后肚子变得更饿了，毫不留情地发出了“咕咕”的叫声。

冰箱里还剩下半个牛角面包。稻见拿微波炉简单加热了一下，再给自己倒了一杯脱脂牛奶，姑且就这样先垫了一下肚子。随后，她才总算有闲心掏出手机，看了一眼在自己呼呼大睡期间错过的消息。

首先是昨晚刚刚从琴酒那里获得的手机，造型古老的翻盖机，通讯录里面什么也没有存。手机里面的界面非常干净，完全没有多余的软件，也无法联网，最大的功能只是打电话和发信息，从各种方面来说都很安全，但短时间内还不好判断是否有窃听或定位之类的特殊程序——至少稻见不相信他们不会对自己这位新成员进行监视，不过既然他们的Boss知道自己的身份，那么也就理应知道，常规的手段一定是不行的。

稻见就这样一边这样充满自信地想着，一边从抽屉里拿出一个正方形的铁盒，从里面取出一枚小巧的信号屏蔽装置，“啪”地一下安在了翻盖手机的外壳上。

做完这些，她吞掉最后一口面包，心满意足地看向自己的手机。

一共十个未接来电。一个来自宠物商店的店长，另外九个都来自同一个未知号码。

稻见手上的动作一顿，接着又若无其事地解锁。她先给店长发了一条信息说明情况，顺便给今天的工作请个假，接着，她回到未接来电的页面，手指悬在半空，在那个未知号码的上方虚点了几下。

正准备按下手指回拨过去，对方的第十通电话倒是先一步打了过来。稻见瞥了一眼还放在桌上的翻盖手机，思索一下后走到阳台上，关紧阳台门，按下了接听键。

约莫两秒的安静过后，电话里传来了一道平稳到几乎让人感到冷漠的女声。

“好久不见，稻见。”

“喔……的确好久不见。有什么事吗，夏目？”

“别装傻。你究竟在做什么？”

一开头便是来势汹汹的质问，稻见登时也失去了寒暄的兴致。她沉下脸，口气也不怎么友善地答道：“有人杀了我的狗，我总不能就这样吃个哑巴亏。”

“……就因为这个？”

对面的女人似乎没有想到会是这种出人意料的答案，语气里罕见地有了一丝犹疑。

但稻见显然对她这种不以为意的态度非常不满：“那是我爷爷留给我的狗！在爷爷去世后，是抚子一直陪着我走到现在的！”

“所以，你就因为这个原因……就因为你的狗被杀了，就直接找上了那个组织？你到底知不知道自己在做什么？当初是你说要回国、要普通地生活下去，我好不容易弄好了那些档案，摆平了那些多事的官僚——结果这才多久，你倒是自己又一脚迈了回去？！”

稻见听着电话里的女人不停表达着对她自作主张冲动行事的不满，敷衍地应了一声表示自己在听。

“听着，稻见，那是个规模很大的跨国犯罪组织，因为一直行事隐蔽，这么多年一直没有被抓到过大的把柄。关于它的工作一直是警察厅那边在处理，防卫省这里的信息和权限都非常有限。所以，对于你的行动，无论是'鸮'那边还是我这边，都完全无法给予你任何的支持。一旦出了什么事，上级问起来……”

“问起来的话，就说是我的个人行为就好了。”稻见考上阳台的栏杆，轻描淡写地打断了对方的滔滔不绝，“我是去处理个人恩怨的，仅此而已，支持还是援助什么的也完全不需要。更何况，又不是第一次遇上这种犯罪组织了，我应付得来的。”

“……傲慢是会付出代价的，稻见。”

“是、是——感谢您的忠告。”

稻见懒洋洋地附和了一声。

“不过你还是一如既往的消息灵通，明明我是昨天晚上才加入的。”

“因为有公安那边的人在调查你的资料，他们估计也在那个组织里面安插了眼线吧。”

“这样啊……但即便如此也真是惊人的效率！那位眼线很厉害嘛，真想认识一下，说不定可以合作……”

“稻见！”

“开玩笑的。”稻见眨了眨眼，似乎完全不介意自己正在被公安暗中调查，横竖她当年万分谨慎不留痕迹，后来又有夏目在其中操作，公安的人想必是调查不出太多东西的。不过想到这里，她突然皱了皱眉，语气变得正经起来：

“不过，我说真的，那个Boss不知道从什么地方得知了我的身份……尽早去查一下你们的一些高层官员比较好哦。”

话音刚落，没等对面回答一句，只听稻见的肚子又“咕咕”叫了起来。

“嘶……刚刚那半个面包根本不管饱啊。不说了，夏目，我现在要饿死了。”

语毕，也不管那头是什么反应，稻见干脆利落地挂断了电话，一瞬间，四周又恢复了安静。

事情都姑且算是处理完了，接下来总算可以好好思考午饭的问题。现在的情况是……冰箱里没有足够的食材，她也完全没有下厨的兴致，便利店虽然就在楼下，但她也厌倦了廉价便当的味道了，那么就只剩“去下馆子”或是“点外卖”两个选项了。

说起来，安室先生好像就在一家咖啡厅打工，不如去照顾一下他的生意？正好趁此机会缓解一下早上的尴尬……不过她既不知道店名也不知道地址啊，也许可以发条信息问一下？但是现在正是饭点，这时候打扰是不是不太好呢？

稻见的脑中在一瞬间闪过了诸多顾虑，但手上却动作流畅地编辑好了信息，并且毫不犹豫地发送了出去——说起来，他们当初还是为了照顾哈罗的事情而交换了号码。

发出信息之后，稻见本来也做好了短时间内收不到回复的心理准备，却没想到还不到两分钟，收件箱里就显示多了一条消息，来自备注名为“安室透”的联系人。

我在波洛咖啡厅，米花町五丁目，楼上是那个有名的毛利侦探事务所，很好找的。

波洛啊，好酷的名字。

稻见刚在心里发出了一声感叹，就看见下一条消息紧随其后。

稻见小姐要过来用餐吗？现在店里的顾客很多，你等下要来的话，我先帮你预留一个座位。

稻见捧着手机将这短短几行字读了至少五遍，瞪大眼睛，几乎是难以置信地捂住嘴巴。

天哪！世界上怎么会有这么好的人！安室先生完全就是个大好人啊！

她感动不已地快速打字回复，好像生怕慢了一秒就让对方改变主意。

好的，麻烦您了！我现在就出门！

另一边的波洛咖啡厅内，偷偷看手机的帅哥店员被同事当场抓包。安室飞快地收起手机，做了一个投降的手势，赶去帮忙上餐了，临走的时候顺手从柜台里拿出一个写着“已预定”的牌子，走到窗边空位的时候放到了桌上。

榎本梓在后面目睹了一切，有些不解地问：“有客人预定了座位吗？”

“嗯，她说等下就来。”

“咦，难道是女朋友吗？”表示女性的人称代词似乎让榎本梓嗅到了八卦的味道，“安室先生看起来心情很好哦。”

“你在说什么呢……小梓小姐，不是女朋友。”

安室似乎对于同事的调侃颇为无奈，否认了女朋友的猜测之后，却如对方所言那般露出了愉快的微笑。

“不过，的确心情很好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夏目这个角色来自《迦南》，是防卫省的人  
> “鸮”组织也出自同处，一个非政府反恐组织，夏目就是其中成员，稻见曾经也是，所以她其实具有丰富的对付类似犯罪组织的经验，但以前都是正面硬刚，从来没有混进去当卧底过……  
> 【主人公现状】  
> 稻见：  
> 退休后被迫再就业的大佬，外面传闻讲得花里胡哨，但其实本人只想好好过日子。  
> 坚信邻居是个温柔的好人，为他的关心深受感动。  
> 安室：  
> 现役大佬，公安卧底，打工大王。大概相信了传闻，目前对酒厂新成员保持高度警惕。  
> 坚信邻居是个活泼开朗的元气女孩，把狗交给她很放心。


	3. 和谐友爱米花町

发完短信，稻见一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上坐起来，飞速奔回卧室换上外出的衣服。换好之后，她对着门后的穿衣镜打量了一番身上的米白色卫衣和九分牛仔裤，觉得非常不错，很有青春气息。

出于多种考虑，稻见很少化妆，即便是不得不出席的特殊场合，也一定要事先千挑万选，确保脸上的化妆品不会因为气味等因素影响行动。今天也勉强可以算作特殊场合，毕竟早晨的时候让邻居目睹了自己糟糕的形象，现在说什么都要努力挽回一下才行。

稻见思考了一下，从梳妆台上拿下了许久没有动过的粉底和口红。

梳妆打扮花了一点时间，稻见出门下楼的时候就稍显得有些急匆匆了。她小跑着赶到公寓楼对面的车站，正好坐上了一班公交车。工作日的中午，车上没有多少人。稻见在后排找了个位置坐下，歪头看着窗外驶过的景象，并且习惯性地将沿途路线、经过的路口、信号灯、有代表性的建筑物和主要几个监控摄像头的位置都牢记于心。

这种几近病态的谨慎全都是在她过去的人生中形成的条件反射。与爷爷生活在北海道乡下的那几年，她慢慢地学习着如何去成为一名平凡世界里的平凡人，学习着如何去热爱这个世界与身边的人。但即便如此，过去的那些习惯依旧不曾改变，就如同她从未松懈锻炼。那个黑暗世界的记忆带给稻见的影响都太过深远，恐怕一辈子都难以遗忘。而且她自认别无所长，唯独这些本事还算拿得出手，应当能在某些时刻派上用场。

她也想能保护一些人、或是保护一些事物啊。

稻见下了公交车，沿街往回走了一点。站在马路对面，对面大楼玻璃窗上贴着的“毛利侦探事务所”几个字清晰可见。事务所里面现在似乎没有人在，灯是关着的，以肉眼能够勉强看到位于窗边的办公桌和转轮椅。

好危险的位置。

这是稻见的第一反应。她不禁抬头看了一眼位于自己身后的另一栋高楼，心想如果自己是毛利侦探的仇人，那这边的楼顶简直就是完美的狙击点。

不好，这个想法也很危险。

稻见甩甩头，把注意力放到侦探事务所楼下的那间咖啡厅上。同样从橱窗上贴着的“波洛”字样上确认自己没有找错地方，她整理好心情，过了马路，推门而入。

“欢迎光临——啊，稻见小姐，你来了。”

与店门口的铃声一同响起的是邻居熟悉的嗓音，像是带有魔力一般让稻见从刚刚的恍神中抽离了出来。她抬起脸，朝着手中还端着餐盘的金发青年扬起微笑，举手打了个招呼：

“中午好，安室先生！”

“很有精神嘛，看来休息得不错。”

“是，有好好地睡上一觉。”

安室领着她在靠窗的位置上坐下，拿出菜单递了过去，正要开口的时候，另一名女店员却在吧台后面喊他去给客人上菜。稻见听见声音，摆摆手让他先去忙，等自己决定好要吃什么之后再点餐。

“也好，那么等下再叫我吧，稻见小姐。”

“工作请加油——”

年轻女孩撑着下巴，向他露出充满活力的笑容。安室忽然注意到稻见今天涂了口红，是浅浅的樱桃红色，带着点滋润的效果，充满了清纯少女感。

非常适合她。

回到吧台前接过托盘的时候，安室的神情也不自觉地变得更加柔和，自然又被善于捕捉八卦的同事一下发现。榎本梓一边露出促狭的神色，一边不停用眼神示意坐在不远处专心看菜单的女孩子。其间，对方十分敏锐地察觉到了观察的视线，短暂地抬起头来与女店员对上目光，微愣一下后礼貌地笑着点了点头。

“就是她吗？就是她吧！好可爱啊！”榎本梓感觉自己一下子就被那个充满感染力的笑容给治愈了，不禁捧起脸发出感叹，同时也不忘毫不掩饰地向同事表示鼓励，“安室先生，要加油！我支持你！”

听见后半句就知道对方又完全地想岔了。安室在心中叹气，几乎有些无力地反驳道：“不是小梓小姐你想的那样啊……”

说完，他端起托盘，索性以上餐为由直接开溜。

但稻见确实拥有非同寻常的魅力。

安室拿着纸笔站在一旁，等待邻居决定自己午餐菜谱的时候，从她头顶上一小缕漆黑的发旋开始，不动声色地打量起女孩的侧脸。

稻见的外表无疑是十分出色的。她有着一张非常典型的东方人的脸孔，面部线条柔和，眉眼的轮廓也很浅很淡。和安室自己那张几乎看不出年龄的娃娃脸不太一样，稻见身上所携带的那种独特的年轻气息多半来源于笑容。

安室觉得，她总是在真诚地、甚至几乎有些过度笨拙地在试图向他人释放善意，就像是——就像是一个小心翼翼的社交初学者，渴望被他人接受，惧怕被他人讨厌。

应当与她过去的经历有关，但出于尊重亦出于保护的心态，安室不打算深究。

想到这里，他的思绪回到现实，而面前的女孩子却迟迟没有开口点单。

“还没有决定吗？”

“嗯……这个三明治和意大利面看起来都很好吃啊，哪个都不想放弃。啊，还想吃甜点！”

安室顺着她手指点到的地方看过去，片刻后提议道：“今天有刚到的大虾，不如就吃海鲜意面吧？至于别的，下次稻见小姐再来用餐的时候可以尝试。”

“呀——很会招揽生意嘛，安室先生。”稻见眨眨眼调侃了一句，继而爽快地遵从了他的建议，“那么就请来一份海鲜意面吧。”

“好的，要喝点什么吗？”

“一杯咖啡就好了。”稻见合上菜单，说完之后好像突然想到了什么，又补充道，“嗯……一杯意式浓缩。”

安室似乎并没有注意到这个短暂的停顿。他动作自然地接过菜单，落下一句“请稍等”后便回了吧台。稻见在座位上伸了伸胳膊，百无聊赖地打量起咖啡厅简约又不失温馨的内部装潢。

*

波洛咖啡厅的海鲜意面和浓缩咖啡都没有辜负稻见的期待。她愿意毫不夸张地说，这绝对是她吃过的最美味的一顿饭，大抵米其林三星餐厅厨师的手艺也比不过她厉害的邻居。早已饥肠辘辘的稻见飞快地干掉了一整盘意面，连酱汁也不打算放过。吃完之后，她还觉得不太满足，又点了一份提拉米苏作为餐后甜点，慢悠悠地享用了起来。

过了中午的饭点，咖啡厅里的顾客便少了很多。收拾好吧台，两名店员获得了一小段暂时的空闲。名叫“榎本梓”的女店员便趁此机会过来向稻见做了自我介绍，两个年龄相仿的女孩子很快熟络起来，聊起了穿着打扮一类的女生话题。安室在店门外打扫完卫生，推门进来的时候，看到稻见兴致勃勃地拿出自己的口红展示给榎本看。

似乎是他无法加入的话题。安室面上不露声色，决定暂时不去打扰两位女性的友好交流。他走过去拿了几份三明治，用保鲜膜包好，端起盘子又离开了咖啡厅，说是刚刚看到毛利先生一家人回来了，打算去给他们送点吃食。

“是楼上的毛利侦探一家吗？你们很熟悉啊。”稻见对于那一位近期时常出现在新闻报纸上的侦探先生有些好奇。

“毕竟离得很近嘛，毛利先生他们经常来我们这里吃饭，一来二去就熟悉了。”榎本解释道，“而且，安室先生现在可是毛利侦探的弟子！”

“弟子？”这层关系倒是让稻见很是惊讶，但她并没有多想，又往嘴里塞了一勺甜点，“是这样啊，那他们肯定都是很厉害的侦探。”

“对、对，我也是这么觉得……”

榎本的话音被一声枪响强势打断。

枪声来自咖啡店的楼上。稻见突然有些不合时宜地想到她之前对于毛利侦探事务所“不安全”的判断，腹诽自己莫不是有些乌鸦嘴。

手枪，没有使用消音器，在东京这种大城市里实在是极其大胆又放肆的行为，而这往往则意味着开枪者很不专业。声音干脆利落，不存在其它争执或打斗的动静，姑且可以认为不是什么大的危机。

迅速地得出了这样的结论，但稻见的脸色仍然不是很好。她时常听说东京治安良好，小偷小摸都很少出现，但自从她来到这里，先是碰上在街头用手枪杀狗的犯罪组织成员，又是在大名鼎鼎的毛利侦探事务所内发生枪击事件——出问题的究竟是她还是这个城市？

现在思考这些毫无意义。她关系不错的邻居就在刚刚上了楼，不免很令人担心。

稻见站起来，丢下还剩下几口的提拉米苏，步伐匆匆地朝着楼上的案发现场小跑过去。

“请榎本小姐就待在店里不要离开。”

榎本听到这一句叮嘱，突然就觉得自己身边都是一些遇到事件完全不害怕，总是能冷静处理的人。

*

楼上侦探事务所的大门还是敞开的。稻见跑过去，看到了聚集在屋内的几个人：一个中年男人，是经常上电视的毛利侦探、一个高中生模样的少女，大约是毛利先生的女儿、一个看起来六七岁的小男孩，脸上却是与外表很不相符的成熟与冷静、自然还有她的邻居安室先生。

“出什么事了吗？我在楼下听见了枪声……安室先生？”

稻见一边开口询问，一边往几个人视线聚焦的方向看过去。但她几乎是刚一出声，注意到她到来的安室就转过身，抓住她的手臂将女孩虚虚抱进了怀中，男性宽阔的身躯将案发现场的景象完全遮挡在了背后。

“这可不是女孩子该看的东西。”安室说道，略显严肃的嗓音在距离稻见很近的头顶上响起，罕见地令她产生了一瞬间的恍神。

怎么说呢……再一次地想让人感叹，安室先生真是个温柔的大好人。

稻见没有说话，顺从地后退几步远离了案发现场，尽管在刚刚，安室挡住她的视线之前，她其实已经通过短暂的一瞥看清了事务所卫生间里的状况。死了一个男人，而另一个据说是毛利先生委托人的女性被解救出来，现在正捧着一杯热茶，神情恍惚地坐在沙发上。

“真是抱歉，稻见小姐过来吃饭，结果遇上了这种事。”

“这不是安室先生的错。”

安室将她送下楼，让她不要担心，说警察很快就会过来，现场还有名侦探毛利先生，案件一定会顺利解决。稻见点点头，礼貌地向邻居道谢。她不太想与警察打照面，来咖啡厅吃午饭的目的也早就已经达成，现下便打算告辞回家，再迟点话就就会赶上下班晚高峰了。

安室自然对此没有什么意见，再度叮嘱她注意安全，平安到家之后最好给他发个信息，随后这种仿佛在看小孩的行为就被稻见毫不客气地表达了抗议。

稻见在店门口与榎本道了别，再三保证一定还会多多光顾。接着她转身面对站在一旁的邻居，在对方耐心的目光注视下皱起眉，欲言又止地张了张嘴，最终还是决定开口道：

“那位委托人小姐……她很古怪，请多加小心。”

安室稍稍一愣，但对方没有再给他反应的机会，已经过了马路，往公交车站的方向走去了。

*

解决完坚冢圭的案子已经很晚了。为了阻止劫持柯南的女性逃走，安室的爱车遭受了重创。当他不得不开着侧面被撞出一个巨大凹陷的马自达跑车回到公寓，时间已经接近午夜。

开门进了屋，他按往常的习惯去关窗帘，却忽然觉得今日的晚风非常舒适，便走到了阳台上，打算在睡前观赏一下城市夜景。

出人意料地，他的邻居也还没有睡，此时此刻也正巧合地站在隔壁阳台上，手中拿着水壶，大概正在浇花。

“安室先生？你回来啦。”稻见注意到了隔壁的动静，抬起头来冲安室笑了一下，“案件怎么样了？”

而安室却有些反常地没有立刻回答。隔着不远不近的距离，他安静地注视着对面穿着鹅黄色家居服的身影。在黑夜的笼罩下，她的轮廓显得有些朦胧，仿佛一触即碎的幻影，看得见却摸不着似的。

“安室先生？”

迟迟没有等到回答的邻居面露担忧地又叫了他一声，安室这才收敛起方才复杂的目光，恢复了往常温和的笑脸。

他往隔壁阳台的方向靠了过去，双手撑在自家的栏杆上，双眼仍然一动不动地落在黑发女性那张柔和的脸庞上，不准备放过她任何细微的表情变化。

“案件已经顺利解决了。”安室回答道，紧接着极其自然地话锋一转，“意外的是，稻见小姐那时候的感觉非常准确，那位自称‘坚冢圭’的小姐竟然是真凶。”

他紧盯着稻见的表情，可对方不过是抬了抬眉毛，又眨了眨眼，而后发出一声有些调皮的轻笑。

“确实意外。应当说……那就是女人的直觉。”

莫名其妙却又无懈可击的答案。

安室手上用力，一下子捏紧了拿着的手机。就在刚刚，他查看了两条未读信息，一条来自风见，告知他需要调查的资料都已经发过来了，还有什么指示的话请随时联系。而另一条信息则来自琴酒，内容要言简意赅地多：

稻见加贺里，人就在米花，盯紧她，波本。

单是这一句话已经足够令人惊诧不已，更神奇的是，在这之后，琴酒前所未有地特别添加了两个字：小心。

琴酒竟然会叫人“小心”。

琴酒竟然会叫他“小心”。

波本当然不会认为这是组织冷酷无情的杀手先生良心发现，突然对他这个情报组成员萌生了同伴爱。比起受宠若惊，他现在更觉得浑身发冷，好像有什么事情正在朝着恐怖的方向发展。

他抬眼看向隔壁的邻居。稻见依旧端着水壶，用那双格外明亮的眼睛回望过来。安室张了张嘴，开口发出第一个音的时候才发觉自己的嗓音变得有些沙哑。

“稻见小姐……晚上外面冷，早点回去休息吧。”

女邻居似乎什么异常都没有察觉到，神色不变地向对面挥了挥手。

“你也是。晚安，安室先生。”

“……晚安。”

琴酒当然不会关心波本的死活，他只会关心任务的成功与否。

什么任务会让他表现出如此谨慎的态度？

什么样的任务对象会让他史无前例地叮嘱自己“小心”？

贝尔摩德的话开始在他耳边回响起来了。他今晚刚与她通过电话，却没能旁敲侧击出更多关于早上谈到的那个新成员。据贝尔摩德说，那个托卡伊还没有与组织里的其他人见过面，大概也不打算主动与他们见面。目前为止，除了亲自去招揽的琴酒，就连被寻仇的伏特加都没有看到托卡伊的脸。

而在这个时候，正是这位唯一知道托卡伊身份的琴酒，给波本发来了一个监视任务。

托卡伊、琴酒、稻见。

……不会吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【主人公现状】  
> 安室：邻居可能有问题……  
> 稻见：安室先生是大好人！


	4. 寻找托卡伊

安室结束了波洛咖啡厅的早班，驱车回了家。一进屋，他直奔桌上的电脑，一刻也不耽误地点开了下属发来的文件。

一份是关于东欧雇佣兵“飓风”的资料，这两天他已经熬夜看完了。但虽说如此，这份资料其实并没有让他熬到很晚，原因无他，因为其中所涉及到的信息实在是太少了。

“很抱歉，降谷先生，能找到的比较有说服力的资料，就只有这些了。”风见的语气有些惭愧，几乎能让人想象到电话那一边垂头丧气的模样，“防卫省那里应该有更多的记录，但机密等级很高，我们这边得不到查阅的权限。”

“我知道了，这也多少在意料之中。”

“是……至于您请我调查的另一个人，名叫‘稻见加贺里’的女性，资料也发送给您了。”

“嗯，辛苦了，风见。”

安室深知这并非是下属的失职与无能，不会为此过度苛责。他将那个神秘佣兵的资料来来回回翻看了很多遍，不放过每一个细节，但无论如何思索，最后所能得出的结论也不过和贝尔摩德口中的“都市传说”相差无几。

目前所能知晓的是，这个人应当在很小的时候就被吸纳进一个东欧的武装组织，在那里接受了一系列训练，“飓风”这一名号也从那时开始出现在东欧的地下世界。大概十五年前，这个组织因为一起人质劫持事件被趁机剿灭，作为王牌的“飓风”在混乱中失踪。几个月后，他又作为自由雇佣兵重新现身，直到大约四年前销声匿迹，“飓风”的名字慢慢淡出了人们的视野。

性别不明、外貌不明、国籍不明……甚至有不少人怀疑过他是否真实存在。但如果他存在，那么一定是一个手段极其厉害的人，能够这么多年都不露一点破绽、不留一丝痕迹。

琴酒和贝尔摩德的态度是完全可以理解的。

安室深吸了一口气，转手打开了另一份资料：

稻见加贺里，出身于北海道岩见泽市，父母早逝，由住在乡下的祖父带大。常年生活在乡下，几乎没有离开过空知综合振兴局的管辖范围。约三个月前，她的祖父过世，稻见一个人来到东京，目前居住和工作都在米花町。

资料显示，稻见没有上大学，小学到高中都是在北海道，但就读的学校已经经过多次整改，与其它地方合并，学生的档案丢失得七七八八，实地调查几乎是不可能的。她和家人的社会关系十分简单，从这方面下手也难度很大。

简而言之，稻见加贺里的这份履历，就和她那天晚上所说过的话一样，莫名其妙却又无懈可击。无法得到证实，却也无法被证伪。

但安室……但降谷零却很明白，这种模棱两可的故事就是伪造身份的最常用手段，因为“安室透”就是这么被制造出来的。

他没有证据，但他能肯定这份履历绝对是假的，至少不全是真的。

在这份文档材料的最后是下属补充的一条真实性存疑的信息。

风见联系了岩见泽那边的警察署，一位退休多年的老警官对稻见的爷爷有些印象，听老人提起过自己的儿子和儿媳，也就是稻见的父母。他们似乎都是国家公务员，但不知道具体在哪个部门，很多年前就去世了，死因是交通事故。

国家公务员。

安室盯着这几个字揣摩了许久，才关上电脑，看着邻居家方向的墙壁，不知道在想些什么。

总觉得有些线索就在眼前，但无论如何就是抓不住。

一定还有什么东西被忽略了。这么想着，他站起身去了阳台，跨上栏杆轻松一跃，动作利落地翻去了隔壁，再驾轻就熟地撬开被锁住的阳台门，顺顺利利地进了邻居的屋子。

早晨将哈罗给稻见送去的时候，他已经确认了对方今日的工作排班，下午五点之前都不会回家。

作案时间充足。

*

稻见大约在下午三点多的时候接到了一通电话，然后和店长告了假，托她暂时照料一下哈罗，就匆匆忙忙地跑回了家。等她来到公寓楼前，就看到围了一圈的黄色警戒线，以及在现场进行勘察的几名刑警。

给稻见打电话的警官名为千叶，注意到她的到来后很有礼貌地招了招手，主动走过来解释了一下情况。

“下午三点十分的时候我们接到报警，称有一名男子从这座公寓上坠楼，当场死亡。”

警官给稻见展示了一张照片，后者认出这是一周前光顾过宠物商店的顾客，因为故意找茬而与他们起过冲突。

千叶点了点头，继续说道：“死者并不是公寓里的住户，所以毛利先生推断，这很可能是一起谋杀案。”

“原来如此。”稻见看了一眼被白线标注的尸体落点，她租住的房间确实就在正上方，“所以我也是嫌疑人之一。”

“没错——！”

没等千叶警官回话，另一个声音倒是从身后传了过来。稻见回过头，看见身穿深蓝色正装的名侦探走过来。

“按照我的推理，死者应该是到这座公寓来拜访什么人，但是过程中双方发生了争执，最后被对方一怒之下从阳台推了下去。”毛利小五郎抬手理了两下自己的领带，昂首挺胸，看起来非常自信地指向对面的年轻女孩，“所以，正好住在这里楼上，而且不久之前才和死者起过冲突的你，有非常大的嫌疑！”

气氛一下子变得有些尴尬。

稻见被毛利侦探气势汹汹的推理搞得发愣了一下，然后下意识地皱眉，有些不喜被直接指着鼻子的无礼举动。

千叶警官挠了挠头，正要开口解释，却是又有人先他一步。

“这是不可能的啊，毛利老师。稻见小姐今天要上班，应该一直都在店里才对。”

金发黑皮肤的青年也走了过来，直截了当地指出了毛利推理中的致命漏洞。

安室很清楚，稻见绝对不可能是这起谋杀案的凶手，因为案件发生时他就在自己邻居的房间里，几乎是他刚一撬开阳台门的锁走进客厅，还没来得及仔细观察室内的布置，就听楼下传来一声刺耳的尖叫。

他跑过去一看，发现是出了命案，那么房间位于尸体正上方的稻见肯定马上就会接到警方的联络，让她回来配合调查。于是安室只好匆忙往客厅电视柜上的隐蔽处安了一枚窃听器，然后又快速地从阳台原路返回。

被否决了推理的侦探不死心地去向警察确认，然后被千叶讪笑着告知了稻见完美的不在场证明。毛利小五郎前一秒胸有成竹的样子立刻消失不见，取而代之的则是一个不停念叨“我的名推理怎么可能出错”的奇怪大叔。

安室尴尬地试图给自己的老师挽尊：“毛利先生……其实还是很可靠的。”

稻见耸了耸肩，没有再去关注那边的事情，转而与更为熟悉的邻居攀谈了两句。

“安室先生也回来了？”

“嗯……我今天上午觉得有些胃痛，就被小梓小姐打发回来休息了。本来打算晚点好些了之后到宠物店去接你和哈罗的。”金发青年有些不好意思地挠了挠自己的脸颊，“不过案发的时候我正在卧室里睡觉，什么声音都没听见。”

倒是稻见听到他身体不适，蹙起眉，担忧地问了几句，说她家里有治疗胃病的药物，如果需要的话请尽管开口。安室倒也没有客气，点了点头，让稻见找个远离现场的地方等着，他先去和毛利先生他们解决一下案件。

稻见没什么意见。她遥遥看了一眼站在警察身边，面色有些不耐烦的另外两名嫌疑人，心下大概有数。

这时，总是跟在毛利侦探身边的那个小男孩跑了过来，拉了两下她的衣摆示意有话要说。

“……怎么了，小朋友？”稻见狐疑地微微蹲下，问道。

“大姐姐，之前那个人为什么会和你们店里的人吵架呀？”

男孩睁大眼睛看着她，口气和神情完全就是一个好奇心强烈的小孩，但稻见觉得，他问出口的问题对于当下的案件很是切中要害。

稻见过去亲历和目睹过的许多事都告诉她不可以小看孩子，不如说，在为达目的不择手段的地下世界，可爱的小孩和漂亮的女人远比浑身肌肉的男性更值得警惕，因为后者使用的往往是看得见的暴力，而前者则更为擅长看不见的攻击。

现在站在她面前的就是一个思维早熟、头脑聪明、观察敏锐的孩子。尽管稻见很容易就可以判断出他没有恶意，但还是慎重地斟酌了一下用词。

“因为他骚扰我们的店长。”稻见简单地将上周发生的事概括了一下，“那个男人明明不养宠物，却屡次到店里来，以买东西为由对店长动手动脚。”

“是这样啊……谢谢你，大姐姐！”

“不客气，小侦探。”

她送走了若有所思的小男孩，百无聊赖地拿出手机刷了一会儿推特，给关注的几个宠物博主点了一排赞。看着手机里可爱的萌宠图片，稻见这才想起哈罗还留在店里，正考虑着等下自己再回去一趟，店长倒是适时发了条信息过来，询问她事情解决得怎么样，还说方便的话，一会儿下班后可以顺路把狗狗给稻见送回来。

稻见自然是感激万分。她把公寓地址发给店长，并承诺有机会一定请她吃饭作为答谢。

两个人互发信息聊了几个来回，再将注意力转回案发现场的时候，事件已经完美地解决了。

“犯人是住在你楼上的那位女士，她受到死者的骚扰很久了，于是为了彻底做个了结，把他约到家里后从阳台推了下去。”

一起站在楼前等待店长将哈罗送来的时候，安室为稻见简单说明了一下真相。

“但一直在被骚扰的话，报警不就好了。”稻见听后却拧起了眉毛，双手插在卫衣口袋里，振振有词地批判道，“生活在法治社会的人，却没有这种简单的常识吗？”

安室似乎没有料到她会如此评价这起事件，微微露出了诧异的表情。须臾，他轻轻地呼出一口气，眸色深沉。

“嗯……是啊。”

哈罗很快被店长送了回来。两人一狗同行上楼，与往常不太一样的，今天他们谁都没有开口说话，只能听见白柴犬不时发出的“汪汪”叫声。直到两人在楼道里道别，各自进了家门，唯一说出口的一句话也只有安室的“明天不用麻烦稻见小姐照顾哈罗了”。

安室先生的身体还是不舒服吗？

稻见在玄关处换了鞋，开了灯，边打开冰箱确认晚餐的食材边担心着邻居的身体健康。她把生肉拿出来解冻，回到客厅里打开电视，随便播了一个台放任它自己在那里演节目，然后直接窝进沙发，捞过一个抱枕，津津有味地继续刷起了宠物博主动态。

隔壁房间里，公安卧底降谷零听着耳机里传来的综艺节目声，以此为背景音，时不时又有稻见的哈哈大笑或是几句自言自语。

“真可爱”、“好想摸摸耳朵”、“表情也太生动了”……诸如此类，毫无营养。

安室想起他们刚刚一起等哈罗的时候，邻居小姐就一直在旁边兴致勃勃地看推特上的萌宠图片，偶尔还会立起手机展示给他看，丝毫没有一点怪异的举动，完全就像个普通的年轻女孩，喜欢可爱又漂亮的事物。

一时间，他又想起了很多其他的事情，与稻见接触相处的点点滴滴。她养狗还养花，爱穿颜色鲜艳的衣服，家中布置也是温馨的风格。她总是面带笑容，待人友善，会对邻居和朋友表达关心。今天在得知安室身体不舒服的时候，她眼睛里的担忧实在不像作假。

但如果这一切都是在演戏……降谷试图以自己为参考，他扪心自问：“安室透”难道不也是个温和有礼、待人友好的男人吗？若说受人欢迎、让人产生好感，“安室透”不也都做到了吗？

何况是那个“飓风”，那个多年以来都天衣无缝的都市传说。

降谷靠上椅背，仰起头，有些疲惫地捏了捏眉心。耳边的综艺节目里响起阵阵笑声，然后他年轻的女邻居也跟着一起笑了起来，但降谷却耷拉着嘴角，神色冷漠，却又显得有点茫然。

他开始在脑海中梳理稻见加贺里身上的疑点：

来自乡下，没有变卖过房产也没有继承过大笔财富，却在东京租住了一间高级公寓，用着高档品牌的化妆品，房间里的家具看起来也价值不菲。

在日本长大，从没出过国，来东京前甚至没怎么去过大城市，却在咖啡厅点单的时候下意识用“咖啡”一词来指代意式浓缩。这明显是欧洲人的习惯，或者至少代表着对咖啡文化非常了解。

坚冢圭的事件中，她能直接肯定地判断出那是枪声，说出口的时候没有一点犹豫和迟疑，而且在根本不了解案情的情况下，对犯人身上的危险有着过分敏锐的直觉。

然而，即便如此，上述这些全都是推测。因为他没能找到任何切实的证据能够表明稻见、“飓风”和托卡伊就是同一个人。稻见的身份也许确实有问题，但不见得真的是个精心伪装的骗子。他的推测……也许是错的。

脑子里突然冒出来这样一个想法，降谷不由地用指节按上太阳穴，试图让自己赶紧清醒清醒，不可以如此优柔寡断。

紧接着，下一秒，耳机里的声音戛然而止。

仿佛被兜头浇了一盆冷水，他立刻就清醒了。

现在又多了一个疑点：轻易地发现了被安装在家中的窃听器。

降谷苦笑着摘下耳机，忽然感觉手机震动了一下，屏幕上显示收到了一条新的消息。

安室先生，胃痛好些了吗？

*

稻见放下手机，倚在半开的阳台门上，一只手上捏着一枚小巧的硬片，另一只手中虚握住门把手，指尖有一下没一下地摩挲着门锁的位置。而她的目光则落在摆在右前方地上的几盆盆栽上，过了几秒，视线再继续往右移，盯住了邻居家阳台栏杆上的一道好像被什么东西擦过的痕迹。

窃听器。

被撬过的锁。

被移动过的盆栽。

从隔壁翻越的痕迹。

结论不言而喻。

稻见回到客厅，关紧阳台门，拉好窗帘，关上电视，关上灯，再度把自己抛进柔软的沙发里。

黑暗中，她神情复杂地望向电视柜的方向，敞开的抽屉里被翻找得乱糟糟的药箱。

她拿起茶几上的翻盖手机，点开一封未读信息，面无表情地读完内容，按动手指，回复两个字：收到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回收了一些伏笔  
> 柯学世界里，掀马甲的努力总会被突如其来的案件打断


	5. 侦探的品格

托卡伊出手了。

依旧是贝尔摩德带来的最新消息，但即便没有她，这件事在组织内部也已经传得沸沸扬扬了。

不到半年前，托卡伊突然地加入组织，并且几乎是史无前例地直接拥有了代号。不少还在为此兢兢业业的底层成员都有些愤愤不平，但随后，当“托卡伊就是那个‘飓风’”的传闻在这些人之间传开，不满的声音便理所应当地消失了。

有人感到恐惧，也有人感到兴奋。对绝大部分人来说，这是他们距离那个威名远扬的都市传说最近的一次。

回到正题。

幸运地成为“托卡伊”第一个猎物的人名叫武川大和，东京武川株式会社的社长，主要经营烟酒生意，并在暗中帮助组织进行洗钱。武川本人自然也是一名底层成员。

大约半个月前，武川出于某些原因，打算与组织断绝关系。他私自留存了犯罪证据，以此为威胁要求组织出钱资助他逃往国外，并承诺日后不会再对他发起追杀。家大业大的黑衣组织自然不会妥协于这种低级的勒索。武川终于意识到了自己的不自量力，飞快地收拾包袱逃去了郊区的一处房产躲了起来。

于是，组织查出武川藏身地点的当晚，稻见收到了琴酒的联络。

要求只有两个：把人解决掉，把证据销毁掉。

“那个男人花重金请了二十个保镖，把那栋房子围得密不透风。可完全没用，都被杀光了，一个不剩。听去接应的伏特加说，托卡伊还是毫发无伤，衣服都没怎么乱。”

贝尔摩德说着说着竟然笑了起来，仿佛在谈论的不是二十几个人的生死，而是无关紧要的娱乐八卦。

驾驶座上的金发男人倒是更加关心任务结果。

“那他留存的证据呢？”

“连房子一起炸了。”

“哈哈，那太遗憾了——”听到这里，波本也跟着一起笑了两声，下一秒又想起别的什么，重新绷紧了神色，“不过这个托卡伊还真是可怕啊。幸好是同伴。”

“同伴？你何时变得天真了，波本。”贝尔摩德嗤笑了一声，随手撩了两下头发，“奉劝你不要想得想得还太简单了，至少我可不觉得那个人会乖乖地做我们的‘同伴’。”

波本有些意外地往旁边瞥去一眼，顿了一下，然后带有些安抚意味地挑了挑眉：

“也别这么说，我们可是付了报酬的。据我所知，‘飓风’在佣兵市场的信誉还是不错的。”

“啊……希望如此。”

同一时间，暗杀事件的直接执行者正淡定地待在自家公寓，对组织里铺天盖地的讨论一无所知。

稻见盘腿坐在地毯上，面前是打开的笔记本电脑，亮起的屏幕上显示出一张表格文件。这是稻见在执行暗杀武川的任务时顺手从电脑里拷贝走的一份财务报表，事无巨细地记录了武川株式会社的资金动向，其中很容易看出几笔不对劲的账目，无疑就是会社暗中为犯罪组织洗钱的铁证。

她从旁边的茶几上拿起杯子，边小口喝着牛奶，边操纵鼠标下滑，一目十行地将表格内容从头到尾看了一遍。

“很详细的记录嘛……难怪组织这么着急地要解决掉。”

她关掉文件，拔出U盘，放下电脑，靠上背后的沙发活动了一下双腿，思考着要如何处理这些到手的罪证。稻见没有兴趣也没有精力再去亲自深入追查武川大和的这一条线索了，这些东西留在手里有些浪费，最好的办法就是交给官方处理。

电视上正在播出午间新闻，稻见听了一耳朵，正赶上主持人在连线现场记者，传回关于武川大和案的最新进展。U盘在她手上被抛起来又落下，最后“啪嗒”一声被拍在了茶几上。

决定了，就给公安送一份礼物吧。

*

武川大和的遇害直接牵扯到一个庞大的犯罪组织，案件一出来就直接交由了公安部进行搜查取证。降谷接到下属的电话，马不停蹄地赶到了警察厅，刚一下车，就看见等候在大门口的风见。

“久等了。怎么样？”

“现场的搜查已经完成了，但是对方非常谨慎，而且还发生了大规模的爆炸，没有发现什么有用的线索。”

“那么那些基本的线索呢？”

“啊……是。死者共二十一人，包括武川会社的社长武川大和及二十名保镖，全部死于枪杀，致命伤均位于头部，手法相当专业。详细的鉴识报告等下会交给您。不过现场没有留下弹壳，尸体也严重毁坏，目前只能大体判断是9毫米口径的手枪弹。”

风见跟上降谷急速的步伐，翻开随身携带的记录本概述了案件的情况。

“武川手上的东西呢？”

“他随身携带的手机、笔记本电脑、以及房间中的台式机都被炸毁了，现在已经交给科搜研那边去尝试恢复数据，但是希望不大。”

风见结束了简短的报告，合上记录本，但似乎仍然有话要说。

“不过……今天早晨，有一个自称是‘目击者’的男人前来报案，说是手上掌握了关于武川一案的重要线索。”他在上司的眼神示意下继续讲道，“那个人带来了一个U盘，里面是关于武川会社的详细财务记录。如果属实，确实是非常珍贵的证据。”

从进门到上电梯，降谷可以说是始终冷静又专注地倾听下属的汇报。但在听到这里的时候，他的脸上总算浮现出了肉眼可见的情绪波动。

他皱起眉：“……人现在在哪儿？”

“带去审讯室了。”

“那我们现在就过去吧。”金发男人抬手，果断地又按下了另外一个楼层的按钮，“我有些话……要亲自问一问那位证人。”

“所以——我已经都说过了！我什么也不知道啊！”

干净整洁的审讯室内，坐在小桌另一侧被限制了行动的中年男性情绪激动地大吼起来。

据他供述，自己只是在网络上看到了一则兼职招聘广告，对方要求他到米花车站的10号储物柜取出一个包裹，然后以“武川案目击者”的身份将其交给公安警察，承诺任务完成后给予他不菲的报酬。

莫名其妙冒出来的“证人”自然对是谁发布了任务这一点毫无头绪，他们全程都通过网络进行联络，而且真正意义上的对话也只有他接受任务、对方告知具体行动内容时的那么一次。作为定金的两万日元已经打入了任务接受者的账号，另外一半酬金则会在委托人从某种渠道确认东西到了公安手里之后再进行支付。

“连个靠谱的联系方式都不留，你倒是也不怕对方赖账。”

降谷随口说着，坐在对面交叠起双腿，不紧不慢地翻看手中的报告书，其中自然也包括了对于“证人”手机记录的搜查结果，证明了他确实没有在这件事上说谎。

审讯室的门被人从内打开，降谷单手理了理领带，把另一只手上拿着的文件夹递给等在外面的下属，让他去调查一下给里面这个人打钱的银行账户。

“不过很可能还是什么都查不出来。”他接着又补充了一句，这番开始之前就毫无自信的发言成功地让风见一下子噎住了。他慎重地打量了几眼上司的神情，却难以在那张冷静如常的娃娃脸上窥见什么端倪。

但无论如何，风见先接过文件夹，点点头应了一声“是”。

降谷还身负卧底任务，不能在警察厅这种地方久留。简单交代好后续处理方案，他看了一眼时间，发现已经过了正午，他要赶紧去波洛咖啡厅上班了。

趁着等电梯的时间，风见又皱起眉，与上司最后交换了几句关于案情的看法。

“这个‘目击者’的出现……难道是武川预料到了这样的结果，就事先做了第二手准备？”

“武川他愚蠢到敢单枪匹马地去勒索一个犯罪组织，发现事情不妙也只会找个地方躲起来。这样的人，我不认为会有那种头脑和判断力。”

“那究竟是谁……？”

“也许……”

耳边传来“叮”的一声，电梯到了。

风见没有听清对方最后自言自语一般的话语，急忙询问后却得来了“没什么”的答复。降谷走进电梯，手指按住开门的按钮，让电梯门暂时保持打开的状态。

“总之，顺着那个U盘里的东西往下查一查吧，说不定能把组织的一条尾巴给揪出来。”

“这很可能是个陷阱，降谷先生！”

“但那的确是珍贵的证据啊，你也这么说过吧？”与满脸紧张的风见不同，降谷说到这里，不知道在想着什么，竟然抬起眉梢露出了一个半分愉悦半分安抚的微笑，“不用太担心，还有……隐蔽一点，各个方面都是。”

电梯门合拢了。

*

稻见发现，她的邻居最近一直在躲着自己。

哈罗已经很多天没有出现在稻见打工的宠物店了，它的主人也许久不曾光顾。店长也注意到了这点，但她倒是不怎么在意，也许在她看来，作为侦探的老顾客会因为一些委托和任务突然失去踪影一段时间，这完全是可以理解的，更何况，安室此人确实拥有类似的前科。

但稻见却清楚其中更深的缘由。

她打开手机，找到备注为“安室透”的联系人，往上翻看着两人的信息往来记录：最开始是礼貌的日常问候，然后是关于养宠物的心得交流，接着又出现了一些更加熟络甚至亲近的对话，譬如稻见发消息请求帮忙在咖啡厅占座，又或是安室询问下班后用不用去宠物店顺路接她回家。

而最后一条信息，停留在了那一句“安室先生，胃痛好些了吗？”上面。

稻见在心里叹了口气，尔后突然站起身来，把正在整理货架的店长吓了一跳。

“抱歉，店长，我突然有些急事，今天的工资就不用发给我了。”

“加贺里小姐？哎……等等，加贺里小姐？！”

没等一头雾水的店长反应过来，年轻的女店员已经解下围裙，回更衣室拿上外套，拎着包推门离开。

店长没能说完的话语和的店门上传来的铃声都被远远甩在背后。

还没到高中生放学的时间，波洛咖啡厅的生意相对清闲，只有两三个上班族模样的年轻人在安静地敲着笔记本电脑。

稻见进门的声音让正在制作咖啡的榎本下意识抬头，“欢迎光临”的话说了一半，就面露惊喜地与不久前相识的女孩子打了个招呼：

“加贺里小姐！好久不见啊。”

刚刚搬着一箱货物从咖啡厅后门走进来的另一名店员正巧听见同事的这一句话，还没来得及放下手里的纸箱，就隔着吧台与自己的邻居对上了视线。

安室在极为熟悉的笑容下微微一愣，眼睁睁看着稻见朝自己迈步走过来，目标明确的样子又让榎本露出了然的神情，抬手遮了一下上扬的嘴角。

“喔——是来找安室先生的吗？”

榎本眨着眼睛，揶揄的目光在两人之间不断摇摆。安室俯身放下箱子，借此动作避开了眼神交汇。他刚想开口，就听稻见抢先说道：“是的！抱歉打扰了，只是有些话想要和安室先生说。”

安室直起身，看见邻居小姐正双肘撑在吧台上，托着下巴面带笑意地盯着他看。

“……好吧，稻见小姐想说什么？”

一秒的沉默过后，安室暂时地妥协了。而稻见一听这话，立刻露出了胜利者一样骄傲的神情，像是赢得猜拳从而成功逃避值日工作的小学生。

年轻女孩伸手在挎包里翻找出一张花花绿绿的宣传海报，上面写着杯户町一家新开业的西餐厅的名字，还说凭此海报就餐可享受八折优惠。

“那么，虽然有些唐突……我想邀请您今日同我共进晚餐。”稻见罕见地用上了敬语，甚至不自觉地带出了比平常更加明显的北部口音，似乎在为自己脱口而出的邀约感到紧张。

安室有些意外地发出一个短促的疑问词。

他确实判断稻见不会在这样的场合下讲出什么太过直截了当的话来，却也是真的没有料到迎接自己的是一次晚餐邀请。他拿起那张海报看了一眼，然后发现那的的确确只是一张普通的海报，上面所写的这家餐厅也只是一家普通的餐厅——刚刚普通地开了业，正在普通地进行大酬宾活动。

不是什么黑帮混混经常出没的居酒屋，更不会是黑衣组织的接头地点，如果是，波本可不会不知道。

于是安室想了想，觉得自己今天晚上没有要紧的工作要处理，便欣然接受了邀请。

“好的，那是我的荣幸。”他看了一眼表，距离下班时间还有一个多小时，便自然地开口问道，“稻见小姐要先坐一会儿吗？等我下班后一起过去。”

“啊，不了，我还有事，等下直接在那边见吧。工作请加油，安室先生。”

“这样……那么晚点见。”

稻见风风火火地来，又风风火火地离开了。

榎本挥手送别了女孩，有些遗憾地念叨着“也不坐下喝一杯咖啡再走”。她一转眼珠，慢悠悠地挪到同事旁边，弯起胳膊拿手肘轻轻撞了一下对方。

“安室先生——！”榎本的口气仍然充满调侃，又显得有些恨铁不成钢，“让女孩子主动会显得很差劲哦！”

“啊哈……是这样吗。”

只见安室那张无限减龄的娃娃脸上露出了一个颇为无辜的表情。

*

杯户町新开业的西餐厅吸引了许多前来约会的情侣和年轻夫妻。稻见与安室虽说不是这两种关系，但一男一女的搭配倒也并不显得稀奇。

点好了餐，稻见将菜单递给服务生。她正要抬手去拿桌上的餐巾，就听坐在对面的安室起了个话头，状似不经意地感叹道：“稻见小姐很喜欢喝浓缩咖啡啊。”

稻见的动作稍一停顿，但紧接着又连贯起来。她拿起餐巾，从中对折，然后摊放到腿上。

“安室先生真是一位非常优秀的侦探。”

稻见猝不及防地夸奖了一句，言辞恳切，听起来完全没有任何虚情假意的成分。

“那么请允许我冒昧地给出一些猜测。除了‘咖啡’，也许还有其它地方露出了破绽。”稻见伸出一只手指点在自己的下巴上，微微蹙眉思考了两秒，继而接着说了下去，“我的口红和公寓，以及我们不幸碰上的那几次案件……是这些吗？”

完美，全中。

无论对面的这个人是不是传说中的“飓风”、组织的托卡伊，安室现在至少已经确信，稻见加贺里不会是什么等闲之辈。他举起杯子喝了一口水，没有肯定也没有否认，从容不迫地打算听听对方还想说些什么。

但非常出乎安室的意料，他等到的是对方递过来的一枚小巧的窃听器，正是他先前潜入隔壁时安在电视柜上的那一枚。

“这个是安室先生的吧。很抱歉之前擅自弄坏了，我已经修好了。现在物归原主。”

稻见的表情没有什么变化，不仅看不出被监听的愤怒或不满，连一句质问都没有，甚至还保持着那种真诚又无害的露齿笑，仿佛非常自然地接受了邻居的行为与结果。这种过分坦荡的摊牌行为一时间让准备好面对兴师问罪、甚至面对腥风血雨的安室都有些懵了。

他发誓，无论是在公安还是在黑衣组织，无论是作为降谷零、安室透还是波本，他都是第一次见到会当面把窃听器物归原主，甚至附赠修理服务的人。

如果是伪装、如果是演戏，这、这用力过猛了吧？！

既然对方打算摊牌，那么这个时候再装傻隐瞒已经没什么必要了。安室伸手拿起那枚窃听器，捏到眼前端详了一番后收进了口袋里。

虽然看上去没有被动什么手脚，但谨慎起见，他还是决定等下就销毁扔掉。

“那还真是要谢谢稻见小姐……”

为了这种事情道谢实在显得非常奇怪，但安室很给面子地露出一个营业式微笑，假装自己收回的不是监听设备，而只是一个坏掉的普通小家电。

大概看出了邻居的顾虑和不买账，稻见叹了口气，终于收敛了表情，抿起嘴唇，但眼中的诚恳倒是一点不减。

“安室先生，优秀的侦探需要过人的观察力，以及时刻对身边的一切怀有好奇。我非常理解这一点。”

她微微低垂下眼帘，几缕披散的黑发滑落下肩头。

“但是，下一次请不要再做这样的事了。”她指的显然是潜入自己家中安装窃听器一事，“我不知道您想要了解到什么地步，不过……尽管这样说很失礼，不过如果我真的怀有恶意，今晚就绝对不可能和您一起坐在这里吃饭了。”

完全出人意料的发言。

从稻见今晚全程的表现和言论中，安室几乎是难以置信地得出一个惊人的结论。

对面这位身份不一般的邻居小姐似乎始终认为他只是个普通的私家侦探，安装窃听器的行为是出于侦探本能的好奇心。而现在，她也正以一个普通邻居的身份，提醒他不可过度好奇，否则很可能引火上身、招致灾难。

思索间，安室又突然意识到，稻见此刻的神情与上次在公寓遇到坠楼事件时很像，那时她也是用这种有些严肃、有些沉重、又带着一点悲伤的模样批评凶手不懂得尊重法律。

就像……就像……

就像饱受饥饿之苦的穷孩子在教训有钱人要珍惜粮食。

“如果确实有想要知道的事，就请直接来问我吧。”稻见拿手帕擦掉嘴角的酱汁，继续讲着敬语，“只要是可以对您说的，我一定不会隐瞒。”

安室听到声音，抬起头的时候，看见邻居已经收回了环绕周身的沉重感，嘴角抿出一个柔软的弧度，看过来的双眼里也重新染上了熟悉的明亮光芒，仿佛他刚刚见识到的另一面只是一个短暂的错觉。

他轻轻地放下餐具，也勾唇一笑，恰到好处地缓和了今晚，或者说是最近很多天都萦绕在邻居两人之间的紧绷气氛。

“看起来我倒是收获了一个不得了的承诺。”安室从果盘里拣了一颗深紫色的葡萄，捏在手里一下一下地摩挲起来，“比如，我现在就想要问问……稻见小姐，你会喝酒吗？”

稻见一愣，下意识地看了一眼手边已经见底的咖啡杯，片晌后摇了摇头。

“不，我不饮酒。”她停顿一下，又更正道，“我平常不会饮酒。”

“是吗……这样很好。”

安室灰紫色的眸子里闪过一道意味不明的光。

“这样就好了，稻见小姐。酒这种东西……还是不要接触太多为好。”

餐厅里的钢琴师正在演奏柴可夫斯基的六月船歌，金发男人低沉而富有磁性的嗓音融进了舒缓的音乐，竟是也一同变得温柔了起来。

稻见忽然想起，点餐的时候服务生问他们需要什么酒水，安室当时翻看着菜单，随意地说，他倒是想喝点酒，但等会儿还要开车，今天就算了吧。

“……安室先生也是，酒要少喝。”她悄悄地掩去眼中一瞬间的不自然，如常地将关心的话抛了回去。

但安室并没有打算继续这个话题。只见金发男人收起了所有的动作，正襟危坐，目光专注地注视着对面的女邻居，认真的样子仿佛即将面对某个关键的人生抉择。

“其实，我今天也有些话想要对你说，稻见小姐。”

“啊……是？”稻见不解于事情的发展，但也很配合地礼貌回望，表示洗耳恭听。

“事实上，我对稻见小姐的事……很在意。如果不介意的话，可以给我一个机会，让我能更加接近你、更加了解你吗？”

也许是因为贝尔摩德对托卡伊那番不信任的发言，也许是因为上午从风见那里得到的消息，更也许是因为今晚与当事人的直接对话——作为卧底的降谷零敏锐地从中察觉到了一丝微妙的可能性，并当机立断地下定决心，哪怕风险惊人，也要尝试着抓住这个机会。

只要成了，就是血赚。

稻见加贺里。

他把这个名字在心中默念了几遍。

不管你到底是什么人，不管你到底有什么目的——希望你不要是敌人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出人意料地每章都写长了，虽然这才05但竟然已经3w了……  
> 差不多也该上掉马圣地（x）铃木列车了，但我不会让他们在列车上掉马的  
> 【主人公现状】  
> 稻见：  
> 遵纪守法好公民，毁坏他人财物一定要修好了还给人家。  
> ——没想到后来又被对方自己扔了。  
> 安室：  
> 怀疑对象实在太过坦坦荡荡，反而有些招架不住。  
> ——不管怎样先勾引（x）拉拢了再说。


	6. 目击者是小学生

“真的吗——？！！！”

一声响亮的惊叹从波洛咖啡厅里传出。年轻的女店员瞪大了眼睛，差一点就摔碎了手中的玻璃杯。而正在座位上的三个高中生女孩子也同样是一脸震惊。

“安室先生真的那么说了？！”

“这是告白吧？一定是告白吧！”

在榎本梓的惊叫声之后，毛利兰和铃木园子也一前一后地追问起来，前倾身体盯着对面的黑发女性，目光如炬。

处于话题中心的稻见感到有些无措。

今天是周末，她睡了个懒觉，吃过午饭后便去米花百货大楼采购一些换季衣物，回程的时候只是路过了波洛咖啡厅，正巧碰见了榎本，架不住她的邀请进来吃了份甜点。

彼时毛利侦探的女儿小兰正在店里与同学聊天用餐，几个女生便趁此机会互相认识了一下。一向最为活跃的铃木园子得知稻见是安室先生的邻居，而且似乎交情匪浅的时候，果断地转了转眼睛，旁敲侧击的八卦了起来。

更加不巧的是，榎本兴致勃勃地加入了讨论，并将那日稻见闯进咖啡厅邀请安室先生共进晚餐的情形添油加醋地描绘了一番，不出所料地引来了大家的好奇，就连看起来最文静的小兰都好奇地追问起那天晚上有没有发生什么。

稻见摆弄着手里的小勺子，慢吞吞地把当晚两人的对话内容复述了一遍，自然是隐去了一些不适合讲给外人听的内容。

等她有些磕磕巴巴地把话说完，就措手不及地对上了几个听众震惊的眼神。

幸好安室今天不在店里，也幸好这时还没到用餐高峰，整个店里也就只坐了她们这一桌的顾客。

“干得不错啊，安室先生！那天加贺里小姐走后，我就教训过他，不可以让女孩子太主动，看来是有听进去！”

榎本摸了摸下巴，觉得自己十分有先见之明，心满意足地夸奖着并不在场的另一名当事人。

而另一名女生世良真纯就显得冷静得多了。她从刚刚开始就一直没有发表过意见，听榎本这么说，才将视线转向一旁的稻见，若有所思道：

“那么然后呢？加贺里小姐是怎么回答的？”

关键问题一出，所有人都不禁将视线移到稻见身上，屏住呼吸，无比紧张地等待她的开口。

“嗯？你问我啊……”

只见女主人公放下勺子，抬起脸来微微一笑。

——“我拒绝了。”

*

稻见确实拒绝了，至少她认为自己的回答是拒绝的意思。

那天他们吃完晚餐，天已经完全黑了下来。安室突如其来的表明心迹显然令稻见十分诧异，她一时间不知作何反应，只得埋头吃饭，一言未发。对方兴许也从她的表现中看出了尴尬和为难，在晚餐的后半程，以及后来驱车回家的路上，都始终体贴地迁就了她的沉默，为邻居留出了合适的思考时间。

如安室所愿，稻见坐在白色马自达跑车的副驾驶座位上，望着窗外后退的夜间街景想了很多事。

自己的邻居是个什么样的人？安室透是个什么样的人？稻见从这个简单又复杂的问题开始思考，然后不出意外地发现，她愿意将许多褒义的、正面的形容词用在对方身上。

稻见无声地叹了口气。

她无法否认自己对邻居所抱有的好感，甚至于，她之所以会主动破冰，邀请安室一起吃饭，也是怀着一种不想就此与对方疏远的期望。过去总是独来独往的经历让现在的稻见很想要珍惜难得的朋友，似乎这样就能证明她能够融入了这边这个光明的世界。

但与此同时，她也很清楚，自己的身上有许多秘密，很可能永远也无法对旁人和盘托出。这样的稻见加贺里，无疑并不适合去开始一段更加亲密的关系，或者说……并没有资格去要求他人真心的回报。

“安室先生不仅是个优秀的侦探，也是个优秀的男人。”

两人一起迈进电梯的时候，稻见突兀地打破了沉默。安室听到声音看了过去，仿佛已经料到邻居这句听起来没头没尾的话下一句会是什么。

他抢在稻见之前接话：“我并不是在要求你必须立刻给出什么回答，加贺里小姐。事实上，我只是在向你请求一个机会，不必太过为难，让你感到困扰可不是我的本意。”

不动声色改变的称呼让稻见微微一怔，好像存在于心中的某根弦被轻巧地拨动了一下，于是心脏的跳动也不受控制地有了一刹那的加速。她稍稍抬头，对上淡金色碎发底下的灰紫色眼睛，周围似乎镀着一层与电梯间灯光一样的暖色。稻见的嘴唇一抖，飞快地避开了对视。

“……不，并不困扰，我现在就可以回答你。”

稻见握紧了挎包的带子，握得指节发白，努力让自己直视前方，看着电梯门向两边打开。

“安室先生值得最优秀的人，没有必要在我这样……古怪的女孩身上浪费时间。”

她尽可能平静地说完，尔后深吸了一口气，待电梯门的缝隙足够让自己通过，便鱼一样敏捷地钻了出去，头也不回地跑掉了。

*

听完了稻见叙述的回忆，这下就连世良也面露惊讶，轮廓优美的眼睛微微睁大，显得比平常要更加锋利了一些。

“加贺里小姐这么说了？为什么啊？！”园子好像被稻见的话打击到了，痛心疾首地质问道。

小兰的反应则温和得多，却也带着显而易见的不赞同：

“是啊，加贺里小姐怎么会是什么‘古怪的女孩’……要对自己有些自信才行啊！”

稻见保持着微笑，听着对面几个比自己小了好几岁的高中女生在你一言我一语地说教，不时礼貌又认真地“嗯”上一声，可看样子就是一句话也没有听进去。

“谢谢你们。不过其实是我这里有一些事……”

她舀起一勺蛋糕，话刚说了一半，就感到挎包里的手机正在震动，于是不得不抱歉地看了几人一眼，拿起包走到了店门口接起电话。

“……是我。有什么事？”

来电的是用来与黑衣组织联络的翻盖手机。稻见警觉地往四周看了一圈，没有任何人注意到自己，却仍是稍稍压低了声音，直入正题，希望能高效结束这一次的通话。

“组织的叛徒雪莉会搭乘三天后的铃木特快列车。”

是琴酒的声音，他似乎正在路上，手机里还能听见车辆行驶的背景音。

“贝尔摩德和波本已经布置好了狩猎她的计划，那趟列车将会成为雪莉的葬身之处。”

“哦……那你给我打电话做什么？”稻见皱了皱眉，对琴酒迟迟不把任务目标直接说明白的行为感到有些不耐烦。

她记得曾在电视上看到过关于铃木特快列车的宣传，据说是一次推理爱好者集会，每年一趟，经常一票难求。

会有在逃的犯罪组织叛徒敢乘坐社会关注度这么高的列车吗？

“少说废话，琴酒。如果是要我解决这个雪莉，直接将名字和照片发来就行了。”

“波本他们会乘上列车，在那里杀了她。你去协助，托卡伊。”

这个任务分配倒是出人意料。

“有点新鲜。你要我怎么协助？”

“找个能看见他们的地方盯着，我要你亲眼确认雪莉的死亡。”

那不就是根本什么都不需要她做，只要全程划水就可以了吗？

虽说对参与追杀叛徒毫无兴趣，但挂断电话时的稻见仍然觉得非常不爽，毕竟依照琴酒所做的安排，她这一次似乎完全就是被使唤过去充当工具人了。对方还以“让托卡伊亲自出手动静太大”为理由打发了她的不满，但在车站里装满炸弹这种简单粗暴的计划难道就动静很小吗？

夏目之前说什么来着？说这个组织行事隐蔽？

稻见对此有些不同意见。

她将手机放回包里，转过身正要推开店门的时候，突然敏锐地侧了一下身，避开了从身后袭来的一次冲撞。

一个六七岁的小男孩快速地奔跑过来，来不及停下脚步，在稻见躲开之后一下子失去重心，踉跄着就要摔倒，年轻女性便眼疾手快地一把抓住了他的胳膊。

“要小心看路啊，小朋友。”

“对不起……”男孩很是不好意思地挠了挠头，看清了扶住自己的人后又扯了扯她的衣袖，惊喜地叫道，”是上次在那个公寓遇见的大姐姐！”

稻见微抬眉稍，这才发现差点撞上自己的是公寓坠楼事件中遇到的小侦探。她友好地笑了笑，那边听见声音的小兰走过来，给稻见介绍了目前寄住在毛利家的江户川柯南，当然也不忘教训了两句小男孩的冒失。

“原来稻见姐姐和安室哥哥是熟人啊。”

“我们是邻居。”

“而且是准情侣！”园子在旁边起哄，成功收获了稻见无奈的一瞪眼。

早熟的小侦探似乎对大人们的情感纠葛有些好奇，一边晃着腿坐在座位上喝冰咖啡，一边时不时往稻见这里瞥过来一眼。

充满了侦探的好奇心。

*

作为铃木财团每年一次的大项目，特快列车的车票只能通过预约和邀请两种方式获得。现在距离出发只有三天，预约通道早就已经关闭，只剩下拍卖网站上出售的高价票。稻见不想在这种事上浪费金钱，横竖琴酒只要求她目击一个结果，除了亲自搭乘列车，自然还有其它办法可供选择。

大概是为了保持神秘感，铃木特快列车的行车路线和目的地都并未向大众公开。但既然是列车，要上路行驶就势必要提前创造行驶的条件，有心人只要对当天的列车时刻表和铁路使用安排稍加调查和分析，就能轻易得出想要的结论。

稻见打开地图，用手指划出了一条路线，最后指尖在沿途的几处点了点，撑着下巴思考了一阵。

她不清楚那个波本和贝尔摩德具体有什么计划，但如果是她……列车上的封闭环境意味着目标无从逃脱，但对于执行者而言也有着不小的风险。若是想要最大限度地降低意外可能带来的影响，最为稳妥的手段就是想办法将目标与其它乘客分隔开来，在确保无人干扰的前提下精确抹杀。

那么，要她在一旁观察的话……

“这里。”

她在地图上的某处做了个标记。

这时，门铃突然响了起来。稻见下意识地皱了一下眉，伸手合上笔记本电脑塞进沙发的坐垫底下。

门外是端着一盘苹果派的金发邻居。

从猫眼中确认了这一点后，稻见稍稍放松下来，打开了门。

“晚上好，加贺里小姐。”

“……晚上好，安室先生。”

需要一提的是，尽管那天晚上稻见毫不留情地向邻居表达了拒绝，却丝毫没有浇灭对方追求的热情。

首先是不断产生的“偶遇”。

稻见与安室互为邻居，工作地点也离得不远，如果安室没有突然的侦探委托，那么两人就连日常作息都相差无几。在这种情况下，只要安室稍稍留心，就能制造出大把的机会来与邻居面对面相处。

他又恢复了将哈罗交给稻见照顾的习惯，并且开始在工作日的时候，借着咖啡厅的名义给宠物店里送去美味的便当，每次还都会附上写着问候的便签。店长女士也沾了光，成功加入了安室的阵营，一边往嘴里塞食物，一边不停为咖啡厅服务生说好话，就差直截了当地数落稻见“眼瞎”，竟然连这种完美帅哥的表白都能拒绝。

安室不忙的时候，稻见就会看见停在店门口的白色马自达跑车，金发的邻居倚在车门边等她下班后一起回家。

起初，稻见是刻意躲避过对方这种追求行为的——当然，事实上，稻见也不懂这是否算得上是“追求”，也许只能称作“示好”。

但很快，她发现自己躲避的行为在以一种循序渐进的速度慢慢消失。安室非常懂得如何攻陷一个人的防线。他像是老练的猎手，布下一个又一个看似无关紧要的小小圈套，引诱猎物一步一步地放下戒心，用一次又一次小的妥协积累为大的松懈。

真是高超的手段。

稻见不得不如此感叹。然而，纵使她确实见多识广，自信能够看穿所有的套路，却在每一次打开便当，把还温热的三明治放进嘴里的时候，都在心中升起希望，让她愿意相信邻居的真情实意。

毫无疑问，无论是追求还是示好，安室的目的已经达到了。

安室的狗实在是太可爱了。

安室做的饭实在是太好吃了。

安室的车实在是太酷了。

安室本人，也实在是长得太好看了。

稻见在心里大骂了好几遍自己的不争气，结果一看见端着苹果派的男人那张充满笑容的童颜，鬼使神差地开口：

“安室先生……要不要进屋坐一会儿？这么大的苹果派，我一个人恐怕吃不完。”

说出去的话泼出去的水。

尽管稻见下一秒就后悔得不行，却也只能无可奈何地看着对方愣了一下，然后脸上的笑容又扩大几分。

“那就打扰了——！”

只是喝杯茶吃点东西而已，没关系的，房间里不能被看见的东西都有好好地藏起来。

稻见这么安慰着自己，侧过身子让安室进了屋。

稻见家中的布置并不复杂，以白色和木制家具的浅棕色为主，显得干净又清新，与上次安室从阳台闯入时看到的布局完全一致。

家中没有男士拖鞋，不过客厅的木地板看起来干净整洁，茶几下还铺了一层洁白的地毯，安室得了允许，便直接脱了鞋踩上去。

他将手中的苹果派放到餐桌上，拉开椅子坐下，看着稻见去厨房取餐具，不动声色地环顾起四周。

厨房和客厅之外还有两个房间，全都关着门，看不到里面的样子。安室猜测其中一间是稻见的卧室，另一间可能是客房，但也可能只是个存放杂物的储物室。

客厅的面积很大，家具不多，便更加显得宽敞明亮。有两张双人沙发、一台电视和一个茶几，从沙发上凹陷的痕迹来看，稻见应该很喜欢坐在上面。

他忽然注意到了房间一角的花盆和旁边的网球包。

“加贺里小姐还打网球的吗？”

“啊……是的，偶尔会打。”

“那真是太好了。下次请务必和我比赛一场吧。”

“嗯？好啊，不过我的技术并不好。”

稻见往桌上摆着餐具，安室便自觉接过刀，开始帮忙切苹果派。

“要喝点什么吗？我刚刚在做果汁。”稻见指了指餐桌边上放着的榨汁机，得到安室的点头后拿过了一个新杯子，“抱歉，我这里没有什么可以招待你的东西——橙汁可以吗？我加了一点苹果，这样喝起来不会太酸。”

“当然，我很喜欢。”

安室伸手接过杯子，突然前倾身体，猝不及防地拉近了两人的距离。

靠拢过来男性气息让稻见条件反射想要后退，却被握住手腕拉了回去。

“别动。”

有些微哑的嗓音近距离响起，属于另一个人的呼吸轻轻打在她裸露的锁骨上，让稻见的耳尖都有些发红。

她迟疑一下，顺从地没有动。接着，只见安室轻轻抬起她的左臂，打开被卷起的袖口，从中摸出一个做工精巧的窃听器。

稻见的脸色突然一变。而安室倒是饶有兴趣地将窃听器举到两人眼前，无辜的娃娃脸上明晃晃写着：

这次可不是我干的。

“加贺里小姐倒是很受欢迎。”安室显然想起了对方修好窃听器再还给自己的神奇操作，于是这回直接将它完好地递给了稻见，任她自己处置，“这次也还打算‘物归原主’？那么知道是谁的安的吗？”

稻见接过窃听器，倒是毫不犹豫地手指一用力，直接给捏坏了。

然后她沉默了一下，才有些心不在焉地说：

“不……还不清楚……”

她当然清楚。

稻见今天遇见了不少人，但有机会碰到她衣袖那个位置的，只有一个人。

江户川柯南。

寄住在毛利侦探事务所的孩子，一个聪明的小学生。

——太糟糕了，前几天才告诫过自己不能小看孩子，今天竟然就大意了。

心情复杂地送走了串门的邻居，稻见一边收拾餐桌，一边又忽然想起了另一件事。

刚刚安室先生拿出手机的时候不小心从口袋里掉出来的那枚金属戒指——似乎就是铃木列车的通行证。

安室先生要上那趟列车？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 透子给稻见取窃听器时应有配音：  
> 你就是这么当黑衣组织的？！


	7. 所拨号码无法接通

定居米花町短短几个月，稻见已经先后被两个人安装了窃听器，这让她再一次对“东京治安很好”这点产生了怀疑。

安室先不提，江户川柯南究竟是怎么回事？稻见实在觉得奇怪，虽说他住在毛利侦探家中，平常耳濡目染，头脑灵活、点子也多，但终究也是个不到十岁的小学生，到底是从哪里搞来的窃听设备，又是为什么要安到她身上？

稻见揉了揉太阳穴，把那枚被捏坏的窃听器随手丢进抽屉里就没有再管。她思来想去，觉得应该是那天在波洛咖啡厅前与琴酒的通话被听见了，但柯南怎么会知道这个犯罪组织的事？还是说，他背后有人在指使他这么做？是那位看起来能力平平，却总能神奇地在沉睡中破案的毛利侦探？

从正常的逻辑上判断，稻见自然是更倾向于后者，但其中疑点太多，短时间内无法得出结论，必须要更加详细地进行一番调查。

稻见暂且将对于江户川柯南的怀疑搁置一旁。尽管安室开玩笑地问她是不是还打算将窃听器修好了再“物归原主”，但稻见又不傻，她那次之所以会对安室坦白，是在已经完全确认安室行动的情况下有备而来。而柯南的这件事还不完全明朗，她才不会就那样大大咧咧地找上门去。

更何况，现在的稻见也没有时间去管这些。

她伸了个懒腰，合上抽屉，起身走到餐桌前：桌上铺了一层深色的针织布，布料上则摆满了各式各样的枪支零件。

稻见有一段时间没用过这把枪了，虽说每日的例行保养都没有落下，但为了明天的任务，还是得慎重地确认武器的状态才行。如果她的确只需要起到一个监视的作用，那自然最好，不过万一碰上不得不开枪的情况，也必须保证万无一失。

她熟练地捅了捅枪管，把拆卸下来的零件一个一个地仔细擦拭一遍，再认认真真地地上了枪油。随后，她又挨个拿起零件，快速地组装起一支狙击步枪，动了动手指又试着瞄准了一下，确认板机和准镜都运作良好，才算是结束了一套流程。

狙击枪又被重新拆为几个部分，装进了网球包的夹层。稻见拉上拉链，将它放回客厅的角落，那盆绿植的旁边。

当天晚上，稻见久违地有些失眠。

她做了个梦，梦见了自己幼时第一次摸上手枪时的事。当时她应该只有七岁，或是八岁，稻见记不太清了，估摸着应当就是毛利家那位柯南君的年纪。

孩童的身体远不足以承受枪支的后坐力，她的手臂和肩膀为此脱臼甚至骨折了无数次。但身体上的限制无法掩盖惊人的天赋。在稻见最初进入的那个武装组织里，有一个男人敏锐地发现了她的才能，将她带在身边，教会了她日后赖以生存的全部基本技能。

这个男人后来就死于狙击手的枪下。

在很多时候，这是达成目标最高效也最安全的方法。稻见不否认这一点，她有时会在对方考虑之下选择这种手段，但她也确实并不喜欢狙击。

“飓风”对狙击手总是抱有很大恶意，这不是什么秘密，坊间传闻对于其中原因有五花八门的讨论，但统统都是无稽之谈。不过，事实上，稻见本人也并不清楚这种情绪来自何处，兴许是因为当时亲眼目睹了“导师”被六百码外的杀手一枪爆头，飞溅出来的血液的温度让她产生了过于深刻的印象。但更可能那只是一种……一种无端的偏见，毕竟稻见已经见过太多的死亡，子弹射穿身体的场面实在不怎么稀奇。

每个人都会有讨厌的事物，这很正常。既然她天生就不喜欢吃罗马生菜，那么天生就不喜欢狙击手也没什么可大惊小怪的。

她没有多想，也不打算多想了。

铃木特快列车即将启程。

身穿卫衣和牛仔裤的年轻女孩背着网球包坐上电车，拿出手机随意地瞥了几眼，正巧看到安室发来的信息，说他已经上了车，车上的环境不错，推荐她明年也一起来体验一下。

稻见轻笑一声，打字回复道：

好的，我会考虑。安室先生旅途顺利，注意安全。

一定要注意安全啊。

那趟列车上，可是即将展开一场危险的刺杀行动。

*

波本登上了铃木特快列车，依照计划与贝尔摩德汇合。金发的“千面魔女”正在车厢里做着易容的准备，瓶瓶罐罐的道具摆满了两张座椅之间的小桌子。听到车厢门被打开的动静，她头也不回，继续做着手头的事。

“你收到琴酒的联络了吧，波本？他为我们派来了一位强有力的增援。”

贝尔摩德嗤笑了一声，语气颇为嘲弄。

波本自然清楚她在说什么。就在刚刚，列车开始行驶的那一瞬间，琴酒给负责执行此次刺杀雪莉任务的两人发来了一条消息：

托卡伊已经就位，会协助你们的行动。

看似是支援，实则是监视。

波本立刻就看穿了琴酒的意图，并且，显然比起深受Boss宠爱的贝尔摩德，这突如其来的安排更多是在针对他。

琴酒没有透露更多的信息。这让波本感到有些不安。他本打算将雪莉引向最后的货车车厢，破坏掉连接处，然后让埋伏在附近的公安同事将她控制并保护起来。

雪莉曾经是组织的高层科研人员，掌握了诸多重要的情报，更是波本幼时非常尊敬的老师：宫野艾莲娜的小女儿。于公于私、于情于理，他都希望雪莉能活下去，至少不可以再落入组织的手中。

但托卡伊的横插一脚让事态变得复杂了起来。波本不知道那个神秘成员如今是否也在列车上监控着他的一举一动，也不知道他究竟打算以什么方式进行所谓的“协助”。变数太多，他现在也只得保持警惕，见机行事。

波本打开手机，神色不明地盯着最新的一条信息看了几秒，然后冷着脸按灭了屏幕，把手机收回衣兜里。

现在可以确定的是——稻见加贺里不在列车上。

他轻轻合拢双眼。一瞬间，他的脑中似乎闪过了千百条的思绪，无数种情感纠缠在一起。但最后，当他再度睁开眼睛的时候，冷调的灰紫色里面只剩下了属于“波本”的势在必得。

波本转身，拉开车厢门走了出去。

*

今日是个好天气。

稻见爬上建筑物的顶楼，推开生锈的金属门，温和柔软的微风便迎面吹来。

她走上天台，反手捞了个东西把门顶住，再习惯性地环顾四周，检查好环境，确认安全，才迈步来到边缘处，放下了肩上背着的网球包。

大概十五分钟之后，铃木特快列车就会出现在狙击枪的射程之内。

从夹层里取出枪支零件，现场完成组装，安好瞄准镜和两脚架，整个过程用时不超过一分钟。稻见趴下去，枪托抵上肩膀，从容地开始装填子弹、调整旋钮。

六百码到六百五十码之间，距离上来说是小菜一碟。

来自一点钟方向的半速风……她瞥过绑在天台栏杆上的白色布条，从它被吹起的角度心算出当前的风速。

总而言之，是不错的狙击条件。

稻见将视线挪回瞄准镜前，放轻呼吸，安静地等待目标的出现。

众所周知，“飓风”之所以能在佣兵市场上打响名声，得益于她出色的综合实力和滴水不漏的行事作风。她就像是学校里最为标准的优等生，所有的科目都齐头并进，任何时候都从不粗心大意，故而考试成绩门门优秀。

“飓风”会变成地下世界的都市传说，不仅是因为她强，更是因为……人们找不出她的弱点。

譬如此刻，即使稻见并不喜欢进行狙击，却还是在依照形势作出恰当判断的情况下，背着狙击枪来到了这座楼的楼顶。

这种刻进骨子里的慎重与自我约束造就了她，并无数次地拯救了她。

还有五分钟。

稻见在心里计算着时间，却在这时先等来了琴酒的联络。

“托卡伊，准备如何？”

“放心，我会目不转睛地盯着那位雪莉的。”

稻见打开了免提，把翻盖手机放到脸颊旁边的地上，轻飘飘地回答道。

那边琴酒似乎通过电话那头若有若无的风声了解到了她此刻所在，对托卡伊的打算也大概心中有数。

“你在什么地方？”

谨慎起见，他还是问了一句，难得有些多余的话引得旁边的伏特加都看过来了一眼。

琴酒也就会在面对这个都市传说时会有如此表现。

尽管稻见本人可能毫不知情，但琴酒却记得，他的确在几年前的俄罗斯与“飓风”打过一次照面。

那一次，黑衣组织为了充实研究部门的力量，派人去招揽了一个俄罗斯的化学家，遭到拒绝后直接上门将人劫持。组织很重视这次行动，专门让琴酒过去亲自指挥。押送途中，那个化学家老头的表现始终气定神闲，不慌不忙地对他们说，他雇了一个人来救自己离开，那个人马上就会来了。

琴酒不以为然，看着在四周警戒的数十名组织成员，轻蔑地笑了。

接下来他就被打脸了。

戴着一顶棒球帽的黑发女性单枪匹马地闯进了他们留宿的酒店，所过之处宛如掀起一场飓风，风卷残云，只留下一片狼藉。

组织成员死伤过半，老头也被救走了。

琴酒勃然大怒，拖着一条受伤的手臂就要追出去算账，可一点踪迹都找不到了。

回到组织，琴酒本以为这次的行动失败会得来严重的惩罚，但Boss听了他的讲述，沉默片刻，说：既然这样，那就算了吧。

也许是琴酒脸上史无前例的惊愕实在太过明显，Boss随后又补充道：

你们约莫是碰上“飓风”了。

飓风。

琴酒当了这么多年的职业杀手，不是没有听说过这个响当当的名号。但在此之前，他确实不屑一顾，觉得那不过是哪个无聊的家伙搞出来的噱头，一传十十传百变得邪乎了，事实上真的能有那么强吗？

真的就有那么强。

他见识到了，也为自己曾经的轻敌付出了代价。但之后不会了。特别是现在，托卡伊就在触手可及的地方，早晚有一天——他会报当年的一枪之仇，把这个嚣张的女人扯下那什么“都市传说”的宝座，让她摔在地上，被自己踩在脚底下。

“你在什么地方？”

“自然是在看得见他们的地方。”

稻见话音刚落，耳边就响起了一阵轰鸣声。铃木特快列车正沿着既定的轨道平稳驶来。

第一节、第二节、第三节……

稻见在瞄准镜里看着一节又一节的车厢从眼前掠过，出色的动态视力让她能够在一瞬间轻易透过窗户捕捉到车厢内部的人和物。如果她的推测没有错，那两位组织成员应该会在……最后一节车厢行动。

来了。

稻见将手指搭上板机，微眯起眼，琴酒发来的雪莉的照片浮现在脑中。

是茶色短发的纤瘦女性。

茶色短发……茶色……找到了，在最后一节车厢与货车车厢的连接处，正在与什么人对峙的样子。

稻见当然不打算按照琴酒的命令直接杀掉对方，毕竟雪莉是个叛徒，那就姑且算是与她目的一致，都是想要搞掉这个破烂组织的人，而且她是有代号的成员，那知道的一定不少。

她想要雪莉手中的情报。

按照稻见所想，她准备意思意思避开要害打出那么一枪，然后把车厢的连接处打掉，让波本和贝尔摩德无法追击，最后再自己跑过去把落单受伤的雪莉给救下来。

这其实是个漏洞百出的计划，如果波本和贝尔摩德的行动与她所预想的有一点不同，那基本上就不可能成功。稻见本来也是抱着赌一把的心态，能救便救，救不成就算了，却没想到运气不错，竟是真的在最后一节车厢让她给看见了。

稻见的手指动了。

然而，就在这时，一抹金色不合时宜地闯入了准镜中的视野，登时让她瞪大了眼睛。

正举着枪对准雪莉的是……安室先生？

*

波本正与雪莉面对面对峙着。

对面的女人看起来并不惊慌，面无表情地说着“我知道你，你和姐姐的男朋友诸星大是对立关系”这种无关紧要的话。

他露出笑容，开口请雪莉进到后面的货车车厢去，语气亲切，还宛如波洛咖啡厅里的超人气服务生，但对准雪莉的黑洞洞的枪口却肆无忌惮地展露着强硬的敌意。

雪莉往身后看了一眼，满车厢的大威力炸药。

波本一愣，立刻意识到这是贝尔摩德的手笔，正要改变策略，命令雪莉回到这一边来，只听耳边忽地响起一阵破空之声。

砰。

一发子弹打在了车厢的外墙上。对峙中的两人均是脸色一变，雪莉飞快地打开货车车厢的门钻了进去，而波本一个返身靠上墙壁，小心地侧过一点脑袋，用眼角的余光望向远处林立的建筑物。

是狙击。

是托卡伊。

前半阶段的计划进行得非常顺利，让波本差点儿忘了，除自己以外，还有另外两个组织成员也参与了其中。并且——都是不好对付的组织成员。

波本没有来得及思考更多，面前白色的烟雾里突然显露出一张熟悉的脸。他以为是贝尔摩德，但对方没有应声，利落地丢过来一枚手榴弹，在骤然响起的爆炸声中消失不见。

待爆炸平息，波本咳嗽着站起来，发现车厢连接处已经被炸断，雪莉和被炸毁的货车车厢一起被留在了铁轨上。

真是一次令人印象深刻的列车之旅。

波本凝视着刚刚那个男人消失的方向，捏着枪的手掌不自觉用力，指节都有些发白。

第一个收获是赤井秀一。

而第二个收获——

他小心地踩在车厢边缘，探头看向了外面墙上的一道弹孔。

第二个收获是托卡伊。

车厢里的炸弹应该是贝尔摩德放的，而突如其来的狙击……无疑是托卡伊的手笔。

但托卡伊却没有击中。波本皱起眉来。

传说中那么强大的佣兵不应该出现这种失误，更何况以他刚才的目测来看，狙击距离应该不远，今天也不是什么恶劣天气。

是托卡伊本来就没有打算击杀雪莉？还是有什么事情在那一瞬间干扰了开枪的动作？

波本下定决心，拿出手机拨通了一个电话。

*

射偏了。

稻见有些烦躁地“啧”了一声，整理好心情重新瞄准。列车还在行驶，她最多只有两次机会。然而，她刚一准备扣动扳机，就见雪莉快速钻进了货车车厢。接着“砰”的一声，车厢爆炸了。

稻见禁不住又“啧”了一下。

“怎么了，托卡伊？”琴酒还在电话那头问着。

稻见看着一个带着滑翔翼的身影在爆炸的瞬间从车厢中飞了出来，对着手机开始睁眼说瞎话。

“没什么，那个雪莉逃进了车厢，然后车厢炸了。”

“她死了吗？”

“即便是钢筋铁骨，这样一炸也该死了。”

琴酒似乎满意了。

紧接着，轮到稻见提问：“我问你，琴酒，列车上那个深色皮肤的金发男人，是组织的人？”

对面停顿了一下，而后漠然地答道：

“那是波本。”

哦，波本。

稻见挂断琴酒的电话，然后拿出自己一直在不停振动的手机，看着屏幕上显示为“安室透”的来电，毫不犹豫地按下了拒接键。

看来被炸弹波及的波本先生没有大碍，那她就放心了。

稻见的指肚再往屏幕上一按。

——“阻止此号码来电”。

世界顿时安静了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 波本、贝尔摩德、托卡伊，三个人三种计划：一个打算救雪莉，一个打算杀雪莉，还有一个打算听天由命尽力而为（但他们每个人都以为另外两个人是真的想杀雪莉……  
> 波本掉马后惨遭拉黑，惨，波本，惨x  
> 基德：我当时害怕极了


	8. 哈罗的忧郁

铃木列车之行以一个有些微妙的结局收场，参与行动的所有组织成员皆各怀鬼胎，交换情报的时候也多有保留。

安室收到下属的消息，确认布在终点站里的炸弹已经全部得到解决，才放下心来，准备处理其它事。

他先给琴酒打了电话，告诉他雪莉已经在最后一节车厢被炸得粉身碎骨。琴酒似乎早就知道了这个结果，语气显得一点也不惊讶。

安室见此，便猜测对方已经从托卡伊那里听到了消息，结合当时在最后一节车厢前突如其来的狙击，以及邻居始终无法接通的电话，他不免感觉事情正变得糟糕。

没有更多思考的余地了，此刻，安室果断地选择直接发问：

“琴酒，你之前让我盯着的那个稻见加贺里，就是托卡伊吧。”

回答他的是一声冷笑。

“少关心这些，波本。”

“你让我监视她，至少也要透露一点东西吧？”

“你不用监视她了。”琴酒似乎在电话那头吐了一口烟，“她已经看见你了。”

她已经看见你了。

安室瞳孔一缩。

他面色铁青地挂断电话，然后又一次拨出了稻见的手机号码。仍旧是无法接通。这种反常的忙音显然不可能是因为稻见的电话真的一直占线——要么是出了事，要么是被拒接了。

联想到琴酒刚刚几乎算得上是默认的回答，安室觉得后者的可能性大一些。

不妙啊。

大概已经猜到了事情的来龙去脉，安室的脑子里现在只剩下了这么一句话。他拒绝了贝尔摩德的晚餐邀请，当天便直接赶回了东京。然而，等他回到公寓，才发现事情比自己想象中更加不妙。

稻见根本就没有回家。

不止是这一天，在这之后的整整一周，稻见始终都没有再回来。

安室站在阳台上，看着隔壁家的盆栽因为无人照料而一天一天地枯萎下去，变化肉眼可见。

他垂下眼帘，靠上栏杆，在心里叹了口气，只觉得心情五味杂陈。

事到如今，即便他不愿意去往那个方向想，也不得不承认，稻见的确是难得的、罕见的、几乎是史无前例的能让他真切地产生如此复杂情感的异性。如果说隐约的好感开始于初次见面时对方过于明亮的身姿，生长于越发增加的朝夕相处之中，那么更多的情绪又在随后突如其来的怀疑与审视中发酵了。

安室想，他从始至终只有一个目的：

他想要了解一个真实的稻见。

独自一人努力生活的年轻女孩、传说中的神秘佣兵、实力强劲的黑衣组织新成员……稻见的身上有太多的秘密，也许比贝尔摩德还要多得多，整个人的处事态度却又显得过分真诚和坦率了。这种巨大的矛盾进一步激发了安室的好奇心与探索欲，再加上琴酒那个推波助澜的监视任务，他开始带着目的去接近和调查稻见。

非常出人意料的是，无论调查结果如何，似乎都没有改变安室最初对邻居所怀有的那种情感。

不管他如何说服自己保持理智，结论还是只有一个——

他觉得，稻见加贺里不该是那些情报所构建出来的模样。

以“觉得”一词作为开头本身就是不严谨的表现，如果这是下属递上来的工作报告，百分之百会被他打回去重写，顺带附赠训斥服务。

好在武川案件中的U盘让他的推断稍稍有了些现实的证据。事实证明，里面的资料的确都是真实的，公安部的人顺藤摸瓜，最后直接将组织的一条洗钱路径连根拔起。组织为此元气大伤还谈不到，但短时间内肯定会有所收敛。

阶段性的胜利也是胜利。

赌对了一次，直接让安室看到了希望。他当时还并不能肯定稻见与托卡伊之间的关系，但已经能够确定拉拢她的必要性与可能性。

谁也说不好安室后来的“追求”……或者说是“示好”，究竟有几分真心几分试探，但那的确更像是某种意义上基于真心的的顺水推舟。

嘴上说着是为了任务，心里一直还乐在其中的那种。

旁边的公寓仍然是一片漆黑。安室略有些自嘲地轻笑了一下，笑声立刻消散在了金色的黄昏里。

片晌，他提上水壶，以“帮出远门的邻居浇花却弄丢钥匙”为由，靠着那张能轻易博取好感的帅脸和三寸不烂之舌，说服公寓管理员违反了规定，破例将隔壁家的备用钥匙借了出去。

既然撬锁会被发现，那他为何不直接拿钥匙开门呢？

“咔哒”一下，稻见家的房门应声而开。

算上第一次从阳台上非法入侵，这应该是安室第三次来到稻见的家中。所见的事物没有多大变化，只是沾了一层灰尘的家具诉说着主人的多日未归。

安室在客厅环顾一圈，从上次他安装过窃听器的电视柜到稻见喜欢的沙发。突然，他一个没留神，小腿撞上了摆放在二者中间的小茶几。他快速挪开腿，一只脚下重重地踩上木地板，发出“吱呀”一声。

作为侦探与间谍共同的敏锐让安室眉头一皱。他低下头，挪开脚，俯身小心地摸上自己刚刚踩过的那一块地板，手指沿着地板贴合的缝隙仔细描摩着。

半晌，他发现了一处异常的轮廓。

下面有东西。

将几块松动的地板掀开后，展现在安室眼前的，赫然是一个塞满了枪支弹药和管制刀具的大号旅行袋。

看来他发现宝藏了。

宛如一个寻宝成功的赏金猎人，安室的脸上却看不出多少兴奋的神情。

他在黑衣组织卧底多年，对这个国家的地下交易基本上是了如指掌。但他刚刚只是粗略地扫了一眼，就在这个袋子里看见了不少价格昂贵，甚至在整个日本的黑市中都根本难以买到的军用武器装备，其中还包括大威力的霰弹枪和榴弹发射器。

如果说从琴酒那里得来的只是一个意味不明的暗示，那么眼前这个旅行袋正在明明白白地在告诉安室：

称号为“飓风”的佣兵、代号为“托卡伊”的组织成员、以及他的邻居稻见，就是同一个人。

必须得找到她！

必须得把她放在自己眼皮底下！

安室把袋子塞回去，再将被掀开的地板复原。结束这一切，他站起身，才注意到额头上出了一层细密的汗珠。他神色凝重地环视四周，尝试从中发现一些蛛丝马迹，从而推测出稻见如今可能会在的地点。

角落里的绿植也垂落着叶片，原本放在旁边的网球包不见了，想必稻见就是用它来装狙击枪了。

安室转过身，将目光移向了另外两个关着门的房间。

客房或者储物间的房门上了锁，但卧室的门没有锁着。

安室警惕地走了进去。

与客厅一样，卧室里的布局和摆设也简单又整洁。被褥被整齐地叠放在床上，不高的床头柜上有一盏台灯和一本名著小说。他随手拿起来，看见好几页上都贴着便签，上面随手写着一些阅读记录，五颜六色的字迹清秀又活泼，中间的位置还夹着一枚红叶叶片制成的书签。

他拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面也有些凌乱地放了不少年轻女孩喜欢的精美小物件。安室伸手进去摸了摸，摸到了一堆杂物底下垫着的一张照片。

是抚子。

安室一眼便认出了照片上的柯基犬，正是邻居家那位让哈罗“一见钟情”的狗狗小姐。

照片上的抚子看起来比安室印象中要小一点，面对着镜头，微微张开嘴，有些调皮地露出一点小舌头。牵引绳的另一端应当是一个人，但入镜的只有半只手。从手上粗糙干涩的皮肤来看，那应该是一位老人。

他回想起了稻见曾经提到过的自己的爷爷，以及公安那边对她的调查结果。

照片上的老人……就是她的爷爷吗？

这样说来的话，“稻见加贺里”这个身份应该是真实存在的，问题就是，这个出身北海道的乡下女孩怎么会与佣兵界的传说扯上关系。

安室在脑中列出了许多种猜想，看起来都合情合理、合乎逻辑，却全部缺乏可信的现实依托。

思索陷入僵局，揣在兜里的手机却响了一声。安室拿出来一看，是琴酒发来的信息，告诉他明晚有任务。

一种无端的直觉告诉他，托卡伊也会去的。

而他的直觉一向很准。

安室收起沉思的表情，小心地将那张照片再放回抽屉底层，熟练地在房间中抹掉自己来过的痕迹，又端着水壶离开了邻居的家。

慢慢来，不着急。

既然这阵“飓风”已经吹到了日本，到了他的国家、他的土地上，就不怕抓不住她的尾巴。

*

稻见觉得自己很糟糕。

她倒在破旧的单人沙发上，脑袋枕着一边的扶手，两条腿则搭在另一边。天花板上快要坏掉的灯泡一闪一闪，微弱的光线不足以将年轻女孩的身形轮廓完全照亮。

“……你到底怎么了？”

许是稻见叹气的频率过高，坐在桌前的白发女性终于不堪其扰，勉强从枪支保养的活计中分出一点注意力，试探地问了一句。

稻见敷衍地嘟囔着“没什么”，身上还保持着原先的姿势，一动不动地盯着天花板。

简单来说，她离家出走了。

直接原因是那日在列车上不巧撞见了邻居的另一重身份。

稻见不是没有怀疑过安室接近自己的动机。早在他第一次撬锁进屋，在她房子里安窃听器的时候，她便已经隐隐觉得邻居与那个组织有所关联。但出于某种心态、某种情感……稻见最终选择了将这个怀疑埋进心底，并自作主张地为他准备好了辩护的理由。

她试图让自己相信，邻居是一名侦探，即便这种行为在她看来有些胆大过火，却也是在情理之中的。

也许这几年短暂的平静生活确实让稻见有了一些改变。以前的她从不与任何人交往过密，因为人与人一旦有所接触，必然就会留下可供追踪的痕迹。

安室是稻见刚到东京时结识的第一个人，后来也发展为了第一个朋友，或许比朋友更多。尽管她嘴上说着拒绝的话，实际上却并不讨厌、甚至非常期望对方的接近。

就在几天之前，她几乎就要后悔了，准备收回前言，改为一句“我很乐意，日后也请多多指教”。可就在这个时候，就在这个时候——

他偏偏要去乘那一趟铃木列车，还偏偏就被看见了。

都是他的错。

想到这里，稻见突然伸出手掌，一把糊住自己的脸，挡住自己颇为古怪的表情。

不对劲、她不对劲。

说到底，她究竟为什么要拉黑安室的电话号码，还大老远跑到神奈川的安全屋躲了一个星期？这是什么青春叛逆少女的行为啊？！

被人怀有目的地接近、利用、欺骗……稻见都不是第一次遇上这种事了。她从来都能很好地解决，不动声色地、不露马脚地……从事情的源头上解决。

她会觉得事情很麻烦、很讨厌，但她从来没有生气过。

——因为她根本不在意。

以此类推，稻见之所以会对安室的隐瞒生气，是因为她很在意。

结论已经显而易见，但稻见不敢再继续想下去了。

她烦躁地翻了个身，然后就感觉有什么东西硌到了腰。她伸手往下一摸，捞出来一个硬邦邦的弹夹。

“你什么时候能学会收拾一下屋子，迦南。”

“这只是个临时的落脚点。”

被称作“迦南”的白发女孩准确地接住了对方扔过来的弹夹，边语气平淡地答话，边把手枪塞进腰后。

“你要出去了？当年的余党……还没清理干净呢？”

“嗯。”迦南点了点头，突然回头问道，“你要不要一起来？”

稻见不解：“我去做什么？”

“握上枪的话，心情会变好。”

稻见沉默了。就在迦南以为她不会回答了的时候，只见黑发女性从沙发上坐了起来，一双明亮的眼睛直勾勾地盯着前方。

“我和你不一样，迦南。”

她扯了扯嘴角，开口了。

“如果想要心情变好……我就得放下枪。”

*

内田圭太，日本防卫省情报本部联合情报部长，军衔一等空佐。

这就是组织这一次的目标。

“真是年少有为的军官，在进入情报本部之前就担任过航空司令部的情报课长，知道的肯定不少。”

贝尔摩德靠在保时捷的副驾驶车门上吸烟，漫不经心地说着一些看似无关紧要的信息。虚掩着的后座里，稻见正在清点弹药，绷紧的一张脸上看不见笑容。

就在一个小时前，贝尔摩德坐上琴酒的车，诧异地在身旁看见了一个正在吃便利店三明治的黑发女孩。

她还是第一次见有人敢在琴酒心爱的保时捷上吃东西，而且那个脾气差劲的车主竟然还默许了。

“哇哦，你从哪里骗来的小姑娘，琴酒？”

听见声音的“小姑娘”转头看了过来。

“你真好看。”她拿手帕擦了擦嘴角的面包屑，“我觉得有点眼熟。”

“也许你在电视上见过我。”

“噢……”稻见想了一下，然后显然是想到了，“今天太匆忙，下次请给我签个名吧。”

贝尔摩德笑出了声，正想靠过去调戏一下小姑娘，还没开口，就听琴酒冷言制止道：

“别做多余的事，贝尔摩德。你也一样，托卡伊。”

托卡伊？

千面魔女一瞬间变了脸色。

她飞快地收回了伸出去一半的胳膊，改为抱胸靠上自己那一边的车窗，还把交叠起来的双腿换了个方向，仿佛在欲盖弥彰自己的失态。

“这可真是……没有想到。”

贝尔摩德喃喃道，也不知究竟是在指什么。

不过令人更加没有料到的事情还在后面。

琴酒一行人到达目标地点，与从另外的方向过来的波本汇合。一见到金发男人出现在视线里，托卡伊原本还算友善的脸色立刻变得很差。贝尔摩德轻轻挑起眉，只看见年轻女孩脑后的黑色马尾辫在眼前甩过，留给他们一个冷冰冰的后脑勺。

“你们认识？”

贝尔摩德不着痕迹地瞥了一眼波本，后者坦然回望。

“我们是邻居。”

“噢？我看不止。”

波本不置可否，没有再去搭理她的试探和调侃。他对琴酒那边比了个手势，便从腰后摸出手枪，径直往托卡伊走开的方向跟了过去。

夜色笼罩下的郊区深巷里发出骇人的枪响。

安室第一次真正见到稻见开枪时的模样。

她的手很稳，瞄准和射击的动作都带着一种令人心惊的老练。对手是现役军人，年轻力壮的男性，哪怕是个情报人员也必定不好对付。但稻见丝毫不落下风，甚至从始至终游刃有余。

安室发现，她有着非常敏锐的战场直觉和卓越的战斗反射。自己的子弹会射向哪里、对方的子弹又会从何而来……这些信息，她只要轻巧地一瞥，就能在瞬间全部掌握，然后迅速地作出反应。

没有什么花里胡哨的东西，稻见只是……动作足够快又足够精准，能让手中的武器最大程度地发挥出理论上能够达到的全部威力。

第一枪命中目标的大腿，减缓了他的行动速度。

第二枪命中手臂，让他无法再顺利使用惯用手持枪。

短暂的迟滞为刺客争取到了至少一秒的精确瞄准时间，对于经验丰富又实力出众的佣兵而言绰绰有余。

但稻见的最后一发子弹尚未出膛，猝不及防来自前方的另一声枪响让她脸色一变，当即返身往警戒在一旁的安室身上扑了过来。

“趴下——！”

安室躲闪不及地被稻见压倒在地，后者就着这个姿势，单手的手肘撑在他耳边的地面上，侧过身子，左手举枪向刚才的方向开了两枪。

两发子弹逼出了藏匿于黑暗中的身影。一个看起来和稻见差不多大的白发女孩从堆放的垃圾箱后窜出来，一把拉起中枪的目标人物，护着他的脑袋拐了个弯，跑去了另一条路。

稻见紧追其后的又一发子弹堪堪擦过了目标染血的衣角。

“那家伙……！”

仍旧趴在安室身上的女孩咬牙嘟囔了一句，手脚并用地就要爬起来去追。这次是身处下方的男人眼疾手快地揽住了她的腰，径直把人摁进了自己怀里。

“你干什么？！”

“嘘。”

男性的嗓音在距离很近的地方炸开，稻见甚至能清楚地感受到安室呼吸时的热气洒在耳廓上。

几乎是在他出声的同一时间，四周围响起了此起彼伏的警笛声。

“我们撤。”

话音一落，安室没等她的回答，一用力便直接带起两人的身体，搂着她的肩膀装作一对亲密的情侣，贴着巷道悄声远离了包围而来的警察。

*

稻见的右肩膀上被最初袭击过来的那发子弹擦伤，留下了一个不大不小的伤口。

“怎么回事？”

做好伪装的贝尔摩德在附近的街角接应上了从现场返回的两人，似乎对于托卡伊会受伤这一点感到极其意外。

“出了意料之外的状况，有人把内田救走了。”

“你们两个都解决不了那人一个？”

贝尔摩德说完，蓦地瞥见托卡伊凝重的神情，一刹那有些后悔刚刚的提问。

内田圭太今晚的行踪是组织安插在他身边的眼线所提供的，但情报里却没有丝毫提及过他身边还跟有另外的保镖。

这个意外实在是有些蹊跷。

沉思间，贝尔摩德的手机被人一下抽走。

托卡伊拿起她的手机，对仍在通话状态中的另一边低声说道：

“这次那个人……建议你不要轻举妄动，琴酒。”

*

稻见在贝尔摩德意味不明的目光注视下，钻进了马自达的副驾驶座。

一上车，稻见便将脑袋转向窗外，连一个眼神都没有施舍给驾驶座上的司机。两人就这样沉默了一路，直到他们回到公寓楼的停车场，安室熄了火、锁了车，快步追上早已径直往大楼门口走去的邻居，才语气无奈地首先开了口：

“别生气了。”

稻见按下电梯的楼层按键，总算往旁边瞥了一眼。

“你早就知道了？”

“啊……也不是。最初琴酒只是让我盯着你，不过你就是那个托卡伊的事，我也是才知道的。”

“你就是波本的事，我一样也是才知道。”

“这么看来，我们应该算是扯平了。”

稻见用钥匙打开门锁，手掌放上门把手，回身冲邻居轻轻地“哼”了一声。

“扯平？我可没有骗过你。”

她试图撞上房门的动作因为一声熟悉的狗叫而僵在了原地。

毛茸茸的柴犬从邻居家开了一条缝隙的房门里窜出，宛如一道白色的闪电，下一秒稻见的小腿上已经扒上了两只柔软的爪子。

恍惚间，她以为自己回到了两个人初次相遇的那天，看见了同样窜出房门的抚子。

“哈罗……！啊，抱歉，它大概是饿了……”

安室赶忙过来把哈罗抱起，小白柴却始终不老实地挥舞两条前腿，试图向前扒拉着稻见的衣袖。

金发男人那张格外减龄的娃娃脸上露出了为难又无辜的表情。

“呀……加贺里小姐很久没有回来了，哈罗很想你呢。”

稻见抿着嘴唇看了一眼装乖讨好模样的邻居，只觉得对方那双轮廓优美的下垂眼和怀里的柴犬相似极了。

一秒、两秒、三秒。

在安室暗含期待的眼神下，只见他的邻居小姐终于妥协地伸出没有受伤的左手，轻轻地拍上了哈罗的头顶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈罗为这个家付出了太多


	9. 演员的自我修养

没有经受住狗子的诱惑，主动迈出一步的稻见失去了拒绝邻居的最后机会。

因此，无论当事人作何感想，当晚的结局便是，稻见坐在自家的沙发上，一手搂着哈罗温暖的身体，另一只手臂伸出来，任由邻居拿着酒精和纱布给肩膀上的伤口包扎。

“上一次，你把窃听器装在了电视柜那里吧？”

稻见指挥着安室去电视柜的抽屉里拿急救箱，冷不丁地旧事重提。

“啊……是啊。结果立刻就被发现了。”

“说自己胃痛所以提前下班回家，也是骗人的吧。”

安室没回答，只是露出一个有点不好意思的微笑，低着头继续专心给稻见的伤口消毒。

“说谎这种事……就是这样的。”

“什么？”

安室一下子没听懂对方指的是什么，稍稍抬眼，看见稻见朝着电视柜的方向点了点下巴。

“如果你不是骗我说自己胃痛，我恐怕还不会那么快发现窃听器。”

安室一愣，随即便反应过来了。

当时稻见确实曾对他说过家里有治疗胃病的药物，而安室当时只以为那是随口的一句客套。

所以……发现窃听器的时候，稻见其实正在帮他找药吗？

金发男人脸上不好意思的意味似乎更重了些。

稻见没有再说更多的话。她肩上的伤口不深，拿酒精消了毒再缠上一层纱布，就算是处理好了。安室把剩下的药品放回急救箱，站起身来的时候，看见黑发女孩正侧卧在沙发上，怀里抱着他家的柴犬，好像抱着一只软绵绵的毛绒抱枕。

见主人的视线望了过来，哈罗扭了扭脑袋，蹭着女孩柔软的胸脯，轻轻朝安室“汪”了一声。

……怎么感觉这只狗在向他炫耀什么。

安室刚想开口叫它，稻见却是先一步抬头，半眯着眼睛说道:

“门口的鞋柜边上有狗粮，应该还没有过期，拿来给哈罗吃点吧。”

“这么晚了，容易消化不良啊。”

“那么让这孩子一直饿肚子吗？”稻见伸出一只手捏了捏小白柴的脸蛋，入手的触感似乎让她颇为不满，“你究竟有没有好好照顾哈罗啊？”

“我当然有尽力。只是偶尔工作太忙，也是没办法的事。”安室还是去拿来了狗粮，又从旁边找到了抚子从前使用过的食盆，“虽然也有拜托朋友来帮忙喂饭和遛狗，不过他对养狗也不太在行的样子……”

“一边在咖啡厅工作，一边又当着私家侦探，还要时不时地兼顾组织里的事情……还真是忙碌啊，波本先生。”

安室没有在意对方有些讽刺的语气，自顾自地把装好狗粮的食盆送到哈罗的嘴边。

“所以说，加贺里不在的话，实在是不行啊。”

又是这样不动声色地就改变了称呼，若无其事地就拉近了距离。

稻见有些复杂地抿起嘴唇。

她知道这其实是邻居故技重施的示好，却还是免不了像上一次一样受到些许内心的触动。她张了张嘴，最终也没有出言反对，只是揉了一把哈罗的脑袋，将吃饱喝足的小狗重新抱进怀里。

“既然如此，今后哈罗就干脆和我一起住吧。”

“嗯？”猝不及防的提议让安室的表情僵硬了一瞬，“这也太无情了吧……哈罗怎么说还是姓‘安室’呢。”

“那么从现在起就姓‘稻见’了！”对方不依不饶，捏着小白柴的爪子恶狠狠地瞪向不称职的主人，“‘稻见哈罗’，不错的名字！”

安室沉默地望向自家的狗子，只见它兴致勃勃地伸着舌头，似乎对自己的新名字非常满意。

他叹了口气，觉得人生艰难。

这时，稻见突然起了身，托起狗子的屁股将它塞回金发男人的怀里。

“我开玩笑的，还给你了。我……暂时不打算养新的宠物了。”稻见不太自然地用手指卷着自己的发尾，嗓音似乎有些落寞，却还是扯开嘴角，露出一个很淡的微笑，“要负起责任来，好好照顾它啊。”

聪明的柴犬仿佛听懂了什么，窝在主人的怀里“呜呜”叫着，一双有些湿润的眼睛一动不动地看着转身走开的女孩的背影。

安室安抚地拍了拍哈罗的头顶。

“加贺里……会回家住的吧？”

他叫住了邻居，趁对方回头的时候弯起眉眼，握着哈罗的爪子向前挥了两下。

“还有，也请把我的号码从拒接列表里移出去吧？”

稻见安静地回望他，没有吭声。

“不说什么‘扯平’了，总之隐瞒了很多事，是我的错。”

安室摆正姿态，再接再厉。

“但是结果还不算太坏，不是吗？现在我们姑且也算是同僚了。最重要的是——

“我对你……确实是真心的。”

稻见的嘴唇一抖。

她动了一下脚步，似乎在前进和后退两个选项之间踌躇不定。

也许黑夜总是容易让人放松警惕，许多不该存在的事物和不该产生的情绪就在此时趁虚而入。稻见懂得这个道理，因为她曾经就是惯常利用这一点的人。

那么眼前的这个人呢？他也一样吗？

“‘真心’这种话……还是不要轻易说出口比较好。”

稻见收回了脚步，最终不进，也不退。

下一秒，她的脸上浮现出一个柔和的微笑，用很轻的声音补充道:

“不过，我很高兴。

“透君。”

*

事情的发展似乎显得有些不明不白，但自从那天晚上开始，稻见和安室的相处又慢慢回到了原先的样子。

表面上，两人仍旧是关系很好的邻居，甚至在旁人看来还有那么一点暧昧倾向。此处的“旁人”特指安室的同事榎本小姐。

“两位已经在交往了吗？”

某日，稻见又一次光临波洛咖啡厅用晚餐的时候，店员小姐敏锐地察觉到了两人对话中称呼的变化，笑容明媚地问出了如上问题。

那边正在点餐的一男一女同时一愣，然后同时回过头来。

“咦？并没有啦。”

“是啊，在交往。”

截然不同的两种答案不仅让听者面露疑惑，同时也让安室和稻见下意识地面面相觑。

“你在说什么啊……我们在交往吗？”

“没有吗？”安室神情震惊，似乎还有一点受伤，“等等，那天晚上，加贺里不是已经答应我了吗？！”

稻见也震惊了。眼看那边榎本的表情开始有些不对劲，她条件反射地就拿手上的菜单遮住了半张脸，露出来的皮肤上隐约能看见淡淡的红晕。

“不要说令人误会的话啊……”

“加贺里才是。明明已经是这种关系了。”

哪种关系啊？！！

稻见瞳孔颤抖，几乎把整张脸都埋进薄薄的一张菜单里了。而对方显然没有因为她刻意的回避而就此放弃，只见安室直接在她对面的座位坐了下来。他撑着下巴，字正腔圆地问:

“要和我交往吗？”

过了好久，稻见才在多次的深呼吸中平复了情绪，慢慢地放下了抬起的菜单，半低着的脸上仍然能看见没有完全消褪的红色。

“……要一份三明治。”

“好的好的，还有咖啡对吧？今天我来请客好了。”

驴唇不对马嘴的回答让榎本听得有些莫名其妙，但看着安室一脸满意地回了吧台，便姑且把自己的疑惑和担心咽了回去。

大概……这就是恋人之间的默契和情趣吧。

榎本点点头，自言自语地“嗯嗯”了两声。

*

名叫“上尉”的猫咪准时准点地前来拜访了波洛咖啡厅。

榎本率先注意到了它的到来，端起一盘早已准备好的食物走到门口。她蹲下来，双手撑在膝盖上，正神情轻松地看着猫咪进食，突然注意到了项圈上绑着的一张奇怪的纸条。

“咦？这是什么？”

“怎么了，榎本小姐？”

安室听见声音回头发问的时候，那张纸条正被一阵突然吹过的风给带跑了。

“只是一张计程车的收据啦，绑在上尉的项圈上了。”榎本不在意地摆摆手，引得刚吃完三明治，正在享用咖啡的稻见也看了过来，“本来想拿给安室先生看看的，因为上面有些奇怪的涂痕，我记得是字母C……”

Corpse？尸体 ？

榎本断断续续的描述让听着的两个人同时皱起了眉。

“小梓小姐，还有谁知道这只猫咪会在这个时间到咖啡厅来吗？”稻见放下咖啡杯，边伸手去拿搭在座位靠背上的外套，边状似随口问道。

“这个……还有柯南君和那几个孩子吧。”

柯南？

稻见本来还心存疑虑，觉得这张怪异的车票也许是谁的恶作剧。但这个仅有几面之缘，却令人印象深刻的男孩的名字让她立刻打消了怀疑。

那边的安室或许也和她想到了一起。听到这里，他毫不犹豫地解开围裙，撂下一句“我有急事要请个假”就直接跑了出去。而稻见摸出钱包，把一张大面额纸钞留在桌上，也匆匆忙忙地拿起挎包追了上去。

“嗯？嗯？！等一下——怎么回事啊？”

榎本的手臂上还搭着同事的围裙，反应过来后抱着猫咪往门外一探头，发现先后离开的那两个人都已经没影了。

时间刚过不久，要找到被风吹走的一张纸并非难事。几分钟之后，稻见已经坐在白色马自达的副驾驶上，拿着失而复得的计程车车票，念出了上面用笔做了标记的数字。

“这是车牌号吧。”

“嗯。而且刚刚我注意到上尉的项圈有点凉凉的，所以应该是冷链快递车。”

“倒是的确很适合运送尸体。”

稻见随口评论了一句便不再说话，放心地把寻找快递车踪迹的任务交给了司机。她前后翻看了两下手中的那张车票，略一思索，将它对折起来收进了自己的挎包。

车子停在了一条不宽的小路上。

稻见抬头看去，挡在前方的正是他们要寻找的快递车，敞开的货箱门里蜷缩着几个六七岁的小孩子，两个身穿快递制服的男人则一左一右堵住了他们的出路。

“是安室哥哥！安室哥哥救命！这些家伙是坏人！”

一个小女孩看见了熟悉的车子，扯开嗓子大声求救。求救对象也并没有辜负她的期待，上前一拳便把挟持了孩子们的歹徒打趴在地，甚至不忘面带笑容地讲两句耍帅的话。

稻见站在旁边，淡定地向似乎还打算反抗的歹徒晃了晃手机。

“请不要轻举妄动，我已经报警了噢。”

正在和安室说话的几个孩子被稻见吸引了注意。刚刚的小女孩有些惊讶地叫道:“是没见过的大姐姐！是安室哥哥认识的人吗？”

“嗯，是啊。是女朋友。”

“诶——？！！！”

一语惊出千层浪。

突然被三个小学生团团围住，稻见有些无奈地半蹲下来同他们一一交换名字。但与步美、元太和光彦截然不同，名叫“柯南”的眼镜男孩始终与她保持着距离，眼中充满警惕和戒备。并且，就在刚刚安室说穿了两人的关系后，他看向稻见的视线里又闪过了一瞬间的惊慌。

当时在波洛门口的那通电话……果然是被这孩子听到了，看样子窃听器也确实是他放的。

稻见顿了一下，拍着步美的头顶向柯南看过去。一瞬间四目相对，只见小男孩的样子更加紧张了，紧绷着身体意图不露出马脚，同时还在有意无意地护着身后一个低着头不肯露面的女孩子。

她正在酝酿开场白，元太和光彦却是先一步跑过去介绍了不合群的小伙伴。

“这是柯南和灰原！”他们一左一右地站到他们旁边，并与不知何时也加入进来的步美齐声说着，“我们是少年侦探团！”

“侦探团？”

稻见好奇地眨了眨眼，心想这米花町不光罪犯多，侦探也一样多啊。

“确实，这几个孩子好像帮警察处理过不少案件的样子，很厉害哦。”安室在旁边添油加醋。

“这样啊……那就请继续加油，未来的大侦探们。”

“嗯！要成长为毛利先生和新一哥哥那样厉害的名侦探！”

“新一哥哥？”

从光彦口中听到的陌生人名让稻见下意识地多问了一句，得知这位工藤新一就是住在旁边这家的高中生侦探时，她好奇地往门口瞥了一眼，正巧现场另一名戴着黑框眼镜的眯眯眼男子也从那个方向转头看了过来。

“啊……不是这位。这是冲矢先生啦，他暂时借住在工藤家。”光彦说道。

稻见瞥了一眼仍然在试图与自己保持距离的柯南，又将视线移回到面前这个陌生的高大男人身上。

这个人……很奇怪。

简单的第一眼得出了如此结论。她没来得及再仔细打量一番冲矢的身形和容貌，对方已经率先做了自我介绍，并友善地伸出了手。

左利手。

第二个结论刚一落下，她意图回握的动作被横插进来的第三只手掌打断了。

“加贺里。”

安室果决地将黑发女性更加小巧的手拢进掌心，一深一浅的两种肤色形成鲜明对比。

“时间不早了，我们该回去了，加贺里。今晚不是想吃天妇罗吗？快点去采购食材吧。”

金发男人露出一副不满女友对其他男人关注太多的吃醋模样，颇为甜蜜的互动让步美不由地捧起了脸颊。

*

本以为天妇罗只是安室用来脱身的借口，没想到他说到做到，离开了工藤家门口后，竟真的带着稻见去超市买了食材，并盛情邀请邻居兼新任女友到家中品尝一下自己的厨艺。

于是，继上次一起在稻见家吃苹果派之后，这两个人算是又解锁了相反的经历，只不过负责制作料理的都是同一个人。

“下一次就由我来下厨吧。”

稻见无所事事地撸着狗，看着金发男人在厨房里忙碌的背影，觉得有一些过意不去。

厨房里传来了轻笑声。

“加贺里也很擅长料理吗？”

“不要小看人啊。我好歹也独自生活了很久，不会做出不能吃的东西的。”

“很辛苦吧？”

“……什么？”

“一个人生活，很辛苦吧。”

安室在她有些怔愣的注视下把盘子放上餐桌，金灿灿的炸天妇罗散发出诱人的香气。

“你明明还很年轻呢。”

安室的声音分明和平常没什么区别，在说出这句话的时候，却带出了一丝令人费解的遗憾，好像在为什么事情而叹息。

但没等稻见给出什么反应，他很快又移开了话题:“加贺里为什么会加入组织？你是最近才被琴酒招揽进来的吧。”

对面女孩举着筷子的手停在了半空。

“你问这个啊……”

她似乎迟疑了一下，但很快又连贯起动作，夹起一块天妇罗放进嘴里，仔细地咀嚼几下后咽下去。也许是因为食物很美味，稻见眯起眼，露出了享受的神情。

“因为组织的Boss付钱了嘛。”

她舔了一下嘴唇，把加入犯罪组织说得像是便利店兼职。

稻见又低头吃了一口米饭，在她的视线注意不到的地方，对面那双灰紫色的眼底微微发暗了一瞬。

待稻见再抬头，他又变回了若无其事的样子。

“你看起来可一点也不缺钱。”

“开着跑车的咖啡厅服务生才没资格说这种话。”稻见反驳道，半分称赞半分讽刺，“透君又为什么会加入？明明是有着大好前途的优秀青年吧。”

安室一时没想到话题会被扯回自己身上，但仍是从容不迫地抱起跳进自己怀里的哈罗，熟练地摸了两把。

“我吗？有很多的原因啊……比如说，人都会有想要充分发挥自己能力的舞台吧。”

“……好中二！”稻见睁大了眼睛，嘴里嚼着东西，有些口齿不清地念叨，“总归还会有其它方式的吧，像是……去当警察之类的。”

这回举着筷子僵住的换成了安室。

须臾，他收手耸肩:“那多无趣。”

“现在这样为犯罪组织卖命就很有趣吗？”

“啪嗒”一声，安室放下了筷子。

他双手撑上桌面，身体前倾，猝不及防地拉进了两个人的距离，直到鼻尖相碰，呼吸交缠。

稻见没有躲开，反倒也配合地放下了碗筷，抬眼与他对视。他们的嘴角都还挂着尚未褪去的微笑，但两双眼眸里却也都全然没有笑意。

哈罗从食盆里抬起头，不明气氛地叫了一声。

“这些话……可是很危险的啊，托卡伊。”

安室保持着这样接近的姿势，脱口叫出了对方的代号。

“若是让琴酒听见了，会被误会为不忠的老鼠的。那家伙在这方面，总是疑心很重。”

对方话中提及的名字让稻见不太高兴地压平了嘴唇。

“那么是他叫你来试探我的吗？那个自卫官的事，我应该已经警告过他了。”

“说实话，不止是琴酒和贝尔摩德，我也觉得事情未免太巧合了。你啊……该不会真的是故意的吧？”

“啊？我故意什么？故意受伤，然后把目标放跑吗？”

咫尺距离的安室在用温和的口吻说着咄咄逼人的话。而稻见却听笑了。

“你们啊……那天出现带走内田的那个人，你们知道她是谁吗？”

她往前凑了凑，不轻不重地撞了一下安室的额头。

“迦南，来自中东的佣兵……姑且算是佣兵吧。有着被称为‘共感觉’的罕见天赋，是个绝对不想对上的敌人。”

安室认真地听完稻见的解说，然后也笑了。

“这种话被身为‘都市传说’的你说出口，还真是奇怪。”

“这可是经验者的忠告！给我认真记住啊！”

察觉到了稻见隐约的担忧，安室伸出一只手，轻轻盖上了女孩的头顶。

但他显然还没打算放过她:

“看来你很了解她？那么万一是你们事先串通好的呢？”

话音一落，稻见脸上那一点担忧顿时消失不见，取而代之的是微眯的双眼中散发出危险意味的眸光。

“不单是这一次，还有武川的任务。虽然完成得非常漂亮，但是在那之后，武川那边的路子突然就被公安的人给查掉了。虽然隐藏得很好，但是仔细一想，线索最有可能是从你负责的任务中泄露出去的。”

稻见的目光有一瞬间的迷惑，好像一时没想起来武川是谁。随着安室讲出了更多的细节，她才慢慢回忆起了自己来到组织后经手的第一个独立任务。

大概是有些被安室接二连三的猜忌给说懵了，她眨着眼睛反应了好一会儿，才深吸一口气，平静地与近在咫尺的眼睛四目相对。

“说起来……确实有听说，波本是很厉害的情报专家，是这样啊。”

稻见把按在自己发顶的手拿下来。两人手掌的大小差了很多，她无法完全地把安室的手包裹住，但手心和指节上位置相似的枪茧摩擦而过，倒是显得无比契合。

“忠诚或是不忠，不必用这种词来定义我的立场。只是，既然收了报酬，我就会完成工作的。”

她就这样有一下没一下地捏着对方的手，漫不经心地说着。

“琴酒那边，随你怎么说，也随他怎么做。如果非得认为我是什么‘老鼠’，那他大可来试试看，看看被解决掉的到底是我，还是他自己。”

稻见微微后仰，拉开了两人的距离，就这这个姿势伸了个懒腰。

她的脸上又露出了那种明亮又灿烂的、充满自信和干劲的笑容。

他真的很喜欢这个女孩的笑脸。

安室想。

但此刻她正在为之自信的内容，远比照顾宠物和制作料理这种轻描淡写的日常，要沉重太多了。

眼帘垂落再抬起的刹那间，一切不该在此刻存在的情绪都被尽数掩藏。他反握住稻见的手掌，见缝插针地填上对方手指间的空隙。

“我知道，我没有在怀疑你，加贺里。”

十指相扣的两只手掌落在桌面上。

“我只是……在担心你。”

稻见悄悄地动了动被握住的手指，片刻，她伸出另一只手，食指指尖往金发男人的嘴角上一点，抹下来一小块金黄的炸物碎屑。

她直接将手指收回自己的嘴边，小口舔掉了食物碎屑。

“天妇罗很美味，多谢款待啊，男朋友君。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实他俩在互相试图给对方思想教育，还要装成是在开玩笑，跨服聊天不过如此，大家都是合格的演员  
> 我写着透子但其实已经心系景光了，景光好好，我好想搞他


	10. 反赤井同盟

有惊无险地从冷链快递车中脱身，柯南和侦探团其他几个孩子熟练地同赶来的刑警做了笔录。事情一结束，他打电话给小兰说今晚在阿笠博士家住下，随后便急不可耐地冲进了工藤宅。

“赤井先生！”

现场没有第三个人在，柯南跑到冲矢面前，直接叫出了他伪装之下的本名。

与小侦探急切的行动不同，冲矢从容不迫地开了一罐咖啡，仰头喝下一口，才眯着眼睛，透过眼镜镜片看向身前的男孩。

“怎么样，赤井先生？那个女人也是组织的人吗？”

“我之前没见过她。”赤井秀一回答得很笃定，但紧接着又补充道，“不过，水无怜奈确实在不久前紧急发来了一条情报，说是组织新加入了一个代号‘托卡伊’的成员，活动地点似乎就在米花町周边。”

柯南陷入了沉思。

满打满算，他其实也并没有见过那位稻见小姐几次，仅有的几回都是巧合地在案发现场碰面。除了与可疑的安室是邻居关系以外，稻见身上再没有任何值得怀疑的地方。毕竟与安室不同，稻见看起来对毛利小五郎和他身边的人都没有特别的兴趣，完全看不出处心积虑接近调查他们的意图。因此，柯南也没有将太多的心思放在稻见身上。

直到他在波洛咖啡厅门口听见了那一通电话。

琴酒、雪莉。

仅有的两个关键词就足够让柯南当场冷汗直流。他快速地停下脚步，躲进墙角的阴影里。这个角度、这个距离，柯南根本看不清不远处黑发女性的表情，也听不到电话那一头的声音。

稻见没说几句就将电话挂断了，柯南获得的唯一信息只有最开始听到的那一句话——琴酒要派人去杀害雪莉。

当时在露营地泄露出去的那张照片已经让柯南意识到，黑衣组织的成员一定会在铃木列车上有所行动。但在今日之前，他从没有将稻见列入戒备对象的名单。现在这个女人凭空出现，实在是打了人一个措手不及。

难道她才是波本吗？

没空思考更多，他见女人准备回到店里，也拔腿跑了过去。他假装冒失地撞上对方的身体，借着拉扯袖子的动作，往她的衣服上贴了一枚窃听器。

“不过当晚就被发现了，也没有听到什么重要的东西。”

柯南皱起眉，回忆着当时听到的内容。

“奇怪的是，那天她应该是和波本一起在家吃了晚餐，不过全程两个人都没有谈到组织的事情。”

“托卡伊是不久之前才加入的，组织里也没几个人见过她。所以当时，也许他们还互相不知道对方的身份。”赤井撂下易拉罐，帮柯南道出了结论。

“我最初还曾经怀疑她才是真正的波本……不过列车事件之后，安室暴露了，赤井先生也确认了他的身份。现在这个托卡伊，出现的时间和水无小姐的情报对得上。所以——赤井先生也觉得那个女人就是托卡伊吗？”

“很有可能。”坐在沙发上的高大男人抬手摘下眼镜，似乎也在回忆今天在工藤家门口与稻见的短暂见面，“没有亲眼看见她出手，但是直觉不简单。”

“上次在咖啡厅门口，她曾经拉住过我的胳膊。我穿的是短袖，所以当时就感觉到了，她的手上，这里——”

柯南伸开一只手，另一只手指点了点掌心和指节的几个位置：

“都有很厚的茧子。”

赤井呼出一口气，低笑了一声。

“原来如此。可惜今天被她的男友阻止了，没能与那位小姐握上手。”

“这样也好，当时她看着赤井先生的眼神也有些不对劲，恐怕也打着通过握手来试探你主意。”

赤井不置可否。

他喝掉了最后一口咖啡，将空罐子丢进垃圾桶。

“男孩。”他突然开口叫道，左眼睁开，锐利的轮廓里是色泽深邃的墨绿色瞳仁，“这个托卡伊交给我来调查，你不要插手了。”

“……为什么？”

“如果水无怜奈的情报属实，这个人……很危险。”

柯南猛地瞳孔一缩。

他骤然回想起铃木列车上的惊险一幕。自以为预想到了所有情况，做出了万全计划的名侦探，却在电话里听见基德大叫着他不仅差点被炸死还遭遇了狙击的时候，也免不了心有余悸地抬手擦掉冷汗。

很显然，有波本和贝尔摩德之外的第三个人也参与了进来。

会是托卡伊吗？

余光瞥过赤井慎重的神情，柯南在心里暗暗盘算着要不要等下去灰原那里问问线索。

*

在一大一小两颗“银色子弹”交换情报时，稻见刚刚洗完澡，边擦着湿漉漉的头发，边通过蓝牙耳机和人打电话。

“泄露消息的是内田部长的秘书，人已经处理了。”

耳机里响起清冷平静的女声，夹杂着细小的电流声，又显得有些雌雄莫辨。

稻见漫不经心地“嗯”了一声，继而随口问：“是组织安插进去的间谍？还是一个单纯的蠢货？”

“是间谍，而且已经潜伏了一段时间，很有些手段。前段时间因为你的事，我们在查情报泄露途径，已经查到了他身上，大概就是因此才会急着要除掉内田先生。”

电话里的女人干脆利落地答道，同时响起的还有翻阅纸张的窸窣动静。

“之前你的身份信息确实就是从这个人手上传出去的。不过他到底只是个秘书，查出了你就是‘飓风’，却没查出你和情报本部的关系。”

“我本来就和你们没有关系。”稻见不满地插嘴。

“总而言之，这次谢了。内田先生是联合情报部部长，我的直属上司。从各种方面来讲，让那个组织得手都是一件很麻烦的事。”

“你还是和以前一样无情啊，夏目。竟然把上司的性命之危说成是麻烦事。”

夏目不为所动，根本没有理会稻见的冷嘲热讽。

“会给你报酬的。还是原来的账户吗？”

“不用了，这次就不收钱了。”稻见打开冰箱，拿出一盒脱脂牛奶，语气仍旧是轻飘飘的，显得毫不在意，“就当是欠我一次吧，过后可能会请你帮个小忙。”

“怎么？”

“到时候，如果这个组织真的被端掉了……”稻见剪开包装，把牛奶倒进杯子里，然后放进微波炉加热，“帮我保一个人。”

“……什么人？”

“当然是组织里的人。”

“我是问，是你的什么人？”

“你管得也太多了。”

夏目和稻见一起沉默了。

几分钟后，微波炉响起“叮”的一声，稻见小心地把热好的牛奶端出来，才听电话另一头的女人开了口。

“到那时候，你怕是都自身难保。”仿佛听到了什么荒唐事，夏目非常讽刺地轻哼了一声，“我好心地建议你，把这个让我出面捞人的机会留给你自己吧。”

稻见听后，不以为然地笑了。

“我能有什么事？”

大不了她再离开日本，回俄罗斯或者乌克兰去干老本行。如今爷爷和抚子都去世了，她一个亲人都不剩，无牵无挂的，总归有办法活下去。

不过安室就算了吧。虽然他没有直接地讲过，但稻见看得出来，他很喜欢日本，也很喜欢米花町。等这个破烂组织毁灭了，她把抚子的仇给报了，就让这个一把年纪还思想中二的男人认清现实——给犯罪组织干活是没有前途的，还是应该脚踏实地好好做人，才能给哈罗平静安稳的生活。

至于她这个“女朋友”……等安室从中二病里清醒过来，大概就不会再喜欢她这种人了。

理智为稻见指明了合理的立场和合理的路，但当她想到这里的时候，还是不可抑制地感到有些难过。

电话挂断，她摘下耳机，轻轻地按了按太阳穴。

亮着光的手机屏幕上显示着最近的几条信息往来。

稻见点了几下手指，按下删除键。

——多谢帮忙，迦南，过几天请你吃饭。

——豚骨拉面。

——OK。

*

成为正牌男女朋友关系后，安室和稻见真正意义上的第一次约会选在了网球场。

收到邀请的时候，稻见下意识地往自己放在客厅的网球包上看了一眼，然后失笑道：

“你难道不会认为，那只是我用来装枪的伪装吗。”

“那样的话，由我来教你打球，感觉也不错。”安室耸了耸肩，也笑着回答。

但稻见确实是会打网球的，当时安室问起来的时候，她并没有在这个问题上撒谎。

当然，技术不佳也是事实。不过准确来讲，以她优秀的运动天赋和反射神经，即便对球场战术和技巧之类的一窍不通，也总归不会差到哪儿去。

只是要面对安室这种二者都同时具备的对手，就在一开始略显吃力了。

安室站在球网对面，手持球拍，看着黄色的小球飞过一个弧线，然后不出所料地落在界外。

“出界了呢。”他面露无奈地看向对面，只见身穿运动装的女孩还保持着挥拍的姿势，“稍微放松一点啊，加贺里。这只是个球拍，又不是手枪。”

“明明落在了线内的。”稻见大声质疑，表示对自己的动态视力有着绝对的自信。

“不，单打比赛中，看的是里面这条线。”

“……再来一球！”

打打停停的网球对决持续了一个上午。得益于自身强大的学习能力和安室教练的悉心教导，走回场下舒展身体的时候，稻见的水平已经突飞猛进。

“我觉得我可以打败你了。”她等着安室收拾好东西，摸着下巴说道。

遭到挑衅的金发青年没有正面回应，边拉上背包拉链边地道：“毕竟加贺里很厉害嘛。”

“什么嘛，好像在哄小孩子一样。”

稻见嘴上有些不满地嘟囔着，却也并没有真正生气。她倒是也不会真的在这种无关紧要的小事上太有胜负欲，想必安室也是一样，刚刚两人的所谓“比赛”也只是有来有往地相互击球，别说规范计分，在稻见不时的捣乱和安室的默许下，有时候甚至没有好好遵守比赛规则。

他们今天不过是出来随便玩玩，享受一下难得的清闲日子，顺便也带哈罗来呼吸一下新鲜空气。

两个人为了运动而特地没有开车出门，等他们牵着哈罗一路走回家，已经接近正午，正是饥肠辘辘的时刻。

稻见履行了上次的承诺，下厨煮了一锅咖喱，又试用了新买的咖啡机，还好心情地给安室的拿铁上拉了个花。

“真人不露相，技术不错嘛。”安室往杯子里倒了一小包糖，很给面子地称赞起女朋友的手艺，“要不要考虑来波洛工作呀？”

“这是在和中村店长挖墙脚吗？透君可真敬业。”

“那是自然，我很敬业的。”

“无论对哪份工作？”

“无论对哪份工作。”

最后的这句话似乎有些意味深长。

稻见舀了一勺热腾腾的咖喱，放到嘴边吹了吹。

“那么，我敬业的男朋友，最近又在忙什么呢？”

安室往对面看了一眼，倒也没有隐瞒的意思。他咽下嘴里被咖喱汁浸泡过的米饭，悠哉地伸出筷子去夹第二块牛肉。

“关于一个名叫‘赤井秀一’的男人，FBI的搜查官，曾经作为卧底潜伏在组织里，代号是‘黑麦’——啊，这个好吃。”

“FBI啊……”稻见下意识地接了一句话，听见这个名字的时候觉得稍微有些耳熟，仔细想了想却没想出来，索性暂时搁置问题，问起正事，“那么，最近的目标就是这位搜查官吗？”

“不，据说他在不久之前死了。”

“……死了？”

那你还搞啥呢？

稻见险些就把这句话脱口而出，但安室谨慎的用词很快让她意识到了问题所在。

她一针见血地断言：“你觉得他没有死。”

“他肯定没有死。”安室的表现比稻见还要笃定得多。说到这里，他干脆放下碗筷，开始一个一个地细数起迄今为止自己所掌握的线索，“我在铃木列车上看到的那个人，肯定就是他。”

是那个最后关头往外扔手榴弹的人吗。

那个时候，稻见确实也从瞄准镜里看见了一个被烟雾环绕的可疑身影，但碍于现场糟糕的环境，她看得并不清楚。

从身形上判断，确实应当是一个高大的男性。

她回过神，看向说起这个话题就越来越激动的金发男人，轻轻把杯子往他手边推了推。

“总之先冷静一点，透君。你和这个FBI……”她犹豫了一下措辞，把本想说出口的“仇恨”一词换成了相对委婉平和的表达，“你很讨厌他吗？”

听到她问话的安室抬起眼来，迟疑一下后，顺着对方的意思端起杯子喝了一口咖啡。

“反正，他还在组织的时候就关系很差了。”

也许是想到了什么事，安室用力地捏住筷子，恶狠狠地一笑。

“倒是没想到那家伙是FBI的人，这下一定要亲手做个了断。”

稻见皱了皱眉，有点不喜欢对方露出这样的表情。但只是一瞬间，她又自然地伸出手，给自己盛了一勺香气浓郁的咖喱汁。

“这样的话，需要我帮忙去试探一下吗？”

“试探？”

“你已经有怀疑的对象了吧？只要稍微推上一把……在危急关头，人很容易就会露出最真实的反应。”

安室轻易地理解了她的想法。

尽管粗暴又不择手段，但如果不考虑其他因素，这确实是非常简单有效的做法。安室自己也必须承认，他的确考虑过刻意地制造险境用来试探对方的身手和能力，只不过碍于行动难度而最终放弃——如果前去执行的人水平不够，这种行为不但会打草惊蛇，反而可能被那个老奸巨猾的男人反过来摆上一道。

然而稻见足够强，也足够靠谱，是个绝佳的人选。

只是，出于一些……不是那么容易解释明白的私心，他并不太想让眼前这个女孩去执行这样的行动。

那天在工藤宅门口时也是如此。安室当时意识到了，稻见应该也是觉得冲矢有些可疑，所以才顺着对方的动作准备上前握手，想要探查一下他的身份。但安室的身体比大脑先一步做出行动，突然地就上前阻止了她的动作，不容分说地攥着她的手离开了现场。

他后来试图为自己辩护：

握手这种方式，很可能会把尚未引起多少关注的稻见也一并暴露，得不偿失。

“没有那个必要。放心吧，我就快要——把那家伙揪出来了。”

他一顿，搬出与当时说服自己时同样的理由，用来在此刻说服稻见，让她不要直接插手。

“加贺里可是最后的底牌，就这么让人盯上了可不行。”

话是这么说……但恐怕早在他当时承认两人关系的时候，稻见就已经被怀疑上了了。

不光是那个古怪的东都大学研究生，还有毛利侦探身边那个聪慧过人的小孩子。更何况，如果赤井确实还如他所料想的那样活着，以他的消息灵通度，必定已经知道组织里出了个托卡伊。

安室对上女孩深棕色的眼睛，突兀有一些说不清道不明的复杂情绪在胸中一闪而过。

“是吗。那么有什么其他需要的话，我也很乐意帮忙。”

稻见吃完了碗里的咖喱饭，舔掉勺子上残存的汤汁，满足地微眯着眼睛，整个人像是一只慵懒的猫咪。

她刚刚终于想起来了，自己以前的确听说过赤井秀一的名字，一个据说很厉害的王牌搜查官，堪称是“狙击手天花板”。只不过她只去过一两次美国，又根本没和FBI打过交道，所以对其了解也仅限于此了。

不过，既然听起来是这么厉害的人，确实不应该如此轻易就死了。

“虽然我和那位赤井先生素未谋面，但是鉴于我也很不喜欢狙击手，所以……”

她撑着下巴笑了。

“不用客气，波本君。”

波本眨眨眼，然后确实不客气地把锅里还剩下的咖喱都倒进了自己碗里。

*

吃饱喝足的安室回到家，丢给哈罗一个玩具打发它去自己玩，回到桌前收收心准备开始工作。

然后他还没开电脑，下属的电话就打了过来。

“降谷先生。内田圭太的事情，情报本部那边的调查已经结束了。”风见一如既往表现得尽职尽责，“按照您的意思，委托了外事课的同事前去交涉，但似乎涉及到防卫省的内部机密，那边的负责人不肯松口。”

“出了这么严重的泄密事件，一个高层官员差点被害。这么丢人的事情，他们肯说出口才怪。”

降谷对此完全不感到意外。他本来也对于防卫省如何处置间谍没有多大兴趣，他的目的在于别处。

“至于那个叫‘迦南’的佣兵，据外事课的人说，她是作为一个民间反恐组织的成员，受情报本部的委托来协助处理一些事情的。”

“民间……反恐组织？”

“是的。具体是什么任务就不得而知了，不过可以肯定的是，确实与降谷先生您潜伏的这个组织无关。那天她会出现在现场，似乎只是巧合地在随行保护内田大佐的安全。”

“噢……那还真是幸运的巧合啊。”

降谷高深莫测地拿指尖敲了敲桌面，没有再继续对此寻根究底。

情报本部的态度摆在那里，风见带来的这些信息，应该的确已经是他们所能了解到的极限了。涉及到国家军事机密，哪怕是最擅长违法操作的公安警察，也不能把主意往这个方向去打。

但这不代表他就对此束手无策。

在降谷零所掌握的权限之内，即便尽是零散的情报碎片，他也有信心将它们全部搜集起来，找到其中隐秘的联系，最终串成一条完整的信息。

“对了，降谷先生，您拜托我的另一件事……”

降谷打开了电脑，等待开机的时候，风见的声音又响起了。

那边停顿了一下，似乎在确认什么，两秒过后才继续说道：

“一个协助人的名额，我已经递交申请上去了，应该过不了几天就能批下来。”

说完，只听上司刚刚还有些发冷的嗓音里顿时染上了一些温度，好像变得心情不错。

“这件事啊……辛苦你了，风见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实透子上一章都说中了，稻见和迦南就是串通好的  
> 情报本部是防卫省的下属，日本zf的官方情报机构，但主要搞的是军事情报，和警察厅的合作基本上在外事课那边  
> srds，我也实在搞不懂你们警备企划课到底具体是干嘛的……


	11. 神仙打架最为致命

连续几周，安室忙于调查赤井秀一的事情，咖啡厅的工作时常迟到早退。

稻见一开始还有点担心，她自然信得过安室的实力和头脑，但毕竟对手似乎也不是省油的灯。不过几天下来，见男朋友从没有带伤回家，甚至还一天比一天更有干劲，脸上分明写满了“稳操胜券”几个大字，她也就放下心，悠闲自得地等着看好戏了。

顺便再不合时宜地感叹一下：

这样认真的透君真是太有魅力了。

“完全被吃得死死的啊，加贺里小姐。”中村店长却为自家恋爱经验不足的店员感到忧心忡忡，“这样可不行。安室先生那么受欢迎，你偶尔也有点危机感吧。”

稻见愣愣地听对方念叨完一整套恋爱战争理论，失笑地反驳：“透君不是那种人啦。”

“男人都是这样的！太过轻易得手的话就不知道珍惜，仗着对方的喜欢就得寸进尺。”

“但是……”

“总而言之，现在立刻给他打个电话吧。他今天也没有去咖啡厅对吧，那么就有必要查个岗了！”

完全无法招架啊。

稻见叹了口气。

算了，店长也是好意，而且似乎也说得有那么一点道理。作为一个高素质高水平的优秀佣兵，稻见觉得从经验者处虚心求教，也未尝不可。

嗯，要戒骄戒躁。

怀着这样的心情，稻见遵照店长的吩咐，拨通了男友的电话。

“透君吗？嗯，我在店里，刚刚吃完午饭。下午？下午当然也要继续上班……”

“下午没有什么事了！给你放假了！哈罗也交给我吧！”

“等……店长？！”

听见旁边故意提高的喊声，稻见赶紧捂住手机的收音口，震惊地盯住正对自己挤眉弄眼的店长。

同时，她也没有错过电话里传来的一声暗笑。

“既然如此，等下要不要过来找我？晚上请你吃大餐。”

店长还在挤眉弄眼。

稻见沉默了两秒，然后答道：“好。”

也许带着那么一点自己也没有察觉到的欢欣雀跃。

稻见拿上包，在店长欣慰的眼神注视下走出店门，打车去了杯户中央医院。

早在安室向她提起赤井秀一的名字时，稻见就用自己的途径，自觉地去把当时在来叶岭上发生的事情都详细调查了一番。

执行任务的组织成员是基尔，曾经以电视台女主播作为表面身份的女性。而负责监视的琴酒虽然没有亲自到场，但却通过基尔身上的摄像头看见了全部过程，最后也清晰地目睹了赤井被一枪爆头。

以上是从琴酒那里直接得来的信息。尽管他本人似乎也对赤井的狡猾颇有感受，但在这个问题上，他仍旧表现出了相当的笃定——他不可能看错。

稻见付了钱，下了车，站在门口端详了一下医院的招牌。

也就是说，基尔确实地朝赤井的头部开了枪，并且确实地击中了。正常的人类不可能在这种情况下活下来，更何况那辆车后来还发生了爆炸。警方在尸体上勉强找到了完好的指纹，也与之前赤井留下的相符。

但并不是没有作假的余地。说到底，这个爆炸就很可疑……

稻见看了一眼安室回复的消息，把手机放回口袋，迈开脚步走进医院。

不想了。

她今天是来查岗男朋友的，不是来破案的。

来到一楼大堂的时候，稻见一眼就看见了等在护士站柜台前的金发青年。在他旁边还站了毛利侦探一家，大概是恰巧偶遇，便打了个招呼寒暄几句。

“咦？加贺里小姐也来了？”小兰看见了走过来的黑发女性，礼貌地朝她挥了挥手。

“你好，小兰小姐。还有毛利先生和柯南君。”稻见回以微笑，自然也没有落下眼镜小男孩不自然的表情，“是生病了吗？”

“是我母亲不太舒服，所以我们来看看她。加贺里小姐是来找安室先生吧？”

“是啊，我是打算过来探望朋友，不过刚刚问了护士，才知道他好像已经不在这间医院了。”安室适时地加入了对话，突然又想到什么一样，弯下腰凑近到柯南的面前，“不过，说不定柯南君会知道呢，是一个名叫‘楠田陆道’的男子。”

安室的问题显然让柯南措手不及。

“那是谁？我不认识啊……”

只见男孩竭力不表现出惊慌的表情，僵硬地拉开嘴角，试图用装傻的“哈哈”声蒙混过关。

破绽百出的反应。

稻见皱了一下眉，作势上前，但安室先一步拉住了她的手，指尖还在掌心里挠了挠，以示安抚。

“柯南君果然很厉害，竟然一下子就能讲出这么确定的答案。”

安室直起腰，似笑非笑地撂下一句轻飘飘的评论。为了证明自己的话，他还特地与路过的两个人搭话，问了同样的问题，尔后果然得到了截然不同的反应。

“人往往对于自己的记忆没有绝对的自信，所以，像刚才那两位小姐的表现，才比较正常。”

柯南……柯南的表情更加僵硬了。

气氛诡异的时候，还是毛利小五郎随口的一句“小孩子讲话根本没有逻辑可言”误打误撞地拯救了柯南。

安室耸了耸肩，看样子打算就此作罢。稻见深深地看了一眼还有些惊魂未定的眼镜男孩，没有再多说什么。她噙着微笑同小兰道别，跟上安室准备离开医院。

三、二、一。

零！

“……透君？”

握在手上的力道一瞬间收紧。

稻见扭过头，看见男友正一动不动地盯着电梯前的一个孩子，紫灰色的眼眸里有一些惊讶，又有一些茫然。

她往更远处望了一眼，果不其然，柯南也敏锐地注意到了这边的情况。

“透君，没事吧？”她赶紧拉了拉安室的胳膊。

恍神了半秒的男人很快调整好状态，重新挂上微笑，从容地解释说，“零”是他小时候的外号，突然从别人口中听见，还以为是在叫自己。

“小孩子嘛，根本没有什么逻辑可言。”

他还引用了毛利刚刚的发言，以增加说服力。

毛利和小兰轻易地相信了这番说辞，只有戴眼镜的小侦探面露狐疑。但没有等他再开口打探什么，某间病房里突然响起一声刺耳的尖叫。

在场的几个侦探纷纷脸色一变，拔腿便循着声音赶了过去。

稻见慢悠悠地走在后头，路过刚刚那个电梯的时候若有所思地看了两眼。

电梯已经载上了那个孩子，现在正在上行，显示屏上的数字也从零开始，慢慢加大。

“抱歉啊，加贺里。”从病房走出来的安室看见稻见，有点头疼地指了指里面，“发生了命案……大概要让你多等一会儿了。”

“说什么呢，又不是你的错。”稻见摇摇头，熟练地伸手，从男友外套口袋里摸出车钥匙，挂在指尖上晃了晃。

安室自然没什么意见。

黑发女性步伐轻快地原路返回，束在脑后的马尾轻轻地左右摇晃。

“破案加油——”

临到拐角的时候，稻见扭过头，张开嘴唇，对仍旧站在原地目送她离开的安室做了个夸张的口型。

*

破案所花的时间比稻见预料的要更久一点。直到她刷遍了社交网络，再也刷不到关注的博主动态更新的时候，才在百无聊赖中等来了打开驾驶座的金发男人。

“抱歉、抱歉，等很久了吧。”

稻见眨眨眼，倒是先看向了跟在安室身边一起过来的另一个人。

“贝尔摩德？”

“好久不见啊，托卡伊。”美艳的金发女人环着胸，不冷不热地同稻见打了个招呼，尔后又看向已经坐进驾驶座的安室，“你们这是……又和好了？”

安室扶着方向盘，挑眉答道：“如你所见，已经在交往了。”

贝尔摩德假模假样地发出一声赞叹。

“那真是恭喜。”她抬手扶了扶墨镜，又对着稻见扬起笑容，“既然如此，我就不打扰了。祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”

金发女人踏着黄昏，优雅地离去了。

安室没有在意贝尔摩德的去留。他关上门，边发动车子，边有些遗憾地说道：“没想到会在医院遇到事件啊……已经这个时间了，看来大餐只好等下次了。”

“那就路边找一家小店好了，我才没那么挑食。”

稻见关上副驾驶这一侧的车窗，突然转过头，盯着正在专注开车的金发男人，轻轻地叫了一声：

“零君？”

挂挡的动作突然一顿。

但只有很短暂的一刹那，安室的动作又恢复流畅，白色马自达平稳地通过了前方的十字路口。

“加贺里……是在叫我吗？”

似乎是被他的反应逗笑了，稻见忍俊不禁地发出了“噗嗤”一声。

“当然了，这不是你小时候的外号吗？还挺酷的嘛！”

“不要笑话我啊……”开车的人露出了无奈的表情，并决定用反问的方式扳回一局，“那加贺里呢？你小时候是怎样的？”

稻见没有回话，只是将视线移回前方，看着下一个信号灯从红变绿。

就在安室意识到了气氛不妙，打算为自己冲动的提问道歉时，对方出人意料地开了口。

“是没有‘很酷的外号’的无趣童年哦。”

女性的嗓音平和又柔软，听不出多少情绪波动，仿佛正在叙说一段与自己完全无关的经历。

“父母和长辈都很普通地叫我的名字。说起外号的话，姑且算是青梅竹马的男孩子倒是会管我叫‘爱哭鬼’、‘书呆子’……之类的。”

“诶……原来加贺里还有青梅竹马吗？”

“是父母同事家的孩子啦，所以小时候经常一起玩。”

“以前没听你提过呢。现在没有联系了吗？”

又是一段沉默，这一次持续得更久，足够马自达在有些拥堵的路面上再驶过了两个路口。

“透君，你的语气有点奇怪啊。”良久，副驾驶座上传来女孩略带笑意的反问，“难道是吃醋了吗？”

安室眨了眨眼，没有承认也没有否认。

“因为你突然说起青梅竹马的男孩子，而且很怀念的样子……”

“正好说到这个，我才是有事情要好好地询问一下透君。”

“嗯？”

“最近这几天，应该至少有两名女性坐过你的副驾驶吧？”稻见坐直身体，摆出一副名侦探的架势，“其中一个应该是贝尔摩德，这就算了。但是应该还有另一名吧？三十岁上下，性格温和，衣着保守，妆容也很淡的年轻女性。”

安室听着女友一本正经地分析着线索，嘴角的弧度也慢慢扩大。

“了不起的推理。”

他语气真诚地捧场，对方却依旧不依不饶。

“所以——是谁啊？”

“是委托人。准确来说，也是找到赤井秀一踪迹的最后一块拼图。”安室目不斜视地和盘托出，“一个叫‘涩谷夏子’的小学教师，是FBI搜查官朱蒂·斯泰林的好友，绝佳的诱饵。”

听到这里，再结合今天在医院的所见，稻见差不多就明白他打算做什么了。

她也收起了那副故意做出来的严肃表情，换上了平常的笑脸。

“我都知道啦。只是中村店长今天和我说，要对受欢迎的男朋友有些危机感。”

“所以才给你放假，让你过来查岗？”

“就是这样。不过我当然很信任你的。”稻见无奈地摇了摇头，随后又小声地嘟囔道，“……下次可以让贝尔摩德和委托人坐后排吗？”

安室显然将她的最后一句听得清清楚楚，忍着笑尝试讨价还价：

“那加贺里的青梅竹马……”

“……你怎么还记着这个啊？！放心吧，已经联系不上了。”

稻见有些气鼓鼓地瞪过来一眼。

下一秒，她轻启嘴唇，一张一合间轻巧地吐出一个沉重的字眼：

“他死了。”

*

抓捕赤井秀一的收网行动日子将近。

稻见打算抢占一个特等席看场好戏，对此期待满满，偏偏这个时候，琴酒好巧不巧地发来了一封邮件，召唤她去给组织的一次军火交易当安保。

安室无奈摊手。他揉了揉女朋友的脑袋，捡起被丢在沙发上的手枪递过去，看着她一副不情不愿的样子，又忍不住捏了一把脸。

“去吧，注意安全。”他自信地一笑，“快去快回，等我的好消息。”

稻见在心里痛骂琴酒，收起手枪和弹夹，看着时间出门了。

目送她离开的安室倒是悄悄松了口气。这次倒是有些感谢琴酒的及时出现，把这个有些麻烦的因素在关键时刻给支走了，以免又像当初在铃木列车上时横生意外。

半晌，他四下确认无人，掏出手机给风见拨出了电话，再一次就晚上的行动交代了几句。

万事俱备，只等着赤井秀一落入他的圈套了。

不论是为了能在组织里更进一步地接近权力核心，还是为了他殉职的友人……他一定会，把那个FBI给揪出来抓住。

晚上十时二十五分，在安室电话那一头响起的目标人物的声音里，行动宣告结束。

死而复生的FBI王牌搜查官令人意外地出现在来叶岭，并且精准地持枪打爆了追击的风见的车胎。

安室难以置信地抬眼，戴着眼镜的高大青年仍然站在他对面，带着温和有礼的微笑，甚至还关切地询问了一句：“出什么事了？”

镇定自如的声音与电话里下属匆匆忙忙的汇报形成了鲜明对比。

他的推理出错了吗？

不，不可能……证据非常充分，那么从中得出的结论也应当顺理成章。

难道还有什么地方被忽略了吗？他再度用目光攫住面前的冲矢。

浅色头发的男人已经摘下了口罩，嗓音却根本没有如他所想那样发生变化；衣服的高领下也空空荡荡，的确不存在放置变声器的痕迹。

没有回击的余地了，至少……看来今晚是没有了。

“我知道了，风见。”

他深吸一口气，尽量地平复心情，不在下属面前表现出动摇。

“不用再继续追了。”

工藤宅距离安室居住的地方尚有一段不近的路程，但他却选择了步行回家。

夜色笼罩的住宅区街道非常安静。这边没有临着公路，因而见不到也听不见繁华都市的车水马龙，实在与安室的公寓天差地别。

真好啊，有机会的话，他也想买这样一座独栋小别墅，远离机动车引擎的轰鸣，每天听着风声入睡，再听着鸟鸣苏醒。

不着边际的未来设想被手机的震动声打断。

安室走到路灯底下，看了一眼来电显示，迟疑一秒后还是接了起来。

“透君！我这边已经结束了，现在正在回去米花町的路上了！”耳边不出所料地响起了充满活力的女声。

安室没有立即出声，只是下意识地看了一眼时间。

交易任务已经结束了吗……真是不得了的效率，不愧是托卡伊。

“你那里怎样了？我还赶得及看上最后一幕吗！”

引以为傲的推理被击破，此刻心情无比糟糕的安室倒是因为对方明亮的嗓音而稍有好转，可惜他这次真的只能让女朋友失望了。

“真遗憾，已经结束了。”

他将手机举在耳边，抬眼注视头顶上的路灯，看见一群漆黑的飞虫绕着光源晃来晃去。

“而且……这个冲矢昴，似乎也并不是赤井秀一伪装的。”

“……怎么回事？”

稻见轻快的嗓音稍稍一沉。

透过电话传来的声音有一些失真，但不妨碍她将安室简明扼要的解释都听得清清楚楚，再一并全盘接收到了对方不甘的情绪。

计程车正按部就班地行驶在去往米花町的公路上。稻见捏着手机，看了一眼窗外漆黑的天色，当即做出了决定。

“来叶岭，对吧？”

“啊……”

“了解了，我稍微晚点回去。”

“加贺里？等一下，你要做什……！”

电话被挂断了。

安室盯着黑下来的手机屏幕，过了一秒才反应过来稻见的意思，禁不住在微凉的晚上惊出了一身汗。

这个时候，风见他们也许还留着那附近，为今晚失败的行动做善后工作。

“风见！立刻带人撤出那里！不要被发现了！赶快！”

事实上的确正在善后的风见接到了上司的电话，火急火燎的命令几乎要让耳膜炸裂。

“有组织的人过去了——！”

*

摆脱了追捕的FBI一行人绕下了来叶岭的山路，打算进入大路，回到市区。刚刚下山，赤井秀一称还有其它事情要处理，打算就此与朱蒂和卡迈尔分头行动。

“放心吧，日后还会再见的。”

王牌搜查官如是说着，伸手打算拿一根烟。但他刚一摸到怀里的烟盒，只听“砰”的一声枪响，一颗子弹擦过卡迈尔的手臂，在清新的空气里带出一缕格格不入的硝烟与血腥气。

三人皆是神色一凛。

重逢同伴的喜悦和感动霎时间不复存在，取而代之的是如临大敌的警惕与严肃。

最初遭到袭击的卡迈尔快速地矮身，借着车子的掩护掏枪上膛。朱蒂的枪还在赤井手里，此时身上没有武器，后者便一把抓过她的胳膊，按着金发女人的肩膀，一同躲进了卡迈尔身旁的车前轮边。

又是接连的几发子弹，车窗玻璃被尽数击碎，“哗啦哗啦”地落了一地。卡迈尔攥紧武器，趁着枪击平静下来的时候侧身伸手，手中的枪口朝向刚刚枪响的方位。

赤井秀一没来得及阻止同僚的动作，卡迈尔也还没来得及扣动扳机，他手上的枪倒是在精准袭来的子弹中率先宣告报废。

“秀！”

与朱蒂的惊呼同时响起的，是卡迈尔被一招制服在地的闷响。

身穿普通T恤和七分裤的年轻女孩抬肘往卡迈尔脑后一敲，半跪在他背上，另一只手上的枪对准了前方戴着针织帽的黑发男人。

“赤井秀一？”

“你是……”

“代号是‘托卡伊’，姑且就这么叫吧。”

话音刚落，托卡伊的身子猛地往旁边一歪，躲过了从后方偷袭而来的金发女人。她掐住对方的脖子往前一扯，轻而易举地将手无寸铁的女探员摔倒在地。

“没想到……除了波本以外，组织还派了其他人过来抓捕我吗？”

接连两个同伴的倒下并没有让赤井就此惊慌失措。他眯起眼，枪口也稳稳地对准了托卡伊。

“那倒不是。我并没有收到这样的命令。只是今天碰巧心情不好，就决定来给你找点麻烦。”

托卡伊慢慢地站直身体，咧嘴一笑。

“小心点哦，FBI，你的那些小伎俩——还能隐瞒多久呢？”

“哦？鼎鼎有名的佣兵亲自出马，竟然是特地为我前来递送忠告的吗？”

赤井挑了挑眉。

他并不能完全猜到托卡伊此番的突然袭击究竟有什么目的，但能够确定的是，她并不是打算来要赤井和FBI的命的，否则，卡迈尔或许从一开始就会被击中要害了。

“你这样的人，究竟在为那个组织做什么呢？”他看准时机，直接发问，“你应该既不缺少钱财，也不需要庇护。为什么还要加入组织？”

“不关你事吧。”

“和FBI合作，或者做个交易，考虑一下吗？”

“哈？”

托卡伊觉得自己听到了天大的笑话。

“听好了，赤井搜查官。我在完成我的工作，和你们无关，你们要做什么，也和我无关。”

“是吗……？那么波本呢？”

“——今晚的闲聊就到此为止吧。”

“波本”一词还没说完，就被对方突然抬高的音量给压了过去。下一秒，黑发女人的左手上毫无预兆地出现一把小巧的左轮，向晕倒在地的卡迈尔大腿上放了一枪。随后，她抓住身旁的轿车，蹬着布满玻璃碎屑的窗沿跃上车顶，再翻越到另一侧，最后融入夜色，不见踪影。

赤井没有前去追击，赶忙上前为同伴检查伤口，做紧急包扎，同时掏出手机打电话求援。

不过，说到波本……

稻见辨认了一下方向，边往大路上走，边打开手机，随意开了个备忘录，移动手指往上打了几个字。

零、零——零。

名字是“零”吗？还是说……

她记得夏目说过，这个组织的追查行动，是警察厅在负责。

警察厅的话……倒是的确有一个“Zero”吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安室：好巧，你也死了幼驯染？  
> 稻见：我只是来帮男朋友找场子的。  
> 即将开始琴酒的噩梦，老零他要掉马了


	12. 车祸现场全纪实

来叶岭位置偏僻，加上时间已晚，等稻见终于搭上过路人的顺风车回到米花町，已经快要凌晨三点了。

她不禁开始思考起拥有一辆自己的座驾的必要性。

安室正靠在她家门口的墙边站着，显然等待多时。听见从楼梯口传来的脚步声，他抬起头，灰紫色的眼底映照出黑发女孩的身形轮廓——有些灰蒙蒙的，像是周身笼罩了一层雾气般，看不真切。

不真切的人影靠近了过来，紧接着，一件宽大的男士外套落在了她的肩头，罩上了那一身对于夜晚而言过于单薄的T恤衫。

下一秒，一双手绕到她的腰后，微微用力，将女孩抱进了怀里。

“……透君？”

她刚刚连续经历了两场战斗，身上满是硝烟、血液和汗水的味道，混杂在一起，着实不怎么美妙。稻见便本能地伸出手，想要将对方推拒开来。

然而她的动作被半路拦截。安室不容拒绝地按住女孩的脊背，低垂的金色脑袋靠上颈边，呼吸的热气和擦过的发丝让裸露的皮肤一阵瘙痒。

男朋友在今晚所表现出来的不安太过强烈，稻见并不能完全确定其中原因，但她毫无疑问地感受到了。

于是女孩迟疑一下，也抬起双臂，拥上了对方宽阔的背，并安抚性地拍了拍。

“对不起……久等了。”

“受伤了吗？”

“不，那是别人的……”

单薄的上衣下摆被抓住了，深色的棉布上沾了一片不易察觉的血迹。

稻见张了张嘴，后一句话还没说完，忽地感觉腰上一凉，竟是抓在衣摆上的手指微动，直接将染血的布料掀了起来。

“等等……我真的没有受伤！”

本人的证词似乎并没有得到信任。

稻见哭笑不得地僵硬着身体，任由两只粗糙的手掌探进衣服里，仔细地从腰间摸到背后，一寸一寸地确认没有伤口。

“所以那都是别人的血——好痒！”

本想伸开双臂方便他检查，结果却因为被碰到了胳肢窝附近的痒痒肉而不由自主地瑟缩了一下。

刚刚还有些寂静压抑的氛围被一下子戳破。

稻见笑倒在安室怀里，一边捉住他的手，一边去裤子口袋里摸家门钥匙。

“好了好了，请放心吧。比起这个，我现在更想泡个舒服的热水澡，然后好好地睡一觉——”

稻见说着，门锁也发出了打开的声音。她没有急着推门，而是握着门把手转了个身，仰头直视起那双形状好看的眼睛。

须臾，她猝不及防地按过安室的后颈，在男人的嘴角落下一个轻轻的吻。

“这是给男朋友的奖励。最近都辛苦了！”

稻见弯起眼睛，笑得灿烂。然而她话音未落，熟悉的男性气息又一次逼近、包裹住了她的浑身上下。女孩的背后贴上门板，随即脑后扶上来一只手，小麦色的手指缠上漆黑的发丝。

金发的男人伸肘抵住她的耳边，将人圈进自己的身躯与墙面之间的狭小区域。尔后本就咫尺相隔的距离进一步缩短，他按着女孩的脑袋，压上了对方柔软的嘴唇。也许是因为惊讶而半开的唇齿大大便利了侵入的行径，温热的舌尖在牙齿和口中的软肉上轻轻舔舐。

而从稻见的角度，只能看见一双漂亮的眼眸，充斥着令人看不懂的情意，又似乎酝酿着风暴。

“咔嚓”一声，稻见家的房门向内开启。

突然失去的重心让她条件反射地后撤脚步，但一只手臂更快地环上她的腰间，稍一用力，便让女孩的身体倒向相反的方向，重新靠回男人怀里。

稻见及时地伸手撑上对方的胸膛，避免了脑门磕在男友肩膀上的惨剧。

她还顺手摸了摸胸：即便是隔着一层衬衫，也依旧能感觉得到里面饱满结实的肌肉。

总而言之，手感超赞。

这么想着的时候，稻见听见头顶上传来了一声轻轻的叹息。

“……下次不许再这样了。”

安室说着，却也没阻止胸前摸来摸去的手，一时让人搞不懂他究竟在指哪件事。

“哦，哦……”

“既然很累了，就好好休息吧。我回去了。”

安室把门完全推开，站在原地没有再动。

稻见听话地点头。准备关门的时候，她忽然从门缝里探出脑袋，叫了一声还等在门口的男人。

“透君。”

“嗯？”

“我真的……很喜欢你。”

“……嗯。”

拇指的指腹抹过女孩有些通红的嘴唇。

“晚安，加贺里。做个好梦。”

关门、落锁、让疲惫的身体砸上沙发，最后再把不停冒着热气的脸埋进抱枕。

刚刚还厚着脸皮坦然告白的佣兵传说，现在正后知后觉地为自己的行为感到丢脸——以及害羞。

*

名字是一个人身上最为重要的身份标识。

稻见还在当佣兵的时候，接触过很多厉害的情报贩子，见过他们仅凭一个名字就把一个人的背景履历调查得清清楚楚。这些靠战争发财的家伙最喜欢这一类委托——省时省力，只要入侵一下官方系统，输入已知的名字，就能轻易得到想要的答案。

在现代社会，隐藏一个人的行踪甚至存在的痕迹，无疑是一件非常困难的事。而二十多年的经验告诉她，如果要这么做，就必须要保护好自己的名字。

稻见盘腿坐在地毯上，剥了个橘子，捏起一瓣放进嘴里，酸甜的汁水立刻充满了口腔。

面前的茶几上摆着打开的笔记本电脑，亮起的屏幕上显示着未完成的代码。

目标是——警察厅机要档案室。

入侵官方系统，再输入名字……

现在摆在她眼前的，就是这样一个“省时省力”的调查。

“……不行。”

放在键盘上的手指突然停下动作。稻见烦躁地发出“啧”的一声，抬手又往嘴里丢了一瓣橘子。

不行、不可以，就算非常想弄清楚对方的身份，也不能真的对警察厅的内部数据库动手。

虽然稻见对自己的技术很有信心，但是万一、万一中途出了岔子的话……

他会有危险。

甚至很多人都会有危险。

绝对不行。

水果冰凉的汁液得以让她的头脑稍稍冷静。稻见吐掉果核，彻底下定决心。她伸手按上鼠标，打算删掉写了一半的程序代码，把留下来的痕迹都清理干净。

但她刚把视线移向屏幕上，蓦地注意到了一丝不对劲。

有什么人……打开了数据库。

稻见猛地前倾身体，眼睛几乎要贴到电脑屏幕上，本来已经打算按下关闭键的手指又放回了键盘上，“噼里啪啦”地飞快敲打起来。

对方应该是直接潜入了警察厅，正在通过服务器直接窃取资料。速度太快了，以稻见手头的条件，完全没办法拦住那个侵入者。

来不及。

得出这个结论的下一个瞬间，她毫不犹豫地从地上站起来，连衣服都没换，直接往宽松的睡裙外面裹了一件长大衣，把枪往兜里一塞，蹬上鞋子就飞奔了出去。

为了不在等电梯或是爬楼梯上浪费时间，她甚至没有走门，而是径直翻出阳台，借着楼下住户的家的栏杆，一层一层地跳了下去。

一个骑着摩托车的男子正巧停在了对面的便利店门口，应该是准备下车买点东西。但他还没有来得及拔掉车钥匙，就突然感觉有什么东西顶上了自己的太阳穴。

反应过来的时候，持枪的年轻女孩已经把他推倒在地，跨上车便绝尘而去。

琴酒的确通知过组织成员，说最近要清查卧底，而且将会有个大动作。

所以这就是那个“大动作”吗？！派人潜入警察厅去盗取卧底名单，这胆子也太大了吧！就连稻见自己也只是想着远程监控一下，组织高层的脑子里究竟在想什么？！

开足马力全速前进的同时，稻见在心中大骂了好几句破烂组织迟早要完。

但骂归骂，稻见对于即将面对的状况也丝毫不敢松懈大意——组织既然敢搞出这么大的动静，派出的执行者也必定不是等闲之辈。

这一点在她赶到警察厅大楼门口，亲眼目睹一个穿着西装制服的银发女人破窗而出，跑上马路拦截了一辆小轿车，并一脚油门疾速跑走的时候，真正得到了证实。

稻见矮了矮身子，捏紧离合继续加档。这时，只见一辆极其熟悉的白色马自达也冲上公路，向着刚刚那辆轿车逃走的方向追了过去。

按上油门的动作因此慢了半秒。

她兼职不可置信地瞪大了双眼。

这个家伙、这个家伙……

他怎么就开着这辆车追出来了？！生怕别人不知道车主是谁吗？！

他是不是傻！！！

稻见咬紧了后槽牙，紧接着车头一歪便钻进一条小路。她的大脑飞速运转，凭借记忆计算出最近的追击路线。

摩托车在没有路灯的巷子里接连拐了好几个弯，最后再一次回到大路上的时候，不出所料地与银发女人抢夺的轿车正面相遇。

车里的女人正单手掌握着方向盘，另一只手拿着手机，快速地打字。

用脚趾想都知道她是在打什么字。

稻见抬手，直接一枪打在车窗上，突如其来的剧烈震动让女人的手机直接掉进了座椅的空隙里。

“喂！”她在女人警觉地看过来的时候大喊出声，同时保持着同样的车速贴近轿车副驾驶的那一侧，抬肘便将已经布满裂痕的玻璃砸得粉碎，“我是托卡伊！”

尽管招呼打得相当暴力，但讲出代号的稻见还是成功让对方的敌意变淡了一些。

银发女人冷漠地点了点头，惜字如金地做了个自我介绍：“库拉索。”

“知道了，让我上车。”

“你……喂！”

没等库拉索回答，稻见已经行动力极强地伸手探进碎掉的玻璃，从内打开了副驾驶的车门。接着，她扒住车门框，脚下一蹬，身体腾空而起，灵巧地钻进了旁边的轿车。

失去控制的摩托车猛然一歪，借着惯性撞向公路护栏。稻见抓着安全带，从尚未关闭的车门中探出半个身子，另一只手解开头盔向前一丢，然后举枪，精准打爆了摩托车的油箱。

她没有错过马自达驾驶员骤然一变的脸色，以及快速换挡以躲避爆炸的动作。

“甩掉了？”

库拉索的神情和声音依旧冷若冰霜，刚刚发生在身后的爆炸似乎根本没有影响到她。

“把我的手机拿来，信息没发完，基尔和波本也是卧底。”

倒是和贝尔摩德不一样，对于“托卡伊”的名号，库拉索好像丝毫没有忌惮，反而还在非常理所当然地用命令的口吻对她讲话。

听见“波本”一词时，稻见轻抿了一下唇，尔后冷笑道：“用不着了。”

出膛的子弹打在了驾驶座的车窗框上。在那一刹那，库拉索为了快速超车而猛打方向盘，车身突如其来的晃动救了她一命。

“嘁。”

“难道你也——！”

银发女人颜色不同的两边瞳孔皆是一缩，然后迅速地扑上来，要夺稻见的枪。

没能一击得手，稻见不得已与库拉索在狭小的车里展开了激烈斗殴。唯一的一把手枪被几度易手，“砰砰砰”地接连开了几枪，给库拉索的腰侧添了一道新伤。

趁她吃痛的瞬间，稻见弯腰从座椅空隙间摸出库拉索的手机。

枪口抵上屏幕，稻见扣动扳机，在上面留下一个蔓延了裂纹的弹孔。

破坏了手机，抬起头的瞬间，她无意间瞥过后视镜，然后看见了一辆白色的马自达。

……本以为能再多拖延一会儿的，她男朋友开车还挺厉害。

稻见今天出来得太过匆忙，身上除了一把手枪之外什么也没带，当然也没有带备用弹匣。

而就在刚刚，全部的十五发子弹已经都用尽了。

没有枪，但也没关系。

无论用什么办法，必须让库拉索死在这里。

在她破坏手机的时候，负伤的库拉索当然也没有闲着。

银发女人坐回驾驶座，一脚踩下油门，急转方向，车子立刻摆脱了七扭八歪的行驶状态，以一个极其刁钻的角度调了头，在对面的车道上开始逆向行驶。

尽管稻见有所预料，但过于猛烈的转向还是让她撞上了车窗框。

这一撞，竟是直接把没有关严的副驾驶车门给撞开了。

库拉索自然注意到了这边的情况，岂会放过这个千载难逢的好机会。她不停地转动方向，试图将扒在车门上的黑发女人甩出去。

然而稻见出人意料地一下子跃上车顶，踹碎了挡风玻璃，目标明确地袭向驾驶座上的库拉索。

但下一秒，她们同时神色一变，同时抬眼，看见了横亘在前方道路上的红色跑车，以及架在引擎盖上的狙击枪。

“黑麦。”

库拉索低声念道。

那一瞬间，从准镜里看见了这边情况的赤井秀一也许纠结了一下该瞄哪个。但显然，注意到了狙击枪的两个女人都没给他这个机会。库拉索和稻见一个侧身躲进副驾驶座位底下，另一个飞快钻进后座没了人影。

狙击枪的子弹击中了前轮的车胎。

本就已经伤痕累累的可怜轿车终于抵挡不住。只听“扑通”一声，侧翻的轿车掉下了桥，沉入水中。

白色马自达姗姗来迟地到达车祸现场。

金发男人开门下车，看了一眼一片混乱的大桥，再看了一眼端着枪的赤井，立刻明白过来了事情经过。

他快步上前，扒着尚且完好的护栏，探出身体，试图发现一些蛛丝马迹。

然而河面异常平静，只有正在缓缓下沉的车子还勉强露出了一个车头。

除此以外什么都看不见、什么都听不到。

无论是入侵警察厅的银发女人，还是……

稻见加贺里。

安室不自觉地攥紧了手下的护栏，涂漆表面粗糙的颗粒状凸起硌得掌心生疼，他却好似浑然不觉。

“赤井……你这混蛋。”

他由衷地、咬牙切齿地骂道，也不知是在骂他放跑了库拉索，还是在骂他害得稻见一起遭殃。

赤井没有接话，转身开始收枪。

托卡伊的出现也确实在他意料之外。但当时情况危机，他不能赌那个佣兵女人究竟是敌是友。击中车胎让两人一同失去交通工具，是当时他所能做出的最优选择。

总而言之，赤井觉得，自己并没有该被骂的地方。

但如果稻见在这里，一定会为男友拍手称快地表示：骂得好。

这个碍事的赤井秀一，要不是他冒出来捣乱，自己已经把库拉索干掉了。

而事实上，在刚刚车子翻倒的时候及时推开车门滚了出去的稻见，此时正单臂吊在桥面下方，正巧是桥上的人看不见的角度。

等她手脚并用地借助桥梁结构跳回地面，落水的车子已经完全沉没，库拉索也不见踪影。

稻见往河岸边靠近几步，看见染上浅红色的一小片河水面。再往远处望去，有湿漉漉的水痕和血迹一直延伸到小巷的尽头。

五颜六色的灯光在面前闪烁起来，短暂地照亮了漆黑的夜空。

稻见抓了抓头发，靠着墙慢慢地坐了下去。

情况不太好。

她身上仅有的睡裙和大衣在刚刚的战斗中被弄得破破烂烂，发梢上甚至有烧焦的痕迹，浑身上下满是硝烟味。

虽然伤得不重，但在爆炸的冲击下，多少还是有些碎石块和碎玻璃划破的口子，大部分都在手臂和小腿上，还是应该尽快消毒处理。

最要命的还是，她现在手无寸铁。

稻见有些疲惫地蜷起腿，把脸埋到膝盖上，深深地出了一口气。

涌入鼻腔的烟味呛得她咳嗽了两下。

好累，好想睡觉。

但是不行……还不能休息。必须得去确认库拉索是不是还活着，然后要阻止组织的人拿到卧底情报。

必须要……保护他。

这次，一定不会再看着任何重要的人——死在自己面前了。

稻见伸手往大衣里摸过去，从内侧的口袋里找到手机。

屏幕碎了一角，但是还能用。

她按动手指，熟练地点开相册，找到被加密程序严密保护着的一段视频。

毛茸茸的柯基犬正沿着乡间小路向前奔跑，挂在项圈上的铃铛发出清脆的响声。

过了几秒，画面中出现了一双脚。头发花白的老人放下拐杖，蹲下身子，张开双臂迎接了跳进怀中的狗。

“嗯？你在拍摄吗，加贺里？”

似乎是发现了对面举着手机的人，老人抬起的脸上露出了一个宽厚温和的笑。

视频结束了，进度条回到开头，巨大的“播放”按键出现在屏幕正中。

稻见关上了相册，将手机收回怀里，然后扶着墙站起身。

总之要先补充武器。

最近的安全屋……应该是在那边。

*

他的女朋友总是会做出一些出人意料的事情。

降谷算是彻底领悟到这一点了。

当时稻见故意让摩托车的油箱引起爆炸，显然是为了迟滞他和赤井的追击。降谷那时隔着火光与黑发女孩遥遥对视了一下，那一瞬间，他只觉得指尖发冷，如坠冰窟。

一个库拉索就够难办了，再加上一个托卡伊，搞不好这次真的凶多吉少。

降谷飞快思考起对策，不得不翻出隐藏在脑海最深处，一个曾让他判断为概率低微的可能性：

托卡伊会真正与组织联手，并毫无保留地为组织做事。

然而没等他想到“卧底身份暴露后如何躲避追杀”这一环，前面那辆车里发生的骚动又让事情变得有些微妙。

托卡伊和库拉索……好像打起来了。

她们突然产生了分歧吗？还是说托卡伊的目的本来就是……

降谷和风见交代完现场情况，挂断了电话，然后毫不犹豫地给稻见打了过去。

关机。

连续打了好几次，全都是关机。

上一次被拉黑的情景还历历在目，降谷头疼地按上脑门，难得表现得有些一筹莫展，不知道该拿她怎么办。

“这是明智的判断，你也差不多该冷静下来了。”

FBI搜查官临走前突兀地撂下过这样一句话。尽管语气一如既往令人讨厌，但降谷不得不承认，他说的对。

无论如何，必须要按照最坏的情况做打算。

当务之急就是找到并控制住库拉索——甚至托卡伊。

库拉索的踪迹很快有了眉目，失去记忆的她被下属带离东都水族馆，押送进了警察医院。

降谷驱车来到医院门口，刚刚结束和风见的电话，一转头，就对上了贝尔摩德手中黑洞洞的枪口。

然后，在那个琴酒准备用来处置卧底的仓库里，他见到了自己寻找多时的另一个人。

稻见冷着脸靠在墙上，半低着头，周身散发出一股生人勿近的强大气场，和那边满眼杀气的琴酒倒是挺搭。

她没有扎头发，披肩的黑发直接垂落在背后，看起来比平常的打扮更成熟了几分。那几套总是很鲜艳的衣裤也被换了下来，穿着一件无袖背心和黑色短裤的稻见，已经不再能让人联想到热情明媚的邻家女孩，而是一个真正从无数鲜血与硝烟中诞生的“都市传说”。

听见仓库门口的声音，她稍稍掀了一下眼皮，深棕色的眼眸落入降谷的视野，冰冷的寒意简直令人心惊肉跳。

至少他清楚地感觉到，往自己手上扣手铐的贝尔摩德动作不自然地僵了一下。

降谷稳了稳心神，仿佛没闻见空气中弥漫的紧张，镇定自如地露出招牌的无辜笑容。

接着，就像是世界上所有亲密无间的情侣那样，弯着眼睛打了个招呼。

“……这不是加贺里吗。你的电话打不通，我很担心啊。”

“闭嘴，骗子。”

“这可真是天大的误会。琴酒就算了，竟然连你也不相信我吗？”

然后他清楚地看见，女朋友深棕色的眼珠狠狠地朝天翻了一下。

更重的低气压让离稻见最近的伏特加不由往边上躲了躲。

库拉索最后发出的那条信息只有一半，提到了基尔和波本两个人的代号，但并未说明他们到底是不是卧底。为此，琴酒才想到将人带来审讯，而不是直接处死。

这就说明，还有回转的余地。

稻见正在观察情况。

从她靠着的地方能将整个仓库的情况都尽收眼底，琴酒、伏特加和贝尔摩德的位置都被牢牢记住，精准锁定。

人数、位置、环境、武器、子弹的余量……所有的战场要素信息都在脑中一一浮现，然后被飞快地整合为数种行动方案。

三个人。

只有三个人。

没问题，她能做到。

稻见悄悄握紧了枪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q：如何营救波本？  
> 赤井：把灯打掉，把敌人引开。  
> 稻见：只要把敌人都鲨了，一切都不是问题。  
> 果然一章写不完噩梦，下章再上摩天轮吧  
> 我还没想好要不要写写零执，反正噩梦之后就是交代一下女主的马，打打酒厂就能完结了，耶  
> yysy我已经开始脑番外甚至是下一篇的景光了（安定）


	13. 卧底与叛徒

收到琴酒的联络时，稻见正在距离那座大桥几公里外的安全屋里补充弹药。

她刚刚将一把军用匕首绑到大腿上，就听口袋里传来电话的震动。她自己的手机早就没电了，此时发出声音的只可能是另一个。

“基尔被怀疑有卧底嫌疑，你去把她带过来审讯。”

琴酒的语气一如既往得冷酷，不过这次似乎又多了一点微妙的愉悦，大概正对即将清除老鼠的行动感到兴奋不已。

“还有波本……那个家伙，贝尔摩德已经去迎接了。”

举着手机的黑发女人紧紧皱眉。听见琴酒利落地报了个坐标，便冷言撂下一句“知道了”，然后心情不佳地挂断了电话。

人在精神紧张时，会在肾上腺素的作用下保持高度清醒。

稻见现在就处于这种状态。时间紧迫，情况也不太乐观，但此刻，她的头脑却无比冷静。

虽然有点对不起那位代号“基尔”的卧底小姐，但如果是派她去抓波本，那事情就简单多了。然而偏偏事与愿违。稻见相信，肯定是贝尔摩德那个女人把她和波本在交往的事情给透露出去了——琴酒不会相信这是真心恋爱的，但不管这层关系是真是假，他一定会有所警惕。

稻见掸了掸大衣上的灰尘，尔后往身上一披。她的余光掠过门后一面污迹斑斑的镜子，看见镜中映出一张年轻的脸，深棕色的眼睛里闪过与柔和的轮廓格格不入的锐利眸光。

总之而已，必须要先见到他，亲自确认他平安无事，然后再想办法把人救出来。

——无论用什么办法。

抱着这样的决心，稻见按照琴酒的要求将基尔带去了仓库。没等多久，贝尔摩德和波本也到了。

尽管没有抬头，但熟悉的金色发丝还是一下子闯入了她的视野。紧接着，耳边响起他若无其事的招呼声，稻见只觉得胸中无端冒出一股怒火来。

黑发女人保持着可怕的表情，先在心中大骂组织、大骂琴酒和库拉索，再大骂警察厅和没用的公安，最后还不忘大骂一顿面前这个——已经祸到临头了还一副满不在意模样的大傻子。

大傻子——！！！

稻见只觉得自己的后槽牙都被咬得发疼。

而那边莫名被骂成了“大傻子”的波本先生，远没有他最开始表现出来的那样轻松。

基尔试图偷偷撬开手铐的动作被琴酒发现，肩膀上挨了一枪子。温热的鲜血滴落在地，女人的额头上也不由渗出了汗滴，不知是因为疼痛还是因为紧张。

琴酒毫不留情的出手让波本一时也不敢再轻举妄动。他继续说着拖延时间的话，一边四下寻找逃脱的机会，关注着对面那几人的神情和反应，再分出点注意力看一眼墙边的托卡伊……

不看不要紧，一看吓一跳。

黑发女人阴沉的脸色和绷紧的肌肉刚一进入视野，波本立刻就意识到了她想做什么，尔后禁不住瞳孔一缩。

但波本尚且自顾不暇，琴酒的枪口还指着两名卧底嫌疑人。这位嗅觉灵敏的“叛徒杀手”向来信奉：宁可错杀，不留隐患。此时此刻，他也确实如此践行着这一信条。

琴酒喊出了最后的倒计时，所有人的注意力都牢牢锁定在基尔和波本身上。就在这个时候，稻见动了。

首先杀掉伏特加和贝尔摩德，然后再去解决最麻烦的琴酒。

绝对要快，不能让任何一个人有挟持人质的可能。

稻见稍稍弯腰，做出了蓄力前冲的准备。

忽然，半空中蓦地传来一声轻响。只听“咔嗒”一声，天花板上的白炽灯毫无预兆地坠落下来，下一秒，整个仓库变得一片漆黑。

突如其来的黑暗令人一下子看不见东西，但丝毫不会影响稻见的行动。然而她刚一举起枪，另一只宽大的手掌盖住了她的手背，不容分说地将她的动作压了下去。

分外熟悉的男性气息贴近她的身体，低沉的嗓音在耳边响起：

“不要冲动……加贺里！”

稻见浑身一僵。

对方的声音里充满急切，还夹杂着尚未平复的喘息，呼出的热气就喷洒在她的耳廓上，但在这等危机关头，显然让人生不起什么旖旎暧昧的遐想。

“你……！”

你还不趁机赶紧跑，往她这边凑什么凑！

就如同安室洞悉了她的打算，他自然也对女朋友咬牙切齿的未尽之言心知肚明。

但是必须要阻止她。

稻见打定了主意要在这里与琴酒三人硬碰硬，安室毫不怀疑，她真的能做到。但是在那之后的事情呢？她想过没有？即便总有一天要把这些家伙都一个不落地绳之于法，但现在显然不是最好的时机。他们连足够的情报都没有，甚至不知道组织的Boss究竟是什么人，现在在哪里……

怎么能就这样让这个小姑娘为了救他一个人，直接担上一个跨国犯罪组织的追杀。

“放手，我才不怕——”

“我怕！”

两人在黑暗中压低了声音争执着，又因为担心引起那边几人的注意，不敢有太大的动作。

门口的方向突然响起“砰”的一声，仓库的大门被谁用力地推开。眼看外界的亮光就要照进来，稻见一咬牙，转手往旁一推，把身边的男人严严实实地塞进一边堆叠起来的箱子后面。

“待在这里！”

她低吼一声后便不再有所动作，而隐匿起来的金发男人也保持安静。

稻见警觉地抬眼，看见贝尔摩德正举着手机，转述朗姆刚刚发来的短信。另一边的柱子旁，只剩下受伤的基尔和一个被解开的手铐。

“住手，琴酒。朗姆刚刚发来信息，要求我们先去回收库拉索，从她那里确认卧底名单之后再行动，不要草率地误杀同伴。”

“那么，波本想必也是不希望被误杀，才趁着刚才的意外逃走了吧。”

贝尔摩德和伏特加一前一后地说着。

“哼……误杀同伴吗。”琴酒则对朗姆的言论表达了轻蔑，顺便意味深长地看了一眼低着头的基尔，“朗姆尽做些麻烦事。”

即便如此，他还是选择听从指令。琴酒放下了持枪的手臂，抬了抬下巴示意伏特加去为基尔解开束缚，准备将她押送去别处听候发落。

“但是，大哥，我们接下来的目的地是……？”

琴酒瞥了一眼提问的伏特加，有些不耐烦地皱了皱眉。

“东都水族馆，那个新建的摩天轮。”

说完，他转身看了一眼始终靠在角落里一动不动的托卡伊，后者依旧臭着一张脸，拎起大衣甩到肩膀上，目不斜视地大步往外走。

“你们随意，我要回去了。”

黑发女人在门口站定，侧过身，半边身体留在黑暗里，另外半边则沐浴着室外的阳光。她往仓库里环视一圈，最后朝着琴酒的方向扬了扬下巴，咧开嘴，露出让组织第一杀手都不由牙痒痒的嚣张嘴脸。

“这场闹剧——我也差不多看腻了。”

*

东都水族馆的摩天轮。

从FBI那里得到了关键信息，柯南很快推理出了黑衣组织即将出现的地点，当即也马不停蹄地赶了过去。临走前，他想了想，还是拿上了库拉索的手机。

不久之前，少年侦探团在水族馆偶遇了失忆的银发女人，后来又得知她就是潜入警察厅窃取卧底名单的组织成员。震惊之余，柯南也很快意识到情报泄露的后果：仍在组织卧底的水无怜奈和安室透很可能会有危险。

然而，即便当时的柯南有心想要营救那两人，但手头能用得上的东西也只有库拉索的手机。他将手机交给阿笠博士，但机身的中央直接被子弹开了一个洞，数据已经不可能恢复。

结论就是，除了尽快赶到水族馆去，没有其它能做的事情了。

也不知道这算好消息还是坏消息。

柯南摇了摇脑袋，收拾好思绪，准备专心应对接下来的一场硬仗。

抵达水族馆的时候已经天黑了，早已过了摩天轮的开放时间。柯南凭借小孩的身体，轻松闯入了摩天轮内部，正在四处探查的时候，忽然发觉了一处不对劲的闪光。

他小心地靠近，看见地上一个消防栓门后缠绕着错综复杂的电线，危险的红色光点正在闪烁。

“这是……！”

柯南浑身一颤，刚想再凑近些仔细观察，身后蓦地响起一道平缓的女声。

“我建议你不要乱动，柯南君，这可是危险物。”

“……托卡伊！”

男孩吓得一个激灵转身，待他抬头看清了来人的脸，本就大睁的双眼立刻瞪得更圆了，惊恐的情绪几乎要从中溢出来。

仿佛眼前这个眉目甜美的黑发女人比消防栓里的炸弹还要危险一百倍。

被叫出代号的稻见有些诧异地瞥了男孩一眼，丝毫没有把柯南的紧张放在心上。只见她不紧不慢地走过来，在可疑的消防栓前面蹲下，掏出手机，打开手电筒。光线照亮了门后那道半开的窄小缝隙，稻见歪着脑袋，把缠绕着的电线给上上下下检查了一番。

“有点麻烦啊。”稻见自语着，又抬起头往高处看了看，果不其然，整座摩天轮的连轴处都被安装了塑胶炸弹，“他们哪里搞来的这么多C4……”

看了一圈，她像是终于想起来旁边还有个小孩，慢悠悠地转过头，映入眼帘的就是瞳孔颤抖、身体紧绷的柯南。

她有这么可怕吗？

稻见不太高兴地压平了嘴角，而这个动作却好像让柯南更害怕了。他强压住恐惧，声音有些发抖地质问道：“你为什么在这里……？！”

“安静点，也不要搞小动作。”黑发女人没有正面回答，只是意有所指地瞥过小侦探的左手，以及被紧紧攥住的腕表，“还是说，你想自己解决这个东西？”

话已至此，以柯南的聪明才智，怎么也明白过来了：

突然出现的托卡伊，以及安放了炸弹的黑衣组织成员，似乎并不是一伙的。

危机在前，尽管托卡伊的立场仍值得怀疑，但也如她所说，柯南自己确实束手无策，便也顾不得太多，大胆地凑过去焦急发问：

“……你能拆吗！”

“不要质疑职业佣兵的专业性啊。”

稻见说着，右手往身上一摸，不知从什么地方抽出一把军用匕首，干脆利落地伸向消防栓门后，上手便切断了两根电线。紧接着，她毫不犹豫地拉开栓门，撩起叠在一起的水带，露出了炸弹的本来面目。

她的动作实在太过流畅，反而看得柯南胆战心惊，就怕这女人口中的“专业性”是在信口开河，一个弄不好，面前这玩意儿就真的炸了。

快速解决了第一关，稻见一边将碍事的消防水带往外拽，一边观察起炸弹的构造，原本游刃有余的脸色却慢慢变得凝重起来。

类型很常见，但是构造却并不简单，要想拆除的话……需要时间。

不妙啊，她还有别的事要做的呢，必须赶在琴酒他们之前找到库拉索，不能让卧底名单落在组织手里。

两相对比了一下炸弹和库拉索的轻重缓急程度，稻见做出了决定。

她在柯南急切的目光下收回匕首，站起身，抬腿轻轻一踢，又把那扇打开的消防栓门合上了。

“听我说，柯南君，你现在立刻离开……”

话刚说了一半，两人的身后突然传来“咣当”的一声巨响，紧接着，一道漆黑的影子从高处摔了下来，重重地砸在摩天轮内部的金属平台上。

稻见转身拔枪，警惕地微眯起眼，动作间还下意识地把男孩护在了身后。

突然听见声音，柯南也在一瞬间紧张了起来，赶忙按下眼镜框边缘的按钮。平台上的画面在镜片中不断放大，待焦距对准后，他认出了熟悉的身影。

“赤井先生！”

柯南高声叫道，惊讶的语气中还带着一点惊喜，赤井秀一的出现明显让刚刚还战战兢兢、独自面对托卡伊的男孩感到安心了许多。

但举着枪的黑发女人显然不这么认为。

就在身后的男孩叫出那个名字的瞬间，只听稻见颇为不满地“啧”了一声，同时毫不犹豫地开了枪。

子弹打在平台边缘的栏杆上，发出“砰”的一声，回音在摩天轮内部的金属结构之间跳跃，让声音显得格外震耳欲聋。

柯南还没有反应过来，只不过一眨眼的工夫，面前已经失去了黑发女人的踪影。稻见踩上旁边的台阶，脚下用力，接连几步登上赤井所在的高处，扒着栏杆翻了上去。那一瞬间，她借着身体的惯性，抬腿冲着赤井的脑袋踹了过去。

她没得手，因为赤井躲开了。

但是赤井躲开了稻见踹过来的腿，却没躲开从另一个方向袭来的拳头，脸上结结实实地挨了一下。

“加贺里？！你怎么也在这里？”

刚刚挥出拳头的金发男人显然也没料到稻见的插手。他意外地往旁边看了一眼，结果就在分神的瞬间，他被赤井抓住机会一拳打在腹部，脚下不稳地向后踉跄了几步。

手枪上膛的清脆响声终结了赤井和安室之间你来我往的斗殴。显而易见，在这两个依靠肉搏从摩天轮外部打到内部的男人之外，出现了一个使用热武器的犯规选手。

赤井盯着举枪对准自己的黑发女人，眉头不自觉地跳了跳，只觉得自己今晚接连碰上两个不讲道理的家伙，简直倒霉透顶。

同样大惊失色的还有站在下方，正使用放大眼镜紧张观战的柯南。

小侦探的内心正被无数个问号加感叹号疯狂刷屏：

怎么回事？！他们怎么打起来了？！难道托卡伊不是来阻止黑衣组织的吗？！赤井先生和安室先生难道不也应该有同样的目的吗？！

不，比起那些——

眼看三人的冲突即将因为举枪的稻见而再度升级，柯南赶紧仰头大喊道：

“等一下！你们不要打了！这里还有炸弹啊！”

下一秒，他收获了同时看过来的三双眼睛的注视，同样凌厉的目光让见多识广的小侦探都禁不住咽了一下口水。

柯南的话起了效果。最先反应过来的是安室，他从栏杆后探出身体，高声询问几句，得到肯定的回答后扭头便沿着台阶跑了下去。

稻见瞥一眼赤井，后者耸了耸肩，仿佛对背后的枪口毫不在意，动作自然地直接往反方向走去，大概是准备查看一下安装在连接轴上的炸弹。

她抿了一下唇，放下了持枪的手臂。

等稻见也回到放了炸弹的消防栓前面，安室已经和柯南聊完了关于拆弹的话题，蹲在栓门前面准备动手了。

见此，她也不打算在这里久留了。

柯南眼尖地看穿了稻见的意图，快步追过去，一把拉住了女人的大衣衣摆：“你要去找库拉索吗？那我也一起……”

“你留在这里。我没有带着小孩子战斗的爱好。”

“但是——”

还欲反驳的男孩被黑发女人劈手揪住了后衣领，劈手往后面一扔。

这边两人的动静引得安室扭过了头。他先看了一眼稻见，又看了一眼揉着屁股的柯南，最后再将视线移回前者身上。

“加贺里……”安室略有些犹豫地叫了对方的名字，“小心一点。”

而背对着他的黑发女人稍稍侧头，扫过来一个平静的目光，蜻蜓点水般落在他灰紫色的眼眸里，又很快地挪开了。

稻见最终一句话也没有说。

稍远处，赤井正从包里取出步枪。他望着稻见离开的背影，露出了若有所思的神情。

然而安室的声音打断了他的思绪。

“收起你那副可怕的脸色。托卡伊的事情交给我来处理，刚刚我就说过了吧。”

金发男人头也没抬，手上动作不停，利落地切断了一根电线。

“所以——不许对她出手，FBI。”

赤井挑了挑眉，轻笑一声，不置可否。

*

稻见很快找到了目标的摩天轮座舱，却发现自己来晚了一步：没有关严的舱门里面早已没有库拉索的身影，只剩下一个昏迷的男人倒在座椅边上。

库拉索跑了？！

她“砰”地一下关上舱门，没时间再去管里面那个失职的公安，调头沿着目标可能的行动路线搜寻起银发女人的踪迹。

没时间了——琴酒马上就要到了。

刚一想到琴酒，稻见的耳边就传来了引擎的轰鸣声，与此同时还有直冲摩天轮袭来的无数发子弹。

稻见矮身滚进一处掩体后面，小心地侧过头，在漆黑的夜空中看见了一架直升机的轮廓。

直升机？？？

稻见震惊了。她再一次怀疑起夏目说过的话：这个组织，无论怎么看，都一点也不行动隐蔽啊！！！

她又看准时机往前窜了几步，边躲避着扫射过来的子弹边思考对策。

稻见记得赤井秀一带了狙击枪，然而等了半天也没见直升机的火力有半点减弱。她深吸一口气，觉得将希望寄托在FBI身上的想法简直愚蠢。

连一架鱼鹰都打不下来，还狙击手天花板呢。就这？就这？！

她在心里对不靠谱的临时队友表达了无数遍鄙视。突然，脚下的金属结构晃动起来，有一个小小的身影从眼前掠过。

小女孩？

稻见下意识地抓了过去，而与她一同伸手的，还有异色瞳孔的银发女人。

“……基尔和波本都是清白的，他们不是卧底。”库拉索缓缓地吐出一口气，面对顶在自己脑门上的手枪，冷静地开了口，“我是这样回答琴酒的。你满意了吗，托卡伊？”

托卡伊没有答话，也没有行动。

库拉索却好似从她这样的反应中读出了什么，兀自笑了一下。

“果然……你也背叛了组织吗？卧底名单里没有你的信息。”她继续说着，“从当时你听到我说出卧底代号时候的反应来看，是为了保护波本吧。你们是什么关系？”

稻见猛一皱眉，那边在刚刚被救下来的小女孩听了她们的对话，忽然惊恐地开了口：“你们……！组织的人……”

对峙中的两个女人同时低下头，对上茶发女孩因为恐惧而紧缩的瞳孔。

“你知道组织的事？”

“你是那个少年侦探团的女孩子？”

灰原咬了咬下唇，下意识地后退脚步，想要逃开。然而又是一波密集的机枪扫射，她脚下不稳，眼看就要摔下高台，却有一只手掌及时地托住了后背。

待灰原小心翼翼地睁开眼，就看见黑发女人蹲在一旁，没有拿枪的那只手仍旧扶在她的脊背上，将女孩的身体护在一个相对安全的射击死角。

也许是稻见危机关头的保护行为得到了灰原的一点信任，又或者是女孩此刻求救心切。她心一横，扑上去抱住稻见的胳膊，在对方看过来的时候红着眼睛大喊：

“孩子们……孩子们还在摩天轮上！”

稻见和库拉索立刻明白了灰原口中的“孩子们”是指谁，尔后同时脸色一变。

“没完没了。我去引开他们，你赶紧……”

“让我来吧。”库拉索打断了稻见的话，“琴酒的目标是我，我来做诱饵。”

“……你最好不要想着耍花招。”

“孩子们就拜托你了。”

库拉索最后望过来的目光与她最后的话语一样，带着一种恳切的诀别。

稻见张了张嘴，却发现自己无话可说。

她将灰原送回了少年侦探团所在的座舱，自己没有过去，只是待在不远处确保他们的安全。

毕竟……她不是很想以现在这种形象出现在这几个孩子面前。

耳边仍旧是直升机的轰鸣、机枪的扫射和一下接一下的爆炸声。稻见倚在一处相对稳定的金属架边，偏过脑袋盯着座舱里的孩子，再时不时地往另外一边，安室和赤井他们所在的方向看两眼。

半空中猛然产生了剧烈的爆炸火光，紧随其后的是一道绽开的烟花。

稻见有些不合时宜地想着：烟花五颜六色的，真好看啊。

遭受毁灭性打击的摩天轮终于停了下来。警察赶来收拾残局，他们在现场发现了一辆破破烂烂的吊车，以及倒在旁边的地上、失去意识的银发女人。

显然是有人在驾驶座被摩天轮压毁前将库拉索救了出来。

而回到地面上的安室则在四处寻找着什么。

他一时没看见稻见的身影，倒是柯南从面前匆匆跑过，裤兜里掉出来一个被毁坏的手机。

安室一愣。

“那是……柯南君！那个手机，可以交给我吗？”

金发男人紧盯着手中的东西，不自觉地收紧手掌。

贯穿机身的弹孔、布满屏幕的裂痕、被销毁的数据……

某一段回忆突兀地在脑海中冒了出来：记忆里，有人曾用同样的办法保护了他……保护了很多人。

他忽然若有所觉地抬起头，隔着混乱的人潮，与面色沉静、双手揣兜的黑发女人遥遥对视。

在漆黑的衣角完全消失在视野中之前，他拔腿追了上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 透子他的马掉完了，他完蛋了，哈哈：）  
> 零执的剧情准备放到番外写了，正文里不太好插进去  
> 开了景光的文案，这篇写完了就去搞景光，顺便从现在开始为景光的假名征集一个姓，名字会是“光”，但我真的不想让他姓绿川，实在是太出戏了，我会忍不住笑出来然后什么正经情节都会变成搞笑戏份的（土下座


	14. 满腹疑惑的柯南

降谷在水族馆后面的树林里找到了稻见。

彼时，黑发的年轻女人正背靠着一棵树，望着天空，不知在想些什么。一束月光穿过头顶上的树冠，落在她微微仰起的脸庞上，照亮了那双寂静的眼眸。

有那么一瞬间，降谷恍然以为自己看见了降临人间的辉夜姬。

他没有刻意隐藏脚步声，因而稻见立刻便察觉到了金发男人的靠近。她站直身体，却没有转头，只是眸光微闪，睫毛轻颤。

“库拉索呢？”

“……会有人去处理的。”

“那看来我没有猜错。”稻见忽然笑了一声，转瞬即逝，快到让人以为是听错了，“你那时会和赤井秀一打起来，多半就是因为她吧。”

降谷没有作声，姑且算是默认。

事实上，稻见也确实没有说错。当时在摩天轮上，他之所以会与赤井秀一打得不可开交，最大的目的就是要让FBI不要插手这个案子：库拉索盗取的是警察厅的资料，那么无论逮捕还是审讯，都合该交给警察厅来处理。而FBI想要中途截胡，或者哪怕是分一杯羹、蹭一份情报——天方夜谭。

稻见明明白白地看透了这些心思，却没有说中降谷的另一重目的。

关于托卡伊的事情，倒是赤井先提起来的。

当初来叶岭上短暂的交手过后，赤井多少也察觉出了托卡伊的突然袭击与波本有关。当然，在摩天轮上，他开口的本意只是想要从降谷这里旁敲侧击出一些关于那个女人的情报。可谁知道，“托卡伊”这个代号刚一说出口，赤井立刻就感觉，对面打过来的拳头更硬了，力道更凶狠了。

哇哦。

王牌搜查官挑眉接住一拳，尚有余裕地在心中感叹。

他只是出来加班工作，谁想到还撞上了八卦。

“收回你那些心思，赤井！托卡伊的事，更不用FBI来管！”

“是吗，那么你又打算怎么管？”

“不关你的事——”

降谷气势汹汹地拧住赤井的胳膊，后者借力反击，然后两个人一起摔作一团。

嘴上不饶人地打压FBI，但视野转换为闪烁着星光的夜空时，降谷自己也在思考这个问题。

要怎么管呢？

如果稻见是个稍微普通一点的组织成员，那大可找机会让公安把人接走，档案洗白加重置，一条龙服务到底。

然而现实却复杂得多。不单是“飓风”这个名号所代表的危险、敏感与不稳定性，光是从降谷无论如何也查不出多少东西的身份资料上就能看出来，稻见背后所牵扯的，必定是相当高等级的国家机密。

而稻见本人在组织中的行事作风又太过随心所欲，执行任务干脆利落，却根本不在乎组织如何，全然扮演着一个拿钱办事的合格乙方。但即便是令降谷产生怀疑的那几次意外，稻见也从来没留下过确凿的证据能够指认她是哪里派出的卧底，或是琴酒口中“故意坏事的老鼠”。

降谷在交给上级的报告书里小心翼翼地提到了“稻见加贺里”的名字，以及非常简短的行动方案说明：

近距离警戒、监视，并进行必要的接触。情报很大程度缺失，但根据观察，具备相当的策反与合作的可能性。

至于这个可能性有多少……没有证据、没有办法确认身份，他不敢笃信。

但是——他愿意相信。

这两天发生的所有事都令人神经紧张，而直到现在终于暂时告一段落，降谷得以头脑冷静地思考。他扪心自问，然后得出了这样的结论。

他愿意相信，稻见与琴酒他们是不同的。

所以，库拉索不能让给FBI，托卡伊更不能。将稻见的事情交给公安来处理的话，无论最后结果如何，至少……是在他的手能够伸得到的地方。

眼前的女孩子仍然站在树下。她直起了背，转过了身，定定注视着金发男人向自己走来，深棕色的眼珠毫无波澜。

两个人之间的距离在不断拉近，直到降谷能看清对方浓密的睫毛，向前伸手便能把黑发女人拥入怀中。

但下一秒，他的动作戛然而止。

一把自动手枪拦截了他前进的路线。枪口抵上胸膛，冷冰冰的触感穿透一层单薄的短袖，与淡淡的硝烟味一同破开皮肤，钻进心口。

稻见稍稍抬头，正对上降谷落下来的目光，清楚地看见漂亮的灰紫色中一闪而过的愕然。

突兀地，她有些恶劣地感到一丝窃喜：在这个摆着一张千变万化的脸，足足欺骗了自己两回的男人面前，终归还是她在这里扳回一局。

黑发女人眯起眼，握枪的力道不重，似乎没什么进攻性，可手指正稳稳地搭在扳机上，只要稍有动作，子弹就会毫不留情地击碎心脏。

她缓慢翕动嘴唇，平静地开了口，问道：

“你是公安吗？”

“我以为你已经从库拉索那里得知答案了。”

降谷不承认也不否认，表现得不慌不忙，完全无视了胸前对准致命部位的枪口，一副有恃无恐的模样。

“……我会开枪的哦？”稻见顿了一下，尔后抬了抬眉毛，手上不轻不重地拨弄几下扳机，故意发出危险的声响，“或者立刻告诉琴酒。”

然而降谷却勾起嘴角，倏然抬起右臂，张开手掌，牢牢攥住了胸前那支手枪的枪管。

“你不会的。否则，我今天恐怕根本没有机会站在这里和你说话了。”

他笃定道，末了，又胸有成竹地重复了一遍。

“你不会对我开枪，也不会告诉琴酒。你不会这么做的，加贺里。”

稻见清晰地从对方的眼眸里看见了自己的影子，刹那间，她像是被那种坦然的、充满信任的眼神刺痛了，急急扭转视线，几乎有些狼狈地避开了目光的对视。

“我今天会帮你，是因为透君是我的男朋友。”

稻见闭了一下眼，再一次睁开来的时候，深棕色的瞳仁里依旧风平浪静，好似之前片刻的波动不曾出现过一般。

“因为……我很喜欢透君。”

似乎在不久前才听到过的告白发言传入耳中，而这一次，句子的宾语变成了被刻意强调的第三人称名字。

降谷呼吸一紧，颇有些急切地张了张嘴，却好似一瞬间失去了言说的能力，干涩的喉咙里发不出一点声音。

他们也许都比自己想象中要更加了解彼此。好比稻见发现自己对男友的真实身份并没有太大意外，此时此刻，降谷已经敏锐地觉察出了对方即将说出口的话。

但他头一次由衷地希望自己没有那么了解稻见。

黑发女性垂下眼帘，没有回应那道落在自己身上的目光，自然也无从回应其中所饱含的复杂而矛盾的感情——炽热却又冰冷，浓烈却又淡漠的感情。

“但是就到此为止吧。”

来了。

和降谷预料中一模一样的话，一字不差。

稻见放下了手。冷冰冰的枪管从降谷的手掌中脱出的时候，已经沾上了些许他的体温。

“这一次，就当是为了回报透君这段时间的陪伴和照顾。”她垂手后退了一小步，仰着头，目光落在金发男人的脸庞上，可眼底里却什么也没有映照出来。

一阵微风吹起了女孩耳边的碎发，稻见便抬起没有拿枪的那只手，轻轻将它们拢住。紧接着，她如释重负一般地舒了一口气，抿起的嘴唇放松下来。她慢慢地提起嘴角，好似演练过无数次那样，娴熟而自然地完成了一个无懈可击的微笑。

“之后还请保重。下一次，要保护好自己的名字啊。”

“……你要去哪里，加贺里？”

降谷也开口问道。他似乎说得很卖力，用尽全身的力气才将短短的一句话从喉咙里挤出来，可真正出口的声音却轻得不可思议，小心翼翼的，像是在担心惊扰到什么。

但稻见显然是听清了的。她转了转手腕，动作漂亮地晃了一下枪。

“我有必须要做的事，你也一样吧。所以接下来的道路，我们大概不能同行了。”

手枪被塞回了腰间的枪套里。稻见转过身，留给身后的男人一个漆黑的背影，在月光也很微弱的夜晚，像是连发梢都溶进了黑暗。

“这些天，我很高兴。非常感谢你，透君。

“接下来——工作加油，公安先生。”

稻见没有回头，而降谷也没有再追上去了。

过了一会儿，大概有两分钟，他稍稍偏过头，看向了右后方的一棵树。

“出来吧。”

“……降谷先生。”浑身都伤痕累累的风见一脸不安地从树后面走了出来。

“不用露出那种表情。反正你刚刚过来的时候，应该就已经被她发现了吧。”

“啊、啊……很抱歉。”

风见隐隐觉得上司此言是在安慰他，其中内容却又着实让人高兴不起来，不如说，反而更加紧张了——不仅是为了轻易暴露行踪的自己，还为了刚刚被手枪牢牢顶住胸口的降谷。

当他躲在树后，近距离地目击了这一幕的时候，风见着实捏了一把汗。

降谷从下属变化莫测的表情中轻易读出他心中所想，轻描淡写地将话题带开：

“走吧，风见。今晚……还有很多事要忙呢。”

事实上，当他握上抵在胸前的枪管，入手的重量就已经暴露了一件事：

那把手枪里面，根本就没有子弹。

*

波本和托卡伊好像分手了。

贝尔摩德某次与琴酒在酒吧会面时，似笑非笑地提了这么一嘴。

坐在一旁的冷面杀手对这种八卦毫无兴趣，自顾自地抽着烟，没有搭腔的意思。倒是伏特加的脸色看起来不太好，端着酒杯的手抬起又放下，冰块碰撞杯壁的声音让琴酒都有些不耐烦地瞪了搭档一眼。

“波本好像挺不高兴的。他向来对自己那副皮囊很有自信，结果这次是被甩的那个。”

贝尔摩德说着，也摸出一根女士烟，不顾琴酒威胁的眼神，探身凑过去蹭了个火。

“是因为上次库拉索的事情吗？”伏特加现在想起当时黑发女人那个凶戾的眼神，都还不由觉得后背发冷，“但是，他的嫌疑不是已经洗清了吗？”

“是暂时洗清。”琴酒冷冷地瞥过来一眼，打断了另外两人的对话，“库拉索死在那个摩天轮上，但是没有确认到尸体，搞不好其实是落入警察的手里了。”

贝尔摩德不置可否地耸了耸肩，对琴酒时不时的疑神疑鬼适应良好。

“至于托卡伊……我可是听说了，最近她的表现相当活跃。”

美艳的金发女人优雅地吐出一口烟，有些意味深长地看向琴酒。

“你要小心点哦，琴酒。这样下去，说不定——那个女人就会取代你的地位了。”

贝尔摩德的话兴许是半真半假，但安室确实已经很久没有见过稻见了。

自从上次的水族馆一别，他家隔壁的公寓房门就再也没被打开过。安室问了管理员，得知那里的租客还在按时交房租和水电费，似乎并没有放弃这个住所的意思。然而，当他不知道第几次地撬了邻居家的门锁，入眼的一切迹象都表明，稻见没有再回来居住过，并且不知道什么时候带走了那个装满武器的旅行袋。

见不到稻见的面也联系不上稻见的人，但是托卡伊在组织里的存在感却在这段时间里与日俱增。

据说Boss相当看重她的能力，接连委派了许多个重要任务，今天去暗杀政府要员，明天又去处理哪里的交易。而托卡伊确实没有辜负这份期待。正如传闻所说，没有“飓风”完成不了的任务。

有一回，波本去同一个药品走私商交接货物。他确认了东西，正要将装满钞票的手提箱交过去时，从远处袭来的一发子弹击穿了那个男人的脑袋。他反应迅速地退开几步，衣角上却仍然不可避免地溅上一小片温热的血液，混合着脑浆和灼伤的皮肤组织碎片，散发出令人作呕的气味。

他倏然抬起头，向着某个位置看过去。

人类的肉眼穿不透厚重的夜幕，但冥冥之中的预感告诉他，那就是托卡伊。

那应该是这段时间以来，他们两个人距离最近的一次。

托卡伊尽心尽力地给组织最近的不少行动保驾护航，但自然也给降谷零带去了不少麻烦。

一件又一件线索不足的重案接二连三地被送到公安处理，这次却再也没有莫名其妙冒出来的“目击者”带来存有证据的U盘了。降谷时而在加班的晚上望着窗外凌晨三四点的城市，想起稻见临别时的那一句“工作加油”。

简直就像是明晃晃的挑衅。

她到底在做什么？

——她到底要做什么？

笔记本电脑里标签为“托卡伊”的加密文档被改了又改，今天添上点东西，明天又删掉，总也捋不清。

降谷按了按太阳穴，勉强在沙发上躺了三个小时，然后换了一身衣服，往头上扣了个鸭舌帽，在哈罗还没有醒来的时候出了门。

清晨时分的墓园相当安静，似乎连乌鸦和蝉都不由在此地止住了啼鸣。降谷放眼望去，除了一排又一排林立的墓碑，竟是一个活人也没有看到。

这样的宁静，也只有死者才有资格享受了。

大概是受到这种氛围的影响，降谷也下意识地放轻了脚步和呼吸。他顿了一下，然后向着记忆中的位置慢慢地走了过去。

虽说，他此行主要想找的人还没回到这里，但是姑且也可以顺便祭拜一下其他人。

因为心血来潮，又来得匆忙，降谷既没有准备花束，也没有来得及准备点其它东西，翻遍了身上的口袋，连根牙签都没找到。

但是他们一定不会介意的。

他自作主张地在心里默默点头，然后蹲下来，就这样与面前的墓碑大眼瞪小眼，一言不发地不知道想了些什么。几分钟之后，他换了个地方，再把之前的动作重来一遍。

如此反复了三次，降谷最后从松田的墓碑前站起身的时候，脸上的表情看起来比之前要轻松了不少——也许是在刚刚那三段无言的诡异交流中，从死者那里得到了什么灵感。

他整了整帽子，准备赶在这座城市彻底苏醒之前离开。就在他转过身的瞬间，眼角的余光里突然闪过一个熟悉的身影。

稻见……加贺里？！

急转的目光捕捉到了黑色的发尾。

——不是错觉。

她怎么会在这里？

降谷皱起眉，毫不犹豫地朝着稻见离开的方向追了过去。到了墓园的入口处，旁边却突然冲出来一个人，径直地撞上了同样步伐匆匆的金发男人。

“对不起……！”摔倒在地的女生高声道歉，没等降谷伸手扶上一把，就自己撑着地站了起来，连衣服上的尘土都没有拍一拍，只是急急忙忙地环顾四周，好像在寻找什么的样子。

降谷回了一句“没关系”，然后不露痕迹地打量了一下对方。

大概是十七八岁的女生，身上穿着帝丹高中的制服。发型是乖巧的黑长直，讲话很有礼貌，显然家境优渥，教养良好。

他思忖一下，开口问道：“这位小姐，是在找什么人吗？”

“啊……是的！刚刚应该有一个黑色头发的女性从这里经过了，您看见了吗？！”女生见路人向自己搭了话，便焦急地询问起来，“难道是我看错了吗……”

“那么不介意的话，可以具体地和我讲一讲吗？也许我能帮上忙。”降谷眨了眨眼，露出了一个非常“安室透”的善意表情，“说不定……我们在找的是同一个人呢。”

这便是毛利侦探会在周六早晨接到一个高中生寻人委托的全部原因了。

委托人名叫月山绫音，目前在帝丹高中三年级就读，从毛利兰认出她时惊讶的反应来看，似乎还是学校中的风云人物。

学生会长、年级第一、辩论队主力……总而言之，是个标准的优等生。

毛利侦探坐在茶几对面的沙发上，显得有些兴趣缺缺。他今日本来准备出去找牌友打麻将，结果因为从天而降的委托而泡了汤，心情不佳。若不是看在对方是小兰在学校里的前辈，自家弟子又代她掏了可观的委托金，说是算作学费，他才不想接受这样麻烦的委托。

“那么，你想要找的是……曾经的恩人？”

“是的。我和父亲曾经遭遇过一次事故，当时就是那位女士救了我们。父亲一直对这件事耿耿于怀，去世前还对我说，希望能够找到她，郑重地表达感谢。”

“这样啊。那么那个人，她叫什么名字？”

月山摇了摇头。

“有没有照片呢？”

月山还是摇头。

“喂……这不是根本完全没有线索吗？！”面对一问三不知的女高中生，毛利颇为烦躁地抓了抓头发。

在一边听了老半天的柯南无奈叹气，插嘴问道：“月山姐姐，你今天是在墓园遇见的那个人吧？你们可能是去祭拜同一个人的吧？”

“是的，今天是我哥哥的忌日，我是去祭拜他的。”月山对这个突然蹦出来的小男孩有些疑惑，却还是回答了他的问题，“我哥哥七岁的时候就去世了，那个时候我才刚刚出生不久。说起来……从父亲提起那位女士的反应来看，他们应该在那次事故之前就认识，而且很熟悉的样子。”

站在一旁的安室听到这里，突然意味不明地笑了一声。

柯南仰起脑袋，似乎还打算问些什么，却被金发男人抢先一步。

“冒昧问一句，月山小姐，您兄长去世的时间和原因是？”

“这个……我和父亲遭遇事故是在十五年前，我三岁的时候。那哥哥去世就是十八年前，原因的话，我听父亲说是交通事故。”

交通事故。

多么熟悉的说辞。

“还有一个问题，月山小姐。”安室几乎控制不住上扬嘴角的冲动，“您父亲是做什么工作的？”

“他是大学教授。不过那次事故发生之前，一直在外务省工作。”

外务省，国家公务员。

去世的青梅竹马。

父母同事家的孩子。

对上了。

许是他兴奋的心情表现得太过明显，从一开始就对安室带来一个委托人的行为感到疑惑的柯南悄悄地凑了过来，压低声音询问他这个月山的事情是不是与组织有关。

“谁知道呢。”金发男人以一个模棱两可的句子作答，眉眼间却露出了势在必得的神色。

安室不肯多说，寻人委托便在毛利侦探那里陷入了僵局。柯南建议到月山的家中调查一下。他认为，既然是早就认识的故人，就算没有留下自己的影像，说不定也会在其它的老照片里找到蛛丝马迹。

月山对此没有异议。毛利出言训斥了乱讲话的小男孩，却也想不到更好的办法。最后，一行人乘上安室的车，来到了月山在三丁目租住的公寓。在父母相继去世后，她婉拒了亲戚的邀请，选择了独自一人在学校附近租房。

不巧的是，几人刚一走出电梯，就迎面遇见了搜查一课的几位老熟人警官。

同一层楼的另一间公寓里发生了命案。

在目暮警官“怎么又是你们”的眼神下，柯南首当其冲地朝案发现场冲了过去。

死者幸田是一家小报社的社长，死因是被利器刺入胸口，失血过多，死亡时间推测为昨晚七点到八点。现场没有打斗的痕迹，财物也没有遗失，很可能是一起早有预谋的仇杀。

排查了幸田生前的社会关系后，警方锁定了三名动机充分的嫌疑人：

不久前被开除的编辑藤井。

长期被社长欺压的秘书丸山。

遭到潜规则威胁的摄影师大泽。

目前来看，最有可能犯案的是大泽，因为警方在作为凶器的菜刀上检测出了她的指纹。

“怎么会？！”金发的女摄影师一脸震惊，“怎么可能！昨晚的那个时候，我正在……”

“她正在和我一起吃拉面。”

突然响起的声音吸引了所有人的注意，他们一同扭头，只见披着黑发的年轻女性正站在门口，熟络地朝大泽挥了挥手。

“加贺里？”

“加贺里小姐？”

安室和小兰几乎同时开口，面露惊讶。柯南则身体一僵，瞪大的眼睛在稻见与大泽之间来回打量。而在没有人注意到的地方，始终站在外围的月山也轻轻皱了一下眉。

稻见向安室和小兰的方向回了一个礼节性的微笑，便没再理会他们，径直走向大泽身边，与她攀谈起来。

这样冷淡的反应让小兰有些不解地瞥了两眼安室，似乎明白了些什么。

趁着稻见去向警方解释大泽的不在场证明时，柯南见缝插针地凑到了金发摄影师的身边，拉了拉她的衣角，露出小孩子般天真的神情。

“大姐姐，你和稻见姐姐很熟吗？”

“嗯？”大泽愣了一下，刚要回答，面前突然伸出一只手臂，将小男孩的整个身体拦腰抱起。

“有什么事，可以直接来问我啊，柯南君。”

稻见单手环在柯南腰间，另一只手攥住他一边的胳膊，轻而易举地将小侦探牢牢锁在怀里，让他动弹不得。

柯南徒劳地挣扎了两下，然后又试图给安室递送眼神，可对方正背对着这边与目暮警官交谈，接收不到他的求救信号。

他咽了下口水，硬着头皮抬眼，对上一双深邃的棕色眼眸。

他忽然就平静了下来，轻轻地开口问道：

“稻见姐姐……不是敌人吧。”

那双眼眸静静地与柯南对视了几秒，尔后慢慢地染上笑意。

“柯南君，你这样很让人困扰。”

温声细语的嗓音在男孩耳边响起，握住他胳膊的那只手下移些许，准确地捏上了他的手腕，将麻醉手表控制在掌心里。

“你好像……对我抱有一些不切实际的期待。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某人第一次掉马被拉黑，第二次被分手，太、惨、了——  
> 稻见：我男朋友是安室透，关你降谷零什么事？  
> 大泽玛利亚来自《迦南》，是迦南的好朋友，稻见掉马的工具人(？)  
> 柯南君今天被恐吓了吗.jpg


	15. 最后一块拼图

轻飘飘的尾音落下，稻见明显感觉到怀里小小的身体抖了一下。

柯南停止了乱动，深呼吸了好几口，尝试以这样的动作强迫自己冷静下来。他又一次回想起那天在摩天轮上的情景，尽管托卡伊的态度称不上多么友好，但确实是来帮他们的。当时赤井和安室突然摔下来，黑发女人回身的时候还下意识地挡在了柯南身前，后来更是救下灰原，保护了少年侦探团的孩子们。

他的推理……应该没有出错。

男孩转了转眼珠，突然发觉，按照这个思路来看，就连刚刚的那句威胁都很耳熟。

就在不久之前，某个金发公安就在他面前讲过类似的话了。

柯南在思考的时候会不自觉地皱着眉，露出一副不符合年龄的严肃表情。这副模样落在稻见眼里，让她嘴角的笑意又扩大了几分，忍住了上手捏捏脸蛋的冲动。

“你真的很聪明，柯南君，聪明到简直不像一个小孩子。”稻见语气真诚地称赞道，下一秒却突然声调一沉，猝不及防地话锋一转，“但是——也还只是个小孩子罢了。”

男孩被头顶的声音拉出自己的思绪，没来得及消化稻见的意思，左边肩膀上就猛地一痛。紧接着，一只手掌悄无声息地按上他的脖颈，带着枪茧的虎口压在最为脆弱的位置，牢牢捏住了重要的大动脉。

“看到了吗？像现在这样，我甚至不需要使用武器，就能够轻易地折断你的手臂、扭断你的脖子。或者，也可以慢慢来，一点一点地收紧手掌……只要两分钟，不，如果是小孩子的话，也许都用不了一分钟，你会肌肉痉挛、丧失意识，然后心跳微弱、血压下降。那个时候，你的世界会被黑暗充满，什么都看不到，什么都听不见，大脑里也一片空白。你会在这种可怕的绝望之中……痛苦地死去。”

稻见的手上并没有用力，说话时的嗓音也很平静，甚至带着一丝柔和。可她越是如此，越是令柯南无端觉得手脚发愣，毛骨悚然。

究竟要见过多少死亡，才能让生与死这样沉重的界限在口中变得如此轻描淡写。

这个女人……她杀过多少人？

也正是在这个时候，柯南陡然察觉到，他漏算了一件事——托卡伊是个雇佣兵。她与琴酒不同，可以暂时地对柯南、对孩子们、对身边的人抱有一定善意，但本质上又与赤井秀一或是降谷零完全不是同一类人。

难怪赤井先生当初那样认真地说“她很危险”：不止是作为敌人而言，哪怕她是同伴，也一样很危险。

稻见将小男孩变来变去的脸色都看在眼里，一边在心里感叹着“这也太嫩了”，一边又陷入了奇怪的自我怀疑：哇，她真的有那么可怕吗？

她往前面瞥了一眼，所有人的注意力都集中在案件上，即使偶尔有人往这边看过来，多半也只会觉得稻见和柯南正凑在一起讲什么悄悄话。安室想必是发现了这两个人的小动作，但他正专注于调查命案现场，似乎并不打算管这边发生的事。

“当然，这些知识你都很清楚吧，小侦探？”稻见笑了笑，捏住柯南手腕和喉咙的两只手掌稍稍用了点力，“那现在就用你引以为傲的聪明才智想一想吧，这种情况下……要怎么办呢？”

尽管对方一直在笑，但柯南还是听出了话音里掩饰不住的嘲弄。

冷静、冷静。这是众目睽睽之下，不远处还站着搜查一课的警官，稻见不可能真的对他做些什么。

柯南的头脑飞快地转动起来，僵着一张脸思考起脱身的法子。结果还没等他想出来，倒是钳制住自己的那两只手先松开了，然后改为按住他的肩膀，让男孩转了个身，与黑发女人面对面。

两人无言地对视两秒，最后只听稻见无可奈何般地叹了口气：

“之前在我衣服上装窃听器的，就是你吧。”

“你、你在说什么呢……稻见姐姐？”

“在说你这小家伙啊！做坏事连个手套都不戴，只要调查一下指纹就什么都清楚了。”

“……啊、哈哈。”

“算了……今天我不知道会遇见你，下次我会记得把那个发信器还给你的，那东西应该不便宜吧。”

稻见突然转变的态度让柯南狂跳的一颗心稍稍平静下来，但在见识过方才那股令人头皮发麻的压迫感之后，他也不敢再掉以轻心。他慢慢地抬了抬手，试图擦一下额上的冷汗，而这时，大泽玛利亚的一声叫喊及时地拯救了尴尬而僵持的气氛：

“加贺里！过来一下，警官先生好像有话想要问你。”

“噢，好的，我来了。”

黑发女人眨了眨眼，从善如流地收回手，站起了身。柯南扭头一看，不偏不倚地对上了安室一道似笑非笑的目光，于是刚从稻见的恐吓中缓过神来的小侦探又有些心虚地咽了一下口水。

可恶，这两个人之间一定有什么他不知道的事。

过度的信息不对等让柯南有些气鼓鼓地咬了咬牙，脑袋上却忽然被一只手不轻不重地拍了两下。

“听着，柯南君，不论你是在听从谁的指示，或者是你自己的行动——快点收手吧。”

稻见没有看他，披散下来的长发挡住了大半张侧脸，让人无从判断她此刻的表情。

“你这样的孩子……不该去接触那些东西的。”

那个恐怖的、暴力的、充满了鲜血与硝烟的世界就是一个沼泽，只要有一个脚指头碰了上去，就会被紧咬不放，慢慢地被吞没殆尽，连灵魂也不剩。

她不知道柯南最后露出了什么样的表情，但她希望这个聪明绝顶的男孩能把这些忠告都听进去。

——亲历者的忠告。

案件解决得非常顺利。稻见向高木警官交代了大泽昨晚的不在场证明，回答了几个问题，就自觉地站到不妨碍勘察取证的地方，百无聊赖地听着警察和几个侦探讨论案情。

大概一个小时过后，沉睡的小五郎登场，进行了一番精彩绝伦的推理，指认出了真凶藤井先生，而那把沾着大泽指纹的菜刀则是他为了嫁祸于人，特地从女摄影师家中偷来的。

“……你都没有发觉吗，玛利亚？”稻见听到这里，忍不住皱了皱眉，代替在场的所有人发出了灵魂之问。

“这个……因为我最近根本没怎么用过厨房……”大泽尴尬地笑了笑，然后在友人担忧的目光下低头认错，“对不起！我下次一定会注意的！”

“总之去换个门锁吧，再找工作的话也挑个靠谱一点的公司。你总是遇到这种事……”

“是——！对不起！”大泽连连点头，双手合十举过头顶，面露恳求地看着稻见，“拜托了，加贺里，别把这件事告诉迦南，不然她又要担心……”

两名年轻女性旁若无人地聊了起来。安室背对着她们站在不远处，做出面对案发现场回顾真相的样子，实则正聚精会神地聆听着稻见与大泽的谈话，尔后不出所料地听到大泽提起了某个名字。他胜券在握地勾起嘴角，让偷瞄着安室表情的柯南又一次感到不解。

“那是加贺里小姐的朋友吧，看起来关系很好啊。”

小兰随口地感慨道。她刚听见安室的一声附和，下一秒却突然被一下子撞倒，幸而被安室及时地拉了一下胳膊，才没有直接摔在地上。

“小兰姐姐！”

“等一下！站住！”

在柯南和目暮警官几人的大喝声中，已经认罪的藤井忽然从怀里掏出一把裁纸刀，猛地挣开高木的钳制，在所有人都措手不及的时候，高举着刀冲向门口。

藤井推开了毫无防备的小兰，裁纸刀的刀尖径直指向倚靠在门边的月山绫音。

“月山小姐！”

“月山学姐！”

距离最近的安室和小兰几乎同时出手，准备拦住犯人。但在他们的目的达成之前，一个更快的身影从一旁窜出来，直接挡在了月山身前。

只听“啪”的一下，黑发的女人抬手，牢牢攥住了凶手握着利器的右手腕。

“你、你给我让开——啊！！！”

藤井冷不丁地撞上一双冷冰冰的深棕色眼眸，底气不足的狠话放了一半，手腕上就传来一阵钻心的剧痛。他惨叫一声，“扑通”一下被摁倒在地，裁纸刀也应声掉落。

被突如其来的危机吓住了的月山这会儿才总算回过神来，她盯着挡在自己身前的背影，神情有些发愣。

下一秒，黑发女人转过头来，轻轻地问了一句：“你没事吧？”

某一段似曾相识的记忆刹那间击中了她：一片模糊的画面里，只有一个黑发女孩的背影清晰可见。

“你……你……！”月山瞪大了眼睛，难掩激动地一把抓住了稻见的衣袖，“当时的那个人，是你吗？十五年前，我们见过吗？！”

对方似乎吃了一惊，在女高中生扑上来的时候还下意识地退了一小步。她看了一眼被拉住的袖子，又将目光移到月山的脸庞上。端详片刻，黑发女人歪了歪脑袋，露出一个诚恳却有些疏离的微笑。

“我没有印象呢……是不是您认错人了，这位……月山小姐？”

*

案件解决再做完笔录，时间已经不早了，显然今天已经来不及再去月山家调查老照片了。毛利一家准备在附近吃个晚饭，便不打算搭安室的车回去了。相互道别时，柯南有些欲言又止地叫住了安室，但吞吞吐吐了半天，最后还是什么都没问，只是一本正经地叫他小心托卡伊。随口敷衍着送走了小侦探，毛利兰又鬼鬼祟祟地凑过来，低声问他是不是和加贺里小姐吵架了，还说两个人之间如果有什么误会的话，一定要好好沟通。

正巧这时稻见和大泽两个人并肩走出了公寓楼，安室眼神一亮，撂下一句“多谢小兰小姐，你说的很对”，就急匆匆地迎了上去。小兰看见金发青年和那两人说了什么，然后三个人一起朝停车场走去。

不愧是安室先生，加油啊！

女高中生站在后面，表现出了人类在围观美好爱情时特有的兴致勃勃。

今天会遇见安室，对稻见而言的确是个意外。

之前的一周她随琴酒到美国出了趟任务，昨天中午才回来。和朋友吃完拉面，她回神奈川的安全屋里补了五六个小时的觉，就又被一通电话叫来了案发现场。

没想到安室也在。

她以礼貌作为伪装，以大泽作为挡箭牌，躲避了与前男友的近距离接触整整一天，却终归还是没能躲避到底。

当金发青年对她露出标志性的真诚微笑，大泽玛利亚还在一边眨巴着眼睛的时候，稻见就一句拒绝的话也说不出口了。

两名年轻女士一同坐上了白色马自达的后座。

稻见把脑袋靠在车窗上，默不做声地看着手机。倒是另外两个人一直都在闲聊，其中大泽本就性格开朗，安室又是深谙话术的情报高手，等马自达停在大泽家楼下的时候，她本人的基本信息差不多已经被套出了个七七八八。

这傻姑娘。

稻见在心里叹了口气，打开车窗，再三叮嘱她赶紧换锁，平时要注意安全，出了事记得给她打电话，得到大泽的连连点头后，才姑且算是放心地目送她进了公寓楼。

“你们关系很好嘛。”送走了第一位乘客，安室边发动车子，边心情不错地评价一句。

稻见重新打开手机刷起了社交平台，没有接他的话，只是淡淡地说出了目的地：“到港区，随便在路边把我放下就好了。”

“现在的住址在港区吗？”

“……你问这个做什么？”

“好吧，那我换个问题，比如说，昨晚与你和大泽小姐一起吃拉面的第三个人，是谁？”

稻见滑动屏幕的手指一顿，终于抬起头来，望向驾驶座上金发男人的侧脸，却始终没有出声作答。

而安室显然完全预料到了她这样的反应，不动声色地透过车内后视镜看了一眼稻见的表情。与正皱着眉的黑发女人不同，他露出了一派轻松的神色。

“算了，加贺里如果不想说话，就听着我说吧。”

安室的声线与行驶的车辆一样四平八稳。

“除了你之外，警察还听取了拉面店老板的证词。当时他很肯定地说，那几位客人一直都在用餐，没有中途离开。如果我猜得没错，你应该事先交代过老板，让他不要主动向警察提起那第三位客人，但是他下意识的用词却暴露了——一般只有在指代三人以上的情况下，人们才会使用‘那几位’这样的说法。”

车子在红灯前停了下来，安室双手搭在方向盘上，稍稍活动了一下脖子。

“迦南，对吧？她就是当时在场的第三位客人。你会和她相识并不奇怪，但是大泽玛利亚只是一个普通的摄影师，为什么会和两个职业雇佣兵扯上关系？而且看起来还和你们两个都非常亲近。我不认为你或是那位迦南小姐会特地把自己单方面的朋友介绍给对方，那么答案就来自你们三个人的共同交集——”

“NBCR反恐国际安全合作会议。”

稻见收起了手机，仰头往座椅背上一靠，双眼微阖，冷不丁地吐出一句，接上了安室没有说完的话。

“没错，三年前震惊世界的恐怖袭击事件。会议开始不久，武装分子就挟持了会议馆，控制了约八百名人质，其中还包括前来参会的各国首脑。大泽玛利亚，大概是以摄影师的身份进入的——她也在其中。

“当时的营救行动中，有一部分内容归入了一个被称为‘鸮’的非政府间反恐组织的名下。其中成员就包括迦南、以及你吧？”

不知不觉中，马自达已经在一处停车场停了下来。但稻见仍旧保持着之前的姿势，沉默了几秒后，睁开眼，有些恍然地望着车顶。

“你真厉害啊……”

她轻轻地开了口，嗓音缥缈，若非是在车内的封闭空间，恐怕根本就听不清。

“本来根据那两个人能做出的推理就到此为止了。但是今天那位月山小姐的出现，实在是太及时了。”

也许是因为得到了夸奖，安室的表情立刻变得非常愉快，以一种谦虚和骄傲并存的语气迫不及待地继续说了下去，仿佛一个在炫耀自己成绩的小学生。

“十八年前，你七岁的时候，和父母、以及月山小姐的兄长遭遇了一场……不幸。然后三年之后，你十岁那年，在同样的危机下救出了月山小姐和她的父亲。不是什么交通事故，而是——

“恐怖袭击。”

念出这几个字的时候，安室的脸上已经没有了几秒钟之前的轻松，短短几个音节所代表的沉重含义彻底压倒了解开迷题时的兴奋。他解开安全带，从前排座椅中间的缝隙中探过身体，坚决而郑重地捏上了女人垂在身侧的手。

告诉我，加贺里，你是情报本部派进组织里的人吗？

他想要这样问，但掌心里的冰凉触感令人心惊，嘴唇几度张开又几度合上，最后还是什么也没有问出口。

他出了一口气，小心翼翼地摩挲起掌心里的皮肤，试图将温度传递过去。

他难得有些紧张地问道：

“要上去坐坐吗，加贺里？”

*

第二次了。

安室以哈罗作为诱饵，引诱稻见随他回家，已经是第二次的故技重施了。

但她还是乖乖地钻进了套路。

不，也不完全是这样，她一开始确实是拒绝了，冷酷无情地甩下一句“这里不是港区”，伸手便要推门。可她刚一下车，前一秒还在驾驶座上的司机就以一种接近瞬间移动的速度跑了过来，拉住了她的胳膊，还堵住了她的去路。

“哪怕是来见一见哈罗……它真的很想你。”

确实有那么一瞬间，她的心脏为这个男人不安到几近脆弱的声音狠狠地痛了一下。

理智告诉她不能这样做。她应该甩掉拉住自己的手，头也不回地大步走开。她早在那个摩天轮上时就下定了决心，接下来的道路，她要一个人去走；接下来的事情，她要一个人去完成。

她必须要……离开他。

稻见拼尽全力地控制住情绪，然而一缕不合时宜的铁锈味随着晚风钻进鼻翼。她嘴唇一抿，反应过来的时候，声带已经自觉“嗯”了一声。

——最后一次。

站到安室家门口的时候，她这样对自己说。

有一阵子没见，哈罗看起来没什么变化，依旧活力满满，并且敏锐地认出了来者，在稻见刚一进门的时候就直接兴奋地扑了上来。

稻见熟练地抱起它，撸了几下柴犬背后的绒毛。但很快，她将哈罗在沙发上放下，视线重新回到了刚刚脱下外套的金发男人身上。

“加贺里？”

安室有些不明所以地看着黑发女人走到自己面前，然后伸手揪住他白色T恤衫的下摆，猝不及防地把他的上衣拉了起来。

性感的小麦色皮肤以及令人脸红心跳的完美肌肉线条霎时裸露出来，但稻见此刻显然无暇观赏，她的注意力全部集中在了男人腰腹上潦草包扎的纱布，以及一大片渗血的痕迹。

“果然……”

稻见低声自语了一句。白天在案发现场的时候她就隐约注意到了不对劲。当时那个凶手撞倒小兰后，安室出手拉住她的动作非常不自然。再加上方才在停车场时嗅到的血腥味……显而易见，安室受伤了，而且因为没有好好休养，伤口现在又裂开了。

她双手并用地将上衣从安室身上扒了下来，然后按着他的肩膀让他坐到沙发上，与哈罗并排，自己则熟门熟路地去卧室拿医药箱。

安室则全程都乖巧地任她摆布，看着稻见钻进卧室，很快又走出来，在他面前俯下身，微蹙着眉头给伤口换药。

他心想：早知道今天会遇见加贺里，就应该再往身上多搞几处伤。

稻见的动作很快，手法也很专业，消毒、上药和包扎时的那双手，就像她开枪的时候一样稳。她低着脑袋，凑近男人的身体，温暖的呼吸就喷洒在赤裸的皮肤表面，有些痒，又有些热。

喉结悄悄地动了一下，他不由自主地伸开双臂，揽住女孩的腰，将柔软的身体带进了怀中。

“很痛。”

安室闷闷地说道。金色的脑袋埋进她的肩窝，鼻腔里充满了女孩子特有的体香。

像是一只趴在主人身上撒娇的大型犬。

“……抱歉，我轻一点。”

“我想要吻你。”

有些干涩的双唇被准确捕捉，柔软的舌尖探入微微张开的唇瓣，再巧妙地撬开牙齿把守着的第二道门。手臂稍一用力，他轻而易举地将女孩子的身躯抱起来，让她分开膝盖，跨坐在自己腿上。

天时地利人和，不发生点什么简直不是男人。

腰上的手钻进深蓝色的上衣下摆，做贼一样偷偷摸摸地碰上体温略低的皮肤，先是指尖，然后是整个手掌，先覆上后腰，再挪向脊背。前面的衣物也因此而翻卷起来，露出一小截白皙的腰腹，以及肉眼可见的几道浅粉色疤痕。

这时，原本一直只是被动接受着所有不安分的小动作，没有反抗也没有回应的女人，突然伸出手来，抱住他的脑袋让唇齿更加紧密地相贴，狠狠地交换了一口呼吸。

稻见将下巴搭上对方的肩膀，突兀在他耳边冒出了一句看似没头没尾的话：

“我不是情报本部的人。”

安室冷不防地一愣。

“十八年前的那件事，如果你真的能查到真相，就一定也会知道——我就算是死，也绝对不会为防卫省做事。”

稻见又按着他身后的沙发靠背直起上身，冷静到几乎有些尖锐的目光定定攫住灰紫色的瞳仁。

“这是你期待的答案吗？还是相反？”

安室皱起了眉，一时没有回答。

他很想说，没关系，不要紧，无论你是谁，你是什么身份，他唯一期待的只是……他们还彼此相爱这件事。

但对稻见而言，这个问题的答案似乎并不重要。她看着对方难能可见的无措反应，慢慢地弯起了眼角，锋利的目光也变得柔和几分。

按在他脑后的手掌在金色的发丝上揉了一把，然后下一秒，有力的手刀便照着脖子边的颈动脉劈了下去。

毫无防备的情况下挨了一手快狠准的偷袭，饶是安室也只能认栽。意识沉入黑暗的前一刻，他感受到了扑面而来的温热呼吸，以及落在嘴角上的浅浅的吻。

稻见将昏过去的金发男人放平在沙发上，小心地不去碰到刚刚包扎好的伤口，又去卧室找了条毯子给他盖上。

毛绒绒的柴犬正蹲在一旁，眨巴着大眼睛，似乎完全不明白发生了什么。她对着哈罗竖起食指，比了个“嘘”的手势，然后起身，拨出了一个电话。

“喂，琴酒，是我。之前你说的那个任务，我可以出手，但是啊……得加钱。”

她说着便走到了公寓门口，推门离开之前，最后一次转身，往沙发上一人一狗的方向深深看了一眼。

——“这件事，让你们的Boss亲自来和我谈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 降谷零，苦肉计他一直可以的  
> dbq，本来我是真的想让他吃到的，但是深思熟虑之后，我改变主意了（。）不过没关系，以后都会讨回来  
> 受伤其实是因为去铁轨上飙车还怼了卫星，然而碰巧上周稻见出国了，具体内容之后放番外里写，大概是一个老套的穿原著梗……  
> 明人不说暗话，酒厂，危（快跑.jpg  
> 以及，这两天突然发现了前文里一个很小的bug，就是警察厅是个纯行政机关，里面应该是没有审讯室的……我不管了，反正这种小事，我要是不说估计也没人看得出来，横竖柯南里面的警察设定自己也有不少bug（。）  
> 顺便一提，因为一些历史遗留原因，日本警察和自卫队关系很差，超级差。警察厅里面还有专门负责监视自卫队的部门，以防他们搞事情。以这个为前提，你们再品品零在扒女朋友马甲时的心路历程，你们仔细品，哈哈  
> 不过这样一来，总觉得我也稍微理解了一点剧场版，像是为啥琴酒直升机扫射那么半天也没有航空自卫队来，为啥打个卫星不直接一发导弹完事……行吧，我就这么说服自己吧


	16. Personal Business

有什么微凉的东西在一下一下地蹭着脸颊，间或还能感觉到湿乎乎的触感。安室睁开双眼，灼目的阳光透过公寓的窗户洒落室内，把午后的温暖也一并带了进来。他条件反射地眯起眼，慢慢对焦的视野里出现了一团白色。

“……哈罗？”

安室的嗓音低沉，有些沙哑，还带着一点茫然。他伸臂捞起拱在自己胸前的柴犬，盖在身上的毯子因这个动作而滑落到腰间。也许是怀中真实的温度与重量起了作用，因为受到外力击打而被强行夺走的清醒意识终于回笼。

他“腾”地一下直起身，毫不犹豫地掀开毯子下地，一把抓起了放在茶几上的手机、以及手枪。

手机是关机状态，但根据安室的印象，不可能是因为电量耗尽。那么答案就再明显不过了：某人在昨晚将他打晕，离开之前还顺手关上了他的通讯工具，就是为了能在他醒来的时候尽可能地拖延时间。

真狠啊。

安室揉了揉还有些隐隐作痛的脖子，深吸了一口气，认命地按下开机键。等待屏幕亮起来的时候，他终于分出一点注意力，看向了在刚刚跳出自己怀抱的柴犬。

“你怎么也不阻止她啊……！”

“汪。”

“算了……你哪里能阻止得了她。”

“汪！”

狗子响亮地吠叫一声，似乎对主人话中的轻视感到不满。

但安室没有再理它。开机画面终于播放完毕，但他还没来得及点进通讯录寻找稻见的号码，首先入眼的却是将近五十条未接来电记录：

三分之一来自琴酒，三分之一来自伏特加——也可以算是来自琴酒，剩下的三分之一来自贝尔摩德。

大概是接连轰炸了十来通电话都没有人接，琴酒只得退而求其次，选择给波本发了一条信息。

——立刻去找到托卡伊！！！把那家伙给我带过来！！！

整整六个感叹号劈头盖脸地砸下来，仿佛隔着屏幕都能感受到对方的气急败坏。安室一瞬间还以为自己看错了发件人，毕竟在他的印象里，这种口气的信息更像是那位急性子的朗姆，而非一向冷血无情的任务机器琴酒。

托卡伊做了什么？

这个问题实在有点可怕，让人不太敢去往下想。

安室充满了不妙的预感，几乎已经在脑中列出了一系列糟糕的选项，但从贝尔摩德那里得到的消息却告诉他，最坏的答案永远是意想不到的。

没有最糟，只有更糟。

“她烧了组织在港区的据点，就是那间古董店，你知道吧。”不知道是不是电流声带来的错觉，贝尔摩德的声音听上去竟然有些发抖。

“港区的……那个？”

“就是那个。”

安室难以置信地倒吸一口冷气。

他当然清楚港区的那个据点意味着什么：以古董店作为表面生意，暗地里却是黑衣组织用来洗钱和销赃的重要枢纽。作为组织高层的情报人员，波本也算是位老顾客了。但如果仅是如此，倒也不至于让贝尔摩德都吓成这样。更为关键的一点在于，在店铺的地下室里，保存着不少涉及组织核心秘密的资料，以及用来勒索和控制社会各界上层人士的证据。

政界、商界、学术界、演艺界乃至教育界……随便一两行字公开出去，就是一次轰动全国的丑闻。只要握住这些要害和把柄，几乎就等于握住了整个国家的命脉。

这也是为何警察厅内部明明对这个据点的存在心知肚明，却始终不敢轻举妄动。有太多影响力巨大、能量惊人的大人物牵扯其中。他们宁愿向黑衣组织交付高额的勒索金，也不想这些证据落在公安手里，毕竟前者只会要钱，后者却会将自己送进监狱。

更何况，时至今日，安室一路爬到波本现在的地位上，获准查阅的数据也只有冰山一角。

但现在……贝尔摩德说什么？

黑衣组织几十年的心血，足以震撼整个国家的资料库，就这么让托卡伊拿一把榴弹发射器给毁了个干净。

“……全烧了？”

“全烧了。几发燃烧弹下去，‘轰’——全烧光了。”

最后抱有的侥幸与幻想也被无情打破，安室头痛地捂上了脑袋。

“那女人不满意这次任务的报酬，非要见Boss面谈。而琴酒竟然让那个据点负责人冒充Boss，结果被一下子识破，托卡伊简直气坏了。”

贝尔摩德的声音里早已没有了往日的从容不迫，略显急促的语调中还能听得出一点咬牙切齿的味道。

“当然了，琴酒也一样气得不轻。我很久以前就警告过他，总是这样自作主张，迟早有一天要捅出大篓子。这不就来了。现在事情真的闹到Boss眼前了，若是再不赶紧找到托卡伊，我看他这回都要人头不保。”

刚刚听到消息时，贝尔摩德的反应与安室也差不多。当她挂断电话，找到机车头盔快步出门下楼的时候，惊觉额头上已经布满了一层冷汗。

如果是往常，她可能还会有心情看一场好戏，和波本一块凑上去嘲讽两句，但这次的事情实在非同小可，隐隐像是暴雨将至的前兆。

风雨欲来。

“总而言之，快点去找到托卡伊吧，波本。不快点补救一下的话，这次我们都讨不了好。”

“是、是，我知道了……有消息的话再联系你，贝尔摩德。”

安室结束了通话，收起手机，走到衣柜前，随意取出一件干净的衬衫。肩膀和腰腹上的伤口仍会在伸胳膊的动作下产生些许痛感，但比起前几日已经好了太多，看来这多半天的强制休息还是发挥了一些作用。

他系好扣子，开始打领带的时候，裤腿上突然被轻轻地扒拉了几下。

“哈罗？”安室低下头，不出意外地看见趴在自己脚边的白色柴犬，思索一下后说道，“嗯……等下我送你去中村店长那里，乖乖地等着我回来吧。”

哈罗大睁着眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着主人。而安室利落地穿好外套，随即蹲下身来，抬手摸了摸柴犬的头顶，与它四目相对，神色郑重。

“放心吧。”他开口道，“我也会带她回来的。”

*

稻见拎着一个塑料袋，悄无声息地拐进一条小巷。一袋一袋的垃圾和纸箱堆积在两旁，把本就不宽的道路挤压得更为狭窄，到处都充斥着废旧塑料和腐烂食物的臭气。年轻女人灵活地在其中穿行而过，快要到达另一边的巷口时，她突然停下了脚步，慢慢地转过了身。

“……不要再跟着我了。”

说话的对象是一只比格犬，似乎还不到五个月大，浑身都脏兮兮的，像是刚在沼泽里洗了个澡，肚子上的白色毛发几乎已经看不出本来的样子了。小狗的模样颇为狼狈，但唯独一双眼睛亮晶晶的，泛着黑曜石一样好看的光泽。

几分钟前，稻见把这个小家伙从高速碾过的车轮下救了出来，然后便被它缠上了。

“我不能带你走。”她俯视着趴在地上的比格犬，不知道第几次地重复道。

一人一狗僵持了十几秒，最后，稻见叹了口气，妥协地将它抱起来，然后来到了附近的一家宠物医院。

“没什么大碍，只是有点营养不良，要好好调理一段时间。”医生为比格犬做了个简单的健康检查，情况还算乐观。

稻见直截了当地说明了事情的来龙去脉，并表示自己现在完全没有条件养狗。医院似乎也对这种情况司空见惯，爽快地接过了照顾狗狗、以及帮它寻找一位主人的任务。

“还是要谢谢你救下了这孩子。”医生动作温柔地抚摸着比格犬的背部，提议道，“作为纪念，为这孩子取个名字吧？也方便我们记录。”

名字啊……

稻见扭过头，正好对上那双闪着光的黑眼珠。

“……透。”她轻轻一笑，“名字的话，就叫做‘透’吧。”

送走了不期而遇的小狗，稻见又拐了几个弯，最后停在一栋老旧公寓楼前。她警惕地确认环境安全，才沿着消防楼梯爬上三楼，掏出钥匙打开了一扇门。

这是一处临时安全屋，空间狭小，光线昏暗，唯三的家具包括一张床、一张桌子和一把椅子，现在都已经被凌乱摆放的枪支、弹药和匕首占满了。

迦南推门而入的时候，看见黑发女人正站在房间中央，把手枪、消音器、弹匣、战术刀、还有各种功能的手榴弹一个接一个地往身上塞。

她靠上门板，抿了一下嘴唇，问道：“你要走了？”

稻见没有转头，拿起搭在椅背上的棕色风衣，长及膝盖的下摆足够将塞满腰间的武器遮挡住。收拾完身上的这些，她又伸手去拿摆在床上的几把步枪，抵上肩窝试了试手感，然后装进枪箱。

她总算抽空回答了迦南的问题：“差不多了。”

“你已经知道他们的大本营在哪儿了？”

“很快就会知道了。”

稻见掏出手机瞥了一眼，又敲了敲戴在左耳上的无线耳机。于是迦南了然地耸了耸肩。

黑发女人一屁股坐到床边上，活动了一下肩膀，然后捞过被丢在床角的塑料袋，从里面取出了一瓶酒。

迦南走过去，拉开椅子坐到了稻见对面，瞥了一眼酒瓶上的标签，有些意外地挑了挑眉。

“你过去从不喝威士忌。”

“偶尔也尝尝新鲜。”

迦南沉默地看着她拧开瓶盖，仰头吞下一口烈酒。

不仅仅是威士忌，应该说，稻见一直习惯对所有的酒精饮品都保持距离。不仅如此，她也不吸烟，不赌博，更别提泡男人。她与一切不良嗜好划清界限，偶尔不得已而为之，却从未沉迷其中。对于一名常年游走在生死线上的雇佣兵而言，这实在是非常稀奇。当其他人在抽烟喝酒，稻见却通过阅读、学习、以及高强度的训练来释放压力。

在这方面，她和迦南多少有点相似。她们两个能相处融洽，或许也正是这个原因。

屈指可数的几次，迦南也见过稻见喝酒。

最令人深刻的那一回，稻见受了伤，几乎整个后背都被碎玻璃扎得血肉模糊。医生用镊子一点点地把玻璃渣挑出来，迦南眼疾手快地往她嘴里塞了块毛巾，以防伤员疼痛之下咬坏牙齿。

毛巾上留下两排深深的牙印，手边的床单也被扯烂了，但稻见拒绝使用麻醉针和止痛药物。等清创完成，她嗓音发抖地请迦南给酒店前台打电话，让他们送了一瓶酒上来。

一瓶玛克白兰地，高度数的烈酒。

当时的稻见也是这样直接开了盖，抄起酒瓶大口开喝。

她说：酒精是最好的镇痛药。

迦南适时地收起回忆，将目光转向现实中坐在自己对面的黑发女人。

“他们不会放过你的。”

“我不怕他们。”

“你知道我指的是谁。夏目、还有她背后的机构……这个国家的机构，他们不会放过你。”

白发女性皱起眉，稍稍前倾身体，椅子腿在地板上擦出一道刺耳的杂音。

“我当然知道。我就是在说——我不怕他们。”稻见拧上瓶盖，随手往边上一扔，抬眼露出一个微笑，“我可以离开这里，很容易。乌克兰和白俄罗斯那里一定有不少人愿意给我一口饭吃。如果你不介意我抢生意，中东也是个好地方。”

迦南显然没有被对方轻松的语调所迷惑。她一言不发地盯着稻见，在天赋过人的眼眸里，黑发女人的身影渐渐染上颜色，明亮却短暂的金色光点汇聚起来，转瞬又熄灭了。

她已然知晓了答案，却仍旧问出了口：

“……你会走吗？”

稻见加贺里会离开这里吗？

她花了多少年的时间，以多少痛苦和绝望为代价，一路踩着血淋淋的尸山和森森白骨，才带着清白的身份回到没有战争和杀戮的世界，回到祖国、回到故乡、回到亲人的身边。

现如今，她还会愿意走吗？

稻见的手机屏幕亮了一下。她瞥了一眼，然后毫不犹豫地起身，拎起枪箱，径直走到门口。

“最后——可以再拜托你一件事吗，迦南？”

*

降谷一个急刹车，白色马自达稳稳停在了路边。顾不得思考这算不算违规停车，他快速解开安全带，推门下车，朝着路边的拉面店跑了过去。

然后与另一个方向过来的茶发青年和小男孩迎面相遇。

“安室君？”

“安室先生？！”

冲矢昴与柯南同时开口，紧接着后者又忙不迭地追问道：“安室先生，你也是来调查托卡伊的吗？！那个老板的证词……当时吃饭的应该不止两个人。果然，你也发现了不对劲吧！”

降谷低头看了一眼柯南，又抬起头来看了一眼冲矢，对着那张假面颇为烦躁地“啧”了一声，然后什么也没说，径自走进了拉面店，直奔柜台而去。

另外两个人也紧随其后，戴着眼镜的小侦探还在继续说着：

“托卡伊……她到底是什么人？到底有什么目的？安室先生——你知道点什么吧！”

金发青年仍然没有理他。他敲了敲柜台，然后在老板看过来的时候，伸手从怀里掏出了一张警察证。

“关于之前那起案件的几个相关人，稻见加贺里和大泽玛利亚，以及另外那位同席用餐的白发女性，有些事情想再向您了解一下。”把证件又往店老板眼前怼了怼，确信对方看清楚了，降谷又利落地收了回去，开门见山地问道，“当时她们都说了些什么？还有印象吗？只是一点细节也可以，请您尽可能地回忆一下。”

“啊？啊……就算您这么问……”店老板明显地愣住了几秒，然后下意识地往当时那三人用餐的位置上看了一眼，似乎在用这种方式绞尽脑汁地翻找回忆，“我记得，基本上是那个金发的女孩在讲话，说的都是些职场上的事，没什么特别的。”

降谷没有出声打扰，柯南和冲矢也对视一眼，默契地保持了安静。

“对了，那个金发女孩中途去了一次洗手间，另外两个人才多聊了几句话，似乎故意要避开她一样……是关系不好吗？”

“她们都聊了些什么？”

“这个嘛……她们的声音很小，而且那个白发的姑娘有很重的口音，具体的内容我也不清楚。不过，好像是其中一个人要去做什么事，然后另外一个人不太同意，说什么‘不好收场’之类的……等那个金发女孩回来，她们就没再继续说了。”

听到这里似乎已经足够了。

降谷长舒了一口气，向老板道谢，刚转过身，就听冲矢在一旁笃定道：“组织里出事了。”

“……消息够灵通的。”

“听说她和琴酒意见不合，于是大闹了一场。现在失踪了，组织里的人也到处在找她。”

柯南见缝插针地插话道：

“我去她之前工作的店里问过了，店长说她请了长假，据说是祖父病危，她回老家去照顾了。”

这个说辞让降谷有些意外地张了张嘴。

“虽然肯定是假话，不过她的老家……是在北海道吧。”

柯南抬起下巴，又露出了推理时那种自信的神情。

“她的口音虽然很轻，但确实带着北海道腔的影子。不过，又不像是常年居住在那边的人，因为一些用词和表达习惯还显得很陈旧。所以，多半她是小时候就离开了老家，很多年后才又回来，而且很长一段时间都和年纪大的人生活在一起。”

降谷张开的嘴动了动，听到最后，禁不住发出了一声感叹：

“柯南君，你……还真是个了不起的孩子啊。”

他瞥了一眼冲矢，然后面对着柯南，尽可能言简意赅地概括了一下这半天里发生的大事：

“她要求见Boos，结果被琴酒骗了，一气之下就烧了一个重要据点。现在整个组织都在通缉她，暂且还不知道Boss作何打算。”

“她的目标是组织的Boss？！难道她也是……”

“不是。”

“不可能。”

降谷和冲矢不约而同地否决了柯南的猜测。

“她应该不属于官方机构。”

“没有哪个机构会做出这么大胆、这么不计后果的行动。”

又是不约而同地开口，降谷忍不住往旁边瞪了一眼过去，但冲矢的眼镜片吸收了威力，茶发青年依旧面色如常。

“那她为什么……？！等等，安室先生，不会是为了……”柯南突然睁大双眼，回想起金发青年与托卡伊的情侣关系，脑子里不由冒出了一个狗血的猜测。

“……不，我觉得不是。”

降谷单手捂住额角，哭笑不得又分外尴尬地摇了摇头。

他不否认最初在接近稻见的时候抱有过这方面的意思，并且……虽然这么说有点厚脸皮，但他也相信，虽然主动提出了分手，不过稻见一定还喜欢着他。

但若是作为如今这一系列行动的动机，实在是太单薄了。一定还有别的什么原因，一定还有……

“是私人恩怨。”冲矢摸着下巴，冷不丁地吐出几个字，“不属于官方机构的话，只可能是私人恩怨。为了金钱、权力、灭口，或是……”

“——复仇。”

降谷接上了冲矢没有说完的后半句。他的耳边响起贝尔摩德说过的话、还有琴酒和伏特加说过的话。他的眼前则又浮现出许多画面，稻见房间里的照片一闪而过。最后，他听见雨声，想起来那个下着雨的傍晚，蜷缩在家门口的女孩，还有那双杀气腾腾的眼睛。

“组织的人杀了她的家人……是抚子！伏特加杀了抚子。她是去复仇的——！”

他早该想到。他早该想到的！

这么明显的线索，从一开始就摆在眼前的事情……为什么他直到现在才发觉？！

稻见加贺里，她的目的自始至终只有一个。

她要杀了害死抚子的凶手，还要毁灭他背后的组织，让这些人通通都去为她的家人陪葬。

意识到这一点之后，以他对稻见的了解，轻易地就能猜到她下一步究竟想要做什么。紧接着，一种难以抑制的慌张包裹了他，手指尖一阵一阵地发冷。

“快点找到她。她要一个人——”

突如其来的电话铃声打断了降谷的喃喃自语。他掏出手机，盯着屏幕上显示的“未知号码”迟疑一下，然后按下了接听键。

“是零先生吗？”对面传来一个口音奇怪的女声，上来就直接戳穿了他的真名。

“你是谁？”

“你好，我是迦南。”对方的回答肯定了降谷的猜测，“有人让我转交你一样东西，能否见一面？当然，请你一个人来。”

*

日本公安部门肉眼可见地忙碌了起来。接连好几日，警视厅大楼里随处可见行色匆匆的公安部成员，一张又一张的情报汇总和行动报告被送进警备企划课的办公室，同一楼层自动贩卖机里的速溶咖啡也永远缺货。

追根溯源，是因为几天之前，公安得到了某跨国犯罪组织的重要情报，来自于他们派往组织内部的卧底，已经获得代号的高层情报人员波本。

降谷提供的那张移动硬盘里，没有遗漏地拷贝了组织在港区那家古董店地下室里保存的所有电子资料，包括组织近五年来的交易内容、资金流向、以及相关成员和据点的信息。

警察厅对这份资料高度重视，认为可以趁机将组织连根拔起。在上级批准下，日本公安同与FBI为主的各国情报机构组成了联合搜查组，在不让渡逮捕权和审判权的前提下展开合作。

世界范围内的组织成员追捕行动就此展开。短短一个星期，黑衣组织伸向四面八方的触手已经被砍得七零八落。网越收于越紧，终于要罩到核心代号成员的头顶上，搜查却在这时陷入了瓶颈。

此前的行动非常顺利，但那至多算是砍断了乌鸦的四肢。如果不破坏躯干，那么一切都没有意义。

这样大规模的动作一定惊动了组织高层，他们必须尽快弄清楚Boss的藏身地，在他转移之前发起总攻。

柯南，或者说工藤新一，根据羽田浩司案中的线索推理出了“乌丸”的名字，初步认定组织的Boss与大富豪乌丸莲耶有关，并由此推测，组织的老巢很可能就在鸟取县附近。

尽管范围缩小了，但搜查难度仍然很大。公安接连往鸟取县周边加强警力，但地毯式排查的进度缓慢，敌人又颇为狡猾。

一筹莫展之际，柯南的追踪眼镜突然捕获到了一个微弱的信号。一个光点在镜片上闪烁了几下，很快又熄灭了。

“这个是……降谷先生！赤井先生！”

柯南“腾”地跳下椅子，边大声呼叫着两位王牌，边飞快地打开电子地图，将刚刚短短一瞬间捕捉到的坐标标记出来。

正是位于鸟取县的山区。

“是稻见小姐！”柯南举着手机，对着匆匆赶来的降谷和赤井喊道，“她之前说过，要将我曾经放到她身上的发信器还给我！”

现在看来，这就是她所谓的“归还”了。

几乎是在听到“稻见”这个名字的同时，金发青年便劈手夺过了柯南的手机，死死攥在手里，灼灼的目光几乎要将屏幕烧出一个洞。

找到了。

找到你了。

因为连续加班而冒出些许青黑色的眼窝里，灰紫色的瞳眸露出了坚定的、势在必得的光芒。

他一边大步往外走，一边拨通了下属的电话，几乎是低吼着报出了一个坐标。

“要快，一定要快——！”

半个月的搜查行动即将在今晚落下帷幕。

隐藏在深山中的公馆上空笼罩着一层死气沉沉的空气，刚一靠近，浓重的血腥味就扑面而来。

尸体、尸体、还是尸体。

公馆外部一共发现了十来个组织成员，降谷和赤井认出了一些熟面孔，包括基安蒂和科恩，组织里有名的狙击手。

但他们全都死了。

全副武装的警察慢慢地向着公馆的大门围拢过去。降谷在后面打了个手势，为首的警察会意地举起霰弹枪，正准备强行突破，面前的那扇大门却自己动了。

所有人都做出了警戒的动作。

门缝慢慢扩大，一个高大的人影显露出来，然后直挺挺地倒了下去。

是伏特加。

一把匕首插在他的喉咙上，一双睁大的眼睛充满恐惧地望着夜空。

紧接着，黑发的女人迈过门槛，在伏特加的尸体旁站定，慢条斯理地抬手，对着前方，金发青年所在的位置，举起了枪。

降谷抿了一下干涩的嘴唇，示意警员们不要攻击。而稻见往左右看了看，在一圈对准自己的枪口下，安然地笑了一下。

“加……托卡伊，放下枪吧。”

“好大的阵仗。”女人的脸上溅了血，像是涂了一层鲜艳的腮红。

“不过，也没必要这样。我之前就说过，这场闹剧——我已经看腻了。”

稻见的手腕轻轻动了一下，四周围的警员立刻如临大敌，但只有降谷看穿了她的意图。

他有些惊惶地推开挡在自己身前的几人，竭尽全力地挤到前排，直至双腿碰上前方立起来的防爆盾。

“等一下，加贺里！放下枪！！加贺里——”

稻见弯曲手臂，仍带着硝烟味的枪管顶上了自己的太阳穴。

她弯起眉眼，扯开嘴角，一如公寓门口的初次见面，为新的邻居送上了一个温柔又明亮的笑容，点燃了整片漆黑的夜幕。

“要照顾好哈罗啊……透君。”

“加贺里——！！！”

“砰——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推塔打boss的具体过程放下章了  
> 零哥，躺赢快乐吗？（滑稽.jpg  
> 我要赶紧在后续主线剧情揭露更多之前完结这篇，不过日后被打脸也是肯定的，无所谓了otl  
> 顺便，其实我对于黄昏之馆在鸟取县这个说法也存疑……不过也懒得想更多了，就这样吧w


	17. 爱狗从我做起

时间回到最终围剿行动的半个月前。

当公安联合FBI等机构为追捕组织成员、捣毁组织据点而忙得焦头烂额时，稻见已经跟着安装在伏特加身上的发信器，一路追到了鸟取县。

她把东京闹得天翻地覆，作为直接负责人，琴酒必定会亲自到组织Boss面前进行汇报。他向来谨慎多疑，监听和定位都不太容易，但伏特加就好对付多了。反正这两个人整日一起行动，宛如连体婴儿，无论揪住哪个都没有差别。

发信器在第三天被发现了，最后的位置就在鸟取县。信号彻底消失之前，稻见在耳机这头听见了琴酒气急败坏的大吼，禁不住捂着肚子笑倒在了床上。

没能知道具体位置，但她有的是办法引蛇出洞。

想来琴酒也知道稻见会追过来，加班加点地在鸟取县的地界里准备好了迎接活动，让她久违地大干了一场。在解决掉第五波还是第六波组织派来的杀手，还顺便又烧了几个基地之后，组织那边终于坐不住了。

一个自称朗姆的人找上门来，开门见山地对她说：“Boss要见你。”

稻见心满意足地跟着去了。

然后在南部的深山老林里，她终于见到了传说中组织Boss的藏身处，一座看起来年代久远，但设施相当现代化的豪华公馆。

“见您一面可真不容易，先生。”

话虽这么说，摆在稻见面前的，事实上只是一个几乎占满了整面墙的液晶显示屏。

“‘乌丸’，你可以这样来称呼我。”屏幕中坐在转轮椅上的中年男性做出了一个表示友好的手势，语气温和地开口，“彼此彼此，稻见小姐，我这边也久仰大名了。”

稻见撑着下巴，没有接话，暗自在脑海中把朗姆带自己进来时兜兜转转的路线又重现了一遍。

“独自一人，没有支援，没有后勤，却还是把我们派去的所有人都打败了。真不愧是东欧的飓风。”自称“乌丸”的男人继续不紧不慢地说着，即便是提起死去的手下，也始终保持着云淡风轻的笑脸，“如何，稻见小姐，只要我们联手，这个国家——还有这整个世界，早晚都是囊中之物。”

乌丸说着，甚至忍不住朝前探了探身体。

这一番中二发言听下来，稻见尴尬得都快用脚趾扣出一个本州岛，但面上却还是得神色不改地维持着高冷嚣张的形象。

“可以啊，那么作为佣金……我要你们的数据库。”黑发女人干脆利落地答道，尔后安然往椅背上一靠，好整以暇地又补充了一句，“全部的权限，所有的资料。”

屏幕里的乌丸肉眼可见地愣了一下。没等他反应过来稻见话中的意思，就见女人晃了晃翘起来的一条腿，接着说：

“请我干活可是很贵的，何况是这么大的一票，几张纸钞可打发不了我。信息——信息才是这个世界上最值钱的东西，让无数人丧命又让无数人得以活命。既然您提出了深层次的合作计划，那么情报共享就是最基本的诚意。您觉得呢，乌丸先生？”

稻见话音未落，乌丸还没表态，一旁的朗姆先听不下去了：

“荒谬！简直是狮子大开口——”

什么深层合作？什么情报共享？无稽之谈！这女人分明不怀好意，她是看中了这个组织，不知好歹地想要掌握它……甚至是吞掉它！

“玩笑是不能这么开的，飓风。我承认我很欣赏你的能力，年轻人，但你会为这些天所有的言行付出代价。”

乌丸显然也想到了这一层。他的脸色一下子变得很差，先前虚伪的和善不复存在，阴沉的目光透过巨大的显示屏，牢牢攫住坐在会客室沙发上的黑发女人。

“这里——”

他伸出食指，用力地向脚下指了指，从牙缝里挤出一句恶狠狠的低吼。

“这个国家——是我的地盘、我的王国、我的领域！即便是一阵飓风，也休想掀翻它。”

明晃晃的威胁砸在空旷的房间里，哪怕是隔着屏幕也能感受到乌丸身上所释放的巨大威压。此刻的Boss是真的怒火滔天。意识到这一点的朗姆禁不住咽了一下口水，垂在身侧的双手颇为紧张地握紧了拳。

但直面乌丸的女人却不为所动，她只是放下了叠在右腿上的左腿，照旧摆着一张游刃有余的脸孔，从容地开了口：

“那真遗憾，乌丸先生。您至少应该清楚，这个计划，只有我能帮您完成。”

最后一个字落下，稻见忽地弯腰往前一滚。几乎是同时，三发子弹打在了沙发靠背上，让人不禁为上好的真皮感到惋惜。

朗姆没能突袭成功，不爽地“啧”了一声，举着枪向前走过去。稻见将耳朵贴在地上，计算着敌人的距离，然后抬脚顶上沙发底座，用力地踹了出去，直接将猝不及防的朗姆撞得一个趔趄，尚未稳住身形，又被看准时机窜过来的女人一把拧住手臂。

手枪掉到地上，被稻见踢到一边，两人就此展开了一场惊心动魄的近身战斗，最终以稻见夺走小刀，插进了朗姆的心脏上告终。

稻见捡起枪，对准了显示屏里冷眼旁观的中年男人。

“你会付出代价的。你们都会付出代价的。”

她扣下了扳机。

屏幕发出两下“滋滋”的电流声，然后归于黑暗。

会客室的门外响起了骚动的声音，稻见收起小刀，又从朗姆身上摸出几盒弹匣，给手中的枪换了弹，然后开门走了出去。

今天在进来见组织Boss之前，她被搜了身，没带着武器。

不过问题不大。

一个小时之后（准确来讲是五十八分钟），贝尔摩德挂断了电话，神色不妙地说道：“追丢了。”

乌丸冷笑了一声。他脸上的愤怒仍未完全消退，但对于这样的结果，似乎也没有太多地感到意外。

“可以了，让琴酒回来吧。”

“就这么算了？到刚才为止，她至少杀了我们一百个人。”

“现在继续紧追不放，也只会让这个数字接着增加。”

“但是……”

“不用担心。”乌丸抬起一只手，制止了贝尔摩德的反驳，胸有成竹地笃定道，“她还会回来的。”

事实证明，Boss的判断是正确的。

从朗姆在公馆里向她开枪的那一刻起，托卡伊便算是与组织彻底撕破了脸。事到如今，这个野心勃勃的女人已经完全不打算隐藏她的獠牙。

稻见的目标是组织的数据库，以及乌丸本人。为此，她一定还会再回到这座公馆，彻底打碎那张碍眼的显示屏，闯到Boss的真身面前。

组织自然在周边布好了天罗地网，准备为远道而来的客人送上一份永生难忘的见面礼。依托地形优势，公馆四周的高处安排了一圈狙击手，不间断地监视着附近的动向。全副武装的士兵负责地面上的警戒，馆内和馆外的人手加起来超过五十个，轮流巡逻，确保万无一失。

基安蒂对这突如其来的加班有些不满，但一想到即将亲手狙中传说中的“飓风”，又一阵兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。

“二号位，安全。”

例行报告完，她关上耳麦，手掌还没来得及从脸颊边挪开，脑后就突然多了一个弹孔。

稻见踢开基安蒂的尸体，拿过她的狙击枪，透过准镜与五百码之外的科恩对视了一下。她送上一个微笑，然后一枪打中了对方的头。

太弱了吧，连她一个人都打不过，还想称霸世界呢？

佣兵界的都市传说在心中把这个破烂组织给从头到脚鄙视了一遍，手上利落地把枪管怼进一个士兵的头盔护目镜里，“砰砰”补了两枪。

也就这一身的防弹装备还算不错，多费了她几颗大威力的猎鹿弹。

稻见想着，把打空了的霰弹枪随手一丢，把另一把卡宾枪挂到肩上。然后她又从口袋里摸出一个打火机，点燃之后往背后扔了出去。

火焰在半空中飞出一道漂亮的弧线，最后落在漆黑的摩托车上，把她来时使用的交通工具烧得稀巴烂。

滚烫的温度弥漫开来，但稻见没有回头去看。

她推开了公馆的大门。

这注定不是一个平静的夜晚。

鸟取县深山的神秘公馆里此起彼伏地响起枪声。连发的步枪弹能够近距离击穿防弹背心，或者照着头盔与衣物之间那一截未被保护到的脖子攻击。在过去的很多年里，这种程度的战斗对她而言都是家常便饭。她七岁开始接受训练，八岁就作为童子兵被送上战场。她见过真正的战争，见过一群世界上最穷凶极恶的恐怖分子，开着装满炸弹的汽车撞向军用坦克。

战场上的人命就像咖啡厅里的饮料，无限供应、免费续杯。在那里不断堆积的尸体、不断流淌的鲜血，远不是这帮藏身在城市暗处的犯罪者所能想象的。

黑发的女人靠在掩体后面，永远在精准把握的时机伸出手，然后朝着精准的方位扣下扳机。两枪躯干加一枪头，世界上最简单易懂的射击法，用在恰当的人手中，就是最无懈可击的进攻。

子弹穿透头颅、刀刃划开动脉。稻见踩过一滩粘稠的血，在行走的路线上留下一串猩红的脚印。她抬起头，看见银白色长发的男人从楼梯拐角的阴影里现身。

“你好啊，琴酒。”

“托卡伊——你果真是个老鼠。”

“你一定要用这么恶心的比喻吗。”稻见歪了歪脑袋，“我们只是谈崩了一桩生意。”

回答她的是一声暴戾的冷笑，以及飞速袭来的子弹。

在这帮不堪一击的罪犯里，琴酒或许是个例外。

黑发女人抬腿往对方两腿中间踹了一脚，用力挣脱了钳制。然后她捡起地上的枪，边翻滚着躲开琴酒恼火的攻击，边摸出身上仅剩的弹匣。

她还有五发子弹，而琴酒现在——应该已经一发都没有了。

稻见半跪在地上，借着腰腹的力量猛地转身。

格洛克19型半自动手枪对准了黑衣组织第一杀手，照门与准星的延长线终点上，是空仓挂机的伯莱塔92F。

琴酒捂住中弹的胸口，鲜血涌了出来，把一身黑衣染上红色。

他踉跄着后退，靠上墙壁，慢慢地滑倒了下去。

洁白的墙纸上擦过一道刺目的血痕。

“……飓风，你这怪物。”

“彼此彼此。”

头顶上空传来了震动声，是乌丸准备乘坐直升机逃离公馆。稻见用枪顶上琴酒的脑门，当着他的面，打开那部翻盖手机，按下一个按键。

剧烈的爆炸盖过了引擎与螺旋桨的轰鸣。

“我刚刚好像听说贝尔摩德去了电脑室。”

她又按了一下手机，随后又是一声爆炸。

“希望她没事。”

枪响了。

作为一个庞大组织的幕后领导人，乌丸无疑是非常有手段的。他懂得如何笼络人心，好比懂得如何敛财。他在这个万人敬仰又万人畏惧的位置上太久了，自然而然地生出了刚愎自用的傲慢。

他以为一切尽在掌握，他以为自己看透了所有人。这种执拗的自大，只要出现一点点的苗头，就会成为一个弱点。而稻见就用最为直接、最为暴力的手段将它放大，就从这道裂缝里，摧毁了对方苦心经营数十年的全部心血。

只有她有机会去完成这一场孤注一掷的豪赌。

只有她能做得到。

直到临死前的那一刻，乌丸都不相信这个佣兵女人真的会不顾一切、不计后果地杀了他。

“你真是令人……惊叹。你天生就是这个世界的人，飓风，你……”

乌丸几近疯癫的嗓音在枪响下戛然而止。

深山里的公馆安静了下来。

稻见缓慢地走下楼梯，踱步到大厅的中央。隔着掉落在地的水晶吊灯，她看见了最后一个目标。

她朝前开了一枪，打中了伏特加的肩膀，让正在仓皇逃跑的黑衣男人直接扑到了大门上。

或许，只有眼前这个人才真正了解一切的起因。

“你、你是为了那只……”

伏特加没能说完这句话就咽了气，身体倒下的重量让大门向两侧打开。

有那么一瞬间，稻见被馆外的一束束探照灯灯光晃了一下。她眯了眯眼，利落地解下腰间绑着的整整三个手枪套，还有已经完全空荡荡的弹匣套。在无人注意到的地方，某个小口袋里滚出了一枚发信器。

她的枪里还有最后一发子弹，无疑也是在计划之中的。

适应了光线的眼睛向前方望去，明亮的金发在这样气氛压抑的晚上，简直像是太阳一样耀眼。

降谷零就站在那里，头一次见他穿上了公安警察的制服，确实与稻见想象中一样帅气、夺目、正义凛然。

反倒是她自己，浑身上下都是血，散开的头发黏在脸颊和脖颈上，狼狈得像是从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。

如果正如乌丸那句未完的遗言所说，她生来就该下地狱，那么至少……下地狱的人有她一个就足够了。

枪管顶上太阳穴的触感并不算陌生，她早在很多年前就料想过自己的死亡。有研究表明，连续一周重复同一件事，就会养成习惯。而稻见曾连续触摸死亡将近二十年，死神便也变得不那么可怕了。

但唯独有一件事，有一个人——

冲过来的金发身影、以及他脸上所显露的焦急都清楚地印在了视网膜上，再一同地刻进记忆里。

唯独在这个人面前，她应该露出微笑才对。

“砰——”

稻见倏然睁大了双眼。

刚刚那一下短促的枪声，不是来自于她，而是来自于——

7.62毫米步枪弹以一个极为刁钻的角度击中了女人手上的枪，在她的小臂和脸颊上留下两道擦伤。

四点钟方向？不对，是另一边……七点钟？！

稻见猛地扭头望向弹道的源头，神情几近惊愕。

不会吧？

那个距离、那个角度……就连组织都没有在那个位置安排狙击手，因为要从那里瞄准公馆门口，实在是太别扭了，更别提直接打掉了她的枪……

稻见忽地愣住，一个名字浮现在了脑海里。

就在这个瞬间，降谷飞快地从防爆盾后冲过来，一把抓住了女人的手腕，踢远了她的枪。

“加贺里、加贺里……！”

降谷简直浑身都在发抖，从头到脚，从里到外，从按住她的手臂，到不停重复着同一个名字的嗓音。

他心有余悸地紧紧抱住稻见，抱得很用力，几乎要将她揉进自己的身体里。他脸颊贴在女人的脖子上，一样冷冰冰的温度相撞，不知道是谁能温暖谁。他像是在用这样的方式来确认脉搏的跳动。

而稻见没有动。她眨了眨眼，轻颤的睫毛上终于抖落下几颗晶莹的泪珠。

现场的警员被这样的发展弄得有些不知所措。稻见的余光瞥见风见小跑过来，有些为难地叫了一声：“降谷先生……？”

于是她出了一口气，抬起手，推了推降谷的肩膀。

“我的电脑里……有你们想要的东西。你知道密码。”

稻见凑近金发男人的耳边，轻声地念出一句，紧接着便感到怀抱住她的身体一僵。

风见站在他们的不远处，抬高声音又喊了一下，像是在提醒，也像是在警告。

降谷慢慢地抬起头，露出微微合拢的眉毛和有些发红的眼圈。他动了动嘴唇，看着面前的女人慢慢抬起双手，手腕并拢，没有捏紧的拳头软绵绵地落在他的胸膛上。

他抿了一下嘴唇，试图让干涩的唇瓣稍稍变得柔软湿润一些，然后张开手掌盖住了胸前的手，在弯曲的指节上落下一个吻。

“三时……十五分。”

降谷深吸了一口气，声音仍旧有些颤抖。

“……托卡伊，确保。”

冰凉的手铐落在了洁白的腕上。

——“辛苦了，警官先生。”

*

对黑衣组织的总攻以胜利告终，这一点毫无疑问，但对于公安和FBI的后续搜查来说，最大的问题恰恰在于，这个结果实在是太过“大获全胜”了。

从组织Boss乌丸到核心代号成员琴酒和贝尔摩德之流，全都死了，唯一被捕的托卡伊却是个加入还不到一年的新成员，还是导致现在这种尴尬局面的罪魁祸首——把组织成员都杀了也就算了，这疯女人还炸了公馆的电脑室，包括APTX-4869在内的诸多药物研究资料，眨眼间全都化为了灰烬。

柯南简直要急死了。反倒是灰原在震惊过后，默默在心里为托卡伊拍手叫好。

作为药物研发团队的领头人，她很清楚那些研究数据有多么珍贵——相应的，也就有多么危险。组织进行的生物研究和人体实验，绝对都不是什么好东西，要么能杀人于无形，要么会摧毁一切的伦理道德。别说是落入心怀不轨的坏人手中，即便是正常地钻研下去，也难保不会出事。

这就是潘多拉魔盒，一旦打开便万劫不复。虽然很对不起小侦探，但灰原不得不承认，毁掉它，让谁也得不到它，是最为明智的选择。

然而，出乎他们的意料，在柯南急得团团转的第三天，金发的公安找上门来，悄悄地交给了灰原一个U盘。

“拿去研究解药吧。”降谷平静地说道。

戴着眼镜的男孩满脸惊诧地跑过来，抓着降谷的外套连连追问到底怎么回事。但降谷只是摇了摇头，拍了拍柯南的脑袋，又冲灰原抬了抬下巴。

“加油吧。”

后来柯南仔细一想就想明白了：资料是稻见在毁掉电脑室之前为他们留下来的，只有她有机会做到这件事。

事实也的确如此。托卡伊被逮捕后，公安搜查了她留下的全部物品。她曾在鸟取县入住一家小旅馆，房间里还留有一些简单的生活用品和电子设备。降谷按照她说过的话，找到了笔记本电脑。

开机密码是六位字母：nadeko，抚子。一切以这个名字开始，现在也以它结束。

搜查自然也没有放过稻见在米花町租住的公寓，就是当时的安室隔壁的那间。

已经不再使用这个假名的金发公安久违地推开门，第一次以降谷零的身份走进了公寓。入眼的一切都还很熟悉，家具摆设还是稻见最后离开这里时的样子。降谷走过客厅，走进卧室，几乎还记得屋主人的习惯和喜好：她喜欢坐在那张沙发上，双腿蜷起来，窝在柔软的布料里刷宠物博主的动态；或者撑着下巴坐在餐桌前，边看电视，边小口喝着玻璃杯里的脱脂牛奶。

降谷打开卧室床头柜的抽屉，从底层抽出那张抚子的照片，用拇指的指肚有一下没一下地摩挲起来。

他似乎发了一会儿呆，片晌后听到虚掩着的门外响起下属的声音，似乎在问他卧室里有什么问题。

“没有。这里没有问题。”

他将照片收进自己的口袋，坦然地回答道。

第二天，降谷拿着一个文件夹，敲开了黑田理事官办公室的大门：“早上好，理事官，我是来……”

降谷一愣，目光落在了坐在一旁的陌生女性身上，似乎对办公室里出现第三个人感到有些意外。

“降谷君，你来得正好。”黑田站起身，介绍道，“这位是夏目少佐，来自情报本部联合情报部。上次内田大佐遭遇袭击的事情，就是由她负责调查的。”

身穿西服套装的女人推了一下眼镜，面无表情地伸出手：“夏目百合，幸会，降谷警官。”

“……降谷零。”降谷微微皱了一下眉，礼节性地与夏目握了一下手，一触即分，“情报本部的人来做什么？”

“那么我就开门见山地说了。”夏目看了一眼黑田，又看了一眼降谷，神情倨傲，口气冷硬，“你们近期逮捕的嫌疑人里，有一个名叫‘稻见加贺里’的女人，我希望能够把她移交给情报本部。”

“——不可能。”

“请先听我说完，降谷先生。稻见相关的身份档案，无论是之前还是现在，一直都是由情报本部在进行管理。把她交给我们会更方便，详细的处理结果也会为公安开放查阅的权限，你们什么也不会损失，这样如何？”

“还是一样的回答，她的事不需要防卫省插手。”降谷毫不犹豫地说道，然后看也没再看夏目一眼，径直走到黑田面前，把手中的文件夹递了过去，“我今天就是为此而来的，理事官。这是我准备向您提交的协助人申请材料，之前拜托风见帮忙要的名额已经批下来了，只是还没来得及办完手续。”

“协助人？你是说……”

黑田有些意外地接过文件夹，刚刚翻开第一页，却突然接到一个电话，说是搜查一课那边有个会议要参加，便让降谷和夏目先谈，他离开一下。

夏目看着降谷关上门又走回来，在他的示意下坐回了办公室里用来会客的小沙发上。

“你要让她当公安协助人？”她意味不明地发出一声轻轻的感叹，然后交叠起双腿，压低声音说道，“我必须要告诉你，警官。这个女人身上牵扯到防卫省的重要机密，我们不能放任……”

“机密？我看应该是丑闻吧。”

降谷抱胸坐到对面，还没等夏目把话说完，便冷不丁地打断。他的口气充满讽刺，让对方镜片后的目光陡然一凛。

“我说对了吗，少佐女士？当年让她流落欧洲，被武装组织劫走的那次恐怖袭击……与防卫省有关？”

“……这是她告诉你的？”

“别误会，她没有对我提过，这些只不过是我的推测。当然，看你的反应，我应该猜得差不多？”

降谷没有说谎，他只是想到了稻见曾经说过的那句话，说她即便是死，也绝对不会去为防卫省做事。

现在一切都说得通了。

如果当年害死稻见的亲人和朋友，害得她被恐怖分子抓走的幕后推力有防卫省的手笔，那么稻见就掌握了一桩巨大的丑闻，她的存在本身就是赤裸裸的铁证。

以那些上层官僚一贯的作风，必定要想方设法解决这个隐患。也许之前他们忌惮稻见的实力，不好出手，现在为了组织的事情，她闹了这么大的一出，落在了公安手里，防卫省的人便终于觉得自己找到了对付她的由头和突破口。

千载难逢的好机会，他们当然要抓住。

降谷已经能预料得到，如果稻见真的被移交给情报本部，她整个后半生都别想再过上正常的生活。甚至，有可能……会被直接灭口。

然后公安只会收到一份语焉不详、半真半假的调查报告。

稻见她……正是看穿了这一点，才会在那个时候选择将枪口对准自己的太阳穴。

也正是因此，她甚至可以接受作为犯罪组织成员的波本，却没办法面对作为公安警察的降谷零。

她早就已经下定决心，要用自己的死，狠狠地往防卫省的脸上抽一个响亮的耳光。

……想起这件事就来气。

笨蛋吗，都已经到这个地步了，为什么就不肯多相信他一点？

“听着，降谷先生，我不能告诉你详细内容，但是那次事件……是一个失误。当年的相关者……”

“她不会说出去的。加贺里不会做这种事。”

“……我知道。”降谷下意识讲出的称呼让夏目微微一愣，眼神中带上了些许审视和探究，口气却似乎不那么强硬了，“但即便你我都相信她，高层也很难相信。”

降谷听了这话，禁不住冷哼一声，咄咄逼人的目光牢牢盯住对面的女性。

“为了你们自己的一个……失误，就要想方设法地堵上受害人的嘴？一边在心里怕得要死，一边却又恬不知耻地要利用她。你们就是这么保护国家的？就是这么保护一个合法的日本公民的？！”

说到后面，他似乎意识到自己有些失态，停下来放松了一下绷紧的身体，慢慢地平复起有些急促的呼吸。

“少扯些冠冕堂皇的大话，你们只是在保护那些人的官职和权力。”

“哇哦。”夏目不带感情地感叹了一声，“我可唯独不想被公安这么说。”

“我们不一样。”

“是吗。”

两个人面对面坐着，沉默了几秒钟。

夏目先开了口。

“我可以见她一面吗？”她推了一下眼镜，毫不避讳地直视神情肃然的金发男人，“仅仅……以我个人的名义。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简单来讲，这章他们在争的其实就是↓  
> 夏目：交给我，我来给她收拾烂摊子。  
> 降谷：你的方案我不满意，让我来。
> 
> 下章正文完结


	18. 护狗人人有责（正文完）

降谷足足犹豫了两分钟，夏目差不多已经觉得自己的请求要被拒绝了，毕竟在刚刚的对话中，这位金发警官已经展现出了与那张娃娃脸截然不符的强硬个性。但两分钟之后，他打了个电话，对下属交代了几句，便站起来，给对面的女人递了一个眼神。

他将夏目带到了一间审讯室前，与守在门口的警察点头示意。

“三十分钟。”降谷按上门把手，侧身交代了时间限制。

夏目点点头：“可以。”

看起来，这是一间极其平常的审讯室，整洁的小房间、白色的桌椅和干净的单向玻璃都是最为常规的配置。待降谷和夏目推开门，里面那个小房间的门也打开了，一位神情严肃的警官走了出来。

“降谷先生，人带来了。”

“辛苦了，风见，你们都出去吧。”

名叫“风见”的警官看了一眼抱胸站在一旁的夏目，什么也没有说，遵照命令离开了，临走时还不忘帮他们关上了门。

夏目往审讯室里面看去，然后正巧与同样看过来的黑发女人撞上了目光。

稻见坐在那张白色的椅子上，双手被拷在同样颜色的桌面上，只要稍有动作，就会带起金属的磕碰声。即便如此，从她身上倒是看不出丝毫被限制住行动的紧张或不安，手肘放松地搭在桌沿上，两条腿甚至习惯性地交叠了起来。

“……夏目？”她有些狐疑地叫出了来者的名字，然后往降谷的方向递了一个疑问的眼神，得来了肯定的点头，“是你要见我？”

“很意外？很久不见了，你看起来倒是气色不错。”

“那当然，我肯定比你过得好。”

稻见意味深长地瞥过对方眼底因为加班熬夜而聚集起来的青黑色。明明腕上还戴着手铐，她却自然而然地露出了胜利者的神情，看得夏目眉头一跳，悄悄朝天翻了个白眼。

虽说是以重大事件重要嫌疑人的身份被逮捕归案——而且，严格意义上讲，她前前后后杀了一百多个人，堪称丧心病狂、罪大恶极——但出于各种原因，公安势必会对稻见的事情慎重对待。早在来警察厅之前，夏目就早有预料，对此一点也不担心。

不过现在看来，稻见被收押的日子过得确实比她想象中还要好，估计有那个姓“降谷”的警官在其中发挥作用。据说当时就是他亲自负责押送，一回东京就直接把人送去了警察医院，还让稻见在里面住了三天，直到她身上那点并不算多严重的伤完全痊愈才准许出院。

待遇可真不错，搞不好还有人天天送便当呢。

很久以后，夏目才偶然得知，降谷当初竟然真的往医院送了便当，还是亲手制作的，搬出来的理由是怕她自杀、或者有谁要杀她灭口，所以不可以随便吃其它食物。他本来打算瞒着稻见，但对方一下子就吃出了熟悉的波洛咖啡厅的味道，心疼地让风见劝他别再做了，毕竟本来工作就很忙，难得有空，还是多睡几个小时的觉。

“别担心啊，我不会自杀的，也没人杀得了我的。”

据说这是她当时的原话，不知道风见听后作何感想。

时间回到现在。

夏目走到审讯室里的另一张椅子上坐下，习惯性地抬起头，看了看天花板的四角。降谷注意到她的动作，从善如流地解释道：

“监控摄像头都关上了，无关人员也离开了，放心。”

“……那么，降谷先生，您打算在这里看着吗？”

降谷正要回答，却听稻见突兀地开了口。

“让他留下吧。”黑发女人晃了一下脑袋，让垂落脸颊旁边的发丝回到肩膀上，“让他留下，否则我可以坐在你对面沉默三十分钟，夏目。”

金发公安听后，没忍住笑了一声。

“你们聊，记得时间。”他快速地整理好表情，走过去关上小房间的门，然后站到单向玻璃后。从这个地方虽然听不见声音，但能很好地看见稻见的正脸——以及她讲话时开合的嘴唇。

隔着一层玻璃，他看见女人的视线越过夏目的肩膀，同样往这边投过来一眼，又很快地收了回去。

“好吧……你有什么事？如果是情报本部的那些要求，就不用浪费时间了。”

“你倒是一点也不担心自己的处境。你知道防卫省里有多少官员对你这条命虎视眈眈吗？”

“想取我性命的人已经遍布全世界了吧，不缺他们几个。”

“稻见——！”

夏目似乎有些被她这样轻描淡写的态度给惹火了，手上甚至轻轻拍了一下桌面。

她深深地呼吸了一下，郑重地盯着稻见的眼睛：

“听我说，稻见。如果你跟我走，看在我们过去的交情、还有内田大佐那次帮忙的份上，情报本部会把你从这件事里完好无损地捞出去，保证你性命无忧。”

“然后下半辈子都活在你们的监视下，还得任凭你们利用我、操纵我、摆布我吗？”

而黑发女人则丝毫没有被这样的条件所打动，她收起嘴角上轻巧的笑意，神色和语气都变得尖锐起来。

“三年前，我按照你们的要求，参与了对‘蛇’的行动，拿到了他们的研究资料，然后全都交给你了。这些数据最后被拿来做了什么卑鄙勾当，你们自己心里清楚。我那时会选择和防卫省扯上关系，因为你们承诺可以在任务之后让我回国，让我以真正的身份回去面对唯一的亲人。”

她压低上身，凑近对面的女人，锋利中带着一丝嘲讽的目光仿佛要刺穿夏目的眼镜片。

“所以当时我答应了。”她轻轻地、缓慢地开口说道，“但是现在，夏目，现在我对你们别无所求了。所以，这一次——你们什么也别想得到。”

“……没错，我履行了约定，你得到了你想要的。但只有三年，稻见，你只消停了三年，结果……就为了一只狗？你自己选择了重新拿起武器，就得为所有的后果承担责任。”

“我不需要你来教我这些事，这个道理在我第一次开枪杀人的时候就明白了。”稻见抿了一下嘴唇，又补充道，“……当时我七岁。”

夏目张了张嘴，最后却只是合拢了一下双眼。

“好吧，我知道，你不想为防卫省做事，也可以，那……”

“我不会换身份，也不会改名字。”

稻见直接打断了对方没有说完的第二个方案，斩钉截铁、一字一顿。

“——绝、不。”

稻见加贺里。

稻见、加贺里。

在过去那段黑暗的人生里，她几乎失去了一切，唯一剩下的就只有这个名字，只有它能够为曾经的自己作证，不断地告诉她“你是谁”、“你从哪里来”、“你又要到哪里去”。

你是稻见加贺里。

你从光明的地方来。

总有一天，你一定要回去。

正因为如此，三年前的稻见也要求夏目为她保留原本的身份，尽管这一暴露真名的行为相当危险。那个神秘到成为都市传说的“飓风”，毫无破绽、仔仔细细地隐藏了十多年，却在最后关头选择了铤而走险，留下一个连新手都不会出错的破绽。

也许……如果稻见当时没有用真名回日本，黑衣组织的人就根本不会知道她的身份。

但那也只是“也许”了。

夏目靠上椅背，鞋跟在地板上敲了两下。

“太过固执可不是什么好事。”她慢悠悠地撂下一句评价，然后换了个话题，“我知道，你不信任防卫省，这点可以理解。但是……我也不认为你就会信任警察厅。”

“……那不关你的事。”

“不对。你当然也不信任警察厅，应该说，从始至终——你只信任那个男人。”

稻见的眉头皱了一下，双手慢慢地攥在了一起。

“我说对了吗，稻见？看看你都做了些什么：你拿到了那个组织几乎所有的重要情报，但毁掉了他们的设备，因为你要确保那些东西最后只会落在降谷一个人手里。你不信任官方机构，但你信任他，你确信他会把这些东西交付给正确的人，用在正确的地方。”

稻见没有说话，只是又抬眼往对面的玻璃上看过去，凭借直觉望向降谷所在的位置，并且暗自庆幸对方看不见夏目的正脸，没有办法读她的唇语。

而夏目还在继续说着：

“还有最后这次行动……你偶尔会仗着自己的实力去和人正面对抗，但从来不是以这么草率的方式。这不是你的风格。”

“……一点也不草率，我做了充足的准备，连KSG都带上了。”

“那不是重点，稻见。重点是，几个月前你刚加入那时给我打电话，分明还是一副很有耐心的样子，准备慢慢搜集情报。后来中途发生了什么事情，让你变得焦急了，不惜用最为粗暴的手段引出他们的头目。”这次轮到夏目摆出胜利者的姿态了，“警察厅遭入侵，卧底名单失窃。就是这件事，让你下定决心，要立刻以最快的速度把这个组织摧毁。”

她挑起眉毛，摘下眼镜，边仔细地用手帕擦拭着，边意味深长地发出了几下“啧啧”声：

“这可真是……一件新鲜事。”

三十分钟的谈话似乎并不怎么愉快。夏目推门出来的时候，脸上的表情复杂又矛盾，像是凝重，又像是轻松。降谷没怎么在意她的表现，直接往里面走去，来到稻见面前，给她换了个手铐。

“别担心，之后都交给我。”他借着俯身的动作，贴近对方的耳边，耳语道，“马上就让你回家。”

扫过侧脸的金发让皮肤有些发痒，稻见抬起肩膀蹭了两下，对着近在咫尺的娃娃脸眨了眨眼：“你要好好睡觉啊……”

降谷含笑点头，直起身前，还偷偷地摸了一把女人散在背后的头发。

从审讯室出来，稻见被重新交给了部下带走。降谷拿出手机，没看见理事官的消息，便打算和夏目回办公室等着。他一转头，便看见那个情报本部派来的女人正双臂环胸，目光深沉地盯着稻见离开的背影。

话音拐了个弯，他禁不住脱口而出了另一个话题，问道：“你们似乎很熟？”

“我们认识五年了。五年前，就是我邀请她加入了‘鸮’，还给她当了两年的赞助人。”夏目哼笑了一声，好像回忆起了什么有趣的事，“那家伙……当初知道了我的真实身份之后，二话不说就给了我一枪。幸亏当时穿了防弹背心，只断了几根肋骨。”

“听起来还挺疼的。”降谷很是虚假地表示了一下同情。

“相比起来，她对你们可真好。”夏目收回视线，朝降谷抬了抬下巴，示意他带路，边走边说着，“否则，就刚刚那么几个人，就这个地方，可是根本关不住她的。只要她想，就能用那个警官的眼镜、这里的书、或者这个——”

她顺手从手边的某个办公桌上拿起一根铅笔，举到眼前晃了晃。

“我亲眼见过的。”

降谷面不改色，从容不迫地等着对方的下文。

“你知道吗？她很……难得。她有过最糟糕的经历，却还是走上了正路。或者说，至少……她在努力地走着正路。

“你能保证——给她更多选择的权利，给她更好的人生，让她自由地……至少是正常地活下去吗？”夏目把那根铅笔往桌面上一拍，发出一下干脆利落的响声，“——你能向我保证吗，降谷？”

金发青年轻轻挑眉，在对方尖锐的言语和目光注视下，胸有成竹地勾起嘴角：

“那是当然。”

“……很好。”夏目默然地看了他两秒，也许是透过那坦然的眼神确认了降谷没有在说谎，便慎重地点了一下头，“别辜负她对你的信任，波本。”

最后的那个名字，她没有说出声，只是模糊地比了个口型，但降谷一定看出来了。

“你……”

“去交你的协助人申请书吧，我就不多打扰了。”夏目停下脚步，在电梯间前站定，没有再继续往前走，“我会向上级说明，是公安不肯放人，之后就是你们的事了。”

她后退两步，伸手按了电梯。

“祝你们好运，降谷警官。以及，麻烦你代我转告她……”

随着“叮”的一声，电梯门缓缓向两侧打开。夏目整理了一下西服外套的衣摆，昂首阔步地走进电梯。然后她转过身，电梯门合拢的瞬间，降谷在那张正言厉色的脸上，看见了一抹很浅的微笑。

“——退休快乐。”

也许降谷对于夏目会知道他曾经的代号这一点并不感到意外，但他一定不会想到夏目在那个时候提起“波本”的用意。当然，事实上，一切都很简单。夏目只不过是突然地想起了与稻见的一段对话，然后顺理成章地参透了一些事。

“你要我帮你保谁？”

“波本。他的代号是波本。”

*

降谷说到做到。和夏目见面后，不出一周，风见就来找上稻见，通知她可以离开了。

“你不能再回原本的公寓了，公安为你安排了新的住处，方便之后的事宜。基本的家具都有，你可以直接过去。”不苟言笑的警察交给她一张写着地址的便签，以及一把钥匙，“至于你那些私人物品，目前都是重要的证物，如果没有特别紧急的需要，在调查完全结束前都无法还给你。”

“啊，没关系，我都可以再去买新的……”

稻见接过钥匙，点头道了一句“谢谢”。说完之后，两个人就陷入了沉默，过了一会儿，风见抬起头，皱着眉不解地看过来，似乎在问她怎么还在这里。

“你还有事？”

“我……您……不和我一起去吗？”稻见有点茫然，显然不太明白状况。

降谷到底是怎么对警察厅交代的？她现在是个什么情况？风见刚刚也只说什么“方便之后的事宜”……什么事宜？她需要做什么吗？接受监视、或者其它什么控制手段吗？还是说……警察厅就这么简单地放人了？他们难道不怕她趁机跑了，或者去做坏事吗？

虽说，派了人跟着也不一定拦得住她，但那好歹也代表着一种谨慎重视的态度吧。

他们就是这么做公安的吗？

“……我还有工作。”风见指了指办公桌一角堆成小山的文件，有些心情不佳地瞪了一眼杵在原地的黑发女人，“你不是降谷先生的协助人吗？之后没有你的事了，回去再接受一段时间的管制，下回注意点，别闹这么大了。”

稻见吃惊地张了张嘴。

同在一个办公室的其他几名警察听见了风见的话，也纷纷好奇地扭过头来，然后又无一例外地被风见瞪了回去。

“听懂了没有？懂了就快走，我还要工作的。”

风见又拿过新的一叠文件，头也不抬地继续催她离开。稻见看了看手心里的钥匙，抿抿嘴唇，把它收进了外套口袋里。

“是……抱歉，那我就不打扰……”

“稻见加贺里。”

坐在对面的警官突然开口，直接叫出了稻见的全名。当她在片刻的愣神过后抬起头来，却见风见仍旧是那副认真埋头处理文件的样子。但下一秒，大概是不想被在场的其他人听见，风见刻意压低了嗓音，状似无意地说道：

“这个身份……是降谷先生找到警备局局长那里，亲自为你做的担保。不要辜负他的信任。”

话说到这里，该明白的也差不多都明白了。

稻见收好那张便签和钥匙，郑重其事地朝前鞠了一躬。

那张便签上所写的地址距离警视厅和警察厅不算太远，同在千代田区，步行估计只需要十五到二十分钟。不过稻见两手空空地从大楼里出来，目前身无分文，打车或是坐公交也不太现实。她确认了一下方向，然后默默走到前面的路口，等红灯准备过马路。

米花町的公寓估计已经被退租，里面的东西也全被当作证物拿走，那回不回去也没什么区别了，本来……自从宣布和降谷分手，她就没有再回去住过了。

稻见叹了口气，多少还是觉得有些伤感。不过她也很清楚，现在这样子，已经是降谷能够为她争取到的最好结果了。她早都已经想好了，如果公安真的把她交到情报本部那里，那她立刻就要完成先前被打断的那一枪。而且一定要等情报本部接手之后行动，死在他们的眼皮底下，把警察厅给摘出去，所有的烂摊子都一股脑丢给夏目他们。

但如果还在警察厅这里，那她就得好好活着，否则责任是要落在降谷头上的。这样也不错。她想，哪怕最后公安要送她上被告席，让她后半辈子都待在监狱里，也好过出去给防卫省做牛做马。

那样子换来的苟活，她才不需要。

前面该拐弯了。

稻见收起思绪，却忽然听见耳边传来了一阵奇怪的拍打声。她扭过头，隔着旁边的玻璃窗，对上了比格犬一双亮晶晶的眼珠，刚刚的声音显然也是从这个小家伙那里发出来的。

是之前的那家宠物医院。

鬼使神差地，稻见蹲下身，伸手摸上了面前冰凉的玻璃，正好盖在了比格犬抬起来的肉垫的位置。

“这不是之前那位小姐吗？”熟悉的宠物医生笑盈盈地接待了稻见。据她所说，这只小狗现在已经恢复了健康，但一直还没有被人领养走，因为每当有人来挑选宠物，它就总是一副无精打采、兴趣缺缺的样子。而今天，想必是认出了当时的救命恩人，它很是反常地展现出了极大的热情。

“现在看来……这孩子是在等你呢。”

“是吗。”稻见带着笑意的自语意外得到了小狗“汪汪”的回答，于是她伸出手，挠了挠它温暖柔软的下巴，“既然如此……你要和我回家吗？”

稻见在领养确认单上签了名字，留下联系方式（暂时还没有手机，她便先留了地址），然后带着比格犬离开了医院。

现在她不再是两手空空了。

“今天太匆忙了，晚上先给你煮点肉吃，明早我们再去超市。”稻见一边说着，一边也在心里思索着接下来的计划。

有很多东西需要重新置办，最重要的可能就是一部新的手机。不过在那之前，得先去把她的存款提出来。之前她告诉黑衣组织的那个账户就在日本，按理说是最方便启用的，不过她实在不想再看见这笔烂钱，不如找机会交给降谷让他处理，或者索性捐给红十字会。

至于其它的账户……

稻见在脑中计算着自己的存款余额，开启的电梯门打断了她的思绪。她抱着小狗走出去，在楼道间将它放下，正在寻找门牌号的时候，只听比格犬响亮地“汪”了一声，兴奋地朝前窜了出去。

“等一下！透——”

焦急高喊的尾音戛然而止。

身形挺拔的金发青年倚靠在墙上，含笑朝这边望过来。年轻女人有些朦胧的身影落在灰紫色的眼底，宛如落在了璀璨的星河里。

时间似乎停滞了。

他们的对视只在短短的一刹那，却又令人感觉无比漫长，仿佛这不是目光的相触，而是两段人生的相触。渺小的与庞大的、转瞬的与永恒的、死亡的与鲜活的……所有截然相反的事物都经由这个轻盈的触碰产生了不可思议的转化与混合，自此，他们之间再不会横出任何的阻隔。

降谷站直身体，望着昼思夜想的女孩子亲昵地叫着他曾经使用过的假名，快步小跑过来，张开双臂——

抱起了地上那只棕色的比格犬。

他弯起的嘴角有些僵硬。

“这小家伙……叫做‘透’吗？”

“嗯，是我取的名字。”

稻见蹲在地上抚摸小狗的脊背，又对吐着舌头的哈罗招招手，于是现场的另一只狗也屁颠屁颠地钻进了她的怀里。

降谷有些张口结舌。

“但是它……如果我刚刚没看错，是个女孩子吧？这个名字怎么说也……”

“起名的时候没有注意看性别，后来宠物医院那边的人发现了，就把资料上的名字改成了‘透子’。”黑发女人站起身，任由那两只看起来相处不错的小狗在脚边自己玩耍。

“啊，透子吗，这样就感觉好多了……”

不，并没有，而且更奇怪了！

降谷强忍住了反对甚至抗议的声音，告诫自己不能在这个时候去泼冷水，毕竟稻见看起来很为透……很为这只小狗的到来而高兴。

他无奈地在心中叹了口气，正要开口，却先听见了稻见有些迟疑的问句：

“透……不，降谷……？你怎么在这里？”

女人话中犹豫不定的称呼让他皱了一下眉，但很快定了定神，迈步上前，在稻见身前站定。

“那么，重新自我介绍一下。”

他低下头，宽厚的手掌轻柔地盖上了女人乌黑的发顶。

“降谷零，你的新邻居，日后请多指教了，加贺里。”

时光仿佛又从这一刻开始回溯，起点与终点重合在了一起。

稻见动了动嘴唇，忽然“噗嗤”一下笑了出来。

“这是什么新的管制方式吗？派来一个帅哥打消警惕心？”

“呀……被加贺里这么直白地夸奖，稍微会觉得有点害羞。”

“油嘴滑舌。”

稻见从他身边走过去，站到前面的公寓门前，从口袋里摸出钥匙，状似满不在乎，可向上扬起的嘴角弧度却暴露了真正的心情。

“那么，这位友善的邻居先生，愿不愿意帮刚刚搬来的我整理一下屋子呢？”

“当然——乐意至极。”

打开房门的一瞬间，稻见直接愣在了原地。原因无他，不过是这件公寓的内部，从布局到家具配色……都与她之前的那一间太像了。餐桌和电视柜都被摆在恰当的位置，沙发还特意选用了她喜欢的柔软材质，就连客厅一角的绿植都带着不可思议的熟悉感。

究竟是谁做的，显而易见。

“时间仓促，还有些东西没来得及买，要恢复成一模一样也实在比较困难。不过有一件东西要给你……加贺里？”

降谷刚从衣兜里掏出那张抚子的照片，没来得及递出去，就突然看见稻见低下了头，把脸埋进摊开的手掌里，肩膀微微地颤动。他赶紧绕到稻见面前，伸手按住了她的肩膀。

有泪珠砸在他的手背上，落在那张照片上，留下一个个浅浅的水点。

“加贺里，加贺里？好了好了，不哭了……”

“对不起……！我只是……很高兴。”靠近的熟悉的味道让她慢慢冷静了下来。稻见抬手抹掉不听使唤不断涌出的眼泪，潦草的动作让降谷有些不赞同地抓住了她的手，直接低头吻上了通红的眼角。

“好了……已经没事了。”

“我知道，嗯……谢谢你。”稻见的嗓音还带着一点哭腔，扑在眼睫上的温热呼吸让她眨了眨眼，又让睫毛在对方的嘴唇上扫过。

“总之……我为你申请了公安协助人的身份，这应该是最好的办法。程序已经走完了，不过当然还需要本人的同意和确认。”

降谷揽上她的腰，把人抱在怀里，下巴搁在稻见的肩膀上，说话的时候金色的脑袋会轻轻地一点一点。

“你不用做什么。和官员打交道也好，或者其它什么事……我都会处理好的。即使真的需要你帮忙，我也绝对不会让你去做你讨厌的事……”

“零。”

絮絮叨叨的话被打断了。降谷有些惊诧地抬起脸。他确信自己没有听错，这应当是……稻见第一次如此认真地叫出了他的真名。

“我真的……很喜欢你啊。”

最末的几个音节被揉进了一个柔软的、漫长的、带着阳光味道的亲吻里。

“我知道。我也是。”

*

降谷伸出食指，向并排趴在玄关处的两只小狗比了一个噤声的动作，然后手臂稍一用力，便横抱起怀中安心熟睡的女孩子，稳步走向卧室。

也许是时候报告上级，就说留给他们的公寓只要一间就可以了。

为公家省一笔钱，何乐而不为。

[全文完]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 铅笔杀人是John Wick里的梗，名、场、面  
> 正文到此完结，感谢阅读，他们从此幸福快乐地在一起了  
> 之后会搞点番外，补充一些支线故事，发发糖（刀也可x）什么的，关于赤井啊柯南啊月山啊这些也会放番外里写  
> 景光也会搞的，等放寒假吧，篇幅应该和这篇差不多  
> yysy，我已经八百年没有这么正儿八经地写过连载了，重要的是还写完了……安室透这个男人也是很牛逼，轻易就做到了其他墙头都做不到的事


	19. 彩蛋：稻见加贺里的普通简历

基本信息

  * 姓名
  * 稻见加贺里[Inami Kagari]



  * 性别
  * 女



  * 年龄（故事开始时）
  * 25



  * 生日
  * 3月20日



  * 国籍
  * 日本



  * 身高
  * 165cm



  * 发色/瞳色
  * 黑色/深棕色



  * 使用语言
  * 日语，乌克兰语，俄语



  * 健康程度（0-10）
  * 9



  * 有无特殊体质/能力
  * 不会开高达也不会打卫星的普通人，最多会使用铅笔杀人



生活状况

  * 使用语言
  * 日语



  * 学历
  * 小学未毕业→乌克兰东南部某童子军训练营毕业



  * 成绩（0-10）
  * 10（佣兵时期）



  * 擅长科目
  * CQB战术，轻武器射击，综合格斗，爆炸物拆除，载具驾驶（非高达类），信息安全技术



  * 苦手科目
  * 野外生存



  * 曾担任 ~~学生~~ 职务
  * 非政府反恐组织“鸮”理事会干部（已退出）



  * 是否遭受欺凌/校园暴力 etc.
  * 否



  * 职业
  * 普通宠物店店员



  * 工作 / 兼职经历
  * 自由雇佣兵（已退休）
  * 公安协助人（正在兼职）



  * 收入状况
  * 佣兵时期：平均一单500W美金
  * 宠物店工作：月收入约20W日元
  * 协助人兼职：视具体情况而定，保底收入是降谷警官的手制料理



  * 经济状况
  * 非常有钱



  * 是否遭遇职权骚扰/性骚扰 etc.
  * 否



  * 家庭成员
  * 祖父母（已故）
  * 父母（已故）
  * 稻见抚子（柯基，已故）
  * 稻见透子（比格）



  * 家庭经济状况
  * 普通工薪阶层



  * 监护人工作/受教育程度
  * 父：大学，公务员（外务省欧洲局中·东欧课所属）
  * 母：大学，公务员（所属未知），后成为全职主妇



  * 监护人教育方式
  * 开明式教育



  * 出生地（乡村/城市）
  * 北海道，岩见泽市



  * 家庭成员感情状况
  * 相处和睦



  * 居住条件（独居/合租/住在老家）
  * 与男友同居中@降谷零



  * 居住成本
  * 公家出钱



  * 通勤方式
  * 步行、公共交通或马自达接送，后来买了机车



  * 居住地周围环境
  * 全东京最安全的地方之一



  * 就餐方式
  * 自己做饭，或接受投喂@降谷零



  * 是否会做饭/做饭水平（0-10）
  * 会做，7



  * 口味喜好
  * 和食，不喜羊肉



  * 有无过敏
  * 无



  * 三餐时间
  * 非紧急情况下基本规律，空闲时还会喝下午茶



  * 睡眠时间
  * 非紧急情况下睡眠充足，早睡早起，平均睡眠时间6小时



  * 感情状况
  * 交往&同居中@降谷零



  * 交友状况
  * 好朋友：迦南、大泽玛利亚
  * 儿时好友的妹妹：月山绫音
  * 工作上司：中村店长
  * 普通交情的朋友：毛利一家及其他相关者



性格爱好

  * 立场九宫格（？
  * 混乱善良



  * 生活热情（0-10）
  * 9



  * 社交能力（0-10）
  * 8



  * 社交意欲（0-10）
  * 9



  * 极简-繁琐（0-10）
  * 6



  * 节俭-奢侈（0-10）
  * 7



  * 室内派-室外派（0-10）
  * 8



  * 房间整洁程度（0-10）
  * 10



  * 电子产品适应度（0-10）
  * 10



  * 对时尚的关心度（0-10）
  * 7



  * 喜欢的颜色
  * 藕荷色、蓝色、浅咖色



  * 发型
  * 过肩黑长直，平时扎马尾



  * 穿衣风格
  * 青春女大学生，坚定的T恤卫衣与牛仔裤派



  * 是否常用配饰
  * 无
  * 后来增加了戒指



  * 走路速度
  * 普通遛狗速度，因为曾经养过柯基所以习惯稍慢一点



  * 随身携带的物品
  * 手机、钱包、钥匙、手帕、耳机、微型监听器、瑞士军刀
  * 偶尔会带手枪（HK P30半自动）



  * 爱好
  * 遛狗、养花、烘焙



  * 特长
  * “两句话就能把通宵三天的降谷先生劝回去休息，简直是全体公安的救命恩人。”——某知名不具的公安警察



  * 对娱乐的关心度（0-10）
  * 3



  * 喜欢的 ~~艺人~~ 博主
  * 某知名网红养狗博主



  * 喜欢的作品类型
  * 综艺、烹饪节目、体育赛事



  * 是否看电视
  * 吃饭的时候会看



  * 对社会新闻的关心度（0-10）
  * 8



  * 是否读书
  * 会读一些专业技能书和世界名著小说



  * 喜欢的食物
  * 蛋包饭、三明治、咖喱牛肉、鲜榨果汁、脱脂牛奶
  * 男友做的便当



  * 喜欢的（人）类型
  * 至少要爱狗



  * 是否擅长运动
  * 是



  * 是否喜欢运动
  * 是



  * 休息日通常在干什么
  * 逗狗、做饭、锻炼身体、外出约会



  * 其他特殊设定：
  * 一般不喝酒，和人去酒吧也只点柠檬苏打水，但酒量其实很好，曾经称赞过波本好喝
  * 对以前自己打出来的名声感到非常羞耻，坚称铅笔杀人的传闻是假的，但是……当然是真的
  * 在学习弹吉他，不过相比而言更喜欢听男友弹



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充了一些正文之外的有趣设定，比较随意，一些内容可能会写进番外，也可能不会


	20. 番外一、稻见家今天的饭

“食用油、调味料、米、鸡蛋……接下来是牛奶。”

稻见穿行在超市的货架间，手上的购物车里已经放了不少的生活用品，现在正在食品区选购接下来一周的食材。面前的货架上摆满了各种各样的奶制品，她稍微思考一下，准备继续购买之前在喝的品牌。然而她刚刚准备去拿，另一只肤色略深的手臂从背后伸过来，拿下了旁边的另外一盒牛奶。

“这个牌子很不错，物美价廉，波洛就一直在用。”金发青年说着，又确认了一下写在盒子上的种类，“加贺里的话，是习惯喝脱脂的吧。嗯……这个就是。”

“波洛的？原来如此，那确实不错……”稻见显然对波洛咖啡厅采用的食材非常信任，没有多说地接过了牛奶，看了一眼生产日期，便俯身放进了购物车里。

“对了，帮我再拿一盒全脂的。”

“了解。”

又一盒牛奶被放进了购物车。借着这个动作，降谷又顺畅自然地从背后环住了女人的腰，低头亲上了她半低的侧脸。

“零？”稻见忙着把番茄这类怕压的东西从购物车底层挪上来，空出一只手拍了拍搭在自己肩膀上的脑袋，“不要闹啊，这里可是公众场合。”

有点敷衍的态度让降谷不太满意。

“那边的摄像头拍不到这里。”

“……”

“附近也没有人。”

“……我知道。”

“我想……”

“你不想。”

话还没说完就被无情拒绝，降谷一边委屈地嘟囔着“只是想再多抱一会儿”，一边不得不松手用来拦截打向耳侧的一记肘击。完全没有用力的动作被理所当然地格挡住了，降谷还顺势抓住了她的小臂，以防被趁机拉开距离，但试图重新握上对方腰部的另一只手却被预先看穿，没能得逞。

稻见转过身，眼珠一转，不慌不忙地凑上前去，踮脚送上了一个有些湿漉漉的吻。

糟糕啊，比一切格斗技巧都更要命的……是美人计。

抓住了降谷一愣的瞬间，稻见快速地舔一下嘴唇，笑着重新推上了购物车。

“好了，该去买肉了，我已经很饿了……有什么事，等回家吃完饭再说吧？”

回过神来的金发男人眨了眨眼，面露无奈地跟了上去。

“嗯……也可以。吃完饭再说。”

他用自言自语的音量，轻轻地说了一句。

午餐是牛肉炒饭。这是降谷观察了刚刚从超市买回来的全部食材，结合烹饪时长和两人此刻的饥饿程度，所最终做出的决定。当然，负责下厨的人还是他。

稻见在一旁打开冰箱，把暂时不需要使用的食材一个一个地放进去，再将购物袋提到客厅，继续整理剩下的东西。

洗漱用品放进浴室，水杯和杯垫放到餐桌上，柔软的靠枕往沙发里一丢，还有一些零食饮料，就随意地摆在了茶几上，方便看电视的时候随时伸手去拿。

做完这些，稻见还算满意地环顾四周，最后从购物袋里拿出两大袋狗狗饼干，招呼那边正在绕茶几追逐打闹的两只狗子过来吃饭。

“慢点慢点……不要去抢哈罗的东西啊，小透。”

厨房里，降谷正在打鸡蛋的动作一顿，有些僵硬地转过头来，看着稻见蹲在地上轮流抚摸两只小狗的脑袋，有些欲言又止。

简直像极了之前在杯户中央医院的那一幕。

他最后什么也没说，在稻见察觉到他的视线，也抬起头看过来的时候，又快速地把脑袋扭了回去，假装无事发生。

也假装没有听到身后传来的一声“噗嗤”。

把装满狗饼干的两只碗留在原地任哈罗和透子慢慢吃，稻见站起来活动了一下肩膀，有些无所事事地走到厨房门口，看着降谷动作熟练地把胡萝卜和青椒切成小块。

“说起来啊……这样真的没关系吗？你不用去工作吗？”

“工作？今天可是周末。”

“但是上个周末你就在工作。”虽然那时的稻见还是被收押的状态，但她百分之百可以肯定，降谷那两天都去了警察厅处理公务。

“正因为上周把事情都做完了，所以今天可以休息。”

“……这样吗。”

稻见皱了皱眉，歪过身子看向金发男人的正脸。娃娃脸上坦荡又正直的神情倒是没有什么说谎的破绽，只是多少有一些黑色的眼窝暴露了一点疲惫的证据。她叹了口气，暂且将信将疑地接受了这个说法，决定找机会去向风见警官了解一下情况。

降谷已经把切好的蔬菜放进了盘子里，边打开厨柜挑选合适的锅，边状似无意地转移了话题。

“对了，有一件事……加贺里？在听吗？”

“在听、在听。什么事？”

“你那个公安协助人的身份，在规定范围内是允许持枪的。”降谷想起了稻见那个旅行袋里清一色的格洛克系列手枪，于是又补充道，“不过格洛克是不行了，要不要考虑一下HK……”

安利刚发到一半，就听稻见有点不解地接了话：

“你们的规定很奇怪啊，明明德系的手枪比格洛克要贵好多。”

“质量比价格更重要。你不觉得格洛克的扳机按起来很难受吗……后坐力也很不好控制。总而言之，不如就P……”

“P30。”稻见再次打断安利，“USP或者P2000也可以。”

“……P7真的很好用哦。”

“你是哪里来的手枪推销员吗？！”

稻见大为迷惑，实在不明白对方的谜之执着究竟从何而来。这时，降谷已经做好了炒饭，端着两个盘子走过来，一左一右放上了餐桌。

被连续拒绝两次的推销员先生看起来有点失落，好看的紫灰色眼睛从刘海的缝隙间看过来，最后一次试图改变客户的想法。

“情侣手枪……不好吗。”

稻见沉默了一下，感到有些为难。

“非要说的话，我对气体延迟式闭锁不太……”

“……好吧。”降谷盯了她半天，最后妥协地拿起勺子，舀了一大口炒饭，“P30也勉强可以算是吧……上膛指示器之类的，需要吗？”

“不，不用了，那种只会增加重量的配件毫无用处。余弹量之类的事，自己用脑子记住就好了。”

“说的也是。毕竟加贺里是可以用一支铅笔就……”

对面正在喝果汁的稻见突然发出了剧烈的咳嗽声。

“你怎么会知道——可恶，是夏目吗？是她说的吧？！不要随便相信这种谣言啊……！”

“不管怎么说都很厉害，稍微有点好奇是怎么做到的……眼睛吗？”

“眼睛或者耳朵，还有脖子后面……”

黑发女人呜咽一声，低垂下来的脑袋几乎要埋进餐盘里，装满炒饭的口中口齿不清地念叨着“真的是谣言啦”、“一定要在吃饭的时候讨论这种事吗”之类无力的抱怨。

降谷则看起来心情愉悦，很有闲情逸致地摸了摸对方有些发红的脸蛋，安抚道：

“嗯，学到了很多，之后遇到这种情况也不怕了。”

“……不要让自己落入这种境地啊。”

“是、是——”

以诡异话题开始的午饭总算是艰难地结束了。降谷自觉地准备承担起收拾碗筷的工作，打开水龙头的动作却被按住了。

“让你做饭还让你洗碗，我会过意不去的。”稻见笑着把金发男人从流理台前推开，自己挽起袖子，打开了洗涤灵的瓶子。

“哗哗”的水声一时间充满了不大的厨房。稻见仔细地将餐具冲洗干净，挨个摆上架子。而降谷就站在门口，紧紧地盯着她的侧影，连眼睛也不眨一下，仿佛在担心对方稍有差池就会消失不见。

“……零，你不用这样。”稻见自然是注意到了这道过于灼热的目光，轻叹着开口打破沉默，“我不会再做出那种……伤害自己的举动了。”

说着，她又扬起嘴角，刻意用欢快一些的语调来缓解有些沉重的气氛。

“那毕竟是降谷警官的亲自担保，我可要好好珍惜……”

“不是指这个。”降谷却丝毫没有被故作轻快的口气所感染，他很是急切地打断对方的发言，继而又坚决地重复了一遍，“我想听的不是这种话。”

“啊……不是吗？”

“当然不是。我要问的是……不要考虑我的立场和责任，不要考虑其它的任何事，只是出于你自己的意愿的话——我问你，加贺里，你会好好地活下去吗？”

最后一个餐盘也被稳稳地摆上了架子。

稻见将双手伸到水龙头底下冲洗。她没有转头，微微垂下的眼帘掩住了有些闪烁的眸光，细碎的刘海在额前轻轻晃动。

“不考虑其它事，只是出于你自己的意愿的话——”

她重复了一遍降谷的话，然后话锋一转，问出了另一个截然不同的问题。

“你会一直爱我吗，零？”

凉水打湿的双手被握住了，比皮肤更加滚烫的吻落在手心里，然后是手腕，一样滚烫的呼吸沿着裸露的小臂爬上肩膀、颈线、下颌……最后是嘴唇。

“我爱你。”

第一句从相贴的唇齿缝隙间漏出来，轻盈得像一只蝴蝶，微哑的嗓音中带着扇动翅膀时那般的轻颤。

“——我爱你。”

到了第二句，出口的言语变得更加掷地有声。

降谷那时在想，一定要好好地把这份心情传达给对方，要直接地、坦率地、不加掩饰地、事无巨细地传达出来。对于两颗同样缺乏安全感的心灵而言，唯有这种言语的力量能够安抚尚在隐隐作痛的伤疤。站在貌似尘埃落定的现在，回看过去二十多年的人生，简直宛如在看一段三流夜场电影，观众在离开的时候，兴许唯一的能记住的情节只有不断重复的“失去”。数不清的人和数不清的事物。

是否人类的记忆会自然而然地对痛苦产生更加深刻的反应呢？

他确实听过这样的说法，现在看来，有其道理。

正因为失去过太多，所以会对眼前所能抓住的东西本能地产生怀疑。这是真实的吗？可以触摸得到吗？会不会有一天……也像之前的那些人一样，全都离他而去了？

怀抱里所感受到的身体是带着温度的，把脸颊贴上女性柔软的胸脯，耳边也能听得到——衣物和皮肤下面，在层层血管的包裹中，有一颗健康的、有力的、鲜活的心脏正在鼓动。

之前的很长一段时间里，只要他闭上双眼，就总是能听见沉闷的枪响，然后是举着枪的模糊人影在眼前摇晃，一会儿看见青梅竹马那双轮廓锋利的猫眼，一会儿又是邻居脸上轻盈飘渺的笑。而他分明就站在一旁，却永远阻止不了他们扣下扳机的动作。

……格洛克手枪的扳机真的很难用。那个时候的稻见会稍微更加清晰地体会到这一点吗？

赤井秀一……最后终于还是做了件好事。

他简直不敢想象，如果稻见真的死了，如果她的最后一发子弹，在那个时候真的精准击中了太阳穴……会有不断涌出的血粘在她的头发上，淌在她的脸颊上。而降谷搞不好也真的会像三流电影里那种烂俗情节一样，扑过去抱住她，跪在地上，口中一句话也说不出来，只有眼睛里不停地流泪。

但是还好、还好。

赤井秀一，做了件好事。

降谷深深地呼吸了一口，把女性身上淡淡的体香尽数收入鼻翼。

“加贺里……不要离开我了。”

“嗯，放心吧。之前很对不起，以后再也不会了。”

金色的发丝漫过指缝，温柔的手掌轻轻抚摸着靠在胸前的脑袋，像安抚小婴儿一样安抚着充满不安的爱人。

“只有好好地活下去，才能和我爱的人……一起度过未来的日子啊。”

如果痛苦的记忆太多，就用同等程度的幸福来与之抗衡吧。这样的话，最后他们再走到人生的终点，将死之时展开在眼前的走马灯，至少会比一场三流电影要令人满意一些。

“加贺里……”

“嗯？”

“现在吃完饭了。”

“喔。”

“也洗完碗了。”

“是呢。”

扣在腰后的手钻进了衣服里，为了舒适而刻意买大一号的宽松上衣倒是在这种时候显得格外好用。宽大的掌心覆上两边的胸部，指肚上粗糙的硬茧擦过乳尖，半分刺痛半分瘙痒的触感令稻见小小地惊呼了一声。她抬手按住身后的流理台，另一边轻轻地推了推降谷的肩膀。

“零……别在这里啊。”

下一秒，降谷利落地回应了这一要求，直接托着臀部把人抱了起来。手臂被占用，但他显然也不准备就这样放过近在咫尺的柔软，便索性把脑袋蹭过去，卷起碍事的上衣，张嘴含住了一边的胸乳，用温软的舌尖一下一下地舔舐硬挺起来的茱萸，在乳肉上留下一片湿漉漉的唾液。

“痒……！”

稻见的双腿配合地缠上了男人的腰，放心地把自己的体重交到他身上，手臂搂住他的脖子，低头亲吻金色的头顶，嗅到与自己身上一模一样的洗发露清香。

两个人就维持着这样的姿势磨磨蹭蹭地出了厨房，继续磨磨蹭蹭往卧室的方向走去的途中，放在餐桌上的手机却冷不防地响了。

“唔，零……你的电话。”

埋在她胸前的降谷重重地喘了一口气，不太高兴地拿牙齿在乳肉上轻轻啃咬了一下。他不情不愿地抬起头，把稻见放到沙发靠背上坐着，才伸长了胳膊去拿响个不停的手机。

“风见？我现在很忙，如果没有什么紧急的事情就晚点……五个小时之后再打给我。”

不出意外是下属的来电，被打断了好事的降谷自然口气不怎么和善。

一旁的稻见倒是乖乖地没有出声干扰，但仍旧缠在他身上的双腿正在有一下没一下地蹭着腰窝，手上则开始不老实地解他的衬衫扣子，修长的手指沿着结实饱满的肌肉线条一寸一寸地摸过去。

降谷舔了一下嘴唇，意味不明地看了她一眼，说话时的语调依旧没什么变化，貌似不为所动。

“说什么不知道算不算‘紧急的事情’……作为公安却连这都没办法自行判断吗？！啊啊、我知道了，所以五个小时之后……不，七个小时之后再讲。”

电话挂断了。

随手丢掉终于安静下来的通讯工具，似乎比平日里更加深沉的紫灰色双眼重新攫住了对面眉目含笑的女人。

而稻见深棕色的眼珠里盛满了无辜。

“腹肌……好漂亮。”

“加贺里也有嘛，也很漂亮。”降谷也礼尚往来地摸上了女人的小腹。

“自己的不能算数，这种东西只有摸着别人的才会觉得幸福。”

“哈？还摸过谁的吗？！”

虽然很是不悦地发出了这样的问题，但降谷完全没有给她回答或是解释的机会。上衣、运动短裤、还有白色的纯棉底裤，稻见身上仅有的几件衣物都被随手丢在了沙发上，紧接着又盖上去一件男士衬衫、皮带和裤子。

摸过腹肌的手指继续往下，轻巧地扒下四角内裤的边沿，松松握上已经挺立起来的粗大性器。

“喔，硬了。”

“因为它很喜欢你。”

“……可爱。”

不知道这个评价触动了男人的哪根神经，只见降谷一挑眉，欺身挤进稻见的两腿之间，手掌从膝盖滑进大腿内侧，拨开漆黑卷曲的毛发，轻轻按压着蜜穴四周的软肉。

“这里也很湿了呢。”

“唔，等……！”

沾了爱液的手指顶进了穴口，慢慢地从一根添加到三根，模仿着性交的动作一下一下抽插。浑身赤裸的女人靠坐在沙发背上，手臂撑在两侧用以保持平衡，悬空的双腿松松搭在降谷的肩膀上。这其实是非常令人没有安全感的姿势，但现在这些都不重要。积聚起来的情欲在对方的拇指揉弄过阴蒂的时候达到顶峰，由内到外的刺激令她蜷起脚趾，大口喘息，抓在沙发背上的手指也不由收紧。

“哈、啊……那里……嗯！”

温软的穴肉绞紧了体内的手指，一股蜜液从小口里涌出，沾上四周的毛发，像是晨间叶片上一颗晶莹的露珠。高潮的快感让稻见的手臂一下子脱力，所幸及时地拿脚跟勾住了男人的背，降谷又伸手过来扶了一下她的腰，这才避免了从靠背上滑下去。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”

“太好了，那现在请让我也舒服一下吧。”

抵在腿间的灼热硬物充满了存在感。

稻见喉咙发紧地看着降谷抽出手指，放到嘴边，极其色情地伸出舌头，把上面沾着的爱液给舔了个干净。

她重新撑起双臂，用力让自己的臀部稳稳坐回了沙发靠背上，俯身趴到降谷肩上平复呼吸，半眯着眼睛看他从沙发坐垫的缝隙里摸出来一盒安全套。

“……你什么时候买的？”

“刚刚、就在超市。”

“意图不轨……！”

“说什么呢，加贺里明明发现了。”

“我没有。”

“你发现了。”

“好吧，我发现了。”她鼓了鼓腮帮子，改口道，“那就当我也意图不……嗯唔！”

比手指更加粗大也更加有力的性器慢慢地进入，嫩红的软肉被顶端挤开，翻出来又缩回去。异物侵入的鼓胀感令稻见下意识地屏住了呼吸，紧接着唇上压过来一个柔和的亲吻。

耐心的安抚令怀中的女人渐渐放松身体，降谷的舌头舔过她的牙关，紧接着按下她的肩膀，挺腰让性器尽数没入了蜜穴。

“呼、里面……好温暖。”

“好大……！”

“啊，谢谢夸奖。”

一张纯良的脸令人完全无法与限制级的成年人运动相联系。稻见有些气鼓鼓地捧上去，用力地揉了揉，下一秒却又在性器措手不及的抽动下松了力气，落下来环在他的脖子上，轻轻地抓挠起线条分明的背肌。

降谷轻笑着拥过女人的背，让她的上半身也更紧密地贴过来。两团柔软压上赤裸的胸膛，敏感的乳尖蹭过皮肤表面，犹如火柴擦过砂纸，点燃了一道猩红的火焰。

鼓胀的性器在蜜穴里攻城略地，柱身碾过软肉，沿着甬道探入深处，顶端戳弄到宫颈口的时候，耳边会听见令人心情愉悦的急促喘息。

在包裹住自己的穴肉里找寻敏感点的动作，也像是侦探在找寻破案线索一样事无巨细、思虑周全。在这种事上，女性的身体反应意外得坦率，碰到舒服的地方时，蜜穴会不自觉地收缩一下，然后在他试探着移开的时候，摆动腰肢再凑上来。

“原来如此……敏感点是在这里啊。”侦探发出了破案宣言。

卖力地撞击上去的同时，他伸手揉捏起一边的胸部，将乳尖夹在指缝里摩挲。空出来的另一只手则往下探向两个人结合的部位，然后冷不防地按上阴蒂，用指尖在四周围打着转。

“不行……零……唔！这样太……我要……哈啊……！”

全身上下都被照顾周全，汹涌澎湃的快感几乎淹没了理智。背后的沙发靠背已经不再有什么支撑的作用，稻见此刻整个人都攀附在了对方身上，双腿紧紧缠绕住男人精壮的腰，身体随着抽插的节奏起起伏伏。

又一次的高潮令头脑在瞬间一片空白，刹那间收紧的蜜穴与汩汩涌出的爱液显然也令降谷感到十分要命。他低低地呻吟一声，挺腰撞入深处，然后低头吻上女人细长的脖颈，留下一道鲜艳的红痕。

“……舒服。”

释放过后的金发男人露出了餍足猫咪一样的神情。轻柔的吻绕过下颌，落在了女人有些发红的耳尖上。

用过的安全套被取下来，打上结后丢进垃圾袋。空气里仍弥漫着暧昧的味道，从四面八方侵蚀着理智。稻见眯着眼睛往后一仰，利落地滚进了沙发的怀抱中，顺手还抄起新买的抱枕垫在了腰后。

扔垃圾回来的降谷与侧躺在沙发上的女人四目相对。他短促地笑了一声，伸手揉了揉稻见的脑袋。

“累了吗？”

“啊……那倒没有。”稻见眨眨眼，实话实说道。

进行转换计算的话，大概相当于一百个仰卧起坐再加上五十个引体向上的程度吧……感觉有点多了，毕竟怎么看都是对方出力更多。

降谷的笑容扩大了几分，显然对她的诚实回答非常满意：“是吗。那要不要……”

第二发的邀请还没有说完，一只手就忽地扣上他的胳膊，趁其不备地用力往前一拽。再下一秒，两个人已然方位对调。

黑发女人将降谷压在沙发上，手肘顶在他的耳边，分开的膝盖则一左一右地撑在他的身体两侧。稻见舔了一下嘴唇，明亮的棕色眼睛里映出近在咫尺的英俊脸庞。

“我这次要在上面。”她果断宣布道。

然后得来了对方毫不犹豫的亲吻和爱抚，不久前才分开的下体又在拥抱的动作中重新贴紧。

“啊、当然没问题。反正我们还有……”

金发公安抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，眉梢舒展。

“——还有六个小时呢。”

时钟上的指针在继续按部就班地向前走着，两只毛绒绒的小狗也正在被反锁的书房里快乐玩耍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞日常可真快乐，我怎么天天写他俩吃饭……下一章还是日常，标题就叫“明天的饭”吧x  
> 中间那段我本来想让加贺里嫌弃一下零的P7，以拒绝情侣枪安利（。）结果我考据来考据去，发现这真是一把好枪，除了贵一点、耗发射药了一点，貌似就没别的缺点了，反而是全世界公认Glock的扳机手感差，打扰了.jpg  
> btw其实加贺里摸过迦南的腹肌哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，她们就是那种，泡温泉的时候会互相摸胸的好、姐、妹（拇指


	21. 番外二、降谷家明天的饭

早晨六点，生物钟准时地唤醒了沉睡的稻见。

黑发女人半睁开眼，习惯性地伸出胳膊摸向床头柜，首先碰到的却是男性肌肉饱满的胸膛，形状优美、软硬适中。绝佳的手感让她立刻放弃了原本的行动目标，转而忍不住在枕边人完美的胸肌上多摸了几下。

“好摸吗？”

在头顶上响起的嗓音还带着刚刚醒来时些微的沙哑。稻见慢悠悠地抬起头，对上一双似笑非笑的紫灰色眼睛。

“好摸。”她真诚地点了点头，继而又强调一遍，“超级好摸。”

尽管已经差不多习惯了女朋友时常蹦出来的直球发言，降谷还是没忍住轻咳一声，面色微红着抓住了胸前的那只手，顺势翻了个身，压上去吻了一下稻见半开的嘴唇，用唾液润湿了一觉睡醒时有些干涩的触感。

每天睁开眼就能看见心爱的人，伸出手就能拥抱柔软的身躯，这简直就是人间最幸福的事了。

神仙日子不过如此。

摸也摸了，亲也亲了，再不起床可能一时半会儿就起不了床了。思及至此，降谷有些意犹未尽地松手起身，然后又把被子往上拉了拉：“再躺一会儿吧，我先去做早餐，想吃什么？”

“煎培根。”稻见抿了抿嘴唇，不客气地点了餐。等降谷走出卧室，她才收回了观赏男友性感身材的视线，懒洋洋地从被窝里伸出胳膊，拿到了床头柜上的手机。

香喷喷的培根拉开了新一天的序幕。

波洛咖啡厅前招牌店员的手艺无可挑剔，哪怕是最为简单的料理也能做到完美无缺。稻见心满意足地咽下一口牛奶，边用纸巾擦干净嘴角，边撑着下巴侧过头，充满笑意的目光几乎粘在了厨房里金发男人的侧影上。

“安室先生的特制料理，还是和以前一样好吃啊。”

“是吗，让您满意就太好了。”降谷关上水龙头，听见对方口中说出的称呼时，极其自然地切换进了波洛服务生的角色，“那么就请允许我今后一直为您制作料理吧，是专属服务噢。”

“那我真是太幸运了——”

稻见靠在椅背上伸了个懒腰，紧接着，客厅的一角传出小狗轻轻的呜咽声。她走过去给刚刚醒来的两只宠物倒上早餐，然后便直接在地毯上盘腿坐下，有一下没一下地挠着两小只毛绒绒的脑袋。

和谐的一幕落在刚刚走出厨房的降谷眼里，让他的嘴角不由抬起一个温柔的弧度。他推门走进卧室，从衣柜里拿出崭新的衬衫、长裤和外套，然后转头叫了一声稻见的名字。

对方很快回了一个简单的疑问词，只是听起来有些心不在焉：

“嗯？”

“今天我要去处理点事，不能在家陪你了。”

“好啊，注意安全。”

降谷系好扣子，把衬衫塞进裤腰里，再度往客厅一角看过去，只见坐在那里的黑发女人正背对着自己，头也没回，饶有兴致地逗狗：棕色的比格犬乖巧地趴在她的腿上，任由女主人轻抚自己的背部；而白色的柴犬则直接被稻见的另一只手臂抱在了怀里，两只前爪好巧不巧地搭在她的胸前。

越过稻见的肩膀，站在卧室前的金发男人与伸着小舌头的柴犬隔空四目相对，气氛一时有些微妙。

“零？怎么傻站在那里？”

处在正中间的稻见似乎并没有察觉到这些。她半天没听见声音，有些奇怪地转过头，入眼的便是正与哈罗大眼瞪小眼的男友。过了两秒，她拍了拍两只小狗的脑袋，站起身，径直走到降谷面前，从善如流地接过他拿在手里的领带，稍稍踮脚，抬手将它挂上了白衬衫的衣领。

“低点头，嗯，这样就好。”

降谷顺从地稍稍俯身，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着身前近在咫尺的女人，从这个角度能够轻易地看见她神情专注的脸庞，以及手指上灵巧娴熟的动作，温热的呼吸轻轻地打在领口间露出的皮肤上，有些痒痒的。

一个完美的半温莎结很快成型，稻见放下手，正准备拉开距离观察一下效果，却被先一步拥住了肩膀，紧接着，一个有些湿漉漉的吻落在了光洁的额头上。

“晚上应该就能结束了，等我一起吃饭？”

“好啊。”稻见“嗯”了一声，伸手环住他的腰拍了拍，“快去吧，等下风见先生该着急了。”

送走了周末加班的男朋友，稻见把玩具丢给两只狗子，然后利落地给家中做了个大扫除。最后将脏衣服塞进洗衣机后，她抬头看了一眼挂钟：上午十点半。

时间正好。

她换了一身衣服，难得地穿了一条浅蓝色的衬衫裙，比起往常那样简单随意的打扮要更显柔和。

哈罗和透子正窝在茶几底下，两只脑袋挨在一起，不知道在玩些什么。稻见从玄关处的衣帽架上取下挎包，扭头往客厅中央看了一眼，抬高了声音叮嘱两只狗子乖乖在家，见它们仍旧保持着同样的姿势，似乎专注于怀中的玩具，才无奈地摇摇头，开门走了出去。

三十分钟之后，她到达了目的地，站在一户建房屋的门前，抬头观察着建筑物整洁的白色外墙，神情若有所思。

随着“咔嗒”一声，房门被打开，一位胖胖的老人出现在她的面前。看见门口的黑发女人时，老人稍稍一愣，但很快反应过来，微笑着向客人打了招呼，侧身让出位置让对方进屋。

“啊，是稻见小姐吧，请进。”

“打扰了。那个……阿笠先生？”

阿笠点了点头，一边关上门，一边用充满善意的口气对她做了自我介绍：“叫‘博士’就可以了，就像孩子们一样。”

话音刚落，坐在客厅沙发上的几个小孩子便不约而同地看了过来，兴奋地向刚刚进门的稻见招了招手。

“是稻见姐姐！”

“稻见姐姐来了！”

“是安室哥哥的漂亮女朋友！”

元太的后半句还没说完，旁边的光彦就飞快地拍了一下他的胳膊，叉着腰纠正道：“真是的，元太——是降谷哥哥才对！”

稻见忍俊不禁地听着元太小声嘟囔起“真麻烦啊”之类的话，然后再被光彦和步美义正言辞地打断，她歪了歪脑袋，看向了不知什么时候走到自己身边的眼镜男孩。

“他们倒是很自然地接受了‘安室先生’的新名字。”

“毕竟是优秀的少年侦探团。”柯南双臂环胸，镜片后的双眼在看向沙发上争执不休的三个孩子时，露出了毫不掩饰的欣慰与自豪，只是搭配上小学生的模样，稍稍显得有些滑稽。

今天是江户川柯南与灰原哀的送别会。过了今天，他们就要离开帝丹小学，与各自的父母一起回到国外生活，名声大噪的少年侦探团也将就此失去两名重要成员。尽管相伴的时间并不算长，但五个人之间确实发展出了深厚的友谊。于是，侦探团的孩子们准备在阿笠博士家中举办一次小型聚餐，为柯南和灰原两人饯行。

而稻见会出现在这里，则是柯南通过降谷送来的邀请，原本大概是想让降谷也一起来，但他今天不得不去警察厅加班。稻见最后犹豫再三，还是选择了独自前来。

“对了，柯南君，这个给你。”稻见从挎包里翻找出一个小巧的机械装置，伸手递给了柯南，“之前的那个发信器被留在了现场，应该是拿不回来了。这个虽然不太一样，但该有的功能还是有的，只要稍微调试一下就能匹配上你的眼镜了。”

柯南有些惊诧地接过了全新的装置，对稻见还想着这件事感到有些不可思议。

“不，这倒也没必要……”

“那怎么行，弄丢了别人的东西是要赔偿的。”

事实上何止是弄丢了，那枚来自柯南的窃听器早就前前后后被她折腾了好几遍，堪称命途多舛。先是最开始发现的时候随手给捏坏了，后来她从上面提取了指纹，通过之前那张侦探团用来求救的计程车收据，确定了装置的主人就是柯南。再之后，为了让红方在最后得到组织Boss所在地的位置信息，稻见又亲手把里面的线路给重新接好了，接的过程中直接拆掉了没什么用的收声装置，只保留了定位的功能。

最后究竟能不能管用，其实她心里也不是非常有底，毕竟深山里本就信号微弱，乌丸的公馆里肯定也存在信号屏蔽装置。稻见炸了屋顶又炸了电脑室，除了不让Boss逃走、以及毁掉组织的数据库之外，多少也有破坏屏蔽网的意图。

总而言之，即便没有遗落在现场，那枚窃听器也实在是拿不出手了。

稻见回过神来，径直对上了男孩无语的半月眼，似乎在质问她为什么偏偏在这种小事上如此有法律意识。

她假装没有看懂，不顾对方抗议的一声“喂”，蹲下来与柯南平视，还伸手按上了他的头顶。

“但是啊，柯南君，我之前说过的话，并不是在开玩笑。”她的手上用了点力，正色道，“小孩子就要有小孩子的样子，不要总是往危险的地方凑。”

“我才不是……”

“就算你有十七岁，那也还是小孩子。”

女人的无情打断让柯南莫名有些底气不足，说话的音量都小了不少，却还是不死心地扁了扁嘴，反驳道：

“我可是侦探……”

“就算是侦探——！”稻见听了这话，猛地抬高嗓音，不仅把柯南吓了一跳，还引得坐在沙发上的另外几个孩子和阿笠博士也看了过来。

稻见叹了口气，回以一个抱歉的微笑，重新调整好表情，面对柯南继续说道：

“就算是侦探，也不能总是那么横冲直撞的。无论什么时候，要懂得保护好自己，不可以逞强，否则会让别人为你担心的。明白了吗？”

说到最后，她忍不住伸出手指，往男孩的脑门上戳了两下。

“……我知道啦。”柯南有些吃痛地捂住脑门，别过头嘟囔了一句，末了，他又好像突然想起了什么，眼中闪过一丝狡黠，“这样的话——以后遇到危险的时候，可以拜托稻见姐姐帮忙吗？”

稻见面露意外地眨了眨眼，须臾，她轻哼一声，屈起手指往男孩的额头上弹了一下。

“你啊……”女人无奈地开口，“好吧，如果有时间的话。我平时可是还要工作的。”

“工作……难道是宠物店吗？”

“当然了。我已经和店长销了假，明天开始就要回去上班了。”稻见看着柯南表情复杂地揉了揉自己的脑袋，轻轻地拉下他的手，及时地挽救了男孩愈发凌乱的黑发。

“虽说我已经从这一行退休了……不过朋友的请求还是会考虑的。”她伸出食指，笑着在柯南眼前晃了晃，补充道，“我会给你打折的，柯南君。”

稻见只在阿笠家待了一小会儿，与博士和孩子们聊了聊天，便以下午还有其它事情为由告辞了。临走的时候，之前一直话不多的茶发女孩抓住了她的袖口，小声地说了一句“谢谢”。

“之前在水族馆的摩天轮，还有最后这次……谢谢。”灰原闭了闭眼，似乎下定了决心，忽地仰头直视女人深棕色的眼眸，深吸一口气，说道，“……你是正确的。”

“是吗……？”

“你是正确的。”灰原又重复了一遍，语气听上去更加笃定，“毁掉他们的资料库，是正确的选择，谢谢。”

稻见用平静的目光回望茶发的女孩。良久，她抿出一个微笑，伸手拍了拍灰原的脸颊。

“加油吧。”她说道。

灰原望着她的背影，轻轻地眯了眯眼，尔后扭过头，瞥了一眼不知什么时候也走了过来的柯南。

“你付得起她的酬金吗？”茶发女孩冷不丁地发问，跨度过大的话题转换让柯南一下子愣住了。

“啊？”

“怎么，你刚刚不是还打算让那个女人来保护你吗？所以我才问你，你知道雇佣‘飓风’的市场价是多少吗？”

“……多少？”

“大概没有五百万是不行的。”灰原耸了耸肩，“而且最近几年因为‘飓风’销声匿迹，有不少人在不断地抬高佣金，想要以此来引她出山。当然，悬赏金也差不多这个价。”

柯南陷入了沉默，想起了毛利侦探偶尔会遇到的一些财大气粗的委托人，也是上手便开一张几百万的支票，让那个大叔乐得不行。

灰原轻易地看穿了他心中所想，鄙夷地翻了个白眼。

“你在想什么呢，工藤，我说的是美金。”

柯南彻底闭嘴了。

*

稻见在门口与出来送她的阿笠博士道别，两人互相交换了联系方式，约定之后有空再聚，一起探讨一些发明上的事情：从柯南身上那些个做工精巧的小玩意儿就能看出阿笠博士不俗的手艺，她实在对这位博士层出不穷的新鲜点子很有兴趣。

紧接着，转过身的稻见与前方端着一口大锅的茶发青年狭路相逢。

“……冲矢先生？”她顿了一下，打量了一下对方易容过后的那张脸，最终不太确定地选择了这个称呼。

顶着冲矢昴装束的赤井冲她点点头，算是默认。

“稻见小姐也是来和孩子们聚餐的吗？”

“嗯，不过我等下还有事，现在就要告辞了。”

“不留下来吃个午饭吗？我多煮了一些咖喱，正要给他们送过去呢。”冲矢笑眯眯地抬了一下手里的锅，咖喱的香味从锅盖的缝隙间飘了出来。

“不了，谢谢，只是我接下来……和人有约。”稻见摆了摆手，停顿一下，继而又意有所指地补充道，“无论如何，都要谢谢你。”

冲矢慢慢地转过头，黑框眼镜厚厚的镜片后，显露出来一只属于赤井秀一的墨绿色眼睛。

“那件事的话，不必在意。降谷零君已经对我道谢过一遍了。”

“零吗？”对方后半句中表达的意思让稻见有些诧异地挑了挑眉，“是吗……你们没有又打起来吧？”

赤井没有正面回答，只是耸了耸肩，似乎还想做出一个摊手的姿势，但碍于手上提着的锅而不得不作罢。

稻见欲言又止地张了张嘴，最终还是放弃了对“自家男友如何与赤井秀一道谢”这个问题的寻根究底。

“这样的话，我也要作为当事人，再次亲自向您表示感谢。”

她背过双手，轻轻地鞠了一躬，肩膀上滑下几缕披散在背后的黑发。带上敬语的时候，稻见话中的北海道口音变得比平时要更加明显了许多。

“不过我那时也真的是吓了一跳。世界第一的狙击手，真是百闻不如一见。如果单论狙击技术的话，大概我也会输掉吧。”

赤井笑了一声，倒是没有谦虚地接受了对方真诚的褒奖。

他自己心里清楚，稻见这话算是没有说错，只是现实从来不会像奥运会的比赛那样，严格地规定好选手可以使用的步枪，遵循一套完整的规则，在裁判的监督下分出胜负。如果有一天他们两个真的单独对上，不考虑其它任何因素的话……五五开吧。赤井潦草一想，得出了一个没什么用的结论。

“稻见。”他突兀地叫住了已经走出一段路的黑发女人，没有加上敬称，出口的嗓音分明还是经过变声器处理的冲矢昴，却带着比那位大学研究生更为低沉有力的语调。

墨绿色的眼睛盯住回身的稻见，锐利如鹰隼：

“理由我就不问了，之后的事情……应该都解决了吧？”

“是的，请不用担心。”

他们都对话中语焉不详的指代心知肚明。

“那就好了。如果还有问题的话，FBI也很乐意……”

“这就不用了。”

几乎是刚说出“FBI”一词，赤井的话就被直截了当地打断。他笑了一下，借着推眼镜的动作，睁开的双眼又眯了回去。

“你要活着啊。你要好好地活下去啊。”

按响阿笠家门铃，等待屋主人为自己开门的时候，赤井再一次转过了头，而黑发女人的身影已经消失在了道路的尽头。

“你这样的人不应该……不能再死在他面前了。”

最后的这一句自言自语，大抵是没有被听见了。

*

到达帝丹高中附近那一家咖啡厅的时候，距离约定时间尚有十五分钟，但身穿深蓝色西式制服的女高中生已经坐在靠窗的位置上等着了。

“抱歉，久等了，月山小姐。”稻见走到她对面落座，摘下挎包放到了一旁。

而听见动静的月山抬起头，把手里的书收回包里，摇头露出一个礼貌的微笑：“没关系，是我来得太早。”

大概是稻见刚被公安逮捕的那会儿，月山绫音找上毛利小五郎，急切地想要得知当时在案发现场救过她一命的黑发女性的联系方式。毛利自然是没有什么头绪，但是小兰提起了稻见与安室的恋人关系，这才顺理成章地找到了降谷零那里。

“她说有东西想要交给你。”降谷挂断了自己前老师的电话，有些迟疑，又有些小心翼翼地问道，“你要见她一面吗？”

稻见却是没多犹豫，只是低头捏着哈罗的爪子，轻飘飘地答说：

“好。”

两人约在了一家月山经常光顾的咖啡厅见面。短暂的几句寒暄过后，留着黑长直的女高中生选择了开门见山，直入正题。

她从书包里拿出一个文件夹，然后从中找到一张照片，放在桌上推到了对面的稻见眼前。

“这就是我想要交给您的东西，稻见小姐。”

稻见低头看过去，然后瞳孔一缩，愣住了。

照片已经很旧了，边角泛黄，颜色也褪了大半，但仍旧可以清晰地辨认出画面上的人物和背景：

一个比着剪刀手的小女孩和一个叼着薯片的小男孩，两人中间则是一张白色的婴儿床，吮着手指头的小婴儿正在被窝里熟睡。

“十五年前的那件事之后，父亲突然地辞去了外务省的工作，转而去大学里做了讲师。那段时间，他变得非常古怪，总是疑神疑鬼，像是在害怕什么一样。他把家里翻了个遍，似乎要把过去的痕迹都抹得干干净净。我们搬了家，他换了新的号码，切断了之前所有的人际关系。他还不顾母亲的哭闹，找出了哥哥曾经用过的衣物、玩具，他曾经留下的照片、影像……所有的一切，全部都烧掉了。这张照片……大概是因为夹在了我小时候经常看的童话画册里，所以侥幸留了下来。”

说到这里，月山垂下眼帘，深吸了一口气。她的声音有些颤抖，但仍旧继续说了下去：

“直到他去世前，也没有对我说过这么做的原因。只是不停地说着‘我好后悔’、‘我不应该逃走’、‘我应该去找那孩子’、‘我应该带她回来’……这种话。而当我问他究竟在说谁的时候……”

她抬起头，有些通红的双眼望向对面的黑发女人。

“‘加贺里’。”

带着哭腔的声音却格外有力地砸了下来。

“虽然没有听得很清楚，但我现在想起来了。他对我说的……是你的名字。”

稻见用力地闭了闭眼睛，伸手拿起了那张照片。紧接着，她的另一只手伸进挎包，取出手帕，递给了对面的高中女生。

“……抱歉，我失态了。”

“没关系，该道歉的人是我。”女人用拇指轻轻地摩挲了两下照片光滑的表面，“谢谢，能再见到你……我很高兴。”

这场时隔十五年的重逢比所有人想象中都更加平静。无需多言，毕竟她们所经历的过往早已不是简单的言语所能草草概括的了。稻见和月山在咖啡厅一起吃了一顿简餐，间或谈论些无关紧要的琐事——以及无关紧要的回忆。

月山问她，当年她哥哥真的是因为交通事故去世的吗。

“是啊。”稻见抿了一下嘴唇，用叉子卷起意面的动作没有破绽，放在桌下的另一只手却捏得紧紧的，“那是……很严重的交通事故。”

于是月山没有再问下去了。

作为背负着升学压力的优等生，月山还要在下午去上补习班。稻见冲她笑了笑，随口问了一句对方的升学意向。本以为作为辩论队选手的女生会选择经济学或是法学，然而月山却坦言自己对理学更感兴趣。她有些羞涩地摸着鬓角的碎发，说自己的目标是东大的理学部。

“你会成功的。”稻见招呼服务生结了账，然后从桌角拿过一张便签，在上面写下了自己的电话号码和邮箱地址，“如果遇到了麻烦，或者有什么困难，随时来找我。”

女高中生接过便签，仔细地收进了包里，然后突然问道：

“那如果没有特别的事情的话，也可以来找你吗？”

稻见一愣，下意识地点了点头。随后只听月山“噗嗤”地笑了一声，冲着黑发女人弯起眉眼，看起来确实与照片上那个小男孩有几分相似的轮廓。

“那么，等这段时间忙完，一起去逛街吧。”女高中生提起书包，嘴角高扬，“——稻见姐。”

*

降谷零走进家门，首先吸引了他注意力的是从厨房飘出来的诱人饭香，其次，便是被放在茶几上的一张照片。

“加贺里？我回来了。”他往照片上瞥了一眼，很快又收回目光，不动声色地喊了一声，放下公文包后准备去换衣服。

厨房里稻见转了转身子，从虚掩的门后探出半个脑袋：“欢迎回来，零。时间正好，马上就可以吃饭了。”

“好啊，做了什么？这个味道……蛋包饭吗。”

“没错，我今天在网上看到了很容易操作的菜谱，于是学习了一下。”

最近这一周，总算如愿退休的稻见在家里无所事事，便自然而然地重新拾起了过去的爱好，并且在逗狗和养花之外，又进一步向着烹饪发展。

大概谁也想不到，当年那个令黑暗世界闻风丧胆的都市传说，有朝一日会像现在这样，用那双开过枪杀过人的双手抚摸幼犬头顶的绒毛，或是捧起泥土、轻点花瓣。手心里所触摸到的也不再是粘稠腥涩的血，而是米饭、鸡蛋和蔬菜。

当然，他们更加不会想到，就在几个小时前，这双手还给一个男人系过领带。

这个把自己活成了传说的女人身上最为真实、也最为柔软的一切，全部都是只属于降谷零的独家福利。

只要想到这一点，他就会不由地产生巨大的满足与幸福感。

“我今天……见到那位月山小姐了。”

女人轻盈的嗓音打断了降谷的出神，话中提到的名字令他条件反射地转头，目光越过身侧的沙发，望向了前方的茶几。

稻见笑了笑，并不意外于降谷会注意到那张照片。

“那就是绫人君，月山绫人，我的青梅竹马。”她从善如流地为男友介绍了照片上那个叼着薯片的七岁男孩，他曾经的吃醋对象。

话音一落，没等反应过来的降谷开口说些什么，她突然又话锋一转，语调微沉：

“他死在我面前。”

勺柄与餐盘发出一下清脆的碰撞声。

“那个时候的事，说实话，我也记不太清了。大概是我们遭遇了袭击，父亲用力把我们推开，我就和绫人君随着混乱的人群一起跑了起来。我们一直在跑，手牵着手，不知道过了多久，周围非常吵闹，但我却觉得自己什么也听不见。然后，某个时刻，绫人君突然松开了我的手，我转过头去看他，只看见了一片鲜红的血。

“再之后，我捡起了不知道是谁掉在地上的手枪，对着走过来的那个男人，开了一枪。”

大概就因为这一举动，目睹了一切的那个男人认为这个七岁女孩是个可造之材。他将稻见带回了发起这场袭击的武装组织，用仇恨、暴力与愤怒作为养料，教会了她如何扣下扳机、切断动脉、引爆炸弹。事实证明，他的眼光并没有出错。这个天赋过人的东方女孩在掌握了力量之后，所做的第一件事，就是把枪口对准了杀死她亲人与朋友的罪魁祸首。

她为他们报了仇，她离开了那个组织，却始终没办法真正获得自由。哪怕在十岁那年阴差阳错地救了月山父女一命，但她根本不敢与他们相认——她不敢回国，不敢联系尚在人世的祖父母，不敢再与过去那段美好得如同梦境一般的光明人生有任何接触。

那时的稻见也不过只有十岁，唯一会做的事就只有杀人，为了能活下去，她实在别无选择。

当佣兵的日子远不是一段神秘的传说所讲述的那般轻巧。在东欧那种地方，东方人的面孔太过显眼，因此她从不能露脸，甚至要在生活中的每一个细节上掩盖住日本人的痕迹。如果有人知道了她的出身，就能轻易地查到当年的恐怖袭击，最后顺理成章地找到“稻见加贺里”的信息。到那时，不知道会有多少无辜的人因为她的缘故而被牵扯其中，陷入危险。

显然，月山先生正是意识到了这一点，才会如此坚决地与过去划清界限。他是为了保护自己和家人，他没有做错，稻见没有任何立场和资格去责怪他。

“你也没有做错，加贺里，你没有错。”

降谷一下子握上了女人的手背，有些冰凉的触感令他心头一紧。

“你只是……”他斟酌了一下用词，“你只是，运气不太好。”

没错，她只是不太走运地遭遇了一场飞来的横祸，而人生就此偏离了原先的轨道。

降谷有时在想，如果稻见没有经历那次恐怖袭击，没有被武装组织掳走，她一定会像那些普通的女孩子一样，在父母和朋友的宠爱下幸福快乐地长大。她会像如今的月山绫音那样，成为出色的优等生，考上最好的大学，将来也许会继承父母的衣钵，也去当个公务员，或者去学校教书——她很适合去做老师。

又或者，某天，她显露出了这份天资，于是顺理成章地进入警校，再毫无疑问地以第一名的成绩毕业。他们会在降谷的办公室相遇，成为真正意义上的同事。

然而，也正如夏目所说，即便有过如此千疮百孔的过去，稻见加贺里仍旧拼尽全力地走上了正路。在充满了暴力、愤怒与绝望的黑暗世界里，是她骨子里那份始终不曾泯灭的善心与正义感拉住了摇摇欲坠的灵魂，令她不至于彻底落入深渊，踏上歧途。

堕落很容易，有些时候甚至显得合情合理，但守住本心却很难得。

“这样说的话……大概我这一辈子的好运，都用来遇见你了。”

女性更加小巧的手掌反握住了降谷的手，然后她前倾身体，隔着餐桌吻上了男友的嘴唇。

“别露出那种表情了，我没事的。不如说，托零的福，我现在感到很幸福。”

“……我也很幸福。”降谷顺势按住她的后脑，让两人额头相抵，鼻尖相碰，“我非常、非常、幸福。”

两个又就着这个动作腻歪了好一会儿，才终于意识到饭还没吃完。稻见无奈地捧住那张深色皮肤的娃娃脸揉搓了两下，坐回去重新拿起勺子。

“好了，快点吃饭，等一下还要带哈罗和小透去散步呢。”

“是、是——这次明明是加贺里先亲上来的。”

稻见嚼着米饭，一脸正直地强行转移话题：“总之，我给它们准备了新衣服，今天正好用得上。”

“新衣服……给哈罗它们吗？”

降谷配合地全程保持着惊奇的表情吃完了饭，但当他看见女友拿出所谓的“新衣服”，给两只小狗仔细地穿好时，原本有几分假意的惊奇变成了十分真心的惊奇。

如果他没有看错……那是防弹背心吧。

“怎么样，不错吧？我还向阿笠博士预订了两个安了定位装置的狗狗项圈，应该几天之后就能做好了！”

他看着女朋友一副邀功请赏的可爱表情，忍不住伸手去捏了一下脸。

“嗯，不错，很酷。”

金发男人轻松地单手抱起因为穿着防弹背心而重了不少的白色柴犬，站在玄关处等稻见换鞋。

——“走吧，今晚的天气不错。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我悟了，这两个人的恋爱日常就是用食物作为线索串起来的，大晚上给我写饿了


	22. 番外三、上司的诱惑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是前文提到的加贺里当了公安的if线，警校组存活

01.

潜入黑衣组织第三年，降谷零接到上级指示，说给他安排了一个专门的联络人。

“虽然是新人，但非常能干，你放心吧。”

向来对属下相当严厉的理事官都能给出如此高的评价，看来的确是一位出色的新人。

降谷记下联络人的号码和邮箱，转手删除了短信。

02.

收到这则消息的时候，降谷已经通过良好积极的表现，在组织里获得了“波本”的代号。飞快的晋升速度引来了不少麻烦，不仅有其他底层成员的虎视眈眈，还包括来自组织高层的猜忌与怀疑。

他小心谨慎地熬过了密切监视期，在与联络人单方面邮件交流三个月后，终于有机会亲自与对方见上一面。

他们约在了一家公园碰头。降谷到得比较早，随意地坐到长椅上，假装在观赏人工湖面上五光十色的喷泉。

几分钟后，端着一盒章鱼烧的年轻女孩坐到了长椅的另一端，转过头来问道：

“啊，这位先生，您看到我刚刚掉在这里的手帕了吗？”

看向降谷的深棕色眼睛和嘴角的微笑都耀眼得不可思议，带着太阳的味道，仿佛把那一天有些阴沉的天色都给照亮了。

降谷在心中惊叹，面上依旧不动声色。

“是这个吧？不过似乎被吹到了地上，有些脏了。”

“没关系、没关系。谢谢您！”

以此为契机，两名接头人员顺理成章地开启了交谈，用看似无关紧要的闲聊作为伪装，完成了一次情报交换。

诚如理事官所说，这位初次见面的同事从头到尾都表现得十分出色。比起邮件和短信上简洁明了的文字，这种面对面的接触更能让降谷确实地感受到这一点。

坐在旁边的女孩穿着宽松鲜艳的连帽衫和九分裤，露出一截纤细的脚踝。两个人说话的间隙里，她会挑起一块章鱼烧，凑到嘴边吹一吹后再放进口中。从着装打扮到神情举止，全部俨然一个普通路过的年轻人，每一个细节都毫无破绽，堪比任何老练娴熟的间谍，而几乎令人遗忘了这只是个刚刚入职几个月的新人。

临走的时候，降谷只觉得自己在卧底任务下紧张压抑的情绪，现在都稍稍变得开朗了一点。

03.

以貌取人从来不是什么好习惯。

降谷很清楚这一点，但联络人的真实形象实在与他想象中大相径庭，惊讶是难免的。

出于一点好奇，他在本职工作之余，额外留心调查了一下名为“稻见加贺里”的新人公安。

而调查结果却更加令人意想不到。

稻见加贺里，老家在北海道，不过从小在东京长大，父亲在外务省工作，母亲是全职主妇，标准的公务员家庭出身。

她今年21岁，是早大教育学毕业生，如此完美的学历背景足以让她找到一份安稳舒心的工作，怎么看都不该半路改行来当警察，而且还是公安——她甚至没有去考I类，而是直接以非职业组的身份进的警校。

据说她本来的志愿是去警视厅当刑警的，结果因为成绩太过优秀，让警备局的长官看上了，最后把人招进了警备企划课。

曾经的警校第一降谷零表示，他对这个“成绩太过优秀”的表述非常好奇。

04.

与稻见关系不错的同期朋友：

“加贺里超厉害，而且人超好的！当时在警校的时候，我的射击真的很烂，多亏她帮我练习才能顺利毕业。”

与稻见同期的万年第二：

“本来以为只是个弱不禁风的小丫头片子，谁知道竟然有那么强，测试时拿了满分却还是一副没有用尽全力的样子……可恶，好不甘心，但是对着那种笑容灿烂的脸又根本生不出气，可恶！”

稻见在警校时的负责教官：

“那真是令人印象深刻的小姑娘。什么都学得很快，但是从来不会骄傲自满，是天资卓越又勤奋刻苦的好苗子，前途无量啊。”

不知道为什么会认识稻见的某机动队队员：

“这是什么话，我可是很早就认识小加贺里了，当时她还是个刚刚上大学的小姑娘呢。三年前那个爆炸案啊，就是她帮忙抓住了犯人。虽然自己直接冲上去果然还是太危险了，不过小加贺里说她看见犯人手里拿着遥控器，嘴里还小声嘀咕着不妙的话，所以没等警察过来就先去把他打倒了。

“后来犯人也在审讯里承认了，说他那时正准备重启计时器，因为想要报复警察什么的……从结果上来说，我确实必须要好好感谢那孩子。毕竟如果没有她，我现在大概已经在天上了。

“不过，话又说回来，她怎么就去了警察厅啊——！上次说好了一起去吃新品寿司，结果现在已经好几个月没见到人了……很忙的样子啊。”

不知道为什么会认识稻见的某机动队队员二号：

“总而言之多亏了她才让某个脱掉防护服坐在炸弹边上抽烟的混蛋捡回了一条命。人很好，很不错，从优秀的小姑娘长成了优秀的大人，只、是——为什么要去当公安啊？！啊？！”

仍旧不知道为什么认识稻见的某搜查一课刑警：

“明明说好了来搜查一课的！真是的，公安那些家伙……我还对同事们说了会有新人来，大家都非常期待，结果现在很难收场啊！说起来，娜塔莉在周末做了点心，还让我给稻见也送一份，结果这小丫头现在还没回我消息呢。”

05.

一个省心的下属令降谷的卧底生涯过得顺利了不少，连带着心情都愉悦了起来。如果是以往，当波本与黑麦在组织据点的楼梯间偶遇，必定会由前者挑起一场激烈的唇枪舌战。但这段时间的波本似乎转了性，虽然还是不会给戴着针织帽的长发男人露出什么好脸色，但阴阳怪气和夹枪带棒的发言确实少了许多，而是仅仅以一个轻蔑的冷哼取而代之。

这在组织里简直是个爆炸性新闻，贝尔摩德甚至一脸惊奇地问他是不是谈恋爱了。

“虽然你以前经常挂在脸上的那种假笑也不怎么好看，最多只能骗骗不懂事的女高中生，但现在这种表情已经称得上是‘恶心’了——别急着反驳啊，波本，你不如自己去照照镜子？”

千面魔女若无其事地推开顶上自己脑门的枪管，也挂上一个“欺骗不懂事女高中生的假笑”，走了。

诸伏景光成了唯一知晓其中缘由的人，他摸了摸下巴，在两人独处时出言调侃道：“不错嘛，零，看来警校第一后继有人。”

“……你这话听起来怪怪的。”

“哪有，我是夸你们呢。这么厉害的后辈，之后也让我见识一下啊。”

“知道了——等任务结束就介绍你们认识。”

06.

没等降谷履行约定，诸伏景光的卧底身份却先暴露了。前去追杀的人是代号“黑麦”的诸星大，波本虽然总是在组织里与他针锋相对，但姑且还算认可那个男人的实力。

情况危急，降谷来不及多想，定位了诸伏的所在地便匆忙赶了过去。不知是因为快速的奔跑还是因为内心的紧张，他的手心里在不停冒汗，险些就要捏不住巴掌大的手机——那里面还存着来自好友的告别短信。

刚刚收到消息的时候，降谷本着多一个人多一份保险的心态，把位置信息也给稻见发了过去，让她赶紧去接应一个人，越快越好。他的信息非常简短，甚至连要接应的人是谁都没怎么讲清，但不到一分钟，稻见的回信就来了，是更为简短的两个字：

“收到。”

07.

诸伏钻进漆黑的巷口，屏息凝神地注意着附近的风吹草动。

突然，有人从身后靠近他。

诸伏不假思索的攻击被躲了过去，对方动作敏捷侧过身，赶在他下一击出手之前表明身份：

“是降谷先生让我来接应您的。”

模样还很年轻的黑发女孩从大衣口袋里掏出一本警察手册，毫不犹豫地直接丢给了诸伏，任他检查。下一秒，她从另一边的口袋里掏出手枪，转过身去瞄准巷子的另一边，动作利索地连开两枪。

不远处的黑暗里响起一声闷哼，诸伏认出了黑麦的声音。

被前后夹击了。

相当不妙的处境令诸伏皱紧了眉，开始思考接下来的行动，想着至少要让这个小姑娘安全脱身。他刚刚有了点主意，眼神往稻见手里的枪瞥过去，但还没来得及有所动作，就先被拽着胳膊推出了巷口。

诸伏大惊：“等等！外面还有……”

“其他的追兵已经都甩掉了，请不用担心。”黑发女孩不容分说地打断道，直接带着他左拐右拐地穿过街道，最后坐上一辆车，“总之先去附近的安全屋吧，我刚刚收到了联络，很快就会有人来处理善后了。对了，还要给降谷先生报个平安……”

自顾自地说着，稻见放下手机，确认后视镜里没有人影，一脚油门便蹬了上去，巨大的惯性让诸伏的后脑勺往副驾驶靠背上重重地砸了一下。

这时才他突然看清，稻见身上那件长款大衣底下只穿了一套天蓝色的睡裙，明显是半夜收到消息，连衣服都没换就急急忙忙跑出来救人了。

至于另一件事，诸伏也是后来才知道。所谓的“追兵都甩掉了”，是指这小姑娘在找过来的途中，不管三七二十一，把附近看见的所有人都给打晕了。

她一个人，把所有人，都打晕了。

08.

好友平安脱险，降谷不由地松了一口气。

据前去追杀的黑麦所说，苏格兰是被一个突然出现的人给救走了。这个结果显然令琴酒非常不满意，但现场被放倒的十来个组织成员和长发男人肩膀上的枪伤都能作证，对方的确不是等闲之辈，黑麦会失手也情有可原。

波本又获得了在死对头面前冷嘲热讽的话柄，两人之间消停了一段时间的唇枪舌战又重新开演。

与诸星大对骂之余，降谷也没忘记给立了大功的下属发去感谢短信：

“这次谢谢你，稻见。”

“没关系，请您也务必注意安全。”

09.

黑麦不对劲。

降谷看着长发男人的背影，兀自皱起了眉。

从苏格兰那件事开始，他就有所怀疑了。尽管黑麦当时的说辞没什么大问题，琴酒和Boss也在最后接受了这个结果，但另一个当事人——稻见的描述却让降谷产生了些许的违和感。她在交给自己上司的报告书中也提到了这一点：

“我不能确信那个人是真的故意没有追上来，但他肯定放水了。”

想到这里，降谷熟练地给自己的联络人发了消息，让她帮忙查查诸星大的身份。

短信发出去，本以为也会像平常一样很快得来一句“收到”——也许从外表上看不太出来，但稻见在涉及工作内容的邮件和报告书中写下的文字总是言简意赅、干脆利落、一针见血，从来不讲一句废话，龟毛挑剔如降谷都能赞不绝口。

世界上怎么会有这么完美的下属，简直太合他的心意了。

然而这一次，出乎他的意料，大概五分钟后，他收到了另一个陌生号码的来信：

“明白了，会尽快把调查结果发给您。另外，之前的联络人调去了其它岗位，以后由我来接替她的工作。”

10.

苏格兰事件已经过去了三年，其间赤井秀一是FBI卧底的事情也暴露了，他逮捕琴酒不成反中圈套，最后跑回美国去躲清静了。

波本没了打嘴仗的对象，心情十分糟糕，走在组织的据点里，连假笑都懒得摆，让路过的底层成员纷纷自觉与他保持距离。

贝尔摩德凑过来问他晚上要不要一起去喝一杯，然后被无情拒绝。

“好吧，随你的便。记得看消息，朗姆说有事找你。”

降谷摸出了手机，却看着漆黑的屏幕发起了呆。

风见也是个十分出色的下属，但是——他大概，还是想念稻见了。

11.

关于稻见这些年的行踪，降谷不是没有过猜测。

风见当时的说法是她调去了别的部门，后来又从诸伏那里听到消息，说她似乎因为当年接应苏格兰的行动做得太过草率，从而被上级要求停职了一段时间。但无论怎么说，整整三年没有一点消息，实在是很不正常。

这种情况……他再熟悉不过了。

“估计是去被派去执行别的什么任务了吧。”诸伏显然也这么想。

至于具体性质，他们作为亲历者也都心知肚明：无非就是必须要隐藏身份的潜入搜查，多半还是长期任务。

也是，稻见那么厉害的人，只是一直给降谷当个联络人，的确是有点屈才。

电话那头的诸伏叹了口气：“不要出事就好。”

“……是啊。”

就像她发给降谷的最后一条短信里说的那样，也“务必要注意安全”啊。

12.

稻见消失的第四年，降谷在打工咖啡厅里与她不期而遇。

梳着马尾的黑发女孩看起来还与四年前没什么区别，只是眉眼的轮廓长开了些，身材似乎比上次见面时高了两三公分。但即便如此，她浑身的气质已经与降谷记忆中截然不同——她穿着修身的吊带和短裤，脚上蹬一双马丁靴，敞开的漆黑大衣罩住臂膀，从远处看过去，整个人宛如一朵开在密林深处的黑玫瑰，带着不祥、危险又阴沉的味道。

吧台后的金发服务生对上熟悉又陌生的深棕色眼睛，微微一愣，却很快调整好表情，露出属于“安室透”的营业式微笑。

“欢迎光临，您一个人吗？”

稻见选了个靠角落的位置坐下，边接过菜单边答道：“还有一个人。”

在旁人看不到的角度，她悄悄举起食指，竖在嘴唇前比了个噤声的手势。

安室了然。

13.

坐在不远处另一桌的几个女高中生开始以自认为小声的音量窃窃私语。

“小兰，你快看！好酷……！”

“嗯？啊……真的，是那种我驾驭不来的风格……”

话题中心的稻见假装没有听见，面不改色地看着手机。

戴眼镜的男孩鬼鬼祟祟地凑到金发服务生面前，压低了声音问：“那边那个可疑的女人，难道也是组织的……”

安室无语地揉了一把柯南的脑袋，心说哪儿有那么多组织成员让你在街上偶遇。

“不是噢。”

“但是你们刚刚……”

“大人的事，小孩子少打听。”他打断了小侦探的反驳，有些意味深长地眯了眯眼“不要去招惹她啊，柯南君。”

过了一会儿，稻见在等的人到了，是个长相粗犷，还有些秃顶的中年男人。他在门口环视一圈，然后径直坐到了稻见对面，两个人开始交谈些旁人听不懂的话。

安室不动声色地切好一块三明治，背对着稻见那桌的方向，实则分出一点心思听了听两人的交谈。他听见那个男人管她叫“春名”。

14.

春名彩音，这是稻见加贺里目前在使用的名字。

在波洛咖啡厅偶遇的当天傍晚，安室与稻见……现在是春名，在他们最初相见的那个公园里见了一面。

“……看来你没事，那就好了。”

“这话也要原封不动地还给您。”

黑发女人咽下最后一口章鱼烧，然后从口袋里摸出一个已经被破坏掉的窃听器。

“现在的孩子都这么胆大吗……麻烦您还给他吧。”她伸出手递了过去，然后又扭过头，看向了旁边的灌木丛，“或者——你现在自己来把东西取回去，小朋友？”

柯南扭扭捏捏地从灌木丛后钻了出来，一边讪笑着试图装傻，一边腹诽某个恶趣味的金发公安：都怪安室先生当时含糊其辞，故意拿模棱两可的话吓唬他。

误会解除了，两个成年人对好奇心过于旺盛的小侦探进行一番说教，这事也就算过去了。

毕竟他们都还很忙，没有更多的空闲来叙旧了。

“代我向诸伏先生问好啊。”

“注意安全……稻见。”

“放心吧！”

稻见双手插兜地回过身，冲金发青年露出了一个足以照亮夜空的笑容。于是降谷忽地意识到，这个女孩身上的一切，依旧还是从前一样，什么都没有改变过。

15.

“零啊……你是不是喜欢她？”

不知道第几次从幼驯染的嘴里听见稻见的名字，诸伏景光终于忍不住发出了灵魂之问。

前一秒还喋喋不休的降谷立刻沉默了。

“呃，虽然但是，我其实听说……我是说，我听萩原说……她好像有男友了。”诸伏试图挽救尴尬的冷场，但说完了之后才发觉话题好像有些不妙。

“……我没收到过她的交往报告。”

“噢、那应该就是还没有正式交往。你还有机会，零。”

诸伏贴心地把“可你现在也不算是她的直属上司了”这句哪壶不开提哪壶的话给咽了回去。

“反正，萩原也是听别人讲的。稻见有个关系不错的同期好友，是交通部的，他就是从那里听说的。好像是一起长大的青梅竹马吧，姓月山，东大法学的高材生，现在在法务省任职。松永——就是稻见那个朋友，好像在她的手机里见过两人的合照，挺亲近的样子。”

诸伏陷入了回忆。

“去年伊达班长不是差点出了车祸吗，大概就那段时间吧，我们去聚餐的时候说起稻见来了。我倒是没想到萩原和松田早就和她认识……啊，总而言之，既然稻见没说过这回事，那就是松永他们想多了，你……”

电话被挂断了。

诸伏：“……哇哦。”

16.

春名彩音，春名、彩音。

春名，是稻见母亲出嫁前的姓氏。

彩音，是她青梅竹马家妹妹的名字。

青梅竹马……

降谷零抬头往前瞥了一眼，正好看见铃木园子正一脸坏笑地调侃毛利兰和她的青梅竹马男朋友。

同一桌上，来自关西的高中生侦探正与他的青梅竹马兼暗恋对象谈笑风生。

可恶，好碍眼，为什么这个世界上会有这么多青梅竹马情侣啊？！

他深吸了一口气，然后以上菜为由，强行打破了弥漫在那一桌上的粉红泡泡。

“13号星期五，今天的日子可不太吉利呢。”金发服务生笑眯眯地说道。

这个该死的黑衣组织什么时候能完蛋？他想赶紧去正大光明地追求喜欢的女孩子，他还想去和同期聚餐……

他好酸，酸成了柠檬精。

17.

黑衣组织完蛋了。

降谷靠到墙上，移开捂在腹部的手掌，粘稠的血早已填满了指缝。

尽管为中枪的部位进行了紧急包扎，但无法避免的大幅度动作根本不能让潦草缠上的布条发挥止血的作用。他用指甲掐住手心，痛感暂时地抵御住了失血导致的意识模糊，趁此机会，他抓紧时间突出重围，飞快地钻进一个无人的房间，勉强争取到了一些喘息的时间。

但不是长久之计。

组织最后的核心成员都聚集在这座公馆里，找到他的藏身之处是迟早的事。手枪里的子弹已经用尽了，他身上还剩一把匕首。硬碰硬是最后的下策，现在他应该做的，是尽可能地坚持等到公安的支援。

降谷听着外面此起彼伏的枪声，心想：组织完蛋了，希望他不要跟着一起完蛋。

不过事到如今，至少已经比赤井秀一强多了，他好歹是到了最后的大决战才暴露了卧底身份。

胡思乱想间，紧闭的房门突然被大力地推开。降谷警觉地抬起头，与还保持着踹门姿势的黑发女人四目相对。

18.

“你怎么在这里？！”降谷接过稻见带来的备用手枪，靠坐在掩体后面，在枪林弹雨中对旁边的女人大声喊道。

“诸伏先生告诉我的。”稻见一边回答，一边给枪换弹，“公安的小队离得远，我正好在附近，就先过来了。”

“你的任务……”

“我的任务两周前结束了，现在正在休假，再过几天就准备回去厅里上班了。”

“那你就一个人跑过来了？！你一个人——”

“放心吧，降谷先生。”稻见回头冲他笑了一下，“我会好好保护您的。”

……笨蛋吗？！他是这个意思吗？！这个傻女人，她就是这么当公安的？！！只身勇闯敌方大本营？！！

降谷简直要被她气死了。

他正要开口，耳边突然响起一声巨响，伴随而来的是摇晃的墙壁和地面。

是爆炸。

短暂耳鸣的瞬间，他看见睁大双眼的稻见朝着他扑了过来，巨大的衣柜直挺挺倒下，砸在了两人刚刚所在的位置。

他又看见稻见慌忙地从他身子爬起来，低头去查看他腹部的伤口，然后又不停地拍打他的脸颊，嘴唇一张一合地说着什么。

“……先生……降谷先生！请坚持住，支援马上就到了！”

好、没问题、知道了……别吵了。

降谷深深地吸了一口气，有些后悔自己之前幼稚地去打扰了人家青梅竹马小情侣的谈情说爱，说不定这就是爱情之身给他的报应：

怎么就偏偏让心上人看见了自己这么狼狈的样子呢？

19.

黑衣组织真的完蛋了。

皆大欢喜，普天同庆。

降谷作为行动中为数不多的重伤员，在警察医院躺了整整一个月，其间目送了尚未恢复高中生身体的江户川柯南出院，目送了幼驯染诸伏景光出院，甚至目送了老对头赤井秀一出院。

而他只能看着他们先自己一步奔向自由，痛苦地被困在病床上，接受稻见的精心照料和便当投喂。

“不要得了便宜还卖乖，零，你这样让我很想揍你。”诸伏双臂环胸，笑得灿烂。

萩原在旁边不满地附和着：“我都没吃过小加贺里做的便当！这不公平！”

松田嫌弃地看了一眼好友，决定不予理会，转而开始对失踪多年的金发混蛋进行冷嘲热讽。

但他刚开了个头，就被伊达发现了意图，重重地拍了一下肩膀。

“好了好了，都安静点，这里还是医院呢！”

病房里安静了一分钟。

然后唯一的病人盯着萩原，打破了沉默：“什么‘小加贺里’、‘小加贺里’的，叫得很亲密啊？”

醋味太大，导致所有人又沉默了一分钟。

诸伏和伊达同时表现得欲言又止，松田“嚯”了一声，先是惊诧地挑起眉，然后把墨镜往下拉了拉，半分同情半分看戏的目光从上方的空隙里望向了病床上的金发青年。

“小降谷，你这是……你喜欢她啊？”真正的勇士萩原选择了直接发问，“那你加油……我是说，我们刚刚在楼下的时候，还看见她开开心心地上了月山绫人的车呢。噢，月山就是……”

“青梅竹马。”

降谷眯起眼“哼”了一声，冷言打断了萩原的解说。

“哈，不就是——青梅竹马吗。”

20.

“等一下，稻见。”降谷叫住了正要推门而出的下属，状似不经意地问道，“说起来，你最近在恋爱？”

“啊？”稻见看起来十分疑惑，没有表现出心虚，不像是被戳穿了心事。

降谷稍稍感到放心，但转念一想又觉得不能放松警惕，毕竟这个女人可是演戏的好手。

“因为看到你下班后好像去和人约会……如果有在交往的话，记得要向我报告。”他继续试探。

“约会……？啊，是说绫人君吗？不是的、不是的，我们只是一起长大的好朋友。最近他妹妹在准备升学考试，所以我会过去帮忙辅导一下，不是什么约会啦。”

理由很充分，这应该不是说谎。

降谷强忍住上扬嘴角的冲动，尽力保持住严肃正经的表情。

“……原来如此。既然不是交往的话，就多少注意一下吧，如果让别人传出流言了也很麻烦。”

“啊、是！十分抱歉，之后会注意的！”

“就是这件事了，你回去吧。有交往对象的话，一定要报告啊。”

他又强调了一遍交往报告的必要性，说完之后半天没等来回答，抬头一看，才发现稻见正站在那里，一动不动地盯着他。

“稻见？怎么了？”

降谷的声音让黑发女人猛地回过神来。她难得有些慌张地摇了摇脑袋，嘴里说着“没事没事、我没事！没其它事情的话我就告辞了，降谷先生请工作加油”，一边抱着文件夹鞠了一躬，打开门走出了降谷的办公室。

不知道是不是夕阳照射下产生的错觉，她的脸好像红了。

21.

“然后呢？你那么说，如果有一天她真的打了交往报告，你要怎么办？”

“不用担心，如果真的有那么一天，她的交往对象一定是我。”

“……好吧，你倒是很有自信。”

诸伏在幼驯染胸有成竹、势在必得的神情下，无奈地选择了结束这个话题。

其实降谷当然想过万一的情况：万一稻见交往报告中的对象不是他，那他作为一个好上司，一定会全方位地考察一下那个幸运的男人是不是配得上他优秀的下属。

没错，这都是一个合格的上司该做的，绝对没有夹带私货。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是在计划外的，有读者说想看这个if线，正巧我也想看（……），于是就随手摸了一下  
> 真的很随意，只是真的没想到甚至还顺便完成了警校组救济，我笑死  
> btw有一个bug我就直接说了：正常来讲职业组是根本不会去警校的，这是73自己搞出来的bug，我不管了，你们也不要管了（？


	23. 番外四、零的协助人

似乎有哪里不对。

不——哪里都不对。

穿着职业套装的黑发女性站在东京街头，面前是一条繁忙的城市公路，抬眼便能看见一辆接一辆驶过的机动车，以及显示为红色的交通信号灯。

稻见认得这条路：距离自家公寓仅有两条街之隔，是通往她工作地点的必经之路。附近还有一家大型百货商场，休假日的时候，她经常和男友一起去那里看电影。

她转过头，不出所料地在身后看见了熟悉的建筑物，与眼前车水马龙的街道一样熟悉。

然而，如果没有记错的话，她今天上午应该与降谷一起去了警察厅，在理事官面前签好了协助人确认书，之后被男朋友带到了他的办公室，乖乖地等他处理好手头的工作后一起吃个午餐。

而不是像现在这样莫名其妙地出现在大街上。

下一秒，百货商场大楼上挂起的巨幅广告牌映入眼帘，稻见看到上面用红色大字写着的打折日期，难掩震惊地瞪大了双眼。

她罕见地怀疑起自己的观察力，禁不住用力地眨了眨眼，又掐了一把自己的手臂，但广告牌上毫无变化的数字和身体的疼痛令她最终不得不得出一个更加莫名其妙的结论：

她回到了过去。

信号灯变成了绿色，等候在路口的行人开始移动起来。稻见抿了一下嘴唇，收回打量四周的视线，也跟着其他人一同迈上斑马线。自然而然的动作看起来与平常的上班族没有区别，如同不起眼的水滴，轻易汇入了翻滚的人潮。

为了今日的场合，稻见平生罕见地穿了正装，就是此时此刻她身上的这一套，当初还是男朋友亲自帮忙挑的，特意选了和他常穿的那套一样的烟灰色。取回衣服的当晚，她正在对着镜子试穿，结果直接被男友从身后一把抱住，刚刚才整理好的扣子和拉链又被弄得乱七八糟。

稻见从面前的镜子里看到趴在自己肩头的金色脑袋，感受着温热的呼吸与湿漉漉的亲吻落在脖颈上，哭笑不得地让他小心一点，别把价值不菲的新衣服给扯坏了。

降谷一边不老实地对怀中的女人上下其手，一边哑着嗓子低低地说：

“制服诱惑，太犯规了。”

“……照这么说，你明明每天都在制服诱惑。”

那天晚上，崭新的定制套装总算是在稻见小心翼翼的保护中幸存了下来，尽管代价是丝袜彻底报废。

但稻见也没有说错，她确实很喜欢看降谷穿西装的样子，尤其喜欢在接吻时拽他的领带。只是这种衣服好看有余而舒适不足，只有看别人穿的时候才会觉得心满意足，何况女装又是那种凸显线条的修身版型，穿到身上后简直令人迈不开腿。

她叹了口气，伸手解开外套，再解开衬衣最上面的那颗扣子，勉强感觉呼吸得顺畅了一些，然后才往内侧的口袋里摸过去，开始确认随身物品。

钱包里只有几张小面额纸钞和硬币，最多够吃两顿拉面，如果她现在去置办一套衣服换下身上这件西装，那估计就连拉面也没有了。银行卡虽然还在，但不知道能否正常使用，即便可以，在摸清状况之前也最好不要用。

手机也完好无损，电量还有百分之八十，但没有信号，也无法联网。

家门钥匙、门禁卡和手帕也都还在，但在现在这个时间点，那间公寓根本还不属于她和降谷。

不过这些尚且无关紧要，最重要的还是——

外套内袋里装着一套瑞士军刀，侧腰靠后的位置上绑了一把手枪。

紧急情况下的工具和武器，暂时都不缺。

稻见拉了拉衣摆，在前面的路口拐了个弯，朝着自己曾经在米花町的公寓走去。

在这个时间点，她应该刚刚知道降谷的真实身份，为此与他闹掰，独自去疯狂出任务，打算以此接近组织头目。如无意外，现在的稻见正和琴酒远在美国。

……虽然正处于分手状态，但她也确实没有其他人可以寻求帮助了。

在去米花町的路上，稻见想了一路如何能让这里的降谷零相信穿越时空这种匪夷所思的故事。然而当她抵达目的地，站在自己曾经租住过一段时间的房子门口，却在门牌上看见了另一个完全陌生的姓氏。

稻见又下意识地往隔壁看过去，入眼的是熟悉的“安室”字样，但面前却没有“稻见”。

这不是她曾经住过的公寓。

这里……不是她的过去。

指尖突然有些发冷，一瞬间，许多种猜测在脑海里一一闪过。

也许这个世界的稻见没有租下这间公寓，没有和安室成为邻居；也许她根本没有来东京，仍然在北海道过着乡下生活；甚至，也许她从来没有回到日本，仍然在欧洲哪个犄角旮旯里当着雇佣兵。

更甚至，这个世界的她早就已经……

稻见揉上太阳穴，努力甩掉越发悲观的念头。

无论如何，先去找降谷吧。不管是哪一个世界、哪一个时空，他永远是值得信任的。

她再次往安室家门口看了一眼，下定决心，扭头朝着电梯间走去。而就在转身的瞬间，稻见忽地察觉出一道目光。她警惕地往走廊拐角看过去，却在下一秒猝不及防地愣住了。

背着一个乐器包的黑发青年站在墙边，逆光的身影显得有些模糊，但足够稻见看清那张留着胡茬却十分干净的脸庞，以及一双漂亮的眼睛，眼角的轮廓带着上挑的弧度。

这个人、这个人是……

稻见非常清楚地记得这副脸孔，因为她的男友不止一次地提起过这位早早殉职的好友。在他们家的相册里，还存着一张降谷零警校时期与同学的合照，是经历过卧底任务之后难得还能找到的影像。在那张照片上，站在金发青年旁边的就是眼前这一位。

诸伏景光，是这个名字没错，曾经在组织里的代号是“苏格兰威士忌”，因为卧底身份暴露而自杀殉职的公安警察。

但他现在活生生地出现在了这里。

稻见心下一沉，这时才意识到，两个世界之间的差异比自己预料中还要更大。她张了张嘴，调整好表情，正准备开口，对方倒是先一步向前走了两步，友好地朝她笑了一下。

“啊，抱歉。我只是看您一直站在这里……您需要帮助吗？”

稻见眨了眨眼，有点尴尬地摸了摸发梢，适时露出了一个苦恼的神情：“其实……我是来这里拜访朋友的，不过好像迷路了。我记得他住在三号……”

“三号楼的话，还在更靠里的地方。这里是二号。”

“咦？是这样吗……？！”黑发女性惊讶地挑起眉，拿出手机，边看边小声嘟囔了几句“原来如此”，然后又突然抬起脸，合起手掌，发出“啪”的一声，“不好意思，不好意思，果然是我找错了。真是太感谢您了！”

稻见轻轻地鞠了一躬，随即走过诸伏的身边，快到电梯间的时候，又回过身来，冲他扬起一个真诚的笑容，再度道谢了一遍。

电梯门打开了，然而前一刻按下按钮的女人却迟迟没有行动。她靠上墙，借助之字形走廊所营造的观察盲区隐藏起身形，专注地聆听着不远处细微的动静：是钥匙转动的声音。

与她的猜测一样，诸伏的目的地是安室家。刚刚多半是觉得她逗留附近的举动非常可疑，所以才前来打探一下。

从诸伏直接用钥匙进门的行动来看，安室此刻并不在家，那多半会在波洛咖啡厅。

黑发女人用手帕把电梯按键上留下的指纹擦干净，尔后毫不犹豫地决定去走楼梯。

*

安室确实在波洛咖啡厅。稻见刚刚过了马路，就在店门口看见了熟悉的金发男人，正拿着打扫工具清理门前的落叶。

她眼神一亮，快步走过去，却在一声大吼中顿了一下脚步。

戴着眼镜的男孩站在安室身前，怒气冲冲地挥舞了一下手臂，几乎是嘶吼着质问道：“为什么要做这种事？！”

金发男人停下清扫的动作，平静地抬起头，同样平静的眼神与情绪激动的柯南形成了鲜明的对比。而在这个动作之下，稻见终于看清了他的脸，以及脸上的纱布。

“哎……这是怎么了？”

没等安室开口答话，一大一小两个人之间突然插入了第三个嗓音。他们同时转过头去，看见一身灰色西装的漂亮女人慢慢地走向店门口。她的脚上分明穿了一双黑色的小高跟，走起路来却悄无声息的。

女人走到他们旁边，先看了一眼愣住的柯南，再将视线停留在安室身上，又问了一遍：“发生什么事了？”

“抱歉，是客人吗？请……”不过瞬间，刚才还一脸严肃甚至冷漠的金发男人，此刻已经熟练地露出了属于咖啡厅服务生的营业式微笑。

“不，不是。我是专程来找安室先生的。”

陌生女性也回以笑容，本就线条柔和的脸孔更显得纯良无害。她突兀却不显失礼地打断了安室的话，听起来似乎又是一个被帅哥吸引的女顾客，只是下一句说出口，成功地让安室骤然变了脸色。

“能不能借用您一点时间呢？这位……先生。”

他看得清清楚楚，面前这个女人故意没有发出声音的那个词，是“zero”。

*

“……你说你来自未来？”

“准确来说，并不是这里的未来。”

“难以置信。”

“说实话，我也这么认为。”

安室牢牢盯住坐在马自达副驾驶上的黑发女人，锐利的目光仿佛要穿透她的身体，更加锐利的枪口正一动不动地指着她的脑袋。

但对方似乎毫不紧张，姿态轻松而随意。就在刚刚，几乎是安室去伸手掏枪的同时——甚至比他的动作还要更快——这个女人就毫不犹豫地举起了手，还扭过身示意了自己腰侧的位置。

“枪在这里。”

安室顺着她的动作看过去，果真看见了一个用战术背带固定住的简易枪套，以及露出一个握把的手枪。

他毫不客气地伸手，把枪给拿走了。

说起这把枪，也是早晨出门前男友亲手给她绑上去的。稻见本想按平常的习惯把枪塞在后腰上，但降谷非说那样会被看见，于是上手过来把枪套的位置左移右移了好几下，途中还趁机揩了不少油。

脑子里想着真正属于自己的那个降谷零，抬起眼的时候，她又对上了这个世界里安室透充满戒备的眼神。

“就算是来自未来，也不该知道得那么多吧。你是什么身份？”

“啊，我吗？”稻见蓦地露出一个有点狡黠的微笑，果断地答道，“我是公安协助人，编号0173。”

每一位公安协助人都会拥有自己的编号，而根据其负责人的身份和职位，这个编号的格式一般是固定的。这就意味着，此刻的安室透也能通过这个编号开头的两位数字，判断出稻见更加具体的身份信息。

“01……你是我的……”

“是的，没错，我是您的协助人噢，降谷先生——”

总是从风见口中听见的称呼被眼前这个女人叫出口，总觉得充满了违和感。

安室皱起眉，一时没有说话，倒是稻见举起的右手动了动，示意有话要讲。

“其实，我今早才到警察厅签了文件，手机里留了电子版，您要看看吗？”稻见在对方的首肯下将手慢慢伸进外套里，从内袋里摸出自己的手机，单手操作几下后将屏幕展示到安室眼前，“就是这个，上面还有理事官和您的签名呢。”

安室微微前倾身体，凑近了去观察屏幕，但当他打算直接拿过女人的手机时，对方却突然地缩回手，避开了他的动作。

“不行噢，别的就不能给您看了。毕竟我那边的‘降谷先生’要求我保密。”

“你刚刚还管我叫了‘降谷先生’。”

“那是为了表明我的身份，接下来还是叫‘安室先生’吧。”稻见从善如流地改口道，“如果您打算去鉴别一下文件真伪，那我等下直接给您发过去吧。用哪个邮件地址？不过得先找个有网络的地方，我的手机卡在这里失效了，现在打不了电话也上不了网。”

安室眯起眼睛，过了一会儿，他在女人坦坦荡荡的表现下缓缓放下了枪。

“总而言之，你先跟我来吧。”

*

安室驱车把稻见带到了一间空置的小公寓，不是米花町的那一间，恐怕是用作安全屋的临时住所。的稻见得到了新的手机卡和一台可以联网的电脑，然后把那份协助人确认书发到了他指定的邮箱地址。之后安室便出了门，也许是去确认文件了。再次见到他的时候，已经是几个小时之后了。

“你是电脑黑客？”安室走到稻见身后，越过她的肩膀，看见了笔记本电脑屏幕上正在运行的代码。

“并不完全是。”翘腿坐在椅子上的女人掰了一小块面包放进嘴里，“不过如果需要的话，也可以提供这方面的服务。”

安室听后挑了挑眉，伸手递过去一沓文件：“那么，就麻烦你以黑客的视角来看看这个。”

“已经相信我了吗？”

“你不是我的协助人吗？”

稻见轻笑了一声，擦了擦手上的面包屑，接过文件翻看起来。

是关于东京峰会会场爆炸事件的案件资料。

没有记错的话，她之前确实在新闻上见过这次事件的报道，却没有了解过详细情况。现在看来，原来和降谷有关吗。

她翻页的手指一顿，无意识地在纸张表面点了两下。这一动作引来了时刻关注着女人反应的安室的发问：

“如何？有什么发现吗？”

“通过联网电器的话，的确可以远程操纵爆炸。”稻见抬头瞥了安室一眼，见他脸上的纱布已经摘掉了，“而且，这个证物有问题。”

金发男人弯下腰，凑近了去看她手指着的内容。

“果然是这样。”片晌，安室自信地一笑，随后一把抓起搭在椅背上的外套，又把稻见的手枪给她扔了回去，“快点走了，稻见！”

“来了来了……稍微体谅一下我这身衣服啊。”

“抓完犯人就给你买一套好穿的。”

“那可真是帮大忙了——！”

稻见坐上副驾驶，刚一系好安全带，白色马自达就如离弦之箭般冲了出去。

“不过你也真是的……想让柯南君帮忙的话，直接去拜托他不就好了？”稻见看着窗外飞速后退的景象，说出的话不知什么时候丢掉了敬语。

“如果没有嫌疑人，这次的事情就要以事故结案了。”

“……也是，真是辛苦了。”

踩着滑板的男孩的身影出现在了视野里。车上的两人皆是眉头一皱，安室毫不犹豫地踩下油门，朝着前方失控的车辆撞了过去。他正准备让稻见好好抓紧，却从余光里看见副驾驶上的女人在这个时候打开了车门，单手抓着安全带稳住身体，另一只手伸出去，准确地抓住了男孩的胳膊，用力把他捞了进来。

柯南回过神来，发现自己已经坐进了马自达车里，正被那个在咖啡厅门口见过的陌生女人抱在怀里。

目瞪口呆的小男孩和同样目瞪口呆看过来的安室四目相对。

“……你在做什么啊？！”安室一边抬肘砸碎遍布裂痕的挡风玻璃，一边大声斥责起稻见刚刚的危险举动。

对方却不以为然地揉了一把小男孩的头顶，笑着答道：“没事的，我姑且还是不弱的，透君就请放心开车吧。”

安室深吸了一口气，一下子无话可说。稻见并不弱，这的确是事实，从她目前为止的表现中都能清晰地看出这一点。更何况，如果她不是能力出众，那个世界的“降谷”想必也不会放心地让她带着枪到处跑。

但是，知道这一点是一码事，真正看她乱来又是另一码事。

很危险啊，他心说，真的很危险啊。

*

爆炸案的起因是公安检察官日下部对害死自己协助人的公安警察的一场蓄意报复。

正在警视厅通过手机远程控制NAZU指挥部的日下部检察官被赶来的三人逮了正着。

稻见站在一旁，双手环胸，听着安室和柯南一应一和地推理起作案手法、过程以及动机。说到那位在接受审讯后自杀的羽场先生时，日下部突然情绪激动起来，猛然朝着看起来比安室更好对付的黑发女人冲过来，打算逃跑。然而他的拳头还没砸下来，就被“看起来很好对付”的女人攥住手臂，轻而易举地一招制服。

“放弃吧！快点说出密码——！”安室眉头紧皱着把手机屏幕往日下部眼前怼了过去。

“你们这些公安警察……”

检察官的话没有来得及说完，便只觉得衣领被用力地拽起，下一秒，冰冷的枪管顶上了他的下颌。

“放尊重点，先生。”

撕下了柔和外衣的黑发女人幽幽开口，话语中带着浓浓的威胁，一双棕色的眼眸深不见底，凌厉的目光中隐约能窥见一丝令人毛骨悚然的杀气。

稻见生气了。

一旁的安室和柯南皆是一惊，前者看了一眼她手上的枪，刚想出言阻止，却听日下部轻蔑地冷笑一声，说道：

“怎么，你是这个男人的协助人吗？奉劝你小心一点，搞不好什么时候就像羽场一样，被他们公安警察举着正义的大旗给舍弃——呃啊！”

HK P30半自动手枪的枪托狠狠地砸在了日下部的脸上。

“你懂什么。”稻见收起动作，平静的嗓音底下却显得暗潮汹涌，“别把所有人都想得和你一样没用。”

这个无能的家伙，没有保护好自己的协助人，事后只会往旁人身上推卸责任的蠢货……他懂什么，他能懂什么，他根本就不知道，降谷零曾经用那双手保护过、又拯救过多少人。

谁许他在这里胡言乱语。

“他没有死。”一片寂静的环境里，安室开口打破了沉默，“羽场二三一没有死。”

“你说什么……？！”

稻见“嘁”了一声，放开了日下部的衣领，收起枪，怒气未消地冷眼旁观。

一旁的男孩有些欲言又止，大概是对她的身份感到好奇，只是现在还有更为重要也更为紧急的事，便姑且放下了对稻见的探究。

看上去失魂落魄的日下部交代了密码，几人本以为终于松了口气，谁知道NAZU那边又传来消息，说是哪个地方出了故障，简而言之就是没办法停下来。

刚刚放下的心又悬了起来。

稻见一边想着“原来这段时间还发生了这么惊险的事，零怎么都没有和她说过”，一边转过头，看着安室问道：

“有大口径的武器吗？”

“现在可以弄到大威力的炸药吗？”

几乎同时说出口的话让三个人一起沉默了一瞬，安室看了一眼稻见，又看了一眼柯南，最后觉得后者的要求更容易实现。

“真是简单粗暴。”稻见看着金发男人动作利落地把作为接收装置的手机固定好，随口感慨了一句，“简直像是非洲的恐怖分子。他们喜欢用诺基亚，便宜又结实，而且说不定还能循环利用。”

组装完毕的安室站起身，抹了一把额头上的薄汗，也转过身来看她。

“你有反恐作战的背景？”

“……算是吧。”

稻见没有再说话，安室也没有再提问了。三人站在警视厅大楼的顶层，吹着晚风，不约而同地抬头，注视着夜空中不甚清晰的卫星轮廓。

它在以一个恐怖的速度接近这里。

五、四、三、二、一。

零。

安室按下了拨出键。

稻见抬起胳膊舒展了一下身体，又一次以为事情尘埃落定，紧接着却又一次被现实打脸。

“为什么这东西能一口气故障这么多回？！美国人都是废物吗？！”

稻见抱起柯南，跟在安室身后快速下楼，向着停车场的方向疾速跑去，一边跑一边忍不住破口大骂，骂完NAZU之后又把矛头对准了本国，把内阁、国安委和防卫省也都给骂了一遍。

“无论如何先想办法阻止它！”

“安室先生！去这个地方！”

柯南把手机地图打开，给安室看了一眼，然后立刻被副驾驶上的女人拽了过去，被迫坐在了她的怀里。

“老实点！现在透君是你的协助人，四舍五入我也是了，我有义务保证你的安全！”

柯南没来得及说话，马自达已经启动，以一个漂亮的拐弯冲上了公路。

稻见接管了柯南的手机，看着地图为安室指挥最佳路线，但交通堵塞永远避无可避。如果说安室穿越拥堵路段的操作令人目瞪口呆，接下来一通躲避轨道列车的操作简直能让人把眼珠子掉出来。

啊这。

啊这？！

稻见按住柯南的脑袋，把他牢牢护在怀里，似乎还没有从刚刚惊险的经历中缓过神来。

虽然她知道男朋友开车很厉害，但没想到……没想到厉害到了这种程度。别说是柯南，就连稻见自己，在迎面看见列车驶来的时候，都以为他们不得不跳车了，甚至在一瞬间观察了周围的地形，算好了合适的落地点。

谁知道根本不需要。

“好、好厉害……”

“好厉害——！”

柯南有气无力中还带着一点惊恐的感叹和稻见充满活力的语气形成了鲜明对比。

安室似乎对这样的夸奖非常受用。

“什么啊，你的那位‘零’没有过吗？”

“开车兜风倒是有，但是这哪是没有过这么刺激的体会……怎么说呢，最好还是不要有吧。”

车里响起了男人低低的笑声：“也对。”

已经破破烂烂的马自达驶入了废弃大楼的电梯里。

柯南重新拿回了自己的手机，此刻正紧盯着地图，焦急万分的视线似乎要把屏幕烧出一个洞。

黑发女人安抚地拍了拍他，然后便听见耳边响起安室带着笑意的声音。

“爱情的力量真伟大啊。”

副驾驶上的两个人同时一僵，不约而同地怀疑自己被内涵了。

紧接着，柯南反应了过来，不服输地回嘴，问道：

“说起来，我之前就想问了……安室先生有女朋友吗？”

沉默了两秒钟，金发青年的双手搭在方向盘上，没有直接回答这个带着调侃意味的问题，只是突然地叫道：

“稻见。”

“嗯？”

“你下车吧。”

“……我不下。”

稻见压平了嘴角，有些不高兴地出言拒绝。

“别担心，既然在你所知道的未来里，我还好好地活着，那不就说明……”

“不是的。”稻见轻轻地闭了一下眼，“那个……不是你的未来。”

安室顿了一下，然后勾起嘴角，伸手按上变速杆。

“刚才，是在问我女朋友的事吗，柯南君？”

他偏了一下头，往副驾驶的方向看了一眼，不知道是在看柯南，还是在看稻见。

“我的恋人啊——”

他踩上油门，语气坚决的后半句与马自达轰鸣的引擎声同时响起。

“是这个国家——！”

*

稻见从来没想到能用一颗足球去撞击失控下落的卫星返回舱，但在见识过安室高超到甚至有些匪夷所思的车技过后，这种操作似乎已经不再能让她感到惊讶了。

她目送眼镜男孩首先朝着大楼出口走去，脱掉了身上那件已经脏兮兮的西装外套。她的身上倒是没有受什么伤，因为在刚刚，安室把她和柯南的身子紧紧护住，所有的碎玻璃都划在了他身上。

“快点回去处理一下伤口吧。”

稻见拿出手帕，走到金发男人面前，下意识地想要帮他擦一擦脸，手抬起到一半，却突然意识到了什么，停下来不动了。

“抱歉，我……”

“稻见……加贺里。”

安室念出女人的名字，一下抓住了面前那只打算收回的手，灰紫色的眸子定定望向她的双眼。

他问道：“那个世界的我，对你好吗？”

稻见没有回避对方的注视，须臾，她抿出一个微笑，轻轻地出了一口气。

“哎……本来不准备告诉你的，但是一看见这张脸，就完全忍不住了。”没有被握住的另一只手抚上脸侧，把垂到肩头的一缕黑发别到了耳后，“零当然很好，我也……很喜欢他。”

然而安室却没有笑。

“你之前说，这两边发生的事情不一样吧。那这里的你……”

他没有把具体的猜测说出口，但已经心中有数，明白答案不会有多么乐观。如稻见所说，她作为未来的降谷零的协助人，以及更加亲密的存在，自然会在这个截然不同的世界表现出对安室透的信任与熟悉。但即便如此，安室仍旧敏锐地察觉出了更多的细节——稻见所熟悉的，不仅仅只是那位名叫“降谷零”的公安警察，而且也很熟悉在这个时间里伪装出来的“波本”和“安室透”。

这就说明，两个人早在降谷的卧底时期就结识了，而且关系不错。

但这里的安室——正处在卧底时期的他，却对眼前的女人毫无印象。

这个世界的稻见加贺里如今正在哪里？怀着这样的疑问，安室在确认了那份来自未来的文件的同时，又顺手去调查了一下这个名字：

北海道人，七岁与父母一起出国，死于交通事故。

稻见独自待在安全屋的那几个小时里，显然也通过那台电脑了解到了这个世界的真相。

“没事的，别露出那种表情。”似乎是被他眼中无意识流露出的悲伤刺痛了，黑发女人回握住他的手，稍稍靠近，安抚地拍上了他的脸颊。

“这里的透君也很棒，身边有很好的朋友，努力地保护着大家。”她弯了弯眼角，“请加油吧，当然也要好好照顾自己。透君那样认真又自信、为了热爱的事物而拼尽全力的样子，我真的……很喜欢。”

所以，在她看不到的地方，也要继续闪闪发光地走下去啊，零。

一只手臂揽过女人的肩膀，金发青年微微低头，在她的额头上落下了一个几乎没有触感的吻。

下一秒，怀抱中已然变得空荡荡。安室垂下眼帘，在自己的手中看见了一条沾满灰尘，还有些发皱的手帕。

“简直……像做梦一样。”

手机来电的声音让安室从出神的自语中脱离出来，搭在额头上的手转了个方向，按下了耳机按键。

“是我，说吧，景。”

“东西我拿到了，后续的调查就交给我吧。”电话另一头传来好友熟悉的声音，“你那里怎么样了？事情解决了吗？不会又去做了什么危险的事，现在弄得遍体鳞伤的吧。”

“我没有。”

“总而言之先去处理一下吧，小心点啊，我之前去你公寓的时候，总觉得有点不对劲。”

“……所以都说了我没有遍体鳞伤。而且比起我，你这个已经‘殉职’的人才更要注意吧。”

“是、是……”诸伏敷衍地应着，紧接着是几下敲打键盘的声音，“不过这份资料很详细嘛，你从哪里搞到的？”

“不是我……啧，是那个男人给的。”

“‘那个男人’……哦，是说托卡伊吗。真是的，不想叫名字的话，至少偶尔也好好叫出人家的代号吧。对黑麦也这样，总是‘FBI’、‘FBI’的……”

“那家伙不是很讨厌被叫‘托卡伊’吗，说一个大男人用甜葡萄酒当代号显得娘兮兮的。”安室“哼”了一声，没有理会对方无奈的说教，“不说了，我现在回去了，之后再联络。”

诸伏赶在他挂断之前又一次开口，有些担忧地问道：“零，你遇到什么事了吗？听起来心事重重的。”

安室的脚步一顿。他站在灰扑扑的废弃大楼里，转过头，望向身后的夜色。夜幕依旧，但在天空的一角上，似乎已经隐隐泛起了鱼肚白。

“不，没有。我现在……心情很好。”

天总会亮起来的。

*

“加贺里……加贺里……醒醒，加贺里，到中午了。”

稻见在轻轻摇晃自己肩膀的动作下悠悠转醒，映入眼帘的是男友那张放大的娃娃脸。

“零？”难得有些茫然的双眼带着刚刚睡醒时的朦胧，她撑起身，往四周看了看，发现自己正身处降谷的办公室，身上还盖着他的外套，“我睡着了吗……？”

“是啊，睡得很沉。做梦了吗？”降谷接过她递来的外套，重新穿到身上，看着稻见不同于往常的迟钝反应，皱了一下眉，“怎么了，没有生病吧？”

稻见也紧跟着蹙起眉。她低头看了一眼，身上的浅灰色正装还很整洁，不像是经历过惊险飙车的样子。要说唯一的不对劲，就只有……

她摸了一下外套内侧的口袋，没有找到本该放在那里的手帕。

在降谷愈发担忧的脸色下，稻见摇了摇头，乖巧地任由男友把手背贴上脑门，确认她的体温正常。

“别担心，我没事。我觉得大概是……做了个梦。”

“是吗……？梦见了什么？”

“梦见了你。”

“啊……我吗。”降谷短暂地愣了一下，然后总算舒展开眉头，一边笑着，一边伸手拉她起身，“这样的话，梦里的那个我，对你好吗？”

“当然很好，无论是哪里的零，我都很喜欢的。”似曾相识的问题也令稻见给出了似曾相识的答案，“说起来，我还见到了你的朋友。”

“我的朋友？”

“就是诸伏先生啊。”稻见抬手把头发扎起来，又整了整衣服下摆，稍微地挪了一下枪套的位置，挂着灿烂的笑容回忆道，“没记错的话，梦里的我迷路了，然后是他帮我指了路。真是个好人——！”

降谷合上抽屉，抬起头来盯着她看了两秒，漂亮的双眼里有什么秘而不宣的情绪一闪而过。

“原来如此。”他走过去，伸臂环住女人的腰，俯身吻了一下她的嘴唇，轻轻地说道，“听起来……是个好梦。”

*

稻见坐上马自达的副驾驶，关上车门，系好安全带，看着挡风玻璃外熟悉的风景，忽然地就回想起了迎面驶来的列车。

她扭过头，看向身旁的金发青年，没有回答他刚刚关于午饭的问题，而是摸了摸下巴，在降谷不解的眼神下露出了若有所思的神情。

几秒之后，她猝不及防地问道：

“我突然想起来，零，你的恋人……是这个国家吗？”

“……”降谷的表情僵住了。

工藤新一，一定是他泄露的情报。

好小子，给他等着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 编号0173=0、i、na、mi=零+稻见，以及这个号码换一下顺序就是零的车牌号2333  
> 这个平行世界里的加贺里死了，竹马君活着，最后那个托卡伊是他。他比正文里的加贺里更早接触组织认识了威士忌们，所以各种原因之下景光活下来了  
> 对零而言，大概就是所谓幼驯染和老婆不可兼得……  
> 本来确实是打算穿越进真·原著的，但后来我改变主意了，原因之一是觉得原著零太惨了，再见到另一个世界的老婆就显得他更惨了，我都不忍心了（捂脸 原因之二是我真的很想让景光出场！我真的很想写他hhhhh  
> 下一个番外就是结婚啦，又到了给孩子起名的纠结时刻_(:з」∠)_


	24. 番外五、婚礼前夕

论起一切的起因，大概要追溯到风见裕也偶然间听到的一通电话。

那大概是个礼拜一，他拿着需要签字的文件来到了降谷的办公室。几下敲门声过后，门里传出一句“进来”。风见推门而入，却见金发的上司正站在窗前，手机举在耳边，正在和人打电话。

“……怀孕了？”降谷半侧着身体，随意望向窗外的目光似乎闪烁了一下，语调也颇有些迟疑，甚至能听出一丝微妙的心虚，“说起来之前确实忘记了……抱歉、抱歉，是我的错。”

一上来就是这么爆炸性的信息，让刚刚把门重新关上的风见浑身一僵，过了几秒才反应过来这几句话的意思，登时让身经百战的公安冒起了冷汗。

不小心在送文件的时候听见了上司的私人通话，那么现在，为了不被灭口……不对，为了不继续产生尴尬和窘迫，风见当机立断地重新打开门，准备先回避回避。然而，就在这时，打着电话的降谷突然转过头，抬起空闲的那只手向风见挥了挥，示意他不用出去，就在原地稍等片刻。

“那么就生下来吧。嗯……是结婚啊，姓‘稻见’的话也完全没问题。之前你不是说过吗？想让那孩子跟你姓什么的……我当然记得了，当时说起这些的时候，加贺里的表情很可爱噢。”

降谷继续着，更加爆炸性的内容让被迫听进去的风见瞳孔颤抖，满脸掩饰不住的震惊。

等等，等等……冷静下来，风见裕也，作为一名优秀的公安警察，现在开始整理一下情报：

降谷先生的女友怀孕了，为此，他们准备结婚，而且婚后打算跟着女方一起姓“稻见”。简而言之的话就是——

降谷先生要入赘？！！！

风见一时不知道该露出什么样的表情，只有脑海中不断地被“入赘”两个大字刷着屏。而降谷不知道什么时候已经挂断了电话，坐回办公桌前，抬头便看见傻站在门口的下属，盯着他不停变换的面部神色皱起眉，命令道：

“愣着做什么呢，风见？把文件给我啊。”

“啊，是！十分抱歉！”风见条件反射地立正站直，瞬间丢下所有无关的胡思乱想，走上前去递出整理好的文件，等上司确认无误后签上名字，再重新收回到自己手中。一套简单的流程结束了，风见却并未像往常那样告辞离开，而是显得有些欲言又止：

“那个，降谷先生……”

“还有什么事？”

“不，没什么，只是……恭喜您了。”

“嗯？啊，是说这件事……”降谷听了下属的话，先是愣了一下，随即才意识到风见指的是什么事。他眨了眨眼，露出一个从未在公安职场中出现过的温柔微笑。

“谢谢，风见。”他语气真诚地说道，“等孩子出生了之后，你也过来看看吧。”

风见十分感动。

然后，大约两个月后的某日，上司兑现了承诺，在午休时间向他发出了邀请：

“孩子出生了哦，今天下班之后，来我们家吃个饭吧。”

原来如此，孩子这么快就已经出生了啊。欣然表示了同意，目送降谷离开茶水间，风见这才突然后知后觉地感到有些不对劲。他赶忙掏出手机查看日期，反复看了好几遍，确信现在距离听到降谷打电话的那天只过去了不到六十日，这怎么看……都不可能是正常人类的妊娠期吧？！

事实证明，的确不是人类。

当晚，风见坐在降谷家的餐桌上，一边吃着上司女朋友制作的寿司，一边看着缩在客厅一角的几只小狗崽，露出了生无可恋的呆滞表情。

“怀孕的……是狗啊。”

“风见先生以为是人类吗？”

稻见捂着嘴笑得不行，整个身体都靠在了降谷身上，而后者却截然相反地板着一张脸，教训起下属不合格的观察力和判断力，只是话刚刚开了个头，就被女朋友拍了一下胳膊，让他少说两句。

从降谷家离开的时候，风见抱走了一只刚出生不久的幼崽：名叫透子的小狗这一胎生下了四只，据稻见说，他们准备留下一只，剩下的就送出去。风见也答应了帮忙询问身边的亲戚朋友，是否有收养一只小狗的意愿。

走出公寓楼，迎面吹来的凉风让风见混乱的头脑清醒了许多。一位优秀公安该有的观察力和判断力开始上线运作——他现在确信，降谷先生一定早就知道了他对怀孕的事情存有误会，却抱着看好戏的意图而故意没有解释；又或许，他根本从一开始就是故意让自己误会的。

至于稻见，毫无疑问也是共犯。

输了，彻底输了，一败涂地。那两个人联手起来，根本就谁也玩不过他们。

风见叹了口气，低下头的时候，却正好对上了一双明亮又湿润的眼珠，是怀中的小狗正看着他，毛绒绒的脑袋似乎在轻轻摇晃，小巧的舌尖微微吐出。

这过于可爱的画面一下子治愈了风见的内心，遭到上司无情捉弄的无力感都一下子消失不见。他把宠物包往上抱了抱，再度迈开脚步的时候，嘴角已经挂上了愉快的微笑。

事情到这里却并没有结束。大约又过了一个多月，公安部门外出聚餐，风见被灌了几瓶啤酒，脑子有些晕晕乎乎，听不得同事们的大吵大闹，便干脆来到包间的阳台上吹吹风。在那里，风见遇到了早一步躲出来透气的降谷，此时，他正靠在栏杆上打电话。

从讲话的内容中，风见轻易地得知了对方的通话对象，大抵是在叮嘱他少喝酒、注意安全、早点回家之类的事情。而降谷就顺从地一一应下，嗓音和神情都柔和得像是当晚皎洁的月光。在挂断电话前，风见甚至清楚地听见了来自手机内外的两声轻轻的吻。

有些熟悉的场面让风见自然而然地想起了几个月前，于是他鬼使神差地问道：

“降谷先生和稻见小姐……什么时候结婚呢？”

刚刚把手机收回衣兜里的降谷转过头，有些惊讶地看向了提问的风见。

这才意识到自己多管闲事的风见急忙低头道歉：“……抱歉。失礼了，降谷先生。”

“不，没关系……”降谷倒是并没有因此而责备下属，他又转回身，手臂搭上阳台栏杆，微微抬起下巴，看向头顶的下弦月，慢吞吞地回答了风见的问题，“求婚戒指的话……其实早就准备好了。”

早就准备好了。

言外之意就是，一直都没有送出去。

风见禁不住吐出了一个不解的疑问词，但没等他进一步询问，只听降谷又继续说道：

“我有点……担心她不愿意。”

“……二位的感情很好啊。”风见更加摸不着头脑了，他也跟着做出一样的姿势，偏头望向上司的侧脸，尝试从那张与一年前看不出变化的童颜上看出一点端倪，“如果是因为公安的工作性质，稻见小姐看起来……是很能理解的。”

何止是能够理解，风见心说。作为公安内部少数几个对稻见的身份有所了解的人，他亲眼见识过那个黑发女人的能力，作为协助人堪称完美，如果再娶回家，那就是如虎添翼，相信上级领导也很乐意促成这样一桩婚事。

“就是因为这个。——你的想法都写在脸上了。”降谷往旁边瞥了一眼，把偷偷打量着自己的风见抓了个正着，“加贺里她……不太喜欢上面那些人。”

对于稻见曾经和防卫省之间的恩怨，风见并不清楚，降谷便只是含糊其辞地潦草解释了一句。下属所想到的这些，降谷自然也早就想到了，与此同时，他也很清楚，哪怕稻见没有表现出来，但她在骨子里仍存有对国家政府的不信任。她和警察厅无冤无仇，不至于像对防卫省那样摆出老死不相往来的姿态，但本质上，她是不太愿意与这些官方机构牵扯太多的。

降谷的恋人也好，他的协助人也罢，这些至少只是建立在降谷零个人层面上的关系，尤其后者，还是只有少数人知道的机密。但如果现在去打破这种平衡，再更进一步，加上法律的框架——上面的大领导是眉开眼笑了，觉得他们掌握住了一个好用的底牌，但稻见会怎么想呢？

当初她为了羞辱防卫省都敢直接举枪自杀，难保现在不会为了让警察厅的算盘落空而拒绝结婚。

越想越觉得这个逻辑很有道理，降谷在心里叹了口气，抬眼的时候却撞上了风见颇有些一言难尽的古怪表情。

“怎么？我好歹也是个会在这种事情上不安的正常男人啊……”

“虽然不清楚具体情况，但是，那个……降谷先生，您是不是想太多了？”风见揉了揉脖子，语调也慢条斯理的，带着一点仍未散去的醉意，“不管如何，总之……既然戒指已经买了，先去问一问如何？”

那时的风见大抵也不清楚自己究竟都说了些什么，只是感觉到身旁的金发男人扭过头来，深深地盯着他看了许久。

“嗯。”降谷眯了一下眼，点头道，“你说得对。”

*

新年快要到来的时候，降谷以非人类的速度和精力快速处理完了积压的全部工作，挤出了整整一周的休假，陪稻见回了一趟北海道。

乡下的老房子没有多少变化，稻见提前请人里里外外打扫了一番，他们过去就可以直接住下。

“这是你出生的地方吗？”降谷把行李放下，俯身触摸起脚下有些褪色的榻榻米。

“是啊。然后在一岁多的时候，父亲的工作调动，我们一家就搬去东京了。”稻见拉开壁橱，在里面翻找起冬天的被褥，“再之后，就是我从国外回来的那段日子里，和爷爷一起在这里住了三年。”

提起那位病逝的稻见爷爷，降谷似乎想说些什么，但他张了张嘴，最后还是什么也没有说，默默地走上前去帮忙把被褥抱出来。接着，稻见又从壁橱中拿出两个枕头，用力地拍了拍，好让有些被压扁的枕芯恢复原本的形状。

“说起爷爷……”她边拍边说着，接过了降谷没有说出口的话题，“明天，我带你去看看他。”

稻见的祖父就葬在了老房子的后院里，与他的妻子、也就是稻见的祖母同在一处。她领着降谷迈过没来得及修剪的杂草，来到用一块小石碑简单立起来的坟茔前。她在碑前蹲下，低着头，用手把松软的泥土挖出一个小小的空间，放进去一个巴掌大小的木盒子，然后再重新用土覆盖住。

盒子里面装着一张柯基犬的照片，本该作为证物被公安收走，最后却让降谷私藏起来交还给了她。

“我回来了，爷爷，还有……抚子也回来了。”黑发女人合起手掌，轻轻地闭了闭眼，“至于爸爸和妈妈……总有一天，我也会找到他们的。”

稻见的父母都死在国外，没有尸骨也没有遗物。他们的家族又很小，两边都没有经常来往的亲戚，随着月山老先生这一辈人的陆续过世，在这个世界上，有关于他们存在过的痕迹也正在渐渐消褪。到了最后，恐怕只会成为稻见加贺里一个人的回忆——可时间过去得太久，她也早已记不得父母的模样了。

不知道现在是否还来得及去寻找，或是去追回一点过去的线索，但她会尽力而为。

“这段时间里，我有按照您说过的话，好好地生活了。”她突然转过头冲降谷笑了一下，继续说道，“以后也会继续努力——零会为我作证的。”

似乎正沉浸于自己思绪中的金发青年蓦地一愣，回神的时候撞进了一双温柔的棕色眼眸。他一动不动地与稻见对视着，须臾，也缓缓地蹲下来，合十起手掌。

“嗯，请您放心地交给我吧。”他的神色和声音都是同样的认真，以及坚决。

“——加贺里接下来的人生，我一定会负责到底。”

稻见的目光似乎闪烁了一下，轻盈的视线落在被金发掩盖了大半的侧脸上，令人在寒冷的冬天里感到皮肤发烫。

手机备忘录里写着降谷零为自己制定的年内目标，前面密密麻麻的上百条都已经被打上了代表“完成”的对勾，现在只剩下最后一项。

戒指盒就在身上，装在外套左边的内袋里，静静地聆听着心脏的跳动。

二点五克拉，D色，IF净度，最好的切工，加铂金戒托——他制定了周密的计划，花了半年时间，才总算不露痕迹地从女友口中打探出了她对于钻戒喜好的完整情报，然后又趁着亲密接触的最快乐时刻，惊险地骗过她的警惕心，偷偷量好了无名指的尺寸。

没问题，她一定会喜欢的。

“加贺里——”

降谷零发誓，当初琴酒和贝尔摩德拿枪顶着他的脑袋，都没有让他这么紧张。

他深深地吸了一口气，动作熟练地伸手摸到了戒指盒，顺势动了一下腿，以单膝跪地的标准求婚姿势，举起那个盒子、打开盒盖。

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

等待回答的时间非常难熬。先是漫长的沉默（或许实际上也只有不到一分钟，但在降谷看来，简直有一个小时那么久），然后是对方忽然急促起来的呼吸，慢慢地、慢慢地变成了轻轻的呜咽。

“……加贺里？等等，别哭……不想结婚的话也……”

降谷开始有些慌了。他正打算站起来，至少先帮女朋友擦擦眼泪，进行到一半的动作却被面前伸出来的一只手给按住了。

稻见的表情看起来比他更慌，双手刚刚碰上男人的肩膀，突然意识到掌心里还满是泥土，于是又匆忙地收了回去，快速地解释起来。

“不是，不是的。”她摇起头，紧接着又改为点头，“我愿意的，我很愿意，我非常……”

她愿意。

她说愿意了。

简直像坐了一场有惊无险的云霄飞车。降谷出了一口气，提到嗓子眼里的心脏终于平安无事地落回了原位。

“把手给我。”

“我手上还有土……”

“把手给我，加贺里。”

没等对方的回答，他不容分说地抓住了女人的左手，小心翼翼地把戒指套上了无名指。

非常合适，偷量出来的尺寸果然是对的。

明亮的钻石映照出北海道湛蓝的天空。

降谷低下头，吻向稻见的手背，然后又不满足地一把环住了她的腰，在女人的惊呼中用力地抱起她转了半圈，重新落地后也不愿放手，径直弯腰把脸埋进她的肩窝里，深深地呼吸了一口。

“太好了……我以为你会不愿意和我结婚。”

“什么啊、怎么会不愿意……！”

“因为你从来没提起过……哈罗那次也是，明明都说出‘结婚’这个词了，却还是一副无动于衷的样子……多少也表现出一点向往啊。”

尽管看不到表情，但降谷语气中满满都是委屈。

稻见无疑很吃这一套，差一点脱口而出的“你竟然用狗来试探我”的控诉直接被咽了回去。

“那还不是因为我担心你……”她眨了眨眼，仍然湿乎乎的睫毛有些黏在了一起，“娶我这种过去不太光彩的人，将来说不定会影响工作……什么的。”

“你在说什么傻话……我可是还因为组织的事情升职了，明明都是多亏了你。”

降谷抬起头，稍稍松开了胳膊。

两个满脸惊讶的人就这样大眼瞪小眼。很显然，这对曾经的卧底情侣因为各自的演技太好、心思太重，在对结婚这件事的看法上闹出了不小的乌龙。

降谷张了张嘴，正准备为自己辩解一番。但他的话还没来得及开头，只见稻见鼓了鼓脸颊，黑发一甩，扭头就跑。

“零是笨蛋！”

“喂……等等！为什么只有我是笨蛋？！加贺里明明也有错的吧！”

“那好吧，我们的责任是fifty-fifty。”

“哈？不要学FBI讲话！”

两个人在小院里展开了一场精彩的追逐战，最后降谷握住了稻见的胳膊，后者又绊倒了他的脚，他们闹成一团，两败俱伤，双双跌进了草坪里。

植物和泥土的清香钻进鼻翼，草屑和泥土把衣服都弄得脏兮兮。他们并肩躺着，对视一眼，然后不知道是谁先开了头，突然地一同笑了起来。

“说好了，以后不许再这样了，有什么事要和我说。”

“这是我的台词，零总是喜欢什么事都自己扛着。”

“一个人去对抗犯罪组织头目的坏女孩没资格这么说。”

“什么啊，要翻旧账的话我可不会输给你。当初是谁开着那么高调的马自达去追库拉索的？”

降谷露出一副无可奈何的模样，没再接话，只是悄悄握住了女友——现在是未婚妻的手，与她十指相扣。

眼前的天空被树木的枝干切割成了一片一片的蓝色，尚未到花期，树枝上还是光秃秃的，但降谷仍旧认了出来：这是一棵樱花树。

他沉吟一下，说道：“回去之后，我也带你去看看我的朋友们吧。”

“啊……一定都是非常出色的警察。”稻见翻了个身，面对着他抬起脸，似乎有些紧张地微微蹙眉，“他们会喜欢我吗……？”

“？不行，他们不许喜欢你。”

“……你不要偷换概念啊。”

北海道之行以降谷零的成功求婚圆满结束，并且在回到东京的当天，他们就非常高效地去区役所提交了结婚申请表。

新年之后，公安精英又开始了新一轮的忙碌。升职之后的降谷仍是个不喜欢安分待在办公室的现场派，上司和下属都对此无可奈何，最后索性随他喜欢。加贺里对此没什么特别的看法，只是每天出门前都会例行叮嘱他“注意安全”，偶尔发挥一下协助人的作用，在降谷的拜托下帮忙调查点东西。

又过了一个多月，降谷才终于得了空闲，与加贺里举办了一场婚礼。

公安的工作注定了他们没办法举行什么大张旗鼓的仪式，好在两个人都不太热衷于此，最后只是邀请熟悉的亲朋好友在米花大饭店喝了一顿喜酒。加贺里本想连这个都省了，但降谷坚持要给她一个穿着婚纱接受祝福的机会，还自作主张地叫来了大泽玛利亚和月山绫音给她当伴娘。

毛利一家自然也在受邀名单里。仪式开始之前，工藤新一偷偷挪到新娘身边，扭扭捏捏地问她等下能不能把捧花抛给小兰。

加贺里忍俊不禁：“我有什么好处？”

只见工藤新一警惕地往两边看了看，确认那位金发的新郎并不在附近。

“之前你问我的那次东京峰会的事……”少年咬了咬牙，下定决心说道，“我什么都告诉你！”

“好啊。”新娘意味深长地瞥了他一眼，笑容满面，“成交。”

前职业佣兵的准头十分可靠，那束命运的捧花顺利突破了毛利小五郎的严防死守，精准地落在了毛利兰的怀里。

铃木园子在一旁欢呼雀跃，浑身冒着粉红泡泡的样子仿佛她才是那个被捧花命中的女孩。至于真正被命中的小兰，直到宴会临近结束，还是满脸通红，羞涩到说不出话的样子。

也许侦探加警察齐聚会场就会引发什么神奇的效应。当天傍晚，婚礼刚刚结束的时候，在降谷夫妻用来休整的客房隔壁还发生了一起杀人事件。

侦探们没有来得及发挥作用，因为凶手自己先沉不住气地跳了脚，红着眼睛举起菜刀就往外冲，而且直接朝着在场的几位女性冲。

只见穿着婚纱的新娘提起裙摆，动作轻巧甚至是优雅地往旁边迈了一步，没等犯人反应过来，手里的刀已经不翼而飞。再下一秒，一记有力的飞踢击中了他的面门，倒下之前，视线里出现的是单手抱着捧花，刚刚收回腿的女高中生。

“没事吧，加贺里？”降谷给搜查一课打了电话，然后凑过来嘘寒问暖。

“嗯，没事的。”黑发女人低头仔细地检查了一番裙摆，然后又转过身，冲丈夫招了招手，“帮我看看后面，零，头纱没有扯坏吧？”

目睹了一切又听完了全部对话的工藤新一站在一旁，禁不住抽了抽嘴角。

*

婚礼结束后，降谷夫妻直接在饭店的客房里住了一晚。第二天一早，晚一步起床的加贺里洗漱完毕，走出洗手间，却没在房间里看见丈夫的身影。她往门口走去，然后听见虚掩着的门外传来了说话声。

“你到底是来做什么的？！”

“作为父亲来出席儿子的婚礼，这不是应该的吗。”

“这种话……你怎么好意思说得出口的。不是你自己说没有时间吗？现在又突然出现……”

“零？”

伴随着开门声插入对话的女性嗓音打断了降谷的发言。加贺里站在房间门口，神情有些疑惑，又带着些微探究地看向金发男人，以及他对面的另一位中年人，大概五十岁上下、西装革履的体面男士。

“这位先生……是你的父亲吗？”

降谷正要说话，却是另一个人抢先向前迈出一步，扬起笑脸，冲加贺里点了一下头。

“初次见面，稻见女士。”

话音未落，加贺里没来得及开口，降谷先不满地纠正道：“是‘降谷’！”

“失礼了。那么，加贺里女士，你好。”中年人倒是丝毫不恼，他从善如流地改口，做了自我介绍，“鄙人降谷正晃，这段时间，犬子多谢你的关照了。”

“少摆出那种政客的架子，这里没人吃你那一套。”

“零……别这样。”

对话被屡次截胡，加贺里轻叹着递给了丈夫一个无奈的眼神。后者不太情愿地撇开视线，却是乖乖地闭了嘴。

降谷正晃看着这新奇的一幕，禁不住挑了挑眉，然后在受到儿子的瞪视之前，又将目光转回了面前的黑发女人身上。

“虽说有些冒昧，但是……我能否与你单独聊两句，女士？”他在加贺里有些意外的眼神注视下，补充道，“我在外务省任职。”

降谷不知道他的父亲和妻子究竟谈了些什么，大概有二十分钟，降谷正晃终于推门而出，轻叹一口气，走上前拍了拍他的肩膀。

“那是个难得的好孩子。”他说，“你要好好对她啊。”

夏目也曾经说过类似的话。想到这里，降谷终于还是没忍住，张了张嘴，以几近喃喃自语的声音轻轻问道：

“当年……到底是怎么回事？”

“怎么，她连你也没告诉？嘴可真严啊。”降谷正晃微微睁大了双眼。

“你不说就算了。”

沉默片刻，降谷正晃发出了一声长叹。

“那次的恐怖袭击……知道人质里有日本公民的时候，外务省就派了人过去交涉。他们本来同意了放人，只是要求以赎金交换，我们也答应了。后来，送赎金的任务交给了防卫省派来的人，我们以为这样会更安全，没想到最后……”

他停顿了一下，摇了摇头，面色沉重。

“没想到，那边的人最后偷偷把赎金给私吞了。恐怖分子没拿到钱，觉得自己被耍了，最后就把所有人都杀了。”

“……再后来呢？”

“最后自然都调查清楚了。相关责任人被送上了法庭，但毕竟事关好几个机构的颜面和声望，内阁那边做主，把事情给瞒下来了。”

“但人命已经回不来了。”

“你说的没错，人命都回不来了。”

父子两人默契地往房门的方向看了一眼，然后降谷正晃先一步转身，整了整袖口，作势告辞离开。

“别说出去，零。那孩子很清楚这点，你一定也一样：这件事——无论如何也不能说出去。”

他看向半低着头、不知道在想些什么的儿子，掷地有声地落下最后一句。

“是为了不搭上更多的人命。”

降谷正晃给夫妻俩送来了结婚礼物：一个是降谷母亲留下来的项链，还有一个鼓鼓囊囊的大信封。

加贺里掂了掂信封的重量，大概判断出里面只是普通的纸张。她和丈夫对视一眼，然后小心地拆开，倒出了一个边角磨损的文件夹。

不出所料，里面是一沓文件纸，只是看起来年代久远，边缘已经泛黄。她抿了一下嘴唇，带着一些隐隐的预感，慢慢地翻看起文件的内容：

大多都是调研报告和会议记录，并没有任何特别之处，除了——

签名为“稻见权一郎”，以及很少出现的几个“春名佐代子”。

是她父母的遗物，是他们……最后存在过的痕迹。

她不由自主地收紧手指，然后被另一只更加宽阔的手掌覆盖。

“加贺里。”金发男人凑上前来，倾身在妻子的嘴角上落下一个吻，“下个月，理事官准了假。”

他眨了眨眼，灰紫色的眸子里似乎在闪闪发光：

“所以——我们要不要去度蜜月？”

“不会耽误你工作的话……没问题噢，零有想去的地方？”

“想去俄罗斯。你曾经生活过的那些地方……全部都想去。”

这个答案让加贺里有些意外地歪了歪头，片晌，她“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，伸手抱住面前的金色脑袋，在柔软的头发上一顿揉搓。

“好啊，不过我事先说好……”她故意拖长音，卖了好一会儿关子，才在降谷眼巴巴的注视下笑道，“俄餐超——级——难吃的！”

*

刚刚下班的风见收到了一条消息，来自正在休假中的上司。他第一反应以为是什么紧急指示，一边感叹“降谷先生就算是在外旅游都没有松懈工作”，一边怀着崇敬的心情点开了手机。

消息显示是一张照片，画面的黑发女人正对着镜头笑得很开心，背景大概是某个外国的山间小镇。

并不是什么紧急指示。

不出两秒，又是第二条消息，内容却只有简短的几个字：

“是我的妻子哦。”

是的，没错，照片中正是降谷加贺里女士，降谷零的妻子。风见当然认得她，他还出席了两人的婚礼，给降谷先生当过伴郎。

他充满疑惑。

“降谷先生？是出了什么事吗？”

“没事，就是给你看看。”对方秒回，其内容让风见更迷惑了，“还有啊……她怀孕了。”

风见下意识地“啊”了一声，“恭喜”两个字还没回复过去，脑子里首先冒出来的念头却是：

这一次，终于轮到人类了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呜呜呜呜结婚了！（抹泪  
> 写撒糖番外真的好快乐，总觉得番外的字数都快赶上正文了（并没有）没有意外下一篇就是降谷一家的幸福生活www  
> btw老福特上放了图，有兴趣可以康康，搜索文章标题应该就能找到账号


	25. 番外六、问题儿童欢乐多

进入七月份，天气开始愈发炎热起来，帝丹小学同往常一样开始了暑假。

金发的小男孩坐在学校操场边的休息凳上，举着一把儿童专用的小巧网球拍，有一下没一下地颠着球。

过了一会儿，两个人一前一后地朝这边走来。他听见脚步声，便转过头去，不出所料地看见了戴着眼镜的女教师，以及落后半步的黑发女性。

“降谷君——”老师微笑着喊了一声，冲男孩招了招手，“你妈妈来了哦！”

没错，面前这位留着及腰长发，身穿浅蓝色连衣裙，笑容满面的女人——正是他的母亲，降谷加贺里女士。

“回家吧，小淳。”加贺里在儿子跑过来的时候蹲下身，轻轻地拍了拍男孩的头顶，打算接过书包的动作却被躲开了。

“我可以自己背！”降谷淳鼓了鼓脸颊，昂首挺胸地背好书包，拉住了女人递过来的手，“妈妈好慢……都和白鸟老师说了什么？”

“老师说小淳是个好孩子，让我不要担心。”

“我才不会让妈妈担心……！”

“不是我。”加贺里低头看了一眼男孩的头顶，然后眨眨眼，轻声说道，“其实啊……送你来上学的时候，你爸爸要比我更担心。”

小淳歪了歪脑袋，有些不解其意，但无论他如何继续追问，母亲也只是揉着他的头发，露出神秘兮兮的表情，始终笑而不答。

有什么好担心的嘛。

金发男孩百思不得其解。在降谷淳的印象里，爸爸总是非常忙碌，虽说还不至于见不到人影，但隔三差五的加班和出差已经是家常便饭。据两个姐姐说，大概五六年前，她们上小学一年级的时候，爸爸的工作比现在还要更忙。

“因为是很厉害的人吧？没办法的事。”

大姐降谷萤曾如此断言，说话的时候怀里紧紧抱着太阁名人的亲笔签名，大概对于她而言，能拿到这份签名就是爸爸的厉害之处。

二姐降谷初坐在沙发上看电视，手上有一下没一下地摸着趴在一旁的哈罗。

“但是妈妈也很厉害。”她反驳道，“她就很清闲。”

也许需要特别说明一下。降谷初，他的二姐，虽然顶着这样一个名字，但确实在家中排行老二，是双胞胎姐妹中后出生的那一个。关于她名字的谜团令许多人都感到困惑，但作为父母的降谷零和加贺里却对此闭口不谈。最后，还是大名鼎鼎的侦探工藤新一亲自出马，一番调查之后发现了真相：

两姐妹刚刚出生的时候，某位爸爸兴奋过头，稀里糊涂地弄错了顺序。等他从护士那里得知这一点，名字已经报上去了。

这大概是降谷警视长平生罕见的重大失误，难怪他不肯对人多说。

回到正题。

降谷淳思索了一下，发现二姐说得也有道理。

与爸爸相反，他们的妈妈大部分时间都会和孩子们待在一起。小淳没有出生的时候，加贺里还在米花町的一家宠物店工作，但后来店长关了店，她便也没有再继续找工作，而是回家专心地照顾孩子和狗，貌似当起了全职主妇。

之所以说是“貌似”，是因为据三姐弟的观察，他们的妈妈偶尔还是会做些其它工作的。

有时候，爸爸会在工作的时候从书房探出头来，向正在和狗狗玩耍或是陪大姐下棋的妈妈招招手。

“加贺里，来一下。”

“嗯？遇到棘手的案子了吗？……先等一下哦，小萤，我马上就回来。”

加贺里说着，便会放下手头的事情，跟着降谷零走进书房，还顺手把门关得严严实实。

还有时候，工藤叔叔可能会打来一通电话，核心内容通常是：

“我在去便利店/外出吃饭/超市采购/河边散步……途中发现了一个可疑人物，感觉很像那个在逃通缉犯某某某，现在正在跟踪他，加贺里小姐有时间吗？有时间的话快来帮忙！”

“……为什么你普通地出个门都会碰见这种事情啊？！”加贺里满脸无奈，一边换衣服一边不停叮嘱他注意安全，“先报警啊，工藤君，给高木警官打电话……哎，好了好了，我知道了。你藏好，别被发现，我马上就来。”

心累得宛如当年面对少年侦探团的江户川柯南。

工藤新一的呼唤往往是匆忙的，加贺里来不及给孩子们做饭，也不知道什么时候可以回家，便只好让他们去找小兰或是阿笠博士，如果这两个人也没空，就去毛利家楼下的咖啡厅解决。

顺便一提，工藤新一是全日本最优秀的名侦探，有着“令和年代的福尔摩斯”之美誉，据说还被称为“日本警察的救世主”，但鉴于降谷家爸爸就是一名出色的警察，姐弟三人都对此颇有微词。

降谷家和工藤家的关系一向不错，工藤侦探事务所也是除了阿笠家和波洛咖啡厅之外，降谷姐弟的另一个放学后写作业固定地点。有一次，工藤新一正在处理一起绑架案，就坐在旁边吃零食的降谷初听见了他的自言自语，冷不丁地开口，不知是有意还是无意地点明了一个关键线索。自此，工藤便觉得发现了宝，兴致勃勃地准备把小初培养成下一代名侦探，却被十岁的小女孩冷哼着拒绝了。

“我将来要赚大钱，才不想当侦探。”

降谷初双手环胸，与爸爸相似的灰紫色眼睛里充满了不屑。

工藤新一大受打击，扭头试图寻找另两个小孩：降谷萤和降谷淳并排坐着，一人捧着一本书专注阅读，前者在看少儿版《源氏物语》，后者手中的则是某运动竞技漫画单行本。

总而言之，似乎并没有人对成为侦探这件事感兴趣。

很多年后，降谷萤成为了东大文学部的高材生，满腹诗书的大才女；降谷初在华尔街混得如鱼得水，回国后又入职铃木财团当上高管，名副其实的富婆；以及降谷淳，安然度过了“打网球拯救世界”的中二期后，在高中时代树立了当警察的伟大理想。

令和的福尔摩斯表示支持，觉得这也算是曲线救国，但很快，他又发现事情并不简单。

“短期目标是当上交警。”

“为什么是交警……好吧，那长远目标呢？”

“给老爸开罚单。”

“……”工藤无言以对，最后意思意思露出了一个“那你加油”的微妙表情。

大侦探叹了口气，决定还是把目光放近，尝试培养自家儿子。

*

大概是一口气解决了什么重大案件，降谷警官获得了长达一周的假期，决定去小淳期待已久的海水浴场，来一次说走就走的家庭旅行。

他们订了三天两夜的高级酒店，套间的窗外便是漂亮的海景。一家人到达的当天下午，孩子们就迫不及待地换上新买的泳装飞奔到了沙滩上。

加贺里给大女儿套上游泳圈，看着她光着脚丫跑走的背影，大喊了好几声“要小心”。降谷初则在遮阳伞下悠闲躺好，做作地摆弄了两下鼻梁上桃心形的墨镜，学着电视剧里富家小姐的动作，优雅地吸了一口果汁。

“慢点喝，小初，否则容易肚子疼。”降谷零端着另外两杯饮料走过来，看见二女儿正高举手机寻找自拍角度，便眨了眨眼，问道，“要爸爸帮忙吗？”

小初瞥了他一眼，坚定摇头：“才不要，直男根本不会拍照。”

“……什么怪话？看来我该给你断网。”降谷零的眉头跳了跳，随即眼珠一转，笑容满面地在旁边蹲下，也拿出手机点进相册，开始给女儿展示自己骄傲的摄影作品，“爸爸可是很会拍照的。你看，这几张照片里，我就把妈妈拍得很漂亮吧？”

“那是妈妈本来就漂亮，无死角美女怎么拍都好看。”

“小初也是无死角美女啊。”

降谷初无言以对。

她陷入了沉思，而一旁的金发男人看着女儿不断变化的表情，脸上的笑容又扩大几分，甚至禁不住抖了抖肩膀。

降谷淳正在和妈妈一起堆沙子。

小男孩往遮阳伞的方向瞥了一眼，见爸爸没有注意到这边，便偷偷摸摸地凑到了加贺里身旁，小声叫道：“妈妈……”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“之前的那个问题……可以告诉我答案吗？”小淳语焉不详地问道，看着妈妈茫然的表情，又扭扭捏捏地解释了一下，“就是那个……！为什么送我上学的时候爸爸很担心啊？”

“咦？是说这件事吗……”加贺里有些惊讶地抬眼，然后略一思索，拍了拍手上的沙子，开口道，“也不是不能告诉你啦……”

“我不会对爸爸讲的！”

加贺里被儿子英勇就义一样夸张的表情逗笑了。

“其实没什么的，只是……他很怕你在学校里被欺负。”她在男孩不解的注视下抬手，虚点了一下他头顶的发旋，“因为小淳的头发颜色很少见，同学们看到了之后，说不定会因此而孤立你……你爸爸是在担心这个。”

“喔……但是班上的大家都夸我的金发好看呢，老师们也是。”

“嗯，那说明你遇见了很好的同学和老师，我和零也都放心了。

降谷淳似懂非懂地点了点头。

也许因为爸爸就是金发的缘故，七岁的男孩从来没有想过类似的问题，甚至不觉得金发在日本是多么少见的颜色：街上经常能看见把头发染成各种颜色的年轻人，和红色蓝色绿色粉色之类的比起来，区区金色简直朴实无华。

他又想起，家中的两个姐姐都是黑色头发，她们刚上小学的时候，大概就没有让父母产生这种担忧。可是据他所知，降谷萤和降谷初的小学一年级可是要鸡飞狗跳得多，姐妹俩入学第一天便和同班同学大打出手的英勇事迹，至今还令帝丹小学的老师们记忆犹新。

当事人降谷初后来对弟弟说，打架的起因是班上男生对她开了过分的玩笑，故意伸手去掀她的裙子，气得她直接大骂了回去。事情很快闹到了老师那里，最后请来了双方家长。那个被打得鼻青脸肿的小男生哭得稀里哗啦，抱着他爸爸来了个恶人先告状。

对面西装革履的男人大概也算个体面人，稍微有点权势的那种，见女孩家里来的是妈妈，便颇有底气地摆起架子，露出一副宽容大度的虚伪嘴脸，劝她息事宁人。

“让他给我女儿道歉。”

加贺里全然不吃这一套，非但没有被对方傲慢的姿态吓到，反而强硬地回以一句命令，让见惯了妈妈平常那副温和好说话模样的两个女孩都感到惊讶。

男孩的爸爸估计也没想到对方会回嘴，一时还没想好接下来的说辞。

“你……小孩子之间闹着玩，有什么可计较的？！”

“我没有在和小孩子计较，我一直是在和您说话，先生。现在给我女儿道歉，或者我不介意换个方式来解决问题。”

“这位夫人，您可能不知道我是谁。我建议您稍微客气些，否则我的律师会……”

男人的话突然就说不下去了。对面的黑发女人面无表情地盯着他，分明什么也没有做，却令人感到毛骨悚然，仿佛自己是一只被猎枪瞄准的野兔。

他抹了一把冷汗，磕磕绊绊地说着：

“可、可是你女儿打了我儿子，这是事实！这怎么说！”

“没有。”一直安静站在一旁的降谷萤轻飘飘地瞥了一眼那个男孩，忽然间开了口，“他在说谎，小初根本没打他。”

“那这些伤怎么回事……！”

“我怎么知道？也许是做了坏事之后心虚，在逃跑的时候从楼梯上摔下去了。”

男人气结，却又碍于黑发女人身上恐怖的气势而不敢多言。老师上来打圆场，哄着男孩不情不愿地道了个歉。小初嫌恶地扭过脑袋，又刻意抬手在鼻子前扇了好几下，仿佛面对的是什么令人作呕的东西。

“好了，我们回家吧，今晚爸爸会早下班，他下厨给你们做玉子烧。”

黑发的女人没再继续纠缠不休，她低下头，一左一右地拉起两个女儿的手，重新扬起温和的微笑。临走前，她就保持着这样的笑脸，特意回过头来与男孩和他的父亲点头道别：

“再见了，先生。希望您回去的路上小心点，可别像您儿子一样……不小心摔一跤。”

听说了整个故事的降谷淳下意识地往大姐的方向瞥了一眼。

“呃……之后呢？”

“什么之后？没有之后了，那家伙灰溜溜地转学了。”降谷初臭着脸朝天翻了个白眼。

注意到他们这边动静的降谷萤抬眼，然后在弟弟投来的讪笑中挑了一下眉，又将注意力重新放回棋局上。

降谷淳没来由地松了一口气。

那时，初姐当然没打他，她连哈罗都打不过，肯定是萤姐出的手。

他算是看透了：你大姐永远是你大姐。

说了这么多，其实只是为了证明一点——降谷淳小学生涯的开端可比他两个姐姐要顺利不少。

他仔细想了想，如果说这一头金发在某方便对自己造成了不便，那么最大的问题应该在于，这过于显眼明亮的颜色总会让他在捉迷藏游戏里处于不利地位。

“那是因为你的捉迷藏技术还不到家。”

突然插入的男声吓得小淳浑身一抖，直接歪倒在了堆到一半的沙堡上，把刚才一个小时的心血都给砸得稀巴烂。他手脚并用地爬起来，一边拍着身上的沙子，一边震惊地瞪大了眼睛，看着不知何时出现在自己身后的金发男人。

显然，悄无声息靠近过来的降谷零亲自为儿子演示了一遍，什么叫“到家的捉迷藏技术”。

“啊，零，你买来饮料了吗？”

“当然，柠檬苏打水，少加糖，不要冰，对吧？给你。”

“谢谢——最爱你了！”

加贺里兴高采烈地接过杯子，含住吸管小口喝了起来。降谷零也紧挨着妻子盘腿坐下，伸出手臂自然地揽住她的腰，隔着一层薄薄的防晒衣轻轻摩挲。

被遗忘的小男孩扁了扁嘴，自觉地往遮阳伞所在的方向跑去，打算换个地方自娱自乐。

已经修完图，把自拍发上社交媒体的降谷初看向了晃到视线里的金色脑袋，若有所思地点了点下巴，轻声自语道：

“金发真好啊，漂亮又时髦，我早晚要染个金发。”

话音刚落，头顶便传来一声轻笑。浑身湿漉漉的降谷萤慢悠悠地坐上了妹妹隔壁的躺椅。

“搞不好会被当成是不良哦。”

“哈？你这是什么老古板式的偏见？那样的话，爸爸和小淳岂不是天生的不良？”

“那是天生的嘛。”

“我也可以说我的金发是天生的，是爸爸遗传的，不行吗？”

“可以可以，没问题。”降谷萤转过脑袋，抖着肩膀辛苦忍笑，“那……记得把眉毛和睫毛也一起染了噢，小初。”

*

太阳要落山了，海水浴场的游客开始结伴而归。降谷初摘下墨镜，伸了个懒腰，和大姐并肩朝着弟弟的方向走去：小淳已经和新认识的朋友一起堆好了一个完美的沙堡。

姐弟三人又一起去之前的地方找爸爸妈妈，在那里，他们看见黑发女性跪坐在鲜艳的沙滩毯上，而金发男人躺在她的大腿上，一张娃娃脸半侧着，鼻尖时而碰上女人白皙的腹部。

降谷零睡着了。

他呼吸绵长，神色安稳，在绷紧神经的工作之余，或许只有在加贺里的身边，才能毫无负担地享受起真正意义上的休假。

“嘘——”他们漂亮的妈妈在唇上竖起食指，悄悄地说道。

“爸爸最近工作很累了，让他再睡一会儿吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【一些关于子世代的口嗨设定，因为要素过多而显得有些虚假，随便看两眼吧2333】
> 
> 降谷萤[FuruyaHotaru]（22）
> 
> 大姐，黑发紫灰瞳，规矩地留着及肩中长发。娃娃脸，黑皮，但比爸爸白。
> 
> 温柔姐姐，大和抚子，平时会穿和服上街。优等生，文学少女，头脑聪明，中学时当过麻将社的社长，高一时曾在全国高中生将棋、麻将、国际象棋比赛中全部拿了第一，用奖金请全家去了一次豪华游轮旅行（途中偶遇了因为小兰获得奖券而同样前来旅行的工藤一行人，游轮上毫不意外地发生了案件）。
> 
> 看上去是个乖乖女，但其实是姐弟三人里武力值最高的，而且最先开始偷偷喝酒，后来还成为了全家唯一抽烟的人，被父母训斥后理直气壮地称“适量的尼古丁有助于保持头脑清醒”。  
> 有一个从国中三年级开始早恋交往的男朋友，但搞了整整七年的地下恋情，直到大学快毕业了才向父母坦白，殊不知早就被发现了，父母之间还为她究竟什么时候会说而开了赌局。据知情人士透露，男朋友姓诸伏。
> 
> 其实各方面都是令爸爸非常满意的职业继承人，但父母同时又希望女儿不要去做危险的事。最后去了东大文学部，目前准备进大学院继续深造。  
> 外表是一副脾气很好的样子，但弟弟妹妹都有点怕她，你大姐永远是你大姐。
> 
> 降谷初[FuruyaHajime]（22）
> 
> 二姐，也是黑发紫灰瞳，中分，短发，发梢微卷。白皮，后来自己把头发染成了金色。除了肤色之外和姐姐长得几乎一样。  
> 名字叫“初”但其实是双胞胎中的妹妹，据说是因为出生时老爸太兴奋太紧张，把先后顺序搞错了，后来得知真相，但名字已经报上去了。
> 
> 精致girl，因为觉得时髦所以高中时把头发染成了金色，还烫卷了发梢，并在一开始声称金发是天生的，是从爸爸那里遗传来的，但因为黑色的眉毛和睫毛而暴露。热爱染发，上了大学之后放飞自我，染过各种妈见打（爸也见打）的颜色。  
> 打架很菜，无法阻止狗子拆家，但非常擅长逃跑和报警，解绳结、撬手铐、开锁和喊救命的速度无人能及（……）。
> 
> 长着一张娃娃脸但脾气很臭，说话经常不留情面，其实是刀子嘴豆腐心。和家中弟弟不太对付，两人经常拌嘴对骂，互相嫌弃，但弟弟来要零花钱的时候还是会给。曾扬言弟弟将来一定娶不到老婆，所以要靠自己去招个男人入赘，把“降谷”这个稀有姓氏延续下去，为此需要先成为富婆。擅长满嘴跑火车，实际上在恋爱方面远远比不上（搞地下恋情的）姐姐，从来没交往过男朋友。
> 
> 与姐姐一样也很聪明，推理能力曾得到过工藤新一的认可，还很欠揍地表示“这不是很简单吗”。  
> 大学留学美国读了商科，已获得铃木财团的工作邀请。与某FBI家的崽子同校，机缘巧合之下认识了，暂时还对父辈之间的爱恨情仇一无所知。  
> 是左撇子。
> 
> 降谷淳[FuruyaAtsushi]（17）
> 
> 三弟，家中最小的孩子，真正天生的金发，白皮，棕色眼睛，看起来是个漂亮的混血小帅哥。
> 
> 比两个姐姐小五岁，在上高二，打网球的运动少年。很皮，但成绩很好，是让学校老师又爱又恨的存在。因为长得帅而一度成为校园男神，但在高一学园祭时女装演话剧（并且还演得很好很认真）导致形象崩塌。恋爱经验为零，不知为何与身边所有关系好的女同学都成为了闺蜜，但很喜欢胡乱给别人做恋爱指导。  
> 曾经的爱好是逮虾户，但某次在街上追抢劫犯把妈妈新买的机车撞坏了，自己还进了医院，随后被爸爸无情下达了驾驶禁令。非常愤怒，控诉老爸“只许州官放火不许百姓点灯”。目前的理想是当上交警给老爸开罚单。
> 
> 其实很崇拜大姐，但（因为打不过）而有些怕她。虽然经常和二姐互嘲，但闯祸之后还是会选择先向二姐求助。  
> 擅长惹怒家里的狗。
> 
> P.S.  
> 按照降谷家一脉相承的同字不同音取外号法则（？），三姐弟的小名分别是萤（Kei）、初（Shou）、淳（Jun）


	26. 番外七、那个教我铅笔杀人的降谷教官

我第一次见到传说中的降谷先生，是在正式入职警备企划课的第三天。风见前辈领着我走向他的办公室，一路上，我的手一直在不停出汗——大概是因为紧张，毕竟这位公安王牌威名在外，除了超乎常人的工作能力，还有对下属几乎有些吹毛求疵的严厉。

“别紧张，降谷先生又不吃人。”风见前辈似乎看出了我的心情，回过头来安慰道。

事实证明，传闻总是不太可信。

不说别的，单是降谷先生的外表就与我想象中相距甚远。在正式见面之前，我从各路小道消息里拼凑出了一个面容冷峻、眼神锐利、高大壮硕……的标准中年男人形象。好吧，严格来说的话，前两点也姑且算是命中，毕竟降谷先生凶起来的时候的确超级可怕，但那一头漂亮的金发和足以减龄十岁的俊美童颜，着实让初次见面时的我禁不住露出了惊讶的表情。

降谷先生一下就发现了我的心思，坐在办公桌后面冲我挑了挑眉。于是我的手上又开始出汗了，以为会因为不到位的表情管理而被训斥一顿，然而金发的上司只是轻轻地“哼”了一声，像是命令又像是忠告地对我说：

“不要以貌取人，桥口。”

我赶紧点头，连连保证不会再犯。

初次会面算是有惊无险，在那之后，我与降谷先生共事了半年，或多或少了解了他的为人和秉性，通过亲眼所见和亲身体会，最终得出了许多与传闻截然不同的结论。

如果我没有记错，降谷先生是在两年前升了警视正，现在过不久就准备上任课长的职位了。无论如何，以三十岁出头的年纪，即便在职业组里也应当是数一数二的绝对精英。

据前辈们说，那时候他刚刚结束了一个长达六七年的卧底任务，一举破获了一个跨国犯罪集团，立了大功。在聚餐这类私下场合里，降谷先生偶尔会在大家问起来的时候稍微讲一讲过去的事，在不触犯保密原则的前提下，满足一下新人的好奇心。

“说起来，我和加贺里就是那时候认识的。”

“那是？”

“啊……是我夫人。”

无意中说起这些的时候，降谷先生的表情立刻变得极其温柔，我一下子还觉得是自己看错了。然而风见前辈就在一旁见怪不怪地吃着小菜，显然是已经对上司不时散发出来的恋爱闪光习以为常。

降谷先生有一位深爱的妻子，这件事在公安的圈子里不算什么秘密，但少有人真正见过那位女士，便纷纷暗地里猜测究竟是什么样的绝世大美女才能获得那位超人上司的青睐。

我自认也不是什么八卦的人，但好奇心却是不缺的。风见前辈估计是看出来了这一点，有一天接近下班时间，他走过来拍了拍我的肩膀，示意让我往窗外看。

我不解地照做，然后在楼下的停车场上看见了降谷先生显眼的金发，以及走在他旁边的黑发女性。

“那就是降谷夫人。”前辈点了点窗户玻璃，解释道，“刚刚降谷先生和我说，今天下班后要陪夫人去医院。”

“去医院？”

“应该是孕检吧。”

“……这样。”

我又往窗边凑近了些。这时，视野里的一男一女刚刚来到车子旁边，从这个角度，确实能看出那位夫人怀有身孕的模样。

在此之前，我知道降谷先生家已经有了一对双胞胎女儿，那么这现在这就是第三个孩子了。据说上一次降谷夫人怀孕的时候（当时我还没入职），公安内部还为孩子的性别而偷偷开了赌局，后来被当事人发现，凄惨地挨了一顿训斥。

“雷声大雨点小，其实什么惩罚都没有啦。”当时的一位亲历者后来如此回忆道，“谁都看得出来，当时降谷先生心情特别好。”

降谷夫妇的车子驶出了停车位。我看着那辆与传闻中拉风的马自达完全不一样的家用轿车，自言自语道：

“原来如此，也是因为夫人和孩子的缘故，才换了车吗。”

“倒也不是。”风见前辈听见了，向我转过头来，“他们又买了一辆新的。”

“……那应该，挺贵的吧。”

“他们有钱嘛。”

我叹了口气，不想再说话了。

收拾好东西之后，我和风见前辈一起下了楼，在电梯里的时候，他又突然对我说：

“总之，降谷先生那边，最近多上心一点，不要太给他添麻烦了。”

“啊……是！”

“不过这回已经好多了……上一次夫人怀孕的时候，降谷先生实在是很紧张，搞得部门上下的大家也全都很紧张。”大概是回忆起了什么，前辈摇了摇头，露出了一副哭笑不得的表情，“好像是当时医生对他们说，夫人的身体很健康，但是有不少旧伤，而且第一次怀孕就是双胞胎，感觉挺困难的……之类的话，然后就把降谷先生给吓得不清。”

“吓得不清……那个降谷先生吗？”我瞪大了眼睛，觉得这个画面有些难以想象。

“是他想得太夸张了。”前辈抓了抓头发，无奈地继续说道，“那好歹也是警察医院，对这种情况还是挺有经验的，医生的本意也只是提醒他们多加注意，最后也平安无事了。”

“降谷先生大概是太担心妻子了。”我点点头，“不过话又说回来，他的夫人以前也是警察吗？”

“不，不是。”

前辈果断地否认了我的提问。正当我想继续开口的时候，他已经走出了大门，一边作势告别，一边推了一下眼镜，将我还未说出口的话给堵了回去。

“好了，其它的事情就别多问了，这几个月要好好体谅一下降谷先生啊。”

我遵照前辈的叮嘱加倍努力地工作，尽可能地不为上司添麻烦，力图让他每天都能按时下班，回家陪伴妻子和两个女儿。大概是这些表现令降谷先生非常满意，几个星期之后，降谷夫人顺利地生下了一个男孩，他特地请我们几个关系近的下属到家中吃了一顿饭——上司亲自下厨，吃得大家都非常受宠若惊。

顺便一提，我在本回的孩子性别赌局中胜出了，虽然因为押“男孩”的人数远比押“女孩”的要多，最后算下来，赚到的也不过是两罐咖啡钱，但这并不妨碍我真心地替上司感到高兴。

风见前辈肯定也是这样想的，不过他好像赌输了，饭局上的笑容显得比我要勉强一点。

也正是通过那次聚餐的机会，我算是正式见到了降谷夫人。不得不说，大家的猜测还是有些命中的地方，至少那位女士确实是个大美人，披着一头乌黑的长发，笑起来的时候尤其漂亮。难怪降谷先生那样的男人也会为之动心。

降谷加贺里女士和每个人都礼貌地打了招呼，态度诚恳，却不显得过度热情。在场的除了降谷先生，也就只有风见前辈与她认识得久，偶尔会多聊上两句。前辈的语气总是带着一种尊敬的味道，起先我以为说话对象是降谷先生，后来才注意到其实是他的夫人。公安的直觉告诉我事情并不简单，这位看起来柔柔弱弱的女士或许大有来头，但继续探究显然不是明智之举。

我收起不合时宜的好奇心，专心品尝起上司的手艺。

但令人没有想到的是，仅仅半年之后，我便又与这位此前只算是点头之交的夫人见了面，而且还是完全意料之外的场合。

开端是我与上司的一次谈话。某日，降谷先生将我叫到办公室。这本来是很平常的事，我也没有多想，只以为又是让我送什么文件，或是安排什么工作。然而，当我按照他的要求关上门，落了锁，还把本就降下一半的百叶窗全部拉下来之后，站在一下子变暗的房间里，突然地意识到了什么。

“桥口，有个任务要交给你。”

与这句话同时递过来的，还有一份调查报告，是关于上个月发生在中央区某地铁站的炸弹恐袭案件。

如果我没有记错，策划并实施了这起恐袭的是最近活跃起来的一个极端邪教组织。

“上级很重视这个案子，以我的角度来看，也的确是需要慎重对待，如果放任下去后果会不堪设想。” 在我缓慢地翻看手中的报告书时，降谷先生又继续说着，声音很平静，又显得有些深沉，“但我们现在掌握的情报和线索都太少了，坐以待毙是不可行的，而在此之外，最好的方法就是从内部寻找突破口。”

“您是说……”

我停下了翻页的动作，几乎已经料到了上司的下一句话，心脏因为紧张而砰砰直跳。

而我的上司稳稳端坐在桌子后面，撑着手肘，静静地看着我的眼睛，问道：

“潜入搜查，你可以去吗？”

有所预料是一回事，但真正听到了这句话，又是另外一回事。

我一下子愣住了，哪怕在刚刚的几分钟里打了无数个腹稿，却还是在那一瞬间头脑一片空白，试图张嘴，却说不出话。我觉得我应该声音洪亮地给出答案，最好再敬个礼，表现出自己充分的觉悟和坚定的决心，就像是刑侦剧里经常出现的桥段，一般还会搭配令人热血沸腾的背景音乐。但我只是沉默，沉默了有半分钟，在此期间，整个房间里都安安静静的，降谷先生也没有出声打扰，只是颇有耐心地等待着。

半分钟之后，直到我重新获得了说话的能力，才终于听见了自己的声音，低沉、却很清晰。

“好的。”我答道，“我没问题。”

*

后来的事情就非常简单了。按照潜入搜查行动的一般流程，我的公安警籍连同现有的身份信息都会被暂时取消。我清空了住所，以调任为由迅速离开了工作岗位，甚至没有来得及与风见前辈道别，在这之后，又直接被送去接受了半年的特殊培训。

降谷先生拍着我的肩膀，安慰（应该是安慰吧）说：“别太紧张，我当时去卧底的时候，也和你一样大。”

“啊……是说那个黑色的组织吗？”

“是啊，而且相比起来，那个组织规模更大，手段更狠。”金发上司想起这些，似乎是下意识地皱了一下眉，“对自己有点信心，好歹你当时的毕业成绩也是名列前茅的……是第三名？”

我点了点头，然后又忍不住纠正道：“其实是并列第二。”

“嗯，你很优秀。”降谷先生冲我露出了认可的微笑。

我不是很喜欢和人讲起自己以前的获得过的荣誉和殊荣，首先我觉得区区第二或是第三都没什么可炫耀的，其次就是……真正入职之后才会发现身边充满了各种各样的强者，比自己厉害的人比比皆是，学校里的成绩着实代表不了什么。降谷先生后来跟我说，他之所以和上级推荐我去执行这次的任务，很大一个原因就是看中了我这种脚踏实地、不骄不躁的良好心态。

“焦躁是大忌啊，好好记住。”他这么说。

培训的过程复杂又严苛，而且充满了令人不适的内容。艰难地度过了大概一个月，有一天训练结束，我意外地在场地里看见了许久不见的降谷先生。

“我找了个人来给你开小灶。”

他说着，侧过头示意了一下跟在身后的另一个人。我分外诧异地看过去，然后更加诧异地发现，那是一位黑色长发的貌美女性。

“桥口君，对吧？”貌美女性自然地叫出了我的名字，打了个招呼，“小淳刚出生的时候你来过我们家，不过你可能没有印象了。”

我听后一愣。

似曾相识的笑容让我将眼前这位女士与记忆中一面之缘的降谷夫人联系在了一起。与当时在家中那副休闲的打扮很不一样，出现在练习场上的女人梳起了头发，还穿了方便活动的背心和短裤，腰带上别着漆黑的枪套。

“我有印象的……降谷夫人。”

“叫‘教官’——”

“好了好了，不用这么严肃……我只是过来稍微帮点忙。”

降谷夫人安抚地拍着她丈夫的胳膊，扭过头来冲我露出了友好的微笑。之后，她也友好地与我进行了三场友好的模拟作战，并友好地将我几招制服。

我揉着酸痛的肩膀从地上爬起来，一边忧郁望天怀疑人生，一边听见降谷夫妻两个在旁边谈论关于我的事。

“很优秀的后辈嘛，零。基本功很扎实，只是缺少经验。”降谷夫人轻轻点着下巴，若有所思，“但是……怎么说呢，科班出身的痕迹太明显了。去卧底搜查的话，很多习惯都要改一改才行。”

“嗯，我觉得也是，所以才让你过来看看。”

“不过我没怎么教过人……他什么时候去？”

“四五个月之后吧，现在正在做新的身份，半年差不多就够了。”

“那倒是还有时间。”

我抿了抿嘴唇。

我当然很清楚他们的意思，事实上，舍弃过去的习惯，这就是此前一个月的训练中最令我感到不适的一点。对于一名警察而言，哪怕是名声糟糕的公安警察，面对嫌疑犯时的第一行动目标，也往往是限制行动而非剥夺生命。而这种潜意识会在一个人的格斗方式、射击位置等等方面表现出来。

简而言之，所有这些习惯都在暗示着一件事：这个人是警察，他接受的是警察的训练。

经过了一个多月的努力，我本以为这种痕迹在渐渐消失了，结果还是被轻易地看出来了。

在那之后，降谷加贺里夫人正式成为了我的卧底搜查训练教官（尽管她本人坚持认为不必使用这样的称呼）。在完成每日的例行任务之余，我还要额外接受她的验收和加强训练。

那实在是一段极其艰难、极其劳累的日子。看起来温和好说话的降谷夫人，实际上有着丝毫不亚于她丈夫的严厉与苛刻。那几个月里，我听见最多的话就是“起来，桥口君”、“休息结束了”、“再来一次”、“再快一点”……之类的，总是口气轻松，笑容满面，但如果你试图再为自己争取哪怕十秒钟的额外休息，只会得到无情的拒绝。

后来有一次，夫人和我说，降谷先生交给她的任务是“让桥口君好好感受一下即将面对的现实的残酷，并且尽可能地教会他如何保命”。

不知道是不是降谷先生的原话，反正听起来确实挺有他的风格。至于所谓的任务目标，暂且不说别的，至少现实的残酷——我非常深刻地体会到了。

是魔鬼吧。

我大彻大悟了：魔鬼背后的女人，果然也只能是魔鬼。

我曾经仔细地观察过降谷夫人的战斗习惯，并尝试以此来判断她的出身、职业和受训地点。她真的很强，枪法不必多说，近距离作战几近无敌，任何武器都能上手就用。除此之外，就连黑客和排爆技术都很熟练。而在所有这些的背后，显然是明眼可见的大量实战经验，多到令人心惊。我觉得她多半有军方的背景，或者说，至少一定是上过战场的人，但她的行动风格又与我印象中自卫队的路数不太一样……

拿不准的地方太多，我后来索性放弃了探究，只管认真学习。在那几个月的时间里，我所学到的东西大概比过去一年加起来还要多。从战斗技巧到行动布局，从快速射击到反侦察，基本是事无巨细地倾囊相授，再把我过去的毛病一个接一个地揪出来强制改正。

按照降谷先生的说法……简直就是世界上最硬核的开小灶。

公安的卧底培训教你如何保护情报，而她从始至终都在教你如何保护自己的性命。

最后一堂课结束的时候，我成功地与教官女士打成了平手（不知道她有没有放水，我姑且认为她没有吧），并且还让她的肩膀上挂了点彩。虽然后续可能面对降谷先生可怕的眼神，但这件事我还是要吹一辈子。

降谷夫人看起来倒是不怎么在意，她一边给伤口消毒，一边递给我一瓶水：

“零是希望你平安无事。当然，我也一样。”

“话是这么说……但总归需要考虑意外情况。”

“那就尽量别让它发生。”黑发女人冲我眨了眨眼，“放心吧，你很厉害的。”

直白的称赞让我不好意思了一下，但没等我来得及开口接话，就听见了阔别许久的上司的声音。

“看来得到认可了啊，桥口。”降谷先生朝我们走过来，一眼便看见了他夫人负伤的肩头，眼神变得有些不妙，“加贺里？你的肩膀怎么了？”

“这个吗？是桥口君打的。”

“……哦？很厉害嘛。”

降谷夫人答得干脆利落，而我那位金发上司的表情立刻更加不妙了。

我惊恐万分。

夫人，我们无冤无仇，您为何要害我。

“小伤，不碍事。放心吧，零。”

“我可是会心疼的……”

“不严重的……别离这么近啊，你的头发好痒。”

我自觉地背过身，假装听不见那对模范夫妻张口就来的甜蜜情话。

而我的脑子里已经开始胡思乱想，快进到了卧底任务圆满结束，然后国家分配了一个上得厅堂下得厨房的美丽老婆。

无论如何，卧底特训宣告结束，我的任务也就此正式开始。

这一次的潜入搜查大概持续了两年，比起之前那次黑衣组织的案子，时间上确实要短得多，但该碰上的、以及不该碰上的事全都一点不少。与降谷夫人谈话时提起的那句“意外情况”，最后就像是一个诅咒一样一语成谶。

几乎走投无路的时候，我不禁开始后悔自己的乌鸦嘴，与此同时，浮现在脑海里的却全部是她教过我的东西，以及她说过的话。

拔枪射击，动作要快，先敌开火永远是实战中的最大优势。

危险环境下及时Press Check，永远记得武器的状态，包括敌人的。

行进中手枪尽量贴近身体，切角时把脚收回去，单持的话要伸直手臂以保持稳定。

如果手中没有武器就去身边寻找，找不到的话就去敌人身上抢夺，。

利用能够利用的一切，两本硬皮书就能抵挡9毫米的手枪弹，一根铅笔也可以刺穿人类的脖颈。

如果受伤了……要止血，先止血，不惜一切代价地止血，然后拼命保持清醒。

再之后……还有什么能做的……

……

……

“桥口？桥口！能听见就回个话，报告你的坐标，桥口！”

“……是，收到……我听见了。”

*

卧底任务惊险地结束了，虽然遭遇了不幸的意外，但万幸的是……我最后还好好地活着。

住院治疗一个月，再加上休假一个月，就在我无所事事到要开始长蘑菇的时候，递交给上级的复职申请终于得到了批准。

我高高兴兴地来到本厅，与许久未见的同事们热情地打过招呼，见到风见前辈时差一点就要热泪盈眶。

“做得不错，桥口。”前辈满脸欣慰地捶了一下我的肩膀，然后用慈爱的语气说道，“你来得正好，最近正是缺人手的时候，今晚一起加班吧。”

我吸了吸鼻子，感动的泪水终于还是没有忍住。

咸鱼了两个月后重新开始忙碌的社畜生活，我一时还有点不习惯。走廊里的自动贩卖机似乎换了位置，我找了一圈也没有找到，暗自苦恼的时候，电梯间的方向传来了脚步声。

“啊，不好意思，请问……”我叹了口气，正打算问路，却没想到对方先一步开了口。

“咦？是桥口君？”

似乎很熟悉，却又有些陌生的嗓音一下子唤起了回忆。我转过身，颇为诧异地看向了正从电梯间走过来的黑发女性，以及牵在身边的漂亮小女孩。

“降谷……夫人？”

“真是好久不见。”黑发女人自然又熟稔地对我笑了一下，说道，“我之前听说了你的事，身体已经没问题了吗？”

“是的，我已经休息很久了，多谢您的关心。”

“我听零说你受了很重的伤，看来完全恢复精神了，那就好。”

“是……说起来，您是来找降谷先生的吗？”

“我是来送夜宵的。”降谷夫人示意了一下另一只手上提着的便当盒，“嗯……也顺便来监督他好好吃饭，不能总麻烦风见先生为这种事操心。”

原来如此。说起来，刚刚入职的那段时间里，确实听前辈提起过工作狂降谷先生的光辉事迹，曾经连续通宵将近五天，仅靠便利店盒饭和罐装咖啡维持生命，只偶尔倚在沙发上闭眼小憩半个小时。

“就这样了，他还在电话里对夫人说自己有好好吃饭好好睡觉。”

“……对方是那位降谷夫人的话，真的能骗过去吗？”

“当然一下就被看穿了。然后她开始给我打电话。”风见前辈疲惫地叹了口气，“当时太可怕了……我在这边被降谷先生威胁的眼神盯着，那边电话里又是他夫人威胁的声音。”

我想象了一下那个画面：嘶，代入感太强，已经想要发抖了。

“然后呢？”

“还没等我说话，降谷夫人就挂断了。不到二十分钟，她亲自过来探班了。”

场面一定非常紧张。

前辈对我说，那天晚上降谷夫人气势汹汹地冲上办公楼，微笑着对她的丈夫说了两句话，成功地将工作狂领回家去了。

第一句话：“差不多该回去好好睡一觉了，零。”

第二句话：“乖乖和我走，或者我把你打晕了扛走。”

听起来像是什么恶人发言。

更加戏剧性的是，就在第二天，降谷先生得知妻子怀上了第二胎，于是赶紧诚恳认错，深刻反省，保证以后绝不再犯。

回忆到此结束，我从自己的思绪中抽离而出，正巧与抬头看过来的小女孩四目相对。

那双和上司几乎一模一样的灰紫色眼睛禁不住让我有些发慌。

“这是小初，是二女儿。”降谷夫人伸手拍了拍女孩的脑袋，“她姐姐和弟弟都在家里，这孩子非说睡不着觉，吵着要和我一起来。”

“你好啊，小初。”我蹲下来，努力挤出一个哄小孩的亲切表情，然后从口袋里摸出一块随身携带用以补充体力的巧克力，“要吃吗？”

小初的脸蛋皱了一下。她看了妈妈一眼，大概是见她并不反对，才犹豫着伸手接过了巧克力，红着脸小声地说了一句“谢谢”。

我在内心疯狂尖叫。

太可爱了！小女孩就是世界的珍宝——！

可恶，为什么同样是参与了卧底任务，我就没有在途中认识一个女朋友？！人与人之间的差距就这么大吗？！

“谢谢，那我们就先走了，不耽误你的时间了。”降谷夫人说着，伸手为我指了一个方向，“自动贩卖机在那边，你刚才是打算买咖啡吧。”

“啊，是啊，多谢您。”

“没什么，接下来也继续加油吧，桥口君。”

“是——！之前的教导，也非常感谢您！”

“嗯？怎么突然……不用这样啦。不管怎么说，关键时刻能派上一点用场，我就很高兴了。”

我郑重其事地敬了个礼。

之前在降谷先生的办公室里没能完成的行动，现在在他的夫人面前完成了，也算是不错。

买完咖啡回来的时候，我看见几个同事鬼鬼祟祟地躲在墙后，小声说着什么。

“刚刚的那个……难道就是降谷先生的妻子和女儿吗？”

我了然地往前望去，果不其然看见了抱着女儿从茶水间走出来的金发上司，以及跟在他身边的黑发女性。

“是啊，那个是二女儿。”

我的回答引来了众人惊讶的侧目。

“什么啊，桥口？你怎么突然和他们很熟的样子？”

“嗯……大概就是这样吧。”

“哈？把话说清楚啊，别含糊其辞！有什么秘密情报吗？”

“你都说了是秘密，怎么可能轻易讲出来。”我没好气地瞥了八卦的同事一眼，“那么想知道的话，不如直接去问降谷先生。”

同事露出了微妙的表情，闭嘴不说话了。

我打开咖啡喝了一口，再抬眼的时候，那三个人的背影已经消失在了拐角处。

是秘密，我想，这个词的确非常准确。那两个人身上都充满了秘密，也许是一段不为人知的过去，或者是什么无从言说的人生经历。但是对我而言，只有一件事是证据确凿的：

他们运用自己的能力，帮助过、甚至拯救过许多人。过去如此，未来想必也会如此。

他们值得一个明亮的、充满了世间一切美好事物的最好的未来。

请像这样一直走下去。

请像这样——一直幸福下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 计划内的番外到这里就结束啦，还有更多脑洞的话就随缘继续，感谢所有看到这里的朋友们，如果这个故事能带给你一点快乐就再好不过www


	27. FRAGMENT：不能说的事

午后两点半，正是最令人昏昏欲睡的时候，东京拘留所安静的楼层响起了几下规律的金属敲击声。值班的警察一下子抬起头，循着声音看向侧前方，是这一整个楼层里唯一有人在使用的单间囚室。

“警官先生。”随之响起的是属于女性的清澈嗓音，语气礼貌又诚恳地问道，“可以给我一杯水吗？”

“噢，要喝水吗？稍等。”

警察说着，从座位上站起来，从旁边的饮水机上接了一杯水，然后走到囚室门口，打开铁门上用来递送物品的小窗口，把杯子放了上去。

“给你。喝完之后记得把杯子放回来。”

“啊，好的，谢谢。”

黑色头发的女人笑了一下，笑容被窗口上竖着的一排金属栏杆切割成几片。然后她弯下腰，伸出被牢牢拷在一起的双手捧起杯子，转身往囚室里面走去。

送完水的警察又在门口看了一会儿她的背影，见她只是在榻榻米上坐下，没有什么可疑动作，便也回到了先前的座位上。与他一起值班的另一个年轻警官往旁边挪了一下椅子，充满好奇的眼神却始终没离开过那间囚室的方向。

“那个女人……在这里面还要戴着手铐啊。” 见前辈回来了，年轻警察禁不住侧过身体，压低了声音说道，“到底是什么人啊？”

“听说是公安送来的重要嫌疑人。”

“嘶……是那个公安吗。”

“没错，所以多余的事情别问了。”年长一些的警察严肃地瞥过去一眼，“那边让我们谨慎一点。——对任何事都是。”

稻见加贺里动作随意地在榻榻米上盘腿坐下，背靠着堆起来的被褥和枕头活动了一下肩膀，然后才将视线移向搁在手边的水杯，盯着里面微微摇晃的透明液面眯了眯眼。

氰化钾，无机剧毒物，微量摄入便可立即致死。

最大的特征是其本身带有的苦杏仁味。

看来有人已经按捺不住，打算对她动手了。

稻见轻哼了一声，捧着杯子走向囚室最里面的洗手间，把混入了毒物的水尽数倒进马桶里冲掉，又在洗手池上仔细地洗了洗杯壁，才按照警察的指示，将杯子放回了门上的窗口。

“那个饮水机里的水，还是不要再喝了比较好。”

看着警察将水杯取走的时候，她倚靠在铁门上，轻飘飘地提醒了一句，没等对方的接话，就径自又回到了那堆柔软的被褥里，挑了个舒服的姿势开始闭目养神。

今天应该是稻见被收押进东京拘留所的第七天。遵照公安方面的要求，她获得了一间干单人囚室，顺便还独享了一整个楼层，以及二十四小时就位的两名狱警负责看管工作。在这名身份敏感的嫌疑人身上，公安的态度谨慎到令人感觉夸张的程度，如果不是实在人手不够，他们大概都想随时随地在她身边安排十个警察，当然，二十个更好。

显而易见，这个看起来再普通不过的女人在公安眼里具有相当的危险度，然而她本人却从始至终都十分配合，和狱警说话时都和和气气地带着敬语，对自己的处境也从不表现出任何不满。

稻见的确没有什么不满。

在她看来，被收押的这些天并不算难过，毕竟房间干净整洁，设施齐全，虽然窗户有点小，但要看看天空也已经足够了。虽说必须每时每刻戴着手铐行动稍微有些别扭，但都是小事。

唯一令人苦恼的大概就是……待在这里面的日子实在是很无聊。

进来的时候，警方收走了她身上所有的尖锐物、绳状物和金属物，包括内衣里的钢圈和绑头发的橡皮筋。进来之后，她所能碰到的物品也被严格限制，必需的餐具会在用完之后收走。除此之外，就连纸笔和书本都不许接触，搞不好是因为公安的人从什么途径听说了她过去的光辉事迹……真是够了，为什么那种羞耻的黑历史会变得人尽皆知啊？！

稻见侧着身子在褥子上躺下，面对着墙壁合拢双眼，紧贴着榻榻米的耳朵却警觉地关注着四下的声响。

无所事事的这几天里，除了必要的睡眠，其它的时间全部被她用来观察环境：囚室内部的构造和可利用的资源，附近的监控摄像头有几个、分别在哪里，每一位狱警的体貌和性格特征、以及他们的排班和换班流程……诸如此类，她已经全部烂熟于心，并且在脑中模拟出了至少三种逃狱计划，想着有机会告诉降谷零，让他们好好整改一下这些漏洞。

太无聊了，简直比当年架着狙击枪趴在野外苦苦等待敌人现身还要无聊。

不过——今晚似乎是个例外。

泛着冷光的尖刀对准她的那一刻，稻见倏地睁开双眼，飞快地往旁一滚，撑地起身后顺势抬腿踹向了袭击者的腹部。黑暗中响起一声吃痛的闷哼，与此同时，第二名不速之客的身影出现在了前方。

稻见抬起双臂，被手铐固定在一起的两只拳头一起砸中了第一个人的脑袋，紧接着又是迅捷的肘击，顶着那人的前胸往前推去。身体的阻挡让另一名刺客无法攻击到目标，反应过来的时候已经被逼入了墙边。只听“咚”的一声，先进来的那人失去意识倒地不起，而一双手借机抽走了他腰间的手枪，毫不留情地怼进了另一个人的嘴里。

举着枪的那只手的手腕上，银白的金属手铐还完好无损。

两人僵持间，虚掩着的牢门口又传出了匆匆忙忙的脚步声。加贺里扭头看过去，被制服的男人似乎看出来她不会真的开枪，正要趁机摆脱控制，肚子上却猝不及防地挨了重重的一记膝击，瞬间失去意识，步上了同伴的后尘。

黑头发的女人放下胳膊，往后挪了两步以防被刺客倒下的身体撞到，全程头也没回，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着门口的方向。不出几秒，熟悉的身影出现在了眼前。

穿着一身灰色西装的金发警官一把推开门，与里面唯一还站着的女人四目相对。他动了动嘴唇，似乎想说些什么，但最后只是将视线下移，皱着眉头扫过倒在榻榻米上不省人事的那两人，然后强忍怒气般地深吸一口气，转过头开始教训两名失职的值班狱警。

“你们到底在做什么？！我不是说过了吗，这是非、常、重、要的嫌疑人，必须要拿出全部的精力来看管她！”

“十分抱歉！因为我们听说楼下发生了火灾，所以就……”

“所以就被这种愚蠢的计谋给轻易地引开了。”降谷沉着脸接上了下属们没敢说出口的后半句，“真是的，这种任务都做不好，不如辞职回家算了。”

哇……好凶。

听了全程的加贺里默默在心里感叹道。紧接着，当那道仍然充满严厉的目光再度看过来时，她毫不犹豫地飞快松手，把抢夺来的枪给丢到了地上。

“……我可什么都没干。”加贺里往后退了两步，还举起了被拷在一起的双手以示无辜，“是这两个人先动手的。”

降谷盯着她片刻，一言不发地走上前去捡起枪，其他几个警察也跟着走进来搬运那两个昏过去的倒霉蛋。狭窄的囚室里一时间变得相当拥挤，在无人注意的时候，降谷背过身，拿出手帕利落地把枪身上的指纹和唾液都擦得干干净净，再假装无事发生地递给了下属。

“去做后续处理吧。仔细点，别再出纰漏。”

“是！……降谷先生呢？”

“你们先去，我还有点事……要问问她。”

等其他人全部离开，降谷直接关上了门，“咣当”的一声巨响令下属们不禁停下脚步，回过头去一看，发现连门上那个用来观察内部的窗口也不知什么时候被合上了。

“都别进来。”

隔着厚重的铁门，金发男人命令的声音显得格外沉闷。

门外的几个人相互对视一眼，然后不约而同地选择了加速离开。

不会是要搞什么恐怖的刑讯拷问吧。公安警察真可怕。

希望人没事。

*

门外的脚步声越来越轻，最后完全听不见了。

倚靠在墙上的女人轻轻出了一口气，开口打破了蔓延在两人间的沉默：

“有什么要问我的，这位警官？先说好……刚刚那个，应该算是正当防卫吧。”

“啊……虽说是这样没错。但是看样子，还是稍微有些过了。”降谷成功地被对方那副遵纪守法好公民的样子给愉悦到了，心情颇好地勾了勾嘴角，故意卖关子一般地答道，“当然——如果嫌疑人小姐能稍微讨好我一下，我可以不把这件事说出去。”

加贺里诧异地歪了一下脑袋，而降谷几步走上前来，伸手按上了女人的肩膀，在她不解的注视下慢慢地为她拢了拢在刚刚的打斗中被弄乱的衣领，遮住锁骨附近大片裸露的肌肤。

“好吧，总之先说正事。”领口整理好了，降谷却还是没有放下手的意思，就保持着这样接近的距离，微微低下头直视加贺里的眼睛，“是谁派来的人？有头绪吗？”

“我不知道。”

“真的不知道？”

“真的不知道。”

女人的眼神坦然，口气中也听不出一丝一毫的心虚，然而在目不转睛的几秒对视之后，降谷忽地眯起眼睛，低头凑近她的耳边，笃定道：

“——说谎。”

喘息与讲话时的热气洒在耳后的皮肤上，瘙痒中带着一丝酥麻的触感令加贺里下意识地动了动脖子，却被一把扣住后脑，唇上压过来一个柔软又潮湿的亲吻。

“嘶……！”

极具侵略性的亲吻里似乎裹挟了一场风暴，没来得及合拢嘴唇的加贺里直接撞上了对方的牙齿。与其说是亲吻，不如说是啃咬，前一秒还有些干燥的嘴唇立刻便被浸湿，无从吞咽的唾液淌出嘴角，再被不停作乱的舌头灵巧地舔回另一个人口中。按在脑后的手掌牢牢地制住她的动作，漆黑的发丝把小麦色的手指紧紧缠绕。加贺里眯起眼睛，作势打算推开对方的动作被先一步察觉，降谷的另外一只手准确攥住了她的手腕。

手铐发出断断续续的金属磕碰声，紧接着用力一推，将她的双手按在头顶，欺身压在了榻榻米上。

“告诉我，加贺里——告诉我都发生了什么。”

金发警官放开了加贺里的嘴唇，转而埋头在她的下颌轻轻舔舐，一边诱哄般地说着话，一边继续沿着颈线下移，轻轻地咬上突出的锁骨，把刚刚亲手整理好的领口又弄得凌乱不堪。

“或者……需要我用别的方法让你开口吗？”

加贺里眯了眯眼，没有反抗地任由对方在颈侧吮出一个鲜红的痕迹，游刃有余地反问回去：

“别的什么方法？”

回答她的是毫不犹豫钻进上衣下摆的手掌。降谷掀开她的上衣，又推起里面的运动内衣，双手一左一右地握住两边的胸乳，揉捏着用拇指的指腹去摩擦深色的乳头，灼热的体温和粗糙的硬茧几乎要让皮肤燃烧起来。

“等等，这里可是……啊！”

这里可是牢房。

加贺里完全没想到降谷是打算来真的，急急忙忙的制止被胸前突然的刺痛打断。金发的警官低下头，张口含住了一边的胸部，舌尖舔弄了几下早已硬挺起来的乳头，牙齿松松地咬住乳肉，尔后用力吮吸了一下。

糟糕……真要命。

恰到好处的疼痛唤醒了欲望。

想要更多的爱抚，更多的亲吻和更多的肌肤相亲。加贺里用力地咬了一下嘴唇，勉强回笼的理智指引她用双手推开身上的男人——她不是想要拒绝，只是现在的时间地点都完全不适合做这种事。

拘留所，囚室，犯人和警官，听起来就像是什么限制级小电影的经典配置，简直耻度爆表。

然而混乱的思维令加贺里的动作慢了一步。在她的手碰上金色的发丝之前，降谷又沿着小腹的线条继续向下，一路留下暧昧的水痕，最后利落地扯下她的长裤，分开她的双腿，低头吻上黑色的内裤布料。

“好湿。”降谷抬起头，冲稍稍撑起上半身的女人微笑了一下，问道，“想要吗？”

说完，没等加贺里回答，一只手指便径自从内裤的边缘钻了进去，试探一般地揉弄起柔软的阴唇。蜜穴在来自外界的刺激下慢慢分泌出更多的爱液，男人沾湿的指尖绕着穴口划了几圈，才缓缓地插入进去。

“唔……！”

陌生的异物感令加贺里下意识低呼出声，却很快变成了断断续续的轻吟。湿润的甬道提供了充分的润滑，第二根的插入也变得轻而易举。温热又柔软的穴肉缠住男人的手指，又被它们旋转、抽动和扩张的动作搅乱。加贺里的呼吸变得愈发急促。

忽地，她感到身体里的指尖顶住了一处敏感的软肉，禁不住浑身一颤，蜜穴猛地夹紧，却止不住更多的爱液向外漫了出来。猝不及防的高潮让降谷挑了挑眉，坏心眼地弯曲手指，轻轻地抠挖起蜜穴的内壁，还故意用指甲蹭过敏感点。他手上的动作不停，又低下头，埋进女人的双腿间，含住穴口上方的阴蒂吸了一口。

“啊……啊……不行、这样不行……！”

来自内外的同时刺激带来了难以形容的性快感，潮水一样涌向大脑，让思维霎时间变得一片空白。加贺里伸手去抓那个金色的脑袋，过大的动作牵动手铐，发出凌乱的碰撞声。然而，就在下一个瞬间，身下的动作却突然间停了下来。

“好了， 舒服的体验就到此为止 了。” 降谷似笑非笑地看着她，慢悠悠地抽出了手指， “还想要的话……就好好回答我的问题吧。”

好家伙，在这儿等着呢。

加贺里微阖着双眼，尚未完全从高潮中冷静下来的脸颊上还带着红晕，胸口也随着大口的呼吸一下下起伏。她勾了勾嘴角，轻轻地开口：

“哈……原来、波本就是这样从女人嘴里撬出情报的吗？”

“ 那 怎么会呢，值得我这么做的女人……也就只有你一个了。”

“……吻我。”片刻的停顿后，加贺里慢慢地向外探了一下舌尖，直视着眼前的灰紫色眼眸，说道，“吻我一下，然后我就告诉你。”

又是几秒钟的沉默，最后，降谷依言俯下身，两人的嘴唇即将相碰时，身下的女人突然伸出胳膊，用并在一起的双手揽上他的后颈，巧妙地依靠手铐限制了他的头部活动。与此同时，她屈起腿，膝盖顶向降谷的腰窝，借力将从他从自己身上掀了下去。

不出两秒，仰面躺在榻榻米上的人已经换了一个。加贺里跨坐在他身上，手里握着刚刚顺手摸过来的降谷的手枪，枪口顶着金发男人的脑门。

“形势逆转了，警官。”赤身裸体的女囚犯露出了胜利的微笑，“接下来你就会脑袋开花，然后我可以打坏门锁，或者打碎窗户，怎么都行，只要有您这一把枪，我就能轻轻松松地逃出去了，外面那些警察……没有一个能抓得到我。”

被压在下面的降谷倒是也丝毫没有慌张，他眨了眨眼，面带笑意地答道：

“在那之前……囚犯小姐，你最好先打开手枪保险。”

耿直的拆台发言立刻让紧张的气氛全数消失了。加贺里撇了一下嘴，轻哼一声丢开了手枪。

“……真是的，好无聊，你就不会配合一点吗。”

“咦？原来是这个意思吗？是狱警和囚犯的角色扮演？”降谷夸张地露出了恍然大悟的表情。

“什么啊……那根本不需要扮演吧？现在不就是……”

没说出口的后半句被吞进了相贴的唇齿里。降谷压下加贺里的后脑，补上了前面没能完成的吻。另一只手又准确地抓上她的左乳，把因为姿势而垂下来的软肉托起，不轻不重地揉着。

“对了，刚刚我就想说了……”他揪了一下乳头，视线往女人垂在一边的双手看过去，慢慢地动了一下喉结，“这个手铐……好色情啊。”

“什么色情……又不是小电影！”

“不对吗？那可是我的手铐，你看见它的时候会想到我吗？对了，在自慰的时候，说不定还会碰到……”

男人宽大的手掌滑过小腹，用指尖清晰地描画出漂亮的线条，拨开的漆黑的阴毛，找到藏于其中的花核用力一按。

“会碰到的吧——这里。”

“唔……！”

从敏感点袭来的刺激让加贺里惊呼出声，一时间感觉四肢发软，整个人伏到了降谷身上，赤裸的胸乳压上男人的胸膛，衬衫和领带有些粗糙的触感蹭过乳头，令她禁不住倒吸了一口气。

“嘶……我才没有做过那种事……”

加贺里满脸“我不是我没有你不要乱说”地否认着，一边又无意识地动了动腰，大开的腿心贴上男人鼓起的下身，隔着西装裤也能清楚感受到火热的温度，不觉让她发出了猫咪一样舒适的轻哼。

“真的吗……为什么？你难道不想我吗？”

好看的娃娃脸上适时地露出了一点委屈的表情，降谷抱住她的腰，嘴唇凑上去舔弄她小巧的耳垂，而身上却只是一动不动地任由加贺里在自己下面蹭来蹭去，一副坐怀不乱的镇静模样，只有顶起布料的硬挺下身和愈发沙哑的嗓音泄露出了压抑的欲望。

“但我好想你——”他张嘴咬上了加贺里的脖子，牙齿磨蹭着皮肤，说话的时候有些吐字不清，“而且，只要一想到你被关在这种地方，还戴着我的手铐，就完全控制不住地想要你……想要压住你、侵犯你，把我的东西插进你的身体里，狠狠地做爱，再狠狠地射进去……”

“什么……等等、等等……你都在想些什么下流的事情……”

“没办法，我就是这样的人啊。”

漂亮的金发扫过她的锁骨，降谷从加贺里的颈窝里抬起脸，充满自信地宣称道：

“我就是……这么下流的男人。”

加贺里半张着嘴，低头与他对视，通红的唇瓣翕动了两下，还没有开口说话，忽然又感觉降谷抚上了自己的手腕，随即抓住手铐中间的链条猛然向前一拽，在她失去平衡的瞬间让两人再度上下调转。

“这么一看，手铐完全没有弄坏呢……一次都没有自己解开来活动活动吗？”

“你们可是什么能用的东西都没给我留。”

“但你还是有办法的吧。”降谷轻笑一声，左手在她的侧腰处摸索着找到一道微微凸起的浅粉色疤痕，用指甲在边缘处抠了两下，像是撕开胶布一样，将那道假造的伤疤撕开了一角。

里面藏着一枚回形针，以及一块小刀片。

“看来为你检查身体的那个女警，眼力还是不太行啊。”

“……你倒是眼力很好。”

“因为我下流嘛。”降谷答得理直气壮，然后他伸手扯掉领带，解开皮带，拉下拉链，将裤子半褪下到大腿间，终于脱离束缚的硕大性器快速地跳了出来，“你身上的每一个地方，我都会仔细地看过的。”

加贺里舔了一下嘴唇，却仍是觉得口干舌燥，被挑动起来的情欲正用一种难耐的空虚感折磨她，而所剩无几的理智勉强让她的头脑清醒了一瞬，飞快而警觉地往门口的方向瞥了一眼。

“哈、你真的要在这里……”

“没人会来的，放心吧。”降谷对她的担忧了然于心，不由分说地将她的脸扳正，“反正他们大概都觉得我在对你拷问……之类的，所以就算你稍微叫得惨一点也没关系。”

“那样的话，你在同事心目中的印象不就糟糕了吗。而且你这家伙本来不就是要拷问……啊、等等……慢点……”

灼热的阴茎抵上腿心，顶端挤开保护着穴口的两片花瓣，混着透明的液体深入甬道。爱液提供了充足的润滑，进入的过程不算困难，只是未被开发过的身体仍旧十分紧致，比手指粗壮数倍的性器一寸一寸地没入，直至完全被温热的蜜穴吞下，赤裸的下身没有空隙地相贴，颜色一深一浅的体毛纠缠到一起。

“唔……好紧啊……该不会是第一次吧？”

“男人的东西的话……哈啊……确实……”

“还有别的？”

“嗯……卫生棉条……之类的。”

“……好嫉妒。”

金发男人上下动了一下喉结，一言不发地按上加贺里的手，猛一挺腰，沉入身体的肉柱在绞紧的内壁里抽动一下，狠狠地顶上了柔软的敏感点。

“啊——！啊……呜……”

猝不及防的尖叫很快变成了破碎的呻吟。灼热的性器在蜜穴里冲撞起来，属于混血儿的骄傲尺寸让它得以轻易地顶弄进甬道的深处。降谷几下便找到了能让她发出美妙叫声的位置，每一次的撞击都让柱身毫不留情地碾过那里。他低头去亲吻女人的嘴唇，只是轻轻地碰触，缓缓地摩擦，确保她的呻吟还能从唇齿的缝隙里漏出来，混着粗重的喘息与肉体拍打的声音一起被收入耳中。

“所以这也是……哈、啊……这也是拷问吗……啊啊……！”

加贺里的双腿缠上男人的腰，微微抬起的臀部和绷紧的小腹慢慢地跟随着节奏回应起他的动作。她仰着脸，染上情欲的眼神显得有些朦胧，仿佛用尽了力气才从嘴里挤出一句完整的话。

而降谷听了，眨着眼睛微笑起来，语气比起拷问更像是撒娇：

“啊、真是的……那你倒是说嘛。”

“不说——只是这种程度的话，我是不会……唔！等等……你干什么？！那里……嗯……轻、轻一点……！”

坚定的拒绝刚一说出口，按住她手腕的那只手便突然有了动作，带着她的双手摸向了身下充血的阴蒂。

“嗯……嗯啊……！！”

“啊……我就说吧，这样会碰到手铐的。”

手铐发出清脆的响声，冰凉的金属擦过阴部的皮肤， 几根漆黑的耻毛夹进棘轮，稍有过大的动作便会带出扯动的疼痛。加贺里不敢乱动，只得将双手贴在身下，任由降谷带动她的手指快速地揉弄着花核，强烈的快感快速地积聚起来，即将到达顶峰的时候，身体外面的手和里面的性器又故技重施地停了下来。

“现在要说了吗，嫌疑人小姐？”

警官俯下身，用手掌和嘴唇轻轻地擦过加贺里的胸腹，用舌头在乳尖的四周绕着圈，故意不去碰触最关键的位置。他不紧不慢地问着，却在抬头望向女人近在咫尺的脸庞时，一下子愣住了。

“呜……”加贺里的眼圈通红，深棕的眼底里隐隐闪烁着泪光，漂亮的眉毛因为难受而紧紧皱在一起，微张的嘴唇里轻轻地叫出他的名字，“哈啊……零……”

——完蛋。

埋在小穴里的东西似乎又胀大了一圈，更加难耐的冲动裹挟而来，立刻就将拷问什么的都抛之脑后。降谷暗骂一声，握上女人的腰让她转向了另一面，结合处一齐感受到的转动让两人都禁不住闷哼一声。他从背后压上加贺里的身体，伸到前面的双手抓住胸乳，以后入的姿势加速抽动起来。

“啊……嗯啊……！好深、好舒服……呜、我要……我要……啊啊！！”

“呼……真是……那种犯规的表情和犯规的声音……输给你了！”

迎来高潮的蜜穴一下子夹紧，又不受控制地收缩起来。涌出的阴精洒在龟头上，内里的穴肉像是无数的嘴唇，亲吻摩擦着性器的表面。降谷用力地顶入最深处，胀大的性器跳动着射了出来。

*

降谷用手帕擦拭了滴落在榻榻米上的液体，只留下了一小片淫靡的水渍，而沾在两个人身下的东西则被他们的舌尖卷进了口中。

加贺里趴在降谷身上，低头凑近面前那根半软的性器，沿着表面的青筋向上舔过去，最后张嘴含住顶端，吮掉残留的两个人混合的体液，并在察觉到它慢慢复苏的迹象时，快速地松开了嘴。

“你该走了。”

“……我不想走。”

“好啦，又不是见不到了。”感觉到温热的舌头也在自己身下的穴口处扫过，加贺里的呼吸微微一紧，“别担心，我会好好的。”

降谷似乎叹了口气，伸手把她拉起来，凑上去亲吻了一下嘴唇，然后才拿过被丢在一旁的皮带，开始整理衣物。

“我会去再安排几个信得过的部下，你一定要小心，那些东西就留着吧。”

正在套内裤的加贺里听了，顺着他的视线看向了藏在身上的小工具，轻巧地笑了笑：

“你说这个啊，你收走也没关系哦，开个手铐而已。” 

“不收了，你留着吧，别让其他人发现了就行。”

“其他人没你下流，发现不了。”

重新打好领带的金发警官心情愉悦地轻笑出声，伸手从西装外套的口袋里掏出了什么东西，飞快地塞进了一旁的枕头下面。

“嗯？是什么？”

“好吃的。”降谷神秘兮兮地眨了一下眼。

加贺里好奇地掀开枕头，看见了一板抹茶巧克力。

囚室的铁门被打开，然后又被合拢，钥匙插入锁孔，拧动的时候发出清脆的“咔哒”声。

加贺里打了个哈欠，躺下来打算小睡一会儿，却忽然间看见手铐的边缘沾了一点黏糊糊的液体。

“……真是的。”她下意识地低头，伸出舌头舔了上去，“果然很下流。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手头这个报告写得我好痛苦，只有摸鱼吸男人才能带来一丝快乐（升天.jpg  
> 写的时候随手查了一下日本拘留所，妹想到直接给我蹦出一条新闻“某某市拘留所狱警与女犯人发生不正当关系”，说他们从那个用来送饭的小窗口接吻，我笑yue了


End file.
